


Clingy

by MichelleM



Series: Shadowhunter Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, all the drama, but bits of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 105,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Tumblr Drabble Prompt Challenge.<br/>Saphael fluff. No real plot, just a Saphael snippit.  Based on this prompt : "You're so clingy, I love it."  UPDATE : Now a multi-chapter fic, focused on Saphael, but will feature Malec, Clace, and Lydia/Izzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/gifts).



> This is my first Shadowhunters Fanfic. Written for AlecLightwoodIsBetterThanYou. Enjoy!  
> 

“Get off of me.”  
“Worried someone will see you and think you aren’t tough?”  
Raphael tried not to roll his eyes and failed. The newest fledgling was going to be the death of him. “No, but I’d rather not be smothered to death.”  
Simon laughed and just snuggled closer to him on the couch. “Not possible. You’re already dead.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and kissed the fledgling. He honestly intended it to only be a light peck, but then he and Simon got lost in one another and shirts were tossed somewhere in the room, and Raphael was kissing his boyfriend’s pecks, grinning at the whimper Simon made when he drew blood.  
“Simon! Simon, I need to talk to you.”  
Raphael groaned when the red head and her blonde Shadowhunter appeared. “Clarissa, to what do I owe this horrible surprise?”  
Clary and Jace had stopped in the doorway of the Hotel’s living room, shocked expressions on their face.  
Simon scrambled to pull on his shirt.  
Jace was the first to recover, throwing Raphael his shirt. “Wow, uh, when did this happen?”  
Simon shrugged. “What can I say? Raph likes to cuddle.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Dios. If anything, you’re the one who likes to cuddle.”  
Simon smirked. “Admit it, you love it when I’m clingy.”  
Raphael shook his head, fighting the smile trying to force its way to his lips. “I’ll say no such preposterous thing.”  
Jace made a face. “That looked like more than cuddling.”  
Clary grinned. “You guys are so cute together.”  
Simon made a face, and Raphael did smile then. “We’re vampires, Night Children. We are not ‘cute.’”  
Jace laughed, glancing at Raphael. “Eh, it’s a little cute.”  
Raphael let his fangs show. “What do you want Nephilim?”  
Clary bit her lip. “It can wait.”  
Simon gave her a pointed look. “You’ve already interrupted our plans. Might as well tell me about whatever it is.”  
Raphael nodded his assent, fighting back an eye roll as his fledgling leaned on him.  
Jace shook his head. “Nah, I think we’ll leave you guys to it.”  
With that, the Nephilim left.  
Raphael sighed, scooping Simon up in his arms and lying back down on the couch with him.  
Simon grinned, snuggling into his side as they turned the movie back on. “You’re so clingy, I love it.”  
Raphael chuckled. “Watch the movie little fledgling.”  
He would never admit it to anyone, but Simon was right. Raphael was clingy, but only when it came to his favorite fledgling.


	2. Revelations and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Clary talk, and then things become slightly awkward at Casa Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had originally planed on posting this Monday, but then Real Life got in the way.   
> However, that did give me time to get this beta'd by the lovely and wonderful blackorchids! Seriously, she's a goddess.   
> Also, I'm either going to be updating this on Mondays or Wednesday's from now on.   
> And, if you're a writer and need a beta, I highly suggest going to Shadowhunter's Beta Network on Tumblr and geting one! Honestly, they're the best.   
> Okay, I've rambled enough.   
> Read, Comment and most of all, Enjoy!

“So, how did last night go?”  
  
“It went fine Fray. Why did you and Captain America drop by anyway?”   
  
Clary went a delightful shade of red. “Um, no reason.”   
  
“You keep saying that, and yet I don’t believe you.”   
  
“It’s not really my place to say.”   
  
Simon raised a brow at that. “Clary, come on. You interrupted Raphael and I’s makeout session, the least you can do is tell me why.”   
  
Clary groaned as they sipped on coffee, standing outside of the apartment building, waiting for Isabelle to meet them at Magnus’ loft and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her old jeans.    
  
Simon smiled when he realized they were her painting jeans, the one’s he and Maureen had scribbled countless messages and notes on when his best friend was feeling a bit down. The first time they’d done it, she’d been upset about something some idiot tenth grader had said. Simon and Maureen had grabbed two of Clay’s Sharpies and written two notes to her on the knees of the jeans. When she’d asked them why, they’d just grinned and said it was their own brand of art, for their own particular artist.    
  
“I have a better question. When did you start liking men? I’m not judging, obviously, I just, I’m curious?” It came out as more of a question than she had intended.    
  
Simon laughed. “Honestly, I didn’t even know I did until Raph. And then well, yeah.” Simon finished lamely.   
  
“So, you just saw him and then bam! You like guys?”   
  
Simon shook his head. “It’s a bit more than that. I mean, yeah, he’s incredible hot. But he’s also sweet, and kind. Plus, he does this thing-”   
  
Clary yelped and threw a hand over Simon’s mouth. “NO! I do not want to hear about you having sex. It’s just weird.”   
  
“What’s weird?” Izzy asked as she walked up, holding hands with Lydia.   
  
Simon made a face. “A number of things. May I ask why you brought the Idris girl?”   
  
Clary smacked Simon on the arm. “Be nice. Ah, why  _ is  _ she here?”   
  
Izzy shifted, looking nervous for the first time since Simon had met her. “Ah, well, see.”   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go see your brother.”   
  
Simon threw Clary a questioning look as the four rode the lift to Magnus’ loft, but she seemed as clueless as he was.    
  
“Alec! I’m here.”   
  
There was a loud thump, followed by a string of curse words, and what sounded like a door being hastily shut.    
  
Simon went red. Sometimes he really hated vampire hearing. Now, for example. He could have gone his whole un-life without hearing Magnus and Alec having sex. There was no way he’d be able to get those sounds out of his mind anytime soon.    
  
Clary looked at her best friend and groaned. “Oh my god. Did we just…”   
  
Izzy made a face as she realized they’d interrupted her brother. “By the angel. I  _ told  _ him we’d be here at sundown.”   
  
Lydia grinned. “I doubt they noticed what time it was.”   
  
Izzy looked like she was going to make a smart remark, but went silent when her brother and Magnus came out, both with sex hair and rumpled clothes.    
  
Simon grinned. “So, did you two, ah, have a good time?   
  
Alec threw the vampire a withering look as he straightened out his signature black v neck and darkwash jeans. “Remind me why you’re here.”   
  
Magnus laughed, smoothing the wrinkles from his magenta silk shirt. “Be nice Alexander. If not for him I’m sure the group would have come to see what the cause of the cursing was.”   
  
Simon smiled. “Thanks Magnus. But uh, why are we here? Clary called me and said I had to meet you guys here.”   
  
Magnus shrugged. “I’m not quite sure myself. Clarissa, care to enlighten us?”   
  
Clary glanced at Isabelle. “Ask Izzy. She’s the one who told me to have everyone meet here.”   
  
Alec glanced at his sister, and seemed to see Lydia for the first time. “Oh, uh Lydia. Hi.”   
  
Izzy smiled. “Relax big brother, she’s here with me.”   
  
Alec drew himself to his full height then. “Why? Is she going to press more charges against you?”  
  
Lydia raised a brow. “If you want to get catty, fine. Are you going to leave anyone else at the altar, or have you meet your quota of breaking hearts for the week?”   
  
Magnus tensed, cat eyes showing. “Miss Branwell, you will refrain from attacking my boyfriend in our home.”   
  
Isabelle cast a desperate glance at Simon.    
  
Simon sighed, and grabbed Lydia, dragging her out of Alec’s face as Isabelle pushed her brother back.    
  
“Stop it! She’s here so we could tell you that we’re dating, you jackass!”   
  
The room froze then, and Lydia easily broke Simon’s hold, making her way to Izzy and wrapping her in a hug. “I’m sorry. I just, your brother has a way of getting under peoples’ skin.”   
  
Alec looked at his feet. “Sorry Izzy. I shouldn’t have assumed.”   
  
Magnus smiled. “Well, this is quite the surprise. Am I to assume this has been going on for some time?”   
  
Izzy blushed, fiddling with her braid. “Um, yeah. We might have gotten together after Alec kissed you at the wedding.”   
  
Magnus laughed at that, lounging on the couch with his boyfriend. “Well, I’m certainly glad you’ve found someone.”   
  
Alec nodded, all but sitting on Magnus’ lap. “I am too. I never meant to hurt you Lydia.”   
  
Lydia shrugged, sitting on the loveseat, Isabelle beside her.  “I know. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I’m glad you two are happy. Are you okay with this though? It’s not going to be weird is it?”   
  
“Is it going to be weird for my sister to date my ex-fiancé? A bit, but I’ll get over it. Do mom and dad know?”   
  
Isabelle made a face. “Yeah.”   
  
Simon felt for her. He knew the Lightwoods were about as old school as it got. “Sorry Iz. Your parents need a Xanax.”   
  
Clary giggled at the confused looks on the other shadowhunters faces. “Seriously? It’s like a calming drug. It helps people who are high strung calm down.”   
  
Alec smiled at that. “Well what do you know, the vampire might be onto something.”   
  
Simon smiled. “Thank you, I think. Also, since we’re on the subject of new relationships…”   
  
Clary grinned, interjecting before Simon could finish his sentence. “Simon and Raphael are together. Like, together together.”   
  
Magnus grinned. “Yes, I gathered that biscuit. So, the leader has finally chosen a mate. Interesting.”   
  
Simon choked on the blood cocktail Magnus had magicked into his hand. “Whoa! We uh, that is… Look, we haven’t even been together for a month. It’s a little early to be talking about eternal relationships.”   
  
Alec raised a brow. “Your mundane is showing.”   
  
Clary raised a brow. “What is that supposed to mean?”   
  
Isabelle grinned. “What my brother means is, when two vampires get together, it’s for life.”   
  
Simon went bone white. “What?” His voice did not squeak when he asked, and anyone who said different was a vicious liar.    
  
Magnus looked concerned. “Raphael never mentioned this, did he?”   
  
“No, he didn’t.” Simon muttered. It wasn’t that he was opposed to spending eternity with Raphael, because good lord, the man was the definition of a god, and he had the kindest, most caring heart, even if he did hide it behind an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude.    
On the other hand, he and Raphael had never even said I love you. And if he was honest with himself, he was a bit worried that the leader was just killing time with Simon.  After all, he’d never been anyone’s first choice, why should it change now?

Magnus seemed to notice the internal debate Simon was having. “I’m sorry Simon, we shouldn’t have assumed. But you should know, Raphael has, as far as I’m aware, never shown the slightest interest in anyone, be they woman or man.”   
  
Simon didn’t know what to do with that information. “Right. Um, thanks? Anyway, is there a reason Jace isn’t here?”   
  
Izzy made a face. “He’s still struggling with the whole ‘just got back from a month with Valentine’ thing. I figured I’d tell him when he’s a bit less tense.”   
  
Alec sighed. “I don’t know if that will ever happen Iz. Finding out that Valentine lied to him about Clary being his sister just to hurt him, it really did a number on Jace.”   
  
Clary sighed as well. “Yeah well, he’s not hurt anymore. He’s pissed.”   
  
Simon raised a brow. “Aren’t you two back together?”   
  
Clary nodded. “Yeah. And I’m happy about it.”   
  
“But?”    
  
Clary threw back the wine Magnus had given her. “But it’s like a part of him died when he went with Valentine. I don’t know how to fix it.”   
  
“Give it time. It’s a terrible thing, to have the whole foundation of one’s world destroyed, and all in one day no less.”   
  
Simon tensed when he heard the voice behind him. He’d know it anywhere.    
  
Magnus nodded, not seeming perturbed in the least that Raphael had just portaled into his living room. “He’s right. It’s going to take time.”   
  
Simon glanced at his boyfriend, and bit his lip, Izzy’s words ringing in his head. Did Raphael want forever with him? It would be awesome if he did, like getting to go see the premier of the new Star Wars movie awesome, but if not, well, Simon didn’t know if he’d be ok with losing Raphael.    


Raphael glanced at the warlock. “Bane, why do you have such a ridiculous grin on your face?”   
  
Alec smiled, “Because, we know about you and the fledgling. I can’t say I ever thought he’d be your type.”   
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, making Simon move from his spot on the couch to give him space to sit down beside the fledgling. “That’s because you don’t think. I can’t say I ever thought Bane would end up with a shadowhunter, yet here you are.”   
  
Clary grinned, and hugged the vampire, no doubt wrinkling his black leather jacket.   
  
Simon laughed at the startled look on Raphael’s face, because his boyfriend was the very definition of ‘do not touch me.’ He didn’t really show affection to Simon unless they were alone.    
  
So for his best friend to just randomly hug the leader of the New York Vampire Clan, and to see said Vampire look surprised and a bit outraged, and then for him to hug Clary back, it was a sight Simon would never forget.    
  
“You do know I’m a vampire, correct?” Raphael asked as Clary sat herself half on Simon’s lap, half on his.   
  
Clary nodded. “Yep. But I’m Simon’s best friend. And since you and he are together, that means I get to treat you just like I would him.”   
  
Raphael cast a menacing glare at the warlock, who was laughing so hard he was in tears. “Bane, cease that noise before I set fire to your glitter collection. Miss Fray, please remove yourself from my lap, or you will find yourself on the floor.”   
  
Simon rolled his eyes and pulled Clary to sit on the other side of him. “Be nice.”   
  
Clary smiled. “I can see why you like him Simon. He’s got that whole Christian Grey thing going for him.”   
  
Simon made a face. “Really Clary?”   
  
Magnus grinned. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”   
  
Simon glanced between Alec and the warlock. “Wait. Are you saying that you and Alec have, um”   
  
Alec glared at the vampire. “Be quiet before I find some holy water.”   
  
Izzy raised a brow. “What is he talking about Alec? Is Magnus hurting you?”   
  
Lydia made a face, fiddling with the hem of her maroon and black bodycon dress, and whispered something in her girlfriend’s ear, prompting the other girl to blush. “Oh!”   
  
Clary smiled. “Anyway, why are you here Raphael? Miss Simon too much to be away from him for one more second?”   
  
The vampire glared at her. “I have no clue what the Herondale boy sees in you. And no, I came here because I need to speak to the Lightwood boy.”   
  
Alec sat up straighter. “What about?”   
  
“We’ve been having trouble with the wolves. I’ve heard you have a good working relationship with the new leader of the pack.”   
  
Clary tensed. “Luke hasn’t done anything wrong.”   
  
Alec and Raphael both made a shushing motion. “I do. What is this about Raphael?” Gone was the calm joking demeanor Alec had had moments before. He was all business now, standing tall, radiating power and confidence.    
  
Raphael was standing now too, all of them were. It was clear this was now a business meeting.   
  
“Three of the Night’s Children have been attacked. One each night. If it happens again tonight…”   
  
Clary tensed, stepping into Raphael’s space. “If you dare to touch Luke, you’ll find yourself enjoying a nice suntan.”   
  
Simon had to fight back his fangs at the redhead’s words. He cared about Luke just as much as Clary, but this was Raphael. His leader. His boyfriend. As it was, he stepped up to flank Raphael, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across Clary’s face.    
  
“Calm down, both of you. Raphael, threats will get you nowhere. How do you know it was Garroway’s pack?”   
  
“His is the only one within thirty miles of my clan. Who else would it be?”   
  
“We’ll look into it. But if you make a move against the head of a pack, I can’t guarantee your safety.”   
  
“I’ve never counted on you before shadowhunter, why would I start now?”   
  
Simon groaned. “Ok, look. You just said that you don’t know whose being going after our clan. So until we do, you are going to stop making idle threats, because let’s be real here, you’d be fried before you could harm Luke. Clary, you’re going to stop acting like the three or so months of training would be enough to take and defeat the head of the New York Vampires. Magnus, you’re going to come back with us, see if you can find anything in the memories of the attacked to clue us in as to what’s going on. Alec, you take Izzy and Lydia, see what Luke knows. Clary, go find Jace and see if he has any theories. For all we know, Valentine decided things had been too peaceful and got some wolves to make things interesting again.”   
  
Raphael raised a brow at the fledgling. “And what, may I ask, will you be doing?”   
  
Simon grinned. “I’m coming with you. While you get the delightful task of getting our vampires to let Magnus into their minds, I’m going to talk to Lily, see what she thinks.”   
  
Raphael raised a brow again. “ _ Our  _ vampires?”   
  
Simon rolled his eyes, patting the elder vamp on the arm. “Yes our. Or am I not your mate? Because Magnus said that I am.” Simon tacked on, seeing the other vampires shocked expression. Oh God, this was so typical of him. He wasn’t even going to mention it, and now he’d asked Raphael in front of everyone, and Clary was glaring daggers at Raph.    
Raphael was giving Magnus a withering look, not that the warlock seemed perturbed. He just grinned back.    
  
“You…are?”   
  
Simon could feel his heart crack a bit in his chest at his leader’s response. He’d been pretty sure that he was second choice, something to fill the time, but now he was certain of that, and it hurt more than he’d thought it would. “Oh. Sorry. Shouldn’t have assumed. I’m just going to go now. See you at the Hotel.” Simon sped out of the room. Or he tried to, as something was suddenly slamming into his chest, forcing him onto the black couch.   
  
“Dios but you’re dense.”    
  
Simon blinked, only mildly surprised to find he and Raphael were now the only ones in the loft. He stood, forcing himself not to cry, because damn it, they’d only been together a month, and he  _ was not  _ going to show weakness. “Do me a favor and don’t be condescending. It’s not a good look on you.”   
  
The elder vampire looked frustrated, leaning against one of the stone pillars in the room. “Simon, don’t start with me. Not tonight.”   
  
“Oh I’m sorry, would tomorrow night be more convenient? Too fucking bad! You just told me that I’m not really that important to you, so I think I’ve earned the right to be mad at you.”   
  
“I what? Simon, I never said that!” Now Raphael was in his face, and Simon hated that part of him wanted to just grab the vampire and kiss him.    
  
“Really? So saying ‘you…are’ how would you classify that then?”   
  
Raphael didn’t bother to respond, instead slamming his lips into Simon’s.    
  
Simon let him, for a moment. He knew this would probably be the last time he got to kiss Raphael, and he hated how wonderful it felt.   
  
He pulled away, rage flashing in his eyes as he sped to the other side of the room. “What the hell?”   
  
Raphael’s eyes were black. “Simon, how could you possibly think I don’t want you? That I don’t love you? You  _ are  _ my mate. The only reason I’ve never brought it up was that I was trying to ease you into this life, though Bane seems to have set that ship on fire.”   
  
“You…love me? Like, romantically?”   
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, and Simon was honestly worried that the vampire might go cross eyed if he kept doing that. “Yes. I love you. Enough to want eternity with you.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Oh? I tell you that I love you, and want to spend the rest of my considerable days with you, and you say oh?”   
  
Simon grinned, and he could feel it split his face. “Yep. Why, was there something else you wanted me to say?”   
  
Raphael stalked towards him then, until he’d backed Simon into a wall. “I think you know what I want to hear.”   
  
Simon grinned, yanking his boyfriend to him. “I love you, Raphael Santiago.”   
  
Raphael growled, slamming his lips to Simon’s again.    
  
This time, he didn’t fight it. He kissed back, winding one hand in his boyfriend’s hair, the other sneaking under his shirt to run over the muscled planes of his back.    
  
“You’re going to be the death of me.”   
  
Simon grinned, pulling back to look at the vampire. “Good thing we’re immortal.”   
  
Raphael sucked in a breath, and then clothes were flying, and teeth were nipping at skin, and  _ dear god  _ Raphael was seriously talented with his tongue.    
  
Simon yanked the vampire to his feet after he’d made Simon come, sinking to his own knees.    
  
“Simon, you don’t have to.”   
  
Simon gave him an incredulous look, because seriously, how did Raphael not know that he enjoyed giving just as much as he did getting. Instead of telling him that though, he used his mouth for a different, and much more pleasurable work, if the moans and muttered Spanish curses were anything to go by.    
  
“Fuck, Simon.”   
  
Simon grinned as he and Raphael curled up on the floor. “So, you love me?”   
  
Raphael cast a withering glance in his direction. “Yes, you idiot. I love you.”   
  
Simon grinned. “Not that I care, but where are the others?”   
  
Raphael grinned. “Bane portaled them to the institute, said something about a business meeting.”   
  
“Oh please, the only meeting he’s having is one with Alec behind closed doors.”   
  
Raphael laughed, pulling one of the Warlock’s many blankets on top of them. “Very true. I imagine the institute is filled with moans and screams right about now.”   
  
Simon made a face. “Ugh.”   
  
Raphael grinned, snuggling into Simon’s side. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”   
  
Simon raised a brow and got up, making his way to the bathroom. “Riiiiight. Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?”   
  
Raphael followed him, turning on the shower. “I’m serious Simon. You see yourself as everyone’s second choice, and while most of that lies with how the Fairchild girl treats you, part of it is how you see yourself. You are beautiful, immortality has only enhanced that.”   
  
Simon shook his head as they stepped under the warm spray. “Thanks. You’re pretty amazing yourself. I wish you’d let more people see this side of you.”   
  
Raphael tensed, and Simon laid his hand on the man’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong?”   
  
“I spent so long being this, this stoic rock. If I were to stop, to show them a vulnerable side, it would be an invitation to attack. They could come after you, and that would kill me.”   
  
Simon tensed, and then spun his boyfriend to face him, gripping his face between his hands. “Hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you, and I will love you for eternity. No one is going to take me from you. And this whole, ‘I have to be lethal at all times, or someone will come for me’ thing, it’s not you. Not anymore. I can’t tell you how to live, you have to make your own life Raph. But you’d be surprised at how many people would ally themselves with you, if they thought you a bit friendlier.”   
  
The older vampire shook under Simon, and it shocked him to realize that Raphael was fighting not to cry. Simon knew no words would be enough, so he simply held his boyfriend in his arms, washing them off and letting the warm spray relax them. He knew they needed to get out, get dressed and get back to the Du Mort before daybreak, but his boyfriend needed to be held and loved more right now.    
It hurt Simon to see him like this, in part because he knew he was the only one who ever would. Raphael really did believe that he had to be frightening in order to keep himself and his clan safe. The man bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, and eventually it would break him. Simon only hoped he’d be there to catch him when it happened.  

For now, though, he got them both dressed, and got Magnus to send them home via portal.    
  
Once they were safely in Raph’s room, he stripped them both as they climbed into the California King bed, and pulled Raphael to him, smiling a bit when the man snuggled into his chest as he pulled the black satin sheets up around them. “Love you Simon.” He murmured as he fell asleep.    
   
Simon carded a hand through his mates’ hair, smiling as he fell asleep too. “I love you too Raphael. Forever.”   


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments below, or come talk to me on Tumblr at malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy.   
> Also, go check out my wonderful beta's page on tumblr. You can find her as regardselena.   
> And as always, thanks for reading my lovelies !


	3. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things escalate and Raphael has the worst luck in the Shadoworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to the amazing blackorchids for beta-ing this for me. She's a godsend. And a special thank you to aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou, without her, I never would have written this.   
> OKay, I'll let you get to it, see me at the bottom for more.   
> Enjoy!

Forever.   
It was still a staggering concept to Simon, that he would, if everything went well, be here for forever.

Forever.  
Raphael had made his peace with the word long ago, or so he thought. But now he was looking at his fledgling, and he wasn’t quite so sure anymore. 

When he’d contemplated his forever before, he’d never factored in anyone else, at least not romantically. He wouldn’t trade Simon for all the blood in the world, but he’d also been alive long enough to know that those in love rarely stayed that way. 

If he could, he’d knock the warlock unconscious, possibly break a rib. He knew his pet shadowhunter would take issue with it though, so he abandoned that useless train of thought. 

Still, Bane had the worst timing possible. Raphael had heard the stories, had been told that when a vampire fell in love, it was for life. Un-life. Whatever their miserable existence could be termed. 

It wasn’t that Raphael didn’t love Simon. On the contrary, the fledgling was one of the very few people he could tolerate, much less love. 

The issue was that Raphael didn’t believe in the whole ‘mate for life’ bit they’d tried to sell to him. 

He’d certainly never met any mated vampires, though he supposed he might have overlooked them, or simply not known. 

But when he’d seen his lovers face, seen the all too clear signs of heartbreak and regret, he’d had to think fast.   
He supposed if he were one to believe in mates, he’d term Simon as his. 

Dios, this train of thought was giving him a headache, something you would think impossible given his general deadness. Camille had been quick to prove that vampires could still get headaches, as she gave them to him often. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn’t gotten rid of her sooner. 

Raphael cracked open an eye, and grinned. His fledgling was curled around him, as if he could shelter Raphael from everything bad in   
the world. He almost wished it was possible, but he hadn’t survived this long on wishes. 

Simon could tell that Raphael was awake, but he was just too comfortable to move. Rare was the night that he woke with his boyfriend still wrapped securely in his arms, and he wanted to cherish the moment as long as possible.   
Besides, for someone who was supposedly dead, Raph generated a fair amount of body heat. 

Simon had always assumed that his first time would be with Clary, hell, he’d thought his everything would be with Clary.   
Then, he’d gotten thrown into the deep end of the Shadow World, and pretty much been told to figure it out and suck it up. Not that he’d minded, he’d been able to keep an eye on Clary. And she’d proved more than once she needed watching over, even Alec had agreed with him on that. 

But somehow, Simon had gotten pushed to the side. At first, he’d tried to be okay with it. But then she’d kissed Jace, and he’d died. 

It was still surreal to think about. His heart had stopped, and though he was alive, it had never started again. He’d spoken to Lily about it once, and the vampire had shaken her head at him, and shoved his ear to her chest, which had gotten them quite a few glances. But he’d understood why a moment later. Though it was incredibly slow, her heart did beat. 

Simon had felt a bit more relieved afterwards, but it had been Raphael, tough, unmovable Raphael who had saved him from a nice tan. 

He’d been ready to end it, though he’d never tell anyone. And how could he be blamed? Clary was in love with Jace, he was dead, and there was no way things could go back to the way they were. So he’d gone to the roof of the Du Mort, hoping it wouldn’t take too long to die. 

Raphael had found him there, expression unreadable. 

“I know you’re new to this whole vampire thing, but the sun is something to be avoided at all costs.”  
Simon hadn’t replied, figuring the leader wouldn’t mind being rid of an annoying fledgling. 

He’d been wrong.   
“You know, it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be. I mean, you exaggerate everything, so God only knows what you’re thinking now.”

Simon had snapped, turning to face the leader. “Really? The woman I planned on spending the rest of my human life with is in love with another man, except, spoiler alert, he’s not a man, he’s half motherfucking angel! How the hell am I supposed to compete with that? And now, on top of everything else, I’m dead. So no, Raphael ‘I’m better than everyone’ Santiago, I am most definitely not exaggerating. Now go, so I can have some peace.”

“If you think the afterlife will be peaceful, you’re even dumber than I thought.”

Simon had wanted nothing more than to punch the man, and since he was going to die anyway, didn’t see the harm in doing so.   
He landed the punch, and he wasn’t sure who was more surprised, himself or the leader. 

But then before he could blink, Raphael had whisked him indoors, just as the sun was starting to come up, and thrown him into his bedroom.

“What the fuck! Why won’t you just let me be?”

The older vampire had been silent for a while after that, but his stance in front of the door made it clear that Simon was not going to be allowed to kill himself that day. 

Simon sighed, and sat on Raphael’s bed. “I asked you a question.”  
“I know. You do so quite often.”  
“And just as often, you ignore them.”  
“Are you always so annoying?”  
“Are you?”

The other vamp had raised a brow, and laid his leather jacket over a chair. “Well, some would say yes, some no.”

Simon wanted to scream. “Of all the questions you could answer, that’s the one you chose?”

“Yes. The others have obvious answers.”

“Do they? Please, enlighten me then, because I clearly have no clue.”

“Your death would destroy the Fairchild girl. And she is far too valuable to die.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Hardly. She has Jace to protect her now.”

“The Nephilim boy cannot protect her from heartbreak. Do you think so little of her, that you would so easily break her heart?”

Simon shook. “No, Raphael. It’s not easy. None of this is easy. I’m dead, Clary is in love with Jace. Jocelyn is missing.” He’d gone quiet, but Raphael had still heard him when he’d whispered. “And I’m never going to be okay again.”

Raphael had made a split second decision then, to allow himself to drop the stone façade, and save this one. He reminded the vampire a lot of himself. 

“No, you won’t. Not in the way you are used to defining the word. You’re right. You died. And all because the woman you love but will never have placed you in danger. She then resurrected you, without thinking about what this life would be like. She condemned you to eternity, to watching every single mortal you will ever love live and die before your eyes. So yes, you are correct, you are never going to be okay again. 

You are, however, going to be again. You died, but your presence was so needed, that Clarissa risked your ire, just to be allowed the knowledge that you existed somewhere in the world. She may be selfish, but I’m glad she is. You may not believe this Simon Lewis, but she is not the only one to see just how extraordinary you are.”

Simon had been silent at that, not sure how to process the words the older vampire had given him. He would think that the vampire cared for him, but he couldn’t picture Raphael caring for anyone but himself. The words did, however, stop him from doing something he would never have been able to take back.  
______________  
They’d never spoken of that night again. It had been almost a month and a half since then, and in that time, Simon had fallen in love with a man he’d thought made of stone. 

He’d been pleasantly surprised to find that his lover was not made of stone, just that his heart was well protected. Raphael had watched people he loved die. Simon couldn’t imagine it, and he didn’t want to. 

“Can you think any louder?”

Simon blinked, jerked from his thoughts as Raphael kissed his cheek, facing him. “Sorry, just thinking about stuff.”

“Stuff? Can you perhaps be a bit more descriptive.”

“Can you perhaps speak as if you know modern English?” Simon retorted.

Raphael bit his lip. Simon used sarcasm as a defense. “What are you thinking mi amor?”

Simon sighed, but knew Raph would get the truth out of him eventually. “That first night, the roof.”

Raphael flinched. It hurt to think of just how close he’d come to losing Simon. “Simon…”

Simon smiled, though it was too sad for Raphael’s tastes. “Hey, relax. I’m not going to end it. I just, I was remembering what you were like, in the beginning.”

“Ah.”

Simon smiled and this time it reached his eyes. “So, ready to convince our vamps to let a warlock play in their minds?”

“Don’t you think that you’d be better suited to the task? After all, you can be very persuasive.”

Simon chuckled. “Please. The only way I persuade you is by promising sex. I mean, I suppose I could use sex as a bargaining chip with the others as well.”

Raphael growled, nipping at his lover’s neck. “You are mine and I don’t share.”

Simon pretended to gasp. “You don’t? I am shocked, shocked I tell you.”

“Remind me what I see in you again?”

Simon grinned, kissing his boyfriend. “I don’t know. I just know that when I’m with you, things make a lot more sense, and I’m happy.”

“That was ridiculously sappy. But I feel the same. I meant what I said Simon, I love you.”

Simon nodded, holding the other vampires face in his hands. “So did I. I love you Raph, and I’m thankful we have eternity.”

“Oh god, stop. I’m going to get a cavity.”

“Lily! Ever head of knocking?”

Raphael rolled his eyes at the fledgling’s attempts to cover them both with the sheets. 

“Lillian, there better be a good reason for you entering my chambers unannounced.”

“There is. Magnus Bane is here, and he’s insisting to speak to the two of you.”

Simon grinned. “Showtime. Come on babe, let’s go before we rack up even more a fee.”

“Please. Bane won’t charge us.”

“If you say so. You’re the expert after all.”  
“Please remember that in the future.”

Lily snorted as she walked out, and Simon grinned. “Hmm, I have a bad memory. You may have to remind me.”

Raphael gave him a look as he stood to get dressed. “Be careful what you ask for.”

“Why? Afraid you can’t deliver?” Simon quipped, yanking on stonewash jeans and a black v-neck, topping off the ensemble with a leather jacket that looked very familiar.

“One, I always deliver, or do you not remember last Saturday? And two, why do you have my jacket?”

Simon grinned. “It looks good on me.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as Simon threw a black t-shirt, jeans and dress jacket at him. 

“Am I dressing for someone’s funeral?”

“No, but you need to look intimidating. Plus, you look hot when you wear black.”

Raphael grinned as he slid the last of his clothes on. He wrapped his arms around 

Simon’s waist, standing behind him. “Hm, do I? I was under the impression I look ‘hot’ in everything.”

Simon jumped, then settled into the embrace, leaning back. “Well yeah, you do. But black does give you that whole ‘Mr. Grey’ vibe.”

The leader grinned, placing tiny kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. “Mm, one day you’ll have to tell me what that means.”

Simon groaned. Screw Magnus Bane, he needed Raph. “You don’t play fair.”

Raphael chuckled, sucking on Simon’s neck. “Problem sweetheart?”

“N, no. Oh. Please don’t tease, it’s not nice.” Simon stuttered the sentence out as Raphael slid his hands under Simon’s shirt, tweaking his nipples. 

“What about Bane?”

“Fuck it. He’s waited this long to see us, he can wait five more minutes.”

“You think I’ll be done with you in five minutes?”

Simon didn’t answer him, instead speeding them to the bed, where he pinned Raph to the bed, having yanked his shirt and jacket off. “You look amazing.”

Raphael chuckled, pulling the boy to him for a kiss. “So you’ve said. If this is the reaction I get when I wear black, I think I may have to wear it more often.”

“Do it, and we’ll never leave this room.” Simon muttered, yanking the rest of their clothes off.

“I fail to see how that’s a bad thing.” Raphael barely got the last bit out, as Simon kissed up his chest, biting down on his neck, drawing blood.

Simon knew, in some far off part of his brain that had decided go on holiday, that they should stop this and go meet Magnus. However, the functioning part of his brain could only focus on the blood falling from his lover’s neck, and his growing erection. 

Raphael was about to lose his mind. Simon was drinking from his neck, while grinding against him, somehow keeping them both just on the edge. Growling, he flipped them, biting into Simons neck and grinding against him, smirking at the moans that fell from the younger vamp’s neck. 

“Ra, Raphael”

Raphael pulled back, licking the blood off his lips and glanced at Simons black eyes. 

“Yes?”

“Fuck me.” 

Raphael grinned. “With pleasure.” 

Simon almost leapt off the bed when he felt Raphael’s fingers enter him, stretching him.

“Tease.” He muttered.

Raphael raised a brow, but otherwise made no comment as he removed his fingers and slammed into Simon. “Now whose teasing, darling?”

“Fuck!”

Raphael chuckled as the younger vampire met him, thrust for thrust. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that answer.”

Simon growled and yanked Raphael down to him and kissed him, all teeth and tongue. 

“Catch that?” He asked, grinning as his boyfriend’s pace picked up. 

Raphael knew his eyes must be black by now. Between the way Simon was kissing him and how he felt, it wouldn’t be long before he lost all control. However, he was not a selfish lover, and so he leaned down and bit into Simon’s neck, sending the boy into a screaming orgasm, Raphael following.

When Simon could form thoughts again, he smirked and threw his boyfriend a look, kissing his boyfriend as they rushed to shower and dress. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. “No way. We cannot keep Bane waiting any longer.”

Simon laughed as he threw on his clothes and combat boots. “Hey, you started it.”

Raphael snorted. “I most certainly did not. It’s not my fault you have all the self-control of a Ravener demon.”

Simon smiled as his boyfriend pulled his shirt on, deliberately going slow. “Maybe, but at least I’m prettier.”

The leader raised a brow, sliding on dress shoes. “If you say so.”

Simon rolled his eyes as they made their way to the warlock. “Oh, I know so.”

Raphael forwent a response to this, instead kissing Simon quickly before they rounded the corner into the living room where the warlock was pacing.

“Mr. Santiago, are you aware that I charge by the hour?”

“Come off it Bane. Besides, I hear the hunters had to wait on you and your pet last night.”

Magnus laughed at the blush making its way up Simon’s neck. “Well, they did at that. So, where are the vampires I’m supposed to bother?”

“Raphael, why is there a warlock in our living room?”

“Be quiet Jackson. Mr. Bane is here to help us with the wolf problem.”

“What’s he going to do, turn them into puppies?”

Before Magnus could retort, Alec stepped out of the shadows, and Simon did not jump when the hunter basically materialized out of thin air. Nope, not even a little bit. 

“Watch your mouth vampire, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

“Ooh, the warlock got a pet. How cute.”

“Be quiet Mia, Bane is here as a visitor, and you will treat him with respect.”

Vance rolled his eyes, adjusting his leather jacket. “You be quiet baby vamp. Why are you here anyway?”

Before Simon could blink, Raphael was in Vance’s face, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“That is my mate. Show some respect, or you may find that you need a new home.”

All the vampires in the room went silent at that, and cast their eyes down. 

Simon smiled a bit. “Right, so if my boyfriend is done being all scary, can we please get back to business? Mag’s here is going to look through your memories of the night you were attacked, see if he can find anything useful.”

Magnus raised a brow at the vampire. “Sheldon, that is not my name. The only one allowed to give me nicknames is my boyfriend.”

 

Alec smiled. “I dunno, Mag’s has a nice ring to it.”

Magnus pressed a hand to his chest, looking genuinely affronted. “Alexander, you wouldn’t dare.”

Alec just grinned. “Don’t we have memories to search?”

Magnus glowered at the hunter, and sent him a look suggesting this was far from over, but started the spell on the first vampire while the others went to sit in the corner. 

Simon made his way over to Lily, Raph, and Alec. “Not that I mind, but aren’t you supposed to be talking to Luke?”

Alec shrugged. “Izzy and Lydia can handle it. Besides, if Magnus uses too much energy, someone has to give him a boost.”

“Riiight. So this has nothing to do with the fact that your sister is head over heels in love with your ex-fiancé and will most likely end up marrying her, if she gets her way.”

Alec groaned. “Be quiet Simon.”

Raphael grinned. “Aww, poor little hunter.”

Alec glared. “I liked you better when you weren’t getting laid. This new you is weird.”

Lily laughed. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this. Simon, I heard you wanted to speak to me.”

“Yeah, about a few things. The main one being, learn to knock.”

Lily grinned, looking for all the world like the devil. “Why? I can hear when you and my leader are fucking. I knew you were just snuggling.”

Raphael flushed crimson. “Lillian!”

Simon’s cheek went red. “Uh-huh. I can hear when you and your dalliances are fucking too, and yet I always knock on your door.”

Raphael went even redder, and Alec began to wonder if it was possible for vampires to have heart attacks. If it was, Raphael was going to keel over any second now. 

Lily just grinned. “Hm, point there baby vamp. Alright, what was the second thing, or did you want to trade tips on sex?”

Alec choked on the water he’d been sipping. “Okay, new subject. Do you have any idea why wolves might be attacking you?”

Lily shrugged. “They got bored and wanted a good fight? They don’t seem to be attacking to kill. As soon as it looks like they’re going to lose, they turn tail and disappear.”

Simon made a face. “Has it been the same wolf every time? If so, maybe they just turned and don’t know what they’re doing.”

Raphael shook his head. “No, they fight too well to be new at lycanthropy. Perhaps they want to start a war?”

Simon groaned. “A war with wolves is the last thing we need right now. Valentine is already causing drama, isn’t it possible he’s behind this as well?”

“Perhaps, but I can’t see him sullying himself by associating with downworlders long enough to persuade one to attack us.”

Lily nodded her assent. “Yeah, Valentine is too elite for that.”

“Is he? This is the same man who sent a forsaken into the Institute, and let’s not forget how Luke became a wolf in the first place. Valentine may not like it, but he’ll use downworlders when it suits him.”

Raphael shook his head, wishing that this wasn’t an issue. Valentine had been formidable in the days of the Circle, and he’d been little more than a teen then. If he’d spent the last eighteen years nursing a grudge, they were in for hell, pure and simple. 

“Simon’s right. We can’t push the Valentine theory to the side. The Clave did, and look what happened to them. Magnus, what did you discover?” 

The warlock groaned as he leaned on his Shadowhunter, look spent. “Stefan was right. Valentine is starting in earnest now.”

Alec tensed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his lover’s face. “Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled wanly. “Fine dear. This is just depressing news. Raphael, you should know though, this wolf didn’t take much persuading to attack you all.”

“Might I ask how you acquired that tidbit of knowledge?”

“It’s fairly simple, just a spell here and a bit of magic there. Once I’d seen the wolf, I was able to form a temporary connection to his mind. I’m not sure why, but this wolf in particular has it out for you Raphael.”

“For me, or my clan?”

Simon tensed at the anger in his boyfriend’s tone. He knew this wolf was now on borrowed time, and it didn’t exactly bode well for their relations with Luke. 

“You. It’s personal. He’s been attacking the others because Valentine wanted to start a war between downworlders. The only reason he hasn’t come after you directly-”

“Is because he’s always got someone with him. Vance, Mia, Jackson, they’re all loners. Makes sense.” Lily stated.

“So what are we going to do?”

Raphael glanced at his boyfriend. He knew the boy felt as if Luke was a father to him. Still, this could not go unanswered. His first thought was to hunt down the wolf, and torture him until they knew everything, but he wasn’t sure Simon would be alright with that. “First, we need the wolf’s name. Bane, I trust you know who it is.”

Magnus nodded. “I do, but you aren’t going to like it.”

“I already dislike this. The name, if you please.”

“Alaric. Luke’s second.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Simon had to hand it to Raphael. If he hadn’t known the man so well, he’d never have noticed the pain and betrayal that flashed across his face before it settled into a mask of anger. 

“Very well. Lily, let the others know we are on lockdown until further notice. If they give you grief, tell them they can take it up with me. Alec and Magnus, Lillian will escort you to the door.”

Alec didn’t move. “Raphael…” His tone was wary, as if he was trying to remind the vampire of the consequences, no matter what path he chose. 

“Go, hunter, and take your warlock with you.”

Magnus sighed, dragging a reluctant Alec with him as they left. 

Simon bit his lip. He knew he wasn’t going to like how this ended, but Alaric had attacked three members of his clan. He’d have to answer for it.   
~~~~~~~~  
Raphael was fighting to keep calm. Of all the wolves, he’d never thought Alaric would be the one to betray him. He and the wolf had formed a tentative friendship over the loss of their human lives, or so he thought. He couldn’t imagine why the man would turn on him, though he fully intended to find out. But Simon didn’t need to see that side of him. The boy still believed Raphael was good. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He was a damned soul, and damned souls needn’t worry about what torturing others would do to them. 

“Simon, I need you to stay here and help Lily enforce the lockdown.”

“No.”

“Simon, please. This is important.”

“No. I know that look in your eyes. I’m coming with you.” His boyfriend quipped as they made their way to the entrance. 

Raphael groaned. Of course the fledgling would be stubborn. “Simon, please. I don’t want you to be a part of this.”

“Too bad. I’m your mate. And since you’re the leader of the New York Vampires, that makes me co-leader. So let’s go grab Alaric, and make him pay for what he did to our clan.”

Raphael was frozen for a moment, though he hurried to catch up to the boy as he left the Du Mort and headed towards the Jade Wolf. “Simon, Luke will not see this the way we do.”

“So then we don’t ask. Raph, I know you’re worried about ruining Luke and I’s relationship, and that’s sweet of you. But our clan comes before our individual wants and needs.”

For the second time that night, Raphael found himself speechless. He knew Simon was selfless, but to be willing to risk losing the man he called father… it was a heady thing, realizing just how much Simon cared about him and the clan. 

He hurried to catch up to Simon. The fledgling might not be in danger, since he was a known friend of the hunters, but that didn’t mean Raph wanted him out of his sight.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Simon was silent as he listened to Raphael try to catch up. He’d known when they first heard of the wolf problem, that this was most likely going to be the outcome. He hated that he was going to lose a father figure for the second time in nineteen years, but he’d meant what he said. The clan came first. 

He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn’t notice the wolf until it was too late. 

One moment, he was walking, and the next he was yelling as he felt something bite his ankle so hard the bone broke. The wolf let go of his leg as he fell, only to try and bite his neck. 

Simon threw his hands up to defend himself, wincing as the wolf bit a hole in his hand. He tried to shove the beast off of him, but no luck. The last thing he felt was a searing pain in his neck, and then, nothing.   
~~~~~~~  
Raphael sped up the moment he smelled the wolf, but he was still too late. When he got there, the man was stepping through a portal, a bloody and unconscious Simon in his arms. 

“Simon!” Raphael hadn’t meant to scream, but seeing his mate like that, it made Raph certain of a few things. 

One, mates were real, and his was close to death.  
Two, Alaric was going to pay with his life for doing this to the fledgling.  
And three, if Simon died, a part of him would die as well.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m telling you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you have no knowledge of a rogue wolf attacking vampires?”

“If I did, it would be handled by now.”

Izzy sighed. Lydia and Luke had been going back and forth like this for the past fifteen minutes, and her patience was at an end. “Ok, enough. Lydia, if he says he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know. Luke, please, see what you can find out. I know you wouldn’t have given them permission to do something like this, but sometimes wolves like to see just how far they can push an Alpha.”

“My wolves aren’t suicidal Isabelle. And they’d have to be, to attack three of Raphael’s clan.”

Lydia made noise in the back of her throat, causing Izzy and Luke to glance at the doorway.

Izzy felt her heart lurch when she saw Raphael in the doorway, blood on his suit, and fury in his eyes. 

Lydia tensed, drawing a seraph blade, though Luke made her put it away. “Raphael, what do you want?”

When the vampire spoke, it sounded as if someone had stolen a vital part of the man. 

“Simon. I want my Simon back.”

Izzy covered her mouth, looking at all the blood on Raphael’s suit again. “Is he…”

“No. He’s alive, but that is all I know. Your second attacked him, then escaped through a portal with Simon, who barely seemed to be alive.”

Luke shook his head. “Alaric is in the back. Has been all night, there’s no way he did it.”

“I saw him Lucian. Do not lie to me, or I will end you where you stand.”

Luke drew himself to his full height. “Raphael, do not threaten me. Come on, I’ll prove it to you.” He led the vampire to the back, but his jaw dropped when he came in the room and found the note taped the door. 

“Luke,  
I’m sorry, I had to.  
Alaric.”

“Raphael, I had no idea. We’ll find him.”

Raphael looked haunted, but when he spoke, his voice rang with the authority and power of his years. “If he is not found alive in the next twenty-four hours, the vampires of New York will destroy you and your pack Garroway. Consider yourself warned.” 

With that, the vampire disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks through fingers* So, don't hate me, okay? I promise there's a reason for this. Let me know what you're thinking. Also, I'm looking for one or two pre-readers for this fic, and possibly any others I do. They would get advance copies of the chapter, and tell me what they think, let me know what they think would be good in future chapters, if they think a character is too o.c. Basically, I send them the chapter a day or two early, and they let me know what they think, if there should be any trigger warnings, that type of thing. It's not a beta job, as the lovely blackorchids has that covered. Let me know if you're interested, either in the comments below, or by dropping me a line at malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy on tumblr.  
> And as always, thank you for reading my lovelies!


	4. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters try to find Simon, and Simon gets impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a day early, because tomorrow is gonna be crazy for me.   
> Also, how would you guys feel about bi-weekly updates? Let me know in the comments below.   
> Thank you as always to the lovely blackorchids for beta'ing this.   
> Well, I'll let you get to it, but see me at the end for more.   
> Enjoy!

Izzy shook as she pulled out her phone, texting Magnus to send a portal to the Jade Wolf and the Institute. She and the others had to find Simon, or New York would become a bloodbath. 

Five minutes later, everyone was standing in Magnus’ living room, tense and worried as Lydia finished explaining what had happened. 

“But he can’t blame Luke for that! It’s not his fault.”

Alec shook his head, glancing at Jace when he spoke up. “It doesn’t matter Clary. Luke is the head of the pack, and Alaric was his second. Raphael won’t let this go.”

“And you think I will? Simon is my best friend.”

“And he is my mate, so forgive me if I think my claim trumps yours.”

Jace glared at the vampire as he entered the living room. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Yes hunter, I do. Now the wolves are highly motivated to find my mate and bring him back to me, alive.”

Magnus shook his head. “Why didn’t you just ask me to find him?”

Alec raised a brow, but was silent as Raph answered. “You’ve already used more magic than you should tonight. I could not ask more of you.”

Magnus threw the vampire and incredulous glance. “So your solution was to declare war? Oh yes, that’s much better Raphael.”

The vampire let his fangs show, and Alec drew his blade. “Calm down. We all want to find Simon. Losing our heads won’t help anyone.”

Clary was glaring daggers at the vampire, stepping into his face. “This is your fault, you know. If you had just let him be, maybe he’d still be alive.”

Raphael knew the girl was just saying it because she was upset, but he was at his limit. 

“No Clarissa, it is not. This is all on you. Had you stayed out of the Shadow World, or if you’d even bothered to think about what was best for Simon, instead of what would make you happy, we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. Simon would be human, and safe. But of course, you couldn’t stop being selfish for even a moment to consider the danger you represent to everyone around you. You are Valentine’s daughter, which means everyone around you will suffer, and most likely die, and all because you won’t embrace that part of you so you can finish him once and for all. If anyone is to blame for this, it is you.” Raphael was shaking by the end of his speech. He hadn’t meant to go off on the girl, but he was so tired of seeing her treat Simon as expendable, when he was anything but. And he would rather never have met Simon, than have ended up here, wondering if he’d ever see him again. 

Clary opened her mouth to respond, but went speechless when Jace punched the vampire in the jaw. 

“How fucking dare you! She knew him before you did. Let’s not forget that if it weren’t for Clary, you would never have a mate. And it is your fault. From what Alec said, Alaric took Simon because of some vendetta against you. And if you ever try to guilt trip Clary again, I’ll rip your throat out. Valentine doesn’t give a shit about Clary, he proved that when he broke her heart for shits and giggles. He did this to start a war, and you played right into his hand.”

The room was silent, everyone on edge now. It was clear that with one wrong word, Raphael and Jace would come to blows, and they both had enough anger to easily kill the other. 

In the end, it was Lydia who calmed the situation. “Enough, both of you. Jace, we get it, Valentine was a royal prick when he messed with you and Clary. Raphael, we all want Simon to be okay. So think, where would be the best place to hide a clan leaders’ mate?”  
Clary paled. “Under our noses. We’d be looking for somewhere you’d need a portal to travel to, but what if it was just to throw us off?”

Raphael groaned. “Damn it. Where is he Clarissa?”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Simon moaned in pain as he regained consciousness. It took a moment to open his eyes, but when he did it was easy to see why it felt as if someone was pouring acid on him. Whoever had abducted him had removed his shirt, and chained him to the chair with blessed metal. Since they were apparently an overachiever, holy water was steadily dripping onto his hands. All in all, this probably hit the top ten list of nights he didn’t want to repeat easily. 

“Good, you’re awake. I was beginning to wonder.”

Simon glared at the man who was attempting to hide in the shadows. “You do know I have above average vision right? Hiding in the shadows like some villain won’t help you a bit.”

The man chuckled. “And yet, you have no clue who I am. I imagine your senses dull a bit, being almost drained of blood and all.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised. Not that I don’t appreciate the thoroughness, but is the holy water really necessary?”

The man laughed again. “You are a delight. I do wonder if you’ll have as much fire, once I begin torturing you.”

Simon huffed. “Why me? Why is it that I am always the one to get captured? Tell me, is there some sign on me that I don’t know about? Or does everyone just think I’m so amazing that they can’t live without me in their lives for one more minute?”

“Neither, though you certainly do think a lot of yourself. You are simply the easiest to capture, in addition to being the one with the most value. You have allies with the hunters, vampires and wolves. A rare thing indeed.”

“So that’s it. Thanks for filling me in.”

The man shrugged, stepping out of the shadows. “I figured you at least deserve to know why you’re going to die. I hate when people have no clue what’s going on, ruins all the fun.”

Simon felt himself pale as he realized who had him. “Th, thanks. But if this is your idea of fun, you should seriously consider therapy.”

He laughed. “I can see why they like you. If you can look past the bloodsucking demon part of you, which, I can’t.” With that the man, the man yanked on a chain, and sunlight flooded the room, ripping a scream from Simon’s throat as his skin burned away.  
~~~~~~~  
“What the hell is wrong with you? You know better than to punch a vampire Jace!”

The man in question shrugged. “Do I? Seemed to work out fine for me.”

“Only because of Lydia. You can’t keep doing this Jace, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I care why?”

Jace froze as he felt the hand connect with his face. “That is the second time I’ve been slapped in the face.”

Alec glared. “Would you like to make it three? What kind of fucking question is that? If you died,   
Clary would be right behind you, and we both know it. Or do you want her dead?”

Jace returned the glare, crossing his arms as Alec sat down on his bed. They were in Magnus’ bedroom. Alec had dragged them there after he’d decked Raphael. “I would never wish that Alec. You should know that. But this is ridiculous. He can’t just come here and insult Clary like that.”

Alec was quiet for a moment, when he replied it was barely more than a whisper, but Jace still heard him. “He wasn’t wrong.”

Jace sank down on the other side of the bed, seemingly deflating. “Alec…”

“I’m not saying he should have said it, but he is right Jace, you know it and so does everyone else. I’m glad you have Clary, and I’m glad Raphael has a mate. But if she’d thought of others instead of herself, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

Jace groaned. He hated it when his parabatai was right and said as much, earning a chuckle from the hunter. “What am I going to do Alec? You and I both know it’s unlikely we’ll find Simon alive.”

Alec sighed. “And if we don’t, Clary will be a wreck, and New York will become a battleground.”

“I hate Valentine. Why would he do this to Clary?”

I don’t know Jace. But the real question is what made Alaric hate Raph so much that he abducted Simon?”

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know, and I doubt we ever will. I feel for him though. If it was Clary …” He choked the thought off, the pain of it too much.

He felt warm hands wrap around his neck, and gave his girlfriend a small smile when she kissed his cheek. “Shh. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec made a face as Jace pulled Clary onto his lap. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?”

Clary sighed, laying her head on his chest. They’d been up all night, and she was seriously tired, not that she could rest. Every time she closed her eyes, she heard Raphael’s words on loop. “Eh, who cares? Have you and Alec figured out a plan of attack?”

Alec groaned. “No. We don’t even know if he’s there.”

“We don’t know that he isn’t either. Come on Alec, even you have to admit my idea has merit.”

“No one’s saying it doesn’t, but we can’t afford to be wrong Clary. Raphael was serious about war.”

Izzy nodded as she and her girlfriend joined the others on the bed. “You didn’t see him when he spoke to Luke. He’ll raze this city to the ground if he has to.”

“We can’t let it get that far, Iz, you know that.”

“So, what, you want to stake him? Because I can’t see that happening without bloodshed.”

“Nor can I, but we may not have a choice.”

Clary flinched at Magnus’ words as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him. “He’s Simon’s mate.”

Jace ran his hands through Clary’s hair. “Exactly. If Simon dies, it will destroy him. They say it’s worse than losing your parabatai. Some vampires have even died from it.”

Clary went white, and Jace began to worry she might faint. 

“Clary, Clary what is it?”

Clary could barely speak through the lump in her throat as everything became crystal clear. 

“That’s what they’re betting on. Whoever took Simon. They knew they’d never be able to get close enough to kill Raphael, not in person. But if they were to kill his mate…”

Magnus sank to the bed, looking a bit pale himself. “Oh god. If you’re right Clary, we need to hurry. It’s already daylight. It wouldn’t take much for him to die.”  
~~~~~~~  
Simon wanted to die. He’d thought he’d be able to withstand the torture, but that was before he was thrown into a tank of holy water, still bound with blessed metal chains. The first two times had been bad, but this third time, he was beginning to think it would be the last thing he felt, the searing pain that seemed to be the only thing he could feel. The icing on the cake was that it was in a patch of sunlight. 

He felt himself be pulled out of the pool again, blood forced down his throat so he would heal.

Still, he was the mate of a clan leader, and weak was not something he could afford to be. He forced himself to laugh, noting the man’s scowl with grim satisfaction. “Is that all you’ve got? Camille did a better job, and she didn’t have me for half as long as you have.”

“Apologies, I’ll be sure to step up my game.”

Simon wanted to cry, but it wouldn’t help, so instead he grinned. “Thanks man. I’d hate for you to embarrass yourself. Reputation and all.” 

He regretted that when he felt the wood stakes get shoved into his stomach. He’d give the bastard this much, he seemed to be prepared with every torture implement available. He just wished Raph and the others would get here already. Though in truth, he was starting to abandon hope. It had already been about ten hours, from what Simon could piece together. If they hadn’t found him by now, he wasn’t sure they would. 

“You know, I don’t have an issue with you, not personally at least. I mean yes, the fact that you’re a downworlder is regrettable, but you seem to be quite funny otherwise.”

Simon found it hard to believe, since the man had started to cut his chest and arms while he hung from chains hooked to the walls. But then, he’d never been good at reading people. “Look man, what the hell is your endgame here? I mean, best case scenario, you die a quick death when Raph saves me.”

The man laughed. “Oh dear, how little you know. He can’t save you if he’s dead.”

That was the wrong thing to say to Simon. The mere thought of his boyfriend not existing was enough to make him homicidal, and that was when he hadn’t been tortured for hours on end. He yanked with all his might on the chains, and broke free.  
The man merely shrugged and drew his seraph blade. “Don’t you know? When a vampire’s mate dies, he dies as well.”

Simon was pissed, and that was putting it mildly. No one talked about killing Raph and lived to tell the tale. He circled Valentine, eyes flashing. “Yeah well, I don’t plan on dying asshat. But you be sure to tell the devil hi for me when you see him.”

Valentine fought back a snarl. “You idiot vampire. I had planned on drawing this out a bit longer, but since you insist.” He lunged at Simon, blade whirling. 

The vampire only just avoided being stabbed in the heart. As it was, the arm he’d used to block Val was bleeding heavily, and he’d no blood to spare. 

“You’re the idiot. Do you think Clary or Jocelyn will ever forgive you? Even if you hadn’t abducted me, you still tried to kill Luke, and you broke Jace and Clary’s hearts.”

Simon threw the knife at the hunter, where it lodged in his leg, not that it seemed to faze him; he merely withdrew it from his thigh, grinning wickedly. “I don’t care about them. I care about saving my people.”

“Newsflash, no one wants your help!” Simon quipped as he tried to avoid the stake Val aimed at his heart. He couldn’t die, because he could not let Raph die. This in mind, he doubled the effort of his attacks, but in the end, he was still no match for a hunter with decades of experience. 

Simon found himself pinned to the wall, stake poised above his heart. He closed his eyes and pictured Raphael, letting himself get lost in the memories of their all too brief time together. 

Valentine chuckled. “Tell the devil hello for me vampire.” He said as he shoved the stake into the boy’s chest.

“NO!” Clary screamed as she watched her father kill her best friend. 

Alec shot the arrow into Valentines neck as he whirled around at the noise, but Clary couldn’t care less that he was dead. She ran as fast as she could to Simon, who was lying on the floor, eyes closed. “Simon, oh god. Simon wake up. Please wake up.” She begged, cradling his head in her lap. 

Jace raced to her side, the other hunters and Magnus hot on his heels. He froze when he saw the fledgling, clearly gone. 

“Clary, I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

Clary was sobbing, holding Simon to her body as everyone else swept the area. The one person who knew her best in the world was dead, and this time there was no way to bring him back. 

She knew the moment Raphael arrived, could tell when she heard the sound that was inhuman. 

He was there in an instant, taking Simon from her as he held the boy to his chest, bloody tears racing down his cheeks. “No, no, no. Please, god—no.”

Magnus looked on in horror as the man he’d known since that fateful day in the hotel broke down. He’d never seen the boy cry since that day, but he was in clear agony now. 

“Simon. Simon, why? Why didn’t you stay at the damn hotel! I even said please. You know I never say please, and I said it twice.” Raphael was talking as if Simon could hear him, not entirely aware of what he was saying. Because if he didn’t talk to him, he’d have to acknowledge the fact that he would never see Simon again, and it made him want to die. “I was going to ask you to move in with me. Or into my room. You practically live- lived there, anyway. I know I used to gripe about it, but I swear I never will again, I just need you to open your eyes. Please Simon. Please don’t leave me alone. I can’t do this. I can’t lead our people without you. You knew it was Valentine before I did. You’re so smart. How am I supposed to figure things out now? You broke me, damn it. I was strong, impervious to anything that came my way, and then you tore down my walls. And now I don’t know how to exist without you. Please, please. Just, please.” He was sobbing now. He couldn’t bring himself to care that the shadowhunters were witnessing his break. 

Clary was shaking in Jace’s arms. “He’s gone Jace. He’s gone and I can’t bring him back. Why can’t we bring him back? Why is he gone? Valentine had no reason for this! None!” She was screaming and she didn’t care. Simon was gone, and at the hands of her father. 

Lydia held Isabelle as she sobbed, glancing at Magnus. She knew it went against at least twenty clave laws, but this was Simon. “Magnus. Magnus, bring him back.”

Alec glared at the blonde. “He can’t. Simon doesn’t have a bad scratch Lydia. He’s dead.”

Magnus flinched at his boyfriend’s words, hating the truth in them. “He’s right.” They glanced at Raphael and Clary, who seemed as broken as it could get. 

Raphael was shaking now, the tears making it hard to see. “Why didn’t you wait? You’re always so impatient. If you’d only waited a moment more, I could have saved you. You could have yelled at me for not figuring it out sooner.” He shook, clutching Simon tighter to him. “This can’t be real Simon.”

“It’s real. Raphael, you need to put him down now.” Magnus kept his voice quiet. He couldn’t imagine the pain the vampire was in. If it were Alexander… Magnus couldn’t bear the thought. 

Raphael tightened his grip on the fledgling. “No. He deserves to be buried with his own kind.”

“And he will be. But you need to let him go now.”

Raphael shook his head as the Fairchild girl clasped Simons hand in her own and brought it to her lips. “I can’t.”

Magnus bit his lip and sat in the floor with him. “Raphael, he’s dead. We need to bury him, and we need to get out of here before the mundane police show up.”

Alec shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve texted Luke. He’s dealt with it, and he’s on the way. They also caught Alaric. He’s dead.”

Raphael knew they were saying it so he would feel better, but didn’t they understand? He’d never feel better again. His mate was dead. And he wasn’t coming back. At that, a fresh round of sobs racked his body. 

Isabelle knelt by him. “Raphael, I need you to listen to me. We don’t have to bury him right away. But we need to get out of here. Can you do that? Can you carry him out of here and follow me?

Raphael struggled to process the words he was hearing. Could he carry his dead soulmate out of the place where he’d lost his life and follow the shadowhunter? It seemed he had no choice in the matter, and so he followed the girl.   
~~~~~~~~  
Three days had passed since Simon died. Raphael was sitting in the round room, where Simon was laid out on a pedestal, dressed in his favorite suit (that he’d stolen from Raphael). Lily had taken over the running of the clan. 

He knew Simon would expect him to suck it up and take care of the others, but he couldn’t bear to leave his side. Because if he left, if he walked out of that door, then this became real, and he could not accept Simon being dead. It went against the laws of nature, for such a force to be dead. 

The others had tried to get him to leave. When that hadn’t worked, they’d let him be. All except the Fairchild girl. She slipped in the room from time to time, holding Simon’s hand as she cried, thankfully quietly. He didn’t mind. She was as broken as he was. And so they sat, and cried, needing someone who could understand the pain the other was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened. Let me know how you're doing, what you think of the chapter, if there's anything you really want to see in the next couple of chapters. I will say it's only going to get more dramatic from here, so if that's not your thing, this may not be the fic for you.   
> Feel free to come talk to me about Shadowhunters, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, OUAT, and more fandoms over on my tumblr malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy.   
> And as always, thanks for reading my lovelies!


	5. Eternity is a long time without the one you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I'm going to be posting on Sundays and Wednesdays, or Monday's and Thursday's from here on out.  
> Thank you so so much to my amazing beta blackorchids, and my fabulous pre-reader Sageg16!  
> Oh, and as per her request, I'm adding an 'extreme emotional distress' tag to this chapter.  
> Okay, I know you all are worried about Raph, so I'll let you get to it, but see me at the bottom for more notes!  
> Enjoy!

“This can’t go on. It’s been five days!”

“I’m in agreement, but short of shoving him in a portal, I don’t see Raphael leaving the room anytime soon.”

“I agree. Which is why I’ve called an old friend.”

The hunters glanced up from their position outside the door of the tomb as Tessa Gray and Catarina Loss walked up.

“Magnus, you called.”

“Yes I did. I need a monumental favor. It involves breaking numerous laws, so if you want out, leave now.”

No one moved, so Magnus continued. “Simon’s death has destroyed Raphael and Clarissa. We need to bring him back.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Bane, he’s been dead for five days. Even you can’t bring him back now.”

Tessa sighed. “No, but the three of us can. Magnus, you know damn well that if this does work, and that’s a big if, there’s a very high chance he won’t come back as the same boy Raphael and Clary knew.”

“I know, but we’ve got to try. They’re only getting worse Tessa. If this continues…”

Jace flinched when he spoke, but his voice didn’t shake as he spoke the truth. “If this continues, it won’t be long before we’re planning two more funerals. And I refuse to bury my Clary.”

Alec raised a brow at his terming, but let it go. “What is this, exactly?”

“The blackest of black magic. It would take all of our combined power to bring him back.”

Tessa nodded. “Cat’s right. I’ve rarely heard of this spell being used, much less going well. Are you sure you want to do this?”

It was Lydia who answered as she opened the door to Simon’s, for lack of a better word, tomb. 

“Look at them and tell me.”

Raphael and Clary were curled up on either side of Simon, fitfully sleeping, and still crying.  
Lydia shut the door again, glancing at the warlocks. “Will you help us or not?”

“We’ll help you. I only hope this ends how you want.

Tessa nodded. “I agree.”  
Jace sighed. How had his life come to this? If you’d told him a year ago that he’d be trying to help three warlocks bring back a vampire, he’d have asked what you’d drank. And now, well now he was praying to anyone who would listen that this worked. He’d just gotten Clary back; he couldn’t lose her. “What do you need for the spell?”  
Alec raised a brow. He hadn’t missed that fact that Catarina had said it would take all of their combined magic. No one had said it, but he suspected that his boyfriend would be down and out for the count, possible without magic for quite a while after this spell. It wasn’t that he wanted Raphael to lose Simon, because Angel the thought of it being Magnus on that altar made him ill. But he wasn’t sure if it was worth it. Not because he disliked the vampire. In truth, he’d started to like him. But the warlocks made it sound as if this was not going to work, or if it did, it wouldn’t be the way they wanted. “Before we go shopping at the nearest black arts store, why don’t we talk about what this will do to you. Magnus, can you survive a spell of this magnitude?”  
Magnus had to smile, even if it was cloaked in sorrow. Leave it to his love to worry. “Alexander. I’ll be okay.”  
“That’s not what I asked. Will you survive bringing Simon back from the dead?”  
Magnus sighed, pulling Alec off to the side as the others figured out where to get what they needed. “Alec, I won’t lie to you. If I was doing this by myself, it would kill me. But Tessa and Cat are two of the most powerful warlocks I know. We can handle this. I promise.”  
Magnus let out a surprised huff as Alec wrapped his arms tightly around the warlock, head buried in his neck. He hugged him back though. “Alec?”  
“I can’t lose you Magnus. I can’t. If you think Raphael is broken, I’d be worse. I need you to survive this spell. Please, promise me. Promise me that if it becomes too much, you’ll stop.”  
Magnus had to brush the tears from his eyes. He knew Alec loved him, he’d said as much. But to hear him speak so candidly, well it was rare. He kissed the top of the Shadowhunter’s head.  
“Alexander. Look at me. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I will not leave you. Not now, not ever.” He choked on his last word as the hunter yanked him into a room “Alec, this is not the time.”  
Alec shook his head. “Get your head out of the gutter. I need to speak to you alone.”  
“About?”  
“Magic always comes at a price. Are you saying that this won’t backfire? Because while I feel for the vampire, I won’t let this happen at the expense of someone I love.”  
Magnus smiled sadly at his hunter. “I know what I’m doing Alec. I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen.”  
~~~~~~  
“Where are Jace and Izzy?” Alec questioned when he and Magnus emerged from the room.  
“They went with Cat and Lydia to get the ingredients for the spell. They said they texted you about where to meet them.”  
Alec checked his phone. “Magnus, I have to-”  
“Go?” The Warlock grinned, reminded of how this had all started. “I know. Be safe.”  
Alec nodded and left after gearing up.  
Tessa shook her head as she looked at Magnus.  
Magnus raised a brow at her. “What?”  
Tessa smiled, though there was sadness in her eyes. “That’s the way Will used to look at me.”  
Magnus sat beside her on the floor by the door to the tomb. “Tessa, I’m so sorry. You know if I had possessed the power-”  
Tessa laid her head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Even if you had, he never would have agreed to it. Will lived and died as a Shadowhunter. It’s what he wanted. But it worries me, you loving this hunter. You know he will die Magnus. And I worry that you will be even more destroyed than Raphael when he does.”  
Magnus flinched at her words. He hated to think of his Alexander being gone from this world, but knew it would happen. He’d been around the Nephilim too long to believe Alec would grow old with him. He knew the boy would go out in a blaze of glory, and he knew it was what Alec wanted. But it didn’t mean that Magnus could stand the idea.  
“You’re probably right. But what am I to do Tessa, turn him immortal? You know he’d never agree. He wouldn’t know what to do if he wasn’t Nephilim. You of all people should understand the pain that comes with loving one.”  
“I do. I also know the joy that comes with it. They make you feel more alive than you ever thought possible. When you find the one, you can suddenly do anything, so long as you know they love you.”  
“And when they go? What then?” Magnus hated that his voice shook, but if anyone would understand, it was Tessa.  
“Then, you force yourself to keep breathing. The first months are the worst. When you wake, you still expect them to be there, and it’s as if they’ve died all over again when you realize they aren’t, they never will be again. It feels as if someone has ripped the most vital part of you away, and left you bleeding.  
But you force yourself to keep going, because it’s what they wanted. And you find, in the oddest places, in the oddest times, that they are not quite as gone as you thought. You’ll feel them, from time to time, standing behind or beside you. A presence there when you need strength the most. You learn to live again. And eventually, to love. That is the truth of being immortal.”  
Magnus shook at her words. He didn’t know how she’d survived, but he was glad she had, and said as much.  
Tessa smiled, hugging him. “Oh Magnus. I did so because I knew that I still had those who needed me. I had my children, and their descendants. I had you, and Cat. Ragnor, rest his soul. I’ve been so blessed to have so much love in my life.”  
Magnus grinned, kissing the top of her head. “Will would be so proud of you Tess.”  
She teared up at that, and hugged him just a bit tighter. “I know. I meant what I said Magnus, when you need the strength the most, when it seems as if you can’t go on, it’s as if they’re there. I can still feel him, from time to time.”

 

Magnus grinned, patting her arm. “And while it’s a long way off yet, I know when he goes, Will, will be right there, waiting for Alexander, helping him pass the time until we can be with them again.”  
Tessa grinned, hugging her friend.  
“Not that it matters much to me, but why haven’t you spoken to Jace?”  
Tessa grimaced. “I think that child has had enough heartbreak for a good while. What good will it do him to know he does have family left, but that I can never be around?”  
Magnus gave her a look as they rose from the floor. “He needs a lifeline Tessa. The boy is drowning, and now, with Clarissa in this state…”  
Tessa shook her head as the hunters and Cat filtered into the apartment. “She won’t be like that for much longer. Did you get everything?”  
Catarina rolled her eyes. “No Tessa, we came back early so we could rest and relax. Yes, we got everything.”  
Izzy smiled. “Are you always so sassy?”  
Cat grinned. “Yes I am. Now, let’s get this over with before the Clave pays us a visit.”  
The group made their way into the tomb, but were blocked from the altar by Raphael and Clary, both with twin looks of fury and pain in their eyes.  
Jace stepped to Clary. “Shh, we aren’t going to take him. We’re going to bring him back.”  
Raphael tensed. “Bane, if this is a trick…”  
Tessa sighed. “It isn’t. We are going to bring your boyfriend back to life.”  
Clary glanced at Jace. “You can do that?”  
Jace shook his head. “I can’t do anything except stand here and look pretty. But yeah, those three warlocks can.”  
Clary flung herself at Jace, a fresh bout of sobs starting.  
Jace just barely caught her, but held her to him nonetheless. “Shh, shh. You’ll see him soon. Shh.”  
Raphael looked at Magnus, and he couldn’t hide the pain and fear. “Magnus, please. Please tell me this is true. Tell me you can bring him back to me.”  
Magnus nodded. He knew the man needed this. “I promise. I promise you that he will be returned to you, alive and breathing.”  
Raphael nodded stiffly, and allowed the warlocks to pass.  
The trio formed a circle around the body, and instantly, a wall of black flames surrounded them, obscuring them from sight.  
Alec tensed, gripping Raphael’s arm tight. This was the part that scared him. He knew his boyfriend was powerful. Knew that he had done numerous spells, and survived all of them. But he also knew that this was a dangerous one, and it had every possibility of going horribly wrong.  
Raphael gripped the hunter’s arm in response, biting down on his lip when Simon became obscured from his eyes. This had to work. If it didn’t, he’d stake himself. He’d lived five days with Simon being dead, and he could not bear another. He’d heard the warlocks talking, about their hunters, and how the woman had survived losing hers. But he wasn’t like her. Simon was all he had. The clan needed a leader, yes, but Lily was more than capable of leading them. He’d long ago accepted that his prayers would fall on deaf ears, but he couldn’t help himself. He found himself praying to whomever would listen. He didn’t care what price he had to pay, he just wanted Simon back.  
Magnus had lied. He hated it, but it had been necessary. He wasn’t entirely sure that he and the two women could pull off this spell. Not without dying anyway. But he owed Raphael. And besides, he knew Alec was strong. He’d survive if Magnus didn’t make it.  
That did not mean, however, that he was going to willingly give into death. He was fighting with everything he had, and then some. Stealing a soul from death was risky if it had been only minutes. Stealing from death after five days with no consequences was unheard of. He hoped there was a first time for everything. “I command you, give us back the soul of Simon Lewis.” He intoned.  
Tessa and Cat echoed him, then went back to the chant, while he fought not to break the circle. He heard deaths voice in his mind, laughing.  
“You think to command me, son of Asmodeous? Your father is nothing compared to me. You cannot have him back.”  
Magnus would have rolled his eyes, if he’d had strength to spare. When he spoke again, his voice rang with all the power of hell. “You will give him back to us. Return Simon Lewis to life. Now!”  
He felt it, the minute give in the air as Simon’s soul entered his body. He wanted to cry in relief.  
“You have taken one from me Bane. Remember that fair is fair.”  
Magnus tensed, hearing the voice ring sinisterly in his head as the spell ended.  
He glanced around the room, sighing in relief when all were accounted for.  
Raphael made his way to the altar. “Did it work?” His voice trembled.  
“Did what work?” Simon asked as he sat up. “Um guys, why am I on an altar?”  
Raphael hugged the fledgling to his chest, sobbing in relief. He was so thankful, he didn’t protest when the red head hugged Simon as well, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
“Simon. Simon thank god. I was so scared this wouldn’t work.”  
Simon, for his part, was extremely confused. He searched his memories, trying to figure out why everyone was sobbing, He froze when he remembered. Valentine, the torture, the stake. And the man’s dying words. “I’ll see you soon, vampire.”  
He felt himself start to shake as everything flooded back.  
Raphael pulled him back, glancing at his face. “Simon?”  
Now Simon was crying. “I died. Like, truly died.”  
Raphael nodded. “You did. I watched it happen.”  
Simon brushed the tears from the man’s cheek. “Shh. I’m here now, and I won’t ever leave again.”  
Raphael kissed him, holding the man close to his body. When he finally let him go, he blushed at the crowd that was watching them.  
Simon froze though. “It’s you.”  
“Who?” Instantly, five seraph blades were drawn.  
Simon walked up to Tessa, and the blades lowered. “You’re her. The girl Will told me about.”  
Tessa was bone white, and Magnus didn’t look much better.  
“You saw Will?”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah. Death is really weird. But he told me to give you a message.”  
Tessa was shaking. Will. Her William had somehow found the fledgling, and gotten a message to him. “What did he say?”  
Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “A bunch. First he ranted at me about Magnus not figuring out that Jace was a Herondale sooner because ‘he’s handsome, witty, and he has the same bloody temperament. Of course he’s my descendant you half-wit warlock.’”  
Magnus made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. “Bless the boy. He always thought he was so smart.”  
Tessa nodded, tears falling now. “What else?”  
Simon smiled. “After he ranted a bit more about naughty descendants and warlocks who should really stop kissing shadowhunters, he asked me if I’d ever heard of a Tessa Gray. When I said no, he got this irritated look on his face. ‘Of bloody course. She saves the London Institute, is one of a kind, practically ended a war, and yet, because she’s half-demon, she is stricken from the history books. Bloody purist pricks.’ He cursed a lot, and then he settled.  
‘Of course, if she really wanted to be in the books, no one could stop her, and woe to those who try. I learned that within a year of being married to her. Do me a favor, when you get back, and make no mistake, Bane will figure out a way to bring you back, talk to her for me. Tell her it’s okay to move on. I’m always going to be there for her, always. She just can’t see me as well now. Remind her that she has a Shadowhunter name for a reason. Staying away from them, I get it. But our grandkid needs her. Oh, she’ll deny it, make up some asinine excuse about how the clave would never allow it. Tell her, politely mind you, to shove it. Jace is me, just without the curse. Of course, she’ll need to help the Fairchild girl as well. Poor thing, loving a Herondale is hard work, though I’ve been told very rewarding. But my Tess knows what is it to be an anomaly in a world where there can be none. Remind her that she needed someone in her corner. It’s time she steps up. Heaven only knows what will happen with Bane and that poor Lightworm. Tell the warlock he has my sincerest condolences on falling for one of them. But mostly, just tell my Tess that I love her. That I will always love her. But maybe it’s time she lets herself love someone else as well.’  
Simon glanced at the two warlocks when he was done, and bit his lip at the tears racing down their cheeks.  
“Oh Will. Even when you’re dead, you meddle. Bless you.”  
Tessa smiled at Magnus. “You didn’t tell me the boy was a Lightworm.”  
Alec glared at her, even if he did look a bit confused. In truth, all of them did. “Lightwood. Who is Will?”  
Magnus smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Tessa’s late husband, and a shadowhunter. He looked like you, though he’s right, Jace is him made over.”  
Tessa nodded, swiping at her own tears. “Jace, are you okay?”  
Jace looked a bit pale, and he was clinging to Clary like she might disappear. “Not sure. I mean, I didn’t just come back from the dead. But um, is that supposed to be there?”  
They all looked where he was pointing, and froze.  
Tessa’s hand flew to her mouth. “Will?”  
The man in question stepped forward. If he was a ghost, he was the least spectral one Magnus had ever seen. “Tessa, please tell me you didn’t pull Will from death.”  
The man rolled his eyes. “Hardly. You can thank Simon for that.”  
Simon blinked. “You’re welcome? Someone tell me what’s going on. Raphael, did they make a two for one deal?”  
The vampire shook his head. “No. Simon, where were you, right before you came back?”  
“With him. Why?”  
Will grinned. “I’ve always been one to break the rules. Magnus may have only asked for your soul, but I slipped through the veil in the brief millisecond it was up.”  
“You’re alive? You’re really here?”  
Will nodded, pulling the warlock into his arms. “I’m really here love. Oh my Tess. I’ve missed you so much.”  
Tessa started sobbing then, clinging to the man.  
Catarina shook her head. “Magnus, this is not going to end well. Death was pissed enough you stole on soul from him, but two? You know this won’t be good.”  
Magnus shushed her. “It’s not my fault Will is a grand escape artist. And besides, what is death going to do?”  
Clary groaned. “Can we please not ask that question? Right after you do, something bad happens.”  
Magnus was about to respond when he heard a thud. He stifled a scream when he saw Cat lying on the ground, blood pooling around her.  
Lydia placed her hands on the warlock’s neck, and shook her head.  
Magnus tensed. “I suppose this is what death meant when he said he’d take one of mine.”  
Alec hugged his boyfriend. “By the Angel. Magnus, are you okay?”  
Simon bit his lip. “I’m so sorry Magnus. This is my fault.”  
The warlock shook his head. “Don’t. I would do this all over again. Just, promise me you’ll live a life worthy of Cat.”  
The boy nodded. “You have my word.”  
Will went to the warlock, hugging him. “I’m sorry Magnus. I know what she meant to you.”  
Magnus forced himself not to cry. “It’s okay Will. You should go, take Tessa and go make up for the lost years.”  
The hunter did as he said, the other’s followed until only Magnus and Alec remained.  
As soon as the door closed, Magnus broke. He fell to the floor by his friend’s body, headless of the blood soaking his clothes. “Cat. Cat I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”  
Alec knelt by his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. “Magnus…”  
Magnus tensed, closing Catarina’s eyes. “She’s gone Alec. The two people who knew me best in the world are gone.”  
Alec’s heart broke, hearing the pain in Magnus’ voice. So he said the only thing he could. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Magnus sobbed in his boyfriend’s arms. Why hadn’t he listened to her? That was his last thought before he fell unconscious, exhausted from the spell and the death of his friend.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Simon.”  
The vampire jumped, rolling his eyes at Raphael’s chuckle. “Yeah?”  
Jace stopped in front of the vampire. He’d never been good this, talking to other people when it came to emotions. But he owed Simon. “Thank you. For, um, coming back?”  
Simon smiled a bit. “You’re welcome. Not that I’m not extremely grateful, because I am. But why are you thanking me?”  
Jace blew out a breath. “When you died, it destroyed Clary. If you hadn’t come back, I would have been burying her soon. I can’t think of a more horrible thing than a life without her. So thank you, for saving me from that.”  
Simon tensed. He’d always thought the hunter was just using his friend. After that speech though… “You’re welcome. And Jace?”  
“Yeah?”  
Simon huffed. “Thank you for being there for her. I may not like you, but I know love when I see it.”  
The blonde smiled. “Yeah well, she’s pretty amazing.”  
Simon grinned as Jace ran back to Clary and they left for the Institute.  
That grin fell when he saw his boyfriend’s face. “Raph?”  
“You died. You promised me that you would never leave me, and you died.”  
Simon was speechless. He stayed silent until they made it to their bedroom. As soon as he closed the door though, he let go.  
“Are you for real? I didn’t want to die! What, you think I asked Valentine if he would take me out?”  
“Did you? You were thinking about that night on the roof, right before you were abducted.”  
“Oh my god! Do you hear yourself right now? It is not my fault that I was kidnapped and tortured.”  
“If you would have used your enhanced senses, they never would have been able to take you!”  
Simon was shaking with anger. He was too pissed to realize he’d finally said god without choking. Of all the ways he’d envisioned their reunion, this was never one of them. “It wouldn’t have mattered! They took me because of who loves me.”  
Raphael recoiled as if he’d been physically hit. “Simon.”  
“No. Do not ‘Simon’ me right now Raphael. Valentine talked to me, in between baths of holy water and tanning sessions. And you know what he told me? He took me ‘because you are loved by the vampires, wolves, and the hunters.’ And right before he staked me, he told me it was all so he could kill you and start a war. He didn’t give a damn about who I was! It was all because of who I loved!”  
Raphael sank to the bed, as if the words had physically exhausted him. “Simon. I’m sorry. I understand, if you want to leave.”  
Simon wanted to shake the man. How did he still not get it? Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t live without Raphael. “And I’m the dumb one? I love you Raphael. Enough that when he mentioned killing you, I somehow found the strength to break out of blessed metal chains and stab Valentine in the thigh. Because the mere mention of someone ending your life was enough to make me see red.” He sank onto the bed beside his boyfriend, exhausted.  
Raphael twined their fingers together. “I’m sorry. I just, when you died, it broke me. Lily has been running the clan since it happened. I couldn’t bear to leave your side. The Fairchild girl stayed with me.”  
Simon winced. To know that his death had caused the most formidable person he knew to break, it was a horrid feeling. “Hey, look at me” He laid beside his mate, running his hands through his hair. He smiled, albeit sadly, when Raph looked at him, tears on his cheeks.  
“I love you Raphael. That will never change. And yes, I died. I went the one place where you couldn’t follow. But I’m back, and I plan on being here until the world ends. I am never going to leave you again.”  
“Please don’t. I never want to feel that way again.” Raphael clung to Simon, sobbing as he reveled in the slow beat of Simon’s heart.  
Simon held him, tears of his own falling. How was it possible to love someone this much? He’d thought he’d loved Clary. He couldn’t have been more wrong. He loved her as a sister, sure. But Raphael was it for him. There would never be another Raphael Santiago, and he grinned at the thought. He didn’t just love the man, he was in love with Raph. He held the elder vampire as his sobs died down and his breathing evened out, finally falling asleep.  
Simon fell asleep smiling, reveling in the warmth of his boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you for real right now? How is this what you want to talk about? I just came back from the dead.”  
Tessa crossed her arms. “William Herondale. You told me to move on. Why? Why would you say that if you were planning on coming back?”  
“I wasn’t sure it would work Tess. It’s not like there’s a guide to this sort of stuff.” He seemed to freeze in place. “Wait. Did, have… Is there someone else?”  
Tessa groaned. Will and his damn theatrics. “No you idiot! It’s always been you!”  
Will grinned then, kissing his wife soundly. “I love you.”  
Tessa grinned. “And I love you. We need to figure out how to explain your sudden reappearance though.”  
“Maybe I can help.”  
Tessa pulled away from Will, smiling when the redhead and the blonde walked in. “How so?”  
“Well, before we get to that, can you explain what Simon said?”  
Tessa smiled, gesturing for the hunters to sit on the couch. “Of course Clary. Jace, are you ready to hear this?’  
“Does it matter?”  
Will groaned. “Oh, he’s definitely my descendant. Enough with the theatrics. But yes, it does matter. If you don’t want to hear this, we won’t talk about it.”  
Clary smiled. “Jace, it’s up to you.”  
Jace squared his shoulders. “Okay. I’m ready.”  
Tessa smiled again, leaning on Will. “Let’s start with the basics. Will and I were married, and had children. You are our great grandson, give or take a few greats.”  
Jace tensed. “How? If you’re a warlock, how is that possible?”  
“I’m half shadowhunter as well.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “Bullshit. Everyone knows that a hunter and a demon can’t conceive.”  
Will groaned. “Be quiet. If you can sit there and listen, maybe you’ll learn something.”  
Jace did as he was told, and felt his jaw steadily drop as Tessa and Will filled him in on his family history.  
Clary let out a low whistle when they were done. “Damn. That’s… a lot.”  
Will nodded. “Yeah. We Herondale’s have a flair for the dramatic.”  
Tessa grinned. “Agreed. So, that’s our story. What’s yours?”  
Jace and Clary shrugged. “Don’t really know. Guess we’re still writing it.”  
Will grinned. “Oh, I like her.”  
Jace laughed, throwing an arm around Clary. “Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.”  
Clary blushed. “Thanks. You aren’t half bad yourself.”  
Tessa smirked. “So, what’s this plan of yours?”  
~~~~~~~  
“Isabelle?”  
Izzy tensed at the sound of her name, ignoring the knock on her door. She couldn’t deal with people right now.  
“Isabelle, I know you’re in there. Let me in.”  
She continued her silence, wiping away the tears.  
There was a sigh from the other side of the door. “Isabelle I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.”  
Izzy cried harder, curling into a ball on her black duvet. She heard Lydia leave her doorway, and let out a sob after carving a soundless rune on her door.  
They’d come back from saving Simon, and Lydia had pulled her to the side, saying she had something to tell her.  
Before she’d gotten the chance, some blonde had yanked Lydia to him and kissed her, talking about how happy he was to see her again.   
Izzy had bolted, locking herself in her room, and head been there ever since.  
‘Of course’ she thought. ‘I finally think I’ve found the one, and she fucking cheats on me.’  
She fell asleep with tears on her cheeks, clutching her pillow, wondering how it was possible to hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S ALIVE!!!!!  
> Not in a great place mentally mind you, but he's alive.  
> As for Izzy and Lydia, things aren't looking too good.  
> Like I said, this is only going to get more dark and twisty as it goes on.  
> Next chapter should be up Sunday, if not then definitely Monday. I'm not quite finished with it yet, and it's already at 15K words. So that might end up being split into two parts, we'll see.  
> Side note: If I did a Shadowhunters crossover fic, would you guys and gals be interested? If so, let me know, and tell me which fandom you'd like me to cross it with it.  
> Leave me a comment here or send me a message on my tumblr @malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy and let me know what you thought, if there's anything you want to see in future chapters.  
> And as always, thank you for reading my lovelies!


	6. Vengeance shall be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the fallout of Lydia's kiss and other assorted drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter got away from me. It was supposed to be 5K at most. It's 17k.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Non-Con mentioned in the chapter.  
> Also, huge tissue warning.  
> Thank you so so much to my beta Blachorchids, and my pre-reader Sageg16. This chapter would have been a trainwreck without them.  
> Okay, I have more to say at the bottom, but I've kept you long enough.  
> Enjoy!

Alec groaned at the incessant knocking on his door. Last night had been horrid. He’d carried Magnus back to their loft, and they’d both collapsed into bed, still dressed.  
That had been at three this morning. It was now eight, and he had no clue who was at the door, but he wished they’d go away.  
Magnus groaned, throwing his arm over Alec. “Make it go away.”  
Alec rolled his eyes at the man, but pulled himself out of bed, throwing open the door, still half asleep. “What?!”  
Izzy tensed. “Sorry. I’ll come back later.”  
Alec blinked, finally realizing who was at his door. “Iz? What happened?” He pulled her inside, taking in her sweats and ruined makeup.  
Izzy clung to her brother, crying again. She wanted to be tough, to act like Lydia hadn’t hurt her, but it felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart.  
Alec was starting to panic. His sister never cried. Whatever had happened, it must be serious. He sat them down on the couch, pulling his sister into his side. “Iz? You need to tell me what happened.”  
“L - Lydia.”  
Alec froze. “Is she…”  
Isabelle shook her head, tears coursing like a river. “No. She, she cheated on me.”  
Alec felt two simultaneous impulses run through him, equally as strong. On the one hand, he wanted to hunt down the Branwell girl and murder her, make her suffer for daring to break his sister’s heart. The other part of him said to just hold Izzy and comfort her.  
He chose the second, he’d already pissed the Clave off enough. “I’m so sorry Iz.”  
His sister shook with the force of her sobs. Alec was a bit confused. He thought she’d only been with the girl for a month, two at the most. Her reaction was more like she’d lost a family member.  
The confusion went away, and his heart broke when she spoke again. “I loved her Alec. I still love her. Why wasn’t I enough?”  
Alec pulled her tighter to his chest. “You are enough Iz. Lydia’s the one who lost out.”  
~~~~~  
Magnus stumbled into the living room, concerned Alexander hadn’t come back. He froze when he saw the eldest Lightwoods curled up on the couch; Isabelle with tears in her eyes, Alec’s filled with rage.  
“Alexander? Is she alright?” Magnus spoke quietly, not wanting to startle either of the hunters.  
Isabelle glanced at him. “Why aren’t I enough Magnus?”  
Magnus felt a bit of his heart break. “Oh my darling Isabelle. Whoever gave you the absurd notion that you weren’t?” He asked, sitting on the other side of Izzy.  
Alec’s voice was clipped when he spoke, clearly trying to control his anger. “Lydia cheated on her. With a man.”  
Magnus winced, and hugged the girl. “I’m sorry darling. She’s an idiot.”  
Isabelle smiled sadly. “I don’t think she is Magnus. I mean, who would want me? I’ve had ‘numerous dalliances with downworlders’. I rescued a Seelie from Shadowhunter custody. Why would anyone want to be stuck with a wife like that?”  
Magnus had to fight back the urge to curse Lydia. Isabelle was always so confident, to see her like this was hard.  
Alec hugged her. “Isabelle Lightwood, listen to me. Fuck the Clave, fuck mom and dad, and anyone else who says you aren’t good enough. You’re the best woman I know. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have Magnus. Simon told me you were the one who pushed him to give Raphael a chance. Hell, you even helped Clary give Jace a second chance. You are more than enough Iz. I promise.”  
Magnus nodded, sending a bit of calming magic at the girl. “Your brother is right Isabelle. Lydia has no idea what she’s lost.”  
The girl just nodded, falling asleep on her brother’s chest.  
Magnus waited a moment, to make sure she was asleep before he spoke. “Alexander.”  
Alec huffed. “I’m going to kill her Magnus. I’m going to rip her limb from fucking limb.”  
“And I have no doubt you could, but that won’t help the situation a bit. What happened, exactly?”  
“All Izzy said was that when she and Lydia got back to the institute, some blonde guy grabbed Lydia, said how happy he was to see her, and kissed her on the lips. Izzy bolted to her room after that.”  
Magnus frowned. “Has she spoken to Lydia since?”  
“No. Why would she?”  
“Alexander, we don’t know who this man was, or what happened, past a kiss. For all we know, the man was a good friend who’s a bit too affectionate.”  
Alec shook his head. “Lydia tried to talk to Iz. Said she ‘never meant for this to happen.’ Tell me that doesn’t sound like she cheated.”  
Magnus bit his lip. “I’ll admit it doesn’t look good. But we need to get the two of them to talk. At the very least, Isabelle deserves to know what happened, how far this went.”  
Alec grunted, staying silent until he’d tucked his sister into one of their spare bedrooms. When he came back, he curled up by Magnus. “You don’t understand Magnus. Isabelle has never been in love before. She thought Lydia and her were forever. She was already planning a future for them.”  
Magnus blew out a breath as he threaded his hands through Alec’s hair. “I know Alec. She used to come to my parties all the time, and never once did she go home with the same person. But I saw how Lydia looked at your sister. They need to talk this out. If you can stay silent, you can be there when they do.”  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Fine. You better hope Jace doesn’t hear about this. He’d go off the deep end.”  
“A Herondale acting on pure emotion? Say it isn’t so Alexander.” Magnus teased, pressing a hand to his chest.  
Alec groaned. “You think you’re so funny.”  
Magnus grinned. “I’m a little funny.”  
Alec huffed. “If you say so. How are you doing?”  
Magnus raised a brow at the man. “Your sister is in our guest room with a broken heart, and you want to know how I’m doing?”  
Alec sighed, pulling Magnus down so they could cuddle on the couch. “Magnus. Izzy will eventually be okay. But you just lost one of your closest friends. How are you?”  
Magnus tightened his grip on Alec. “I’m used to death, Alexander. I’m immortal.”  
Alec shook his head, kissing Magnus’ cheek. “Doesn’t make it any easier. So I’ll ask for the third time, how are you?”  
“I’m hurt Alec. She knew me better than anyone. And she died, because of me.”  
Alec sighed. “You didn’t force her hand Magnus. She knew the risk, same as you.”  
Magnus raised a brow at him. “If Jace were to ask something of you, could you say no?”  
Alec winced. “Fine. I’m sorry Magnus. I know if it weren’t for me, you never would have been involved with this.”  
Magnus groaned. “Alec, I wouldn’t trade you for the world. As regrettable as Catarina’s death is, and as bad of a person as this will make me, I’m not sorry I met you. I’d let this happen all over again, so long as I get to love you.”  
Alec blinked, fighting his tears. “I love you too. And I wouldn’t change being with you for the world. If it came down to being with you, or being a hunter… I’d chose you Magnus. You’re it for me.”  
The makeout session that followed was tender and loving, and very very heated.  
It ended abruptly, following a pounding on Magnus’ door.  
Alec glared at it, as if the door had personally offended him.  
Magnus laughed as he opened the door, though he stopped when he saw who was on the other side.  
Lydia and Jace were standing side by side, Lydia with tears falling and Jace with rage clouding his features.  
“Alexander, we have company.”  
Alec joined him at the door, his expression matching Jace’s. “Get out.”  
Lydia winced and squared her shoulders. “I need to speak to Isabelle.”  
Alec glared. “Lydia, last chance, get out.”  
Jace sighed. “Is she here? Lydia told me what happened.”  
Magnus sighed and let the other hunters into his loft. Why couldn’t he have just one peaceful morning. Just. One.  
Alec crossed his arms. “Oh she did? So she told you about some random ass guy kissing her the moment she and Izzy got back?”  
Jace groaned. “Yes. Alec, she needs to explain to Iz.”  
Magnus shook his head. “She’s sleeping. I will not wake the girl simply so she can hear excuses.”  
Lydia glared at the warlock. “I don’t want to give her excuses. I want to tell her what happened, and let her make the decision from there.”  
“Absolutely not.” Alec stood in front of her, blocking her way to Izzy.  
He jumped when he felt a small hand on his back.  
Isabelle stepped in front of him, determination on her face. “It’s okay Alec. Let her speak.”  
Alec wanted to argue, but went silent at the look from his boyfriend.  
“Izzy, I’m sorry.”  
Isabelle held up her hand. “My friends call me Izzy. You can call me Isabelle.”  
Lydia winced, but nodded. “Isabelle it is then. I know what you must think, the way Brett kissed me.”  
Iz glared. “Oh, do you? So you know what it feels like when the woman you love shoves a knife in your heart without a care in the world? Tell me, who broke your heart? Because you broke mine.”  
Lydia bit her lip, fighting tears. “No, I don’t. And I never meant to break yours. It was-”  
“By the Angel, if you say a mistake, I’ll punch you.”  
“Then go ahead. I didn’t ever mean for it to happen, I swear! Brett threatened to out me to the Clave, what was I supposed to do?!”  
Isabelle was gorgeous when she was angry, Lydia had always known that. But now she looked like an avenging angel.  
“Say no! Tell him to go fuck himself! Anything besides fucking sleeping with him!”  
Jace and Alec exchanged a look. Izzy had every right to be mad, but if what Lydia was saying was true…  
Alec cleared his throat. “Are you saying that Brett forced you to sleep with him?”  
Lydia nodded, tears falling. “It was that, or he’d out Isabelle. Your family can’t take another scandal, not now.”  
Isabelle sighed, sinking onto Magnus’ couch. “So when he kissed you…”  
“He was proving that he could pretty much force me to do whatever he wanted.”  
Jace nodded at Alec. “We’ll be back.”  
Alec smiled darkly. “Don’t wait up.”  
Magnus gripped Alec’s bicep. “Don’t. It won’t be worth the Clave’s wrath.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it is. He threatened Lydia.”  
Alec nodded. “He forced her. I won’t let it go.”  
Isabelle held up a hand. “If you do this, Lydia will have done this for nothing. We are not going to react. However, if we were to let it slip to the Downworld…”  
Magnus grinned darkly. “I love your mind, Isabelle.”  
Lydia swallowed. “I’m sorry.  
Isabelle stiffened. “I know. And I know why you did what you did. But it doesn’t change what you did.”  
Lydia nodded. “I understand. Just don’t freeze me out.”  
Isabelle bit her lip. “I’ll try. I still love you. But this whole thing. Why wouldn’t you have asked me, or at least let me know what was going on?”  
“The lady makes a valid point.”  
Izzy glared at Jace. “Can you three please go? I need to talk to her.”  
Alec and Jace shook their heads, but Magnus forced them out of the door, yanking them by the ear.  
Izzy sat on the couch, Lydia taking the armchair opposite her.  
“I wanted to. But I also wanted to protect you. I know your family. You won’t let anyone else take the fall for you, not when you can prevent it. I knew you’d come out to avoid the whole me-and-Brett thing. I didn’t want to force you to come out.”  
Izzy shook her head. “That’s the thing, Lydia. I already did come out. To my parents, to Alec. Everyone that matters. I don’t think you were worried about me. You were worried about you. Does anyone know you’re bi?”  
Lydia glared at her. “Really Isabelle? I did this to protect you from the Clave. They already threatened to strip you of your runes and banish you once. How long do you think it would take before they had you on trial again?”  
Isabelle stood. “I should have been the one to make that decision! Not you. Damn it, Lydia, you were the reason I was on trial the first time.”  
Lydia stood too. “Because you stole a prisoner of the Clave. What choice did I have?”  
“You were engaged to Alec. You don’t think that between the two of you, you could have figured out a better solution?”  
Lydia threw her hands in the air. “Not at the time. I don’t want to fight with you, Isabelle.”  
“Then don’t lie to me! Brett didn’t just threaten to out me, did he?”  
Lydia sunk to her chair, deflating. “No.”  
Isabelle sighed, taking her seat. “I figured as much.”  
“Isabelle, I’m sorry.”  
“So you’ve said. The thing is, I would’ve understood.”  
Lydia tensed. “Would have?”  
“I trusted you with my heart, Lydia. If you had told me what was going on, we would’ve either found a way around this, or we would have dealt with Brett without outing you. I love you. I would have never pushed you to come out until you were ready.”  
Lydia bit her lip. “But?”  
Izzy sighed, running her hand through her hair. “But you didn’t trust me. Instead, you dealt with it yourself, without a care in the world of how this would affect me.”  
Lydia started to protest but Isabelle held up her hand, silencing her. “Don’t. I know why you did what you did, and believe me, we’ll make Bret pay for forcing you to have sex with him. But you and I… I’m not sure I can see a future with you anymore.”  
Lydia sat there, tears falling as Isabelle left, pulling the door behind her. For the second time in her short life, she’d lost the person she loved most in the world because of her messed up judgement call.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m going to kill him.”  
“No, you are not. You heard what Isabelle said.”  
Alec raised a brow at Magnus. “I did. I also know what it is to be forced to keep a secret that should never have been one in the first place. And for him to use that against her…”  
Jace cracked his knuckles. “You can’t ask us not to react.”  
“I’m not asking.”  
Alec jumped when Izzy came up behind him. “Iz. Please, he needs to pay for what he’s done.”  
Magnus groaned. Sometimes his boyfriend’s white knight complex drove him insane. “And he will Alec. I will let it slip as to what he’s done. You have my word, within the week, he will pay.”  
Isabelle nodded. “I’ve already sent a message to Meliorn and Simon. Magnus, I assume you have the warlocks covered?”  
Magnus grinned, and Alec was reminded why people feared the man in front of them, “Yes. I promise you, Iz, he’s going to pay for this.”  
Isabelle smiled. “Good. Meliorn said he’d speak with the other knights. I haven’t heard back from Simon yet.” She turned her gaze to Jace. “Where’s Clary?”  
“Still asleep at Tessa’s. She fell asleep while we were trying to figure out how to explain Will’s reappearance.”  
Magnus groaned. “I didn’t even think about that. Did they come up with a solution?”  
Jace shook his head as they made their way to Java Jones. “No. We ended up crashing before we got too far into the discussion.”  
Alec raised a brow at his parabatai.  
Jace huffed. “Yeah, no. No one had energy for that last night.”  
Isabelle glared at her brother. “Really, Alec? Why is that where your mind automatically goes?”  
Alec sighed as he ordered their coffees. “I’m sorry, Iz.”  
His sister smiled at him. “It’s okay. So, what are we going to do, now that Valentine is gone?”  
Jace smiled. “Relax? It’d be nice not to worry about some big bad for a change.”  
Alec nodded. “Yeah, besides, there’ll still be plenty of demons to kill.”  
Magnus shrugged. “I’m not sure about the relaxing part. We still need to know why Alaric went after Raphael.”  
Isabelle nodded. “True. Plus, the Clave will want a briefing on the mission.”  
Jace groaned. “Damn it all. We’re going to have make sure all our stories line up. If the Clave finds out that we brought back two people from the dead, we’re all going to rot in the Silent City for the rest of our days.”  
Magnus sighed. “You aren’t wrong. I can’t imagine that would end well.”  
The group fell silent as they consumed the coffee and donuts.  
Jace jumped when his phone rang, flipping his parabatai the bird as he doubled over in laughter. “Hello?”  
“You have five seconds to explain why you didn’t tell me about Izzy.”  
Jace winced. “You were asleep, babe; I didn’t want to wake you.”  
The voice on the other end was dangerously sweet. “So you thought hiding the fact that my sister was cheated on and the reason behind it was a good idea?”  
“No? How did you even hear about it?”  
“Simon. I had to talk him out of coming here to murder Brett outright.”  
Jace glanced at his watch. “It’s ten a.m. Shouldn’t he be asleep?”  
“Jace Herondale, that is not the point!”  
Jace cringed, looking relieved when Isabelle took the phone.  
“Clary, calm down.” Isabelle was silent as she listened to the red head, nodding every now and again. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell him… Yeah. No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Yes, I know.” She grinned. “You’re too sweet for your own good, Fray. Okay. See you then… Will do. Bye.” Izzy hung up the phone, glaring at Jace.  
“You idiot.”  
Jace pocketed the phone. “You’re probably right, but why?”  
“Clary woke up to see all of your things gone. She didn’t know where you were.”  
Jace groaned as he ran his hands over his face. “And she thought I’d gone missing again.”  
Isabelle nodded. “It’s only been a few weeks Jace. She had nightmares every night you were gone. Give her time to readjust.”  
Alec glanced at Magnus, who was glaring at his phone. “Everything okay?”  
“No. Raphael said Simon’s having a meltdown. He didn’t have Clary’s number…”  
Jace groaned, already texting his girlfriend. “And so he messaged you. Great. You know, just once, I’d like to have a day where there isn’t an emergency.”  
Isabelle nodded as the group made their way to the Du Mort. “Wouldn’t we all.”  
The group froze when they got to Raphael’s bedroom.  
Simon was curled up in a ball, muttering incoherently.  
Raphael was glaring daggers at Clary, and Lydia was trying to calm Simon down.  
Alec was the first to recover. “Lydia?”  
The blonde sighed. “Raphael called me.”  
“Of course he did.” Izzy muttered, walking over to Simon.  
Raphael flashed in front of her. “Don’t. he can’t stand more than one person near him.”  
Clary took advantage of Raphael’s distraction, crouching down in front of Simon.  
“Hey, Simon. Simon, can you hear me?”  
Simon was shaking, bloody tears falling. “Make it stop. Please make it stop.”  
Clary winced, lying down so she could face her best friend. “Okay. What do you want to stop?”  
Simon didn’t answer, just whimpered in obvious pain.  
Clary’s heart broke, but she needed to stay calm for her friend. “Simon, listen to me. I want to help you, but you need to talk to me for that to happen. So, we’re going to take a deep breath on three, okay? One, two-”  
The redhead choking on her words as Simon wrapped a hand around her throat, eyes feral as he stood, pinning her to the wall. -  
“This is your fault!”  
Jace stepped towards the vampire, but was restrained by Raphael.  
Clary was doing her best to get down, but Simon was unnaturally strong now, and he seemed to have no idea what he was doing.  
“Simon! Simon you’re hurting me!”  
“Good! Do you have any idea what it was like, having my skin literally burn off and grow back, and all because I made the mistake of being your friend?!”  
Clary stopped fighting, instead going limp. “I’m sorry.”  
Simon pulled her close to him, only to slam her back into the wall. “You’re sorry?! I died, twice, because of you! I’ve been kidnapped, tortured and killed, because of you!”  
Magnus snapped his fingers, transporting Clary to Jace’s side, and stepped up to the clearly-broken vampire.  
Simon growled. “Leave.”  
Magnus shook his head sadly. “No. The others are going to leave us for a bit. And we’re going to talk.”  
No one looked too pleased by this announcement, but did as they were told, though Alec and Jace had to strong arm Raph out of the room.  
Once the door was shut, Magnus threw Simon a glare. “Have you gone completely insane?”  
Simon raised a brow. “No. I meant every word I said.”  
Magnus nodded, sitting on the bed, calm as could be. “Well, that’s good to know. Be a shame if you lied to your best friend.”  
Simon clenched his fists. “She’s not my best friend. She’s the reason I’m in this mess.”  
Magnus nodded. “So you’ve said. That’s not entirely true, is it?”  
Simon bared his fangs. “Excuse me? Are you calling me a liar?”  
Magnus nodded, standing now. “That’s exactly what I’m doing. Clary may be the reason you were introduced to the supernatural, but it was your own lack of judgement and self-preservation that got you killed and turned.”  
Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Valentine abducted me just to start a war! He told me that the only reason it was me was because I had such close connections with the Downworld and the hunters. If it weren’t for Clary, I’d still be a mundane, finishing College.”  
“And you wouldn’t have Raphael.”  
Simon deflated, sinking onto the bed. “How do you do it Magnus? How do you keep going when you’ve walked through hell? They always talk about coming out the other side, but they never talk about how you feel afterwards.”  
Magnus smiled sadly, sitting beside the vampire. “For one, you don’t pin people you care about to a wall.”  
Simon breathed a shaky sigh, scrubbing his face with the heels of his hands. “I’m serious. I can’t close my eyes without being back in that warehouse. I’m scared to leave this room, because I feel like I’m going to get kidnapped at any moment. And I know I shouldn’t blame Clary. But I don’t know how else to cope. Every time I see her, all I can hear is Valentine telling me why he took me.”  
“Well, as far as the Valentine thing goes, Alec killed him. And the wolf who took you is dead as well.”  
“Great. Can you promise that no one else will come after me?”  
“I could, but it would be a lie. People will always come after you, because you mean so much to the hunters, to Raphael, Luke. Even myself, to an extent.”  
Simon quirked an eyebrow. “Not that I’m not flattered, but why do you care?”  
Magnus sighed. “Because, in eighty years, you and I will be the only ones left to remember our group. The hunters die young. Hazard of the job, you might say. I’d like to think you and I will be friends, be there to make sure the other will never forget.”  
Simon was silent then. “Oh.”  
Magnus nodded. “Being immortal isn’t everything the mundanes think it to be.”  
Simon nodded. “How do I live with this, Magnus? You’ve been around awhile, tell me how I’m supposed to live without being scared.”  
Magnus sighed. “You’re right, I have been around a while. You want to know my secret? Here it is. Terrible things happen to everyone. The most you can hope for out of life, however long or short it is, is to have someone who loves you to come home to at the end of the day.  
There is no magic cure for getting past the horrible things. You can cover it with drinks and drugs, but it will be right there waiting for you when you come back to reality. It takes time, to be okay with the horrid things that happened to you. That’s it. That’s the big, mystical secret. Time. It’s the only way to heal. Time and love.  
I know you don’t want to see Clary right now, and I don’t blame you. But don’t shut people who care about you out. They’re the ones who, at the end of the day, will make sure you come back to yourself, no matter what happens.”  
Simon stayed quiet for a while after Magnus finished speaking.  
When he finally found his voice, he glanced at the warlock, noticing the faint traces of pain and sorrow in his eyes. “What happens when the ones you love die?”  
Magnus struggled to speak past the lump in his throat. “A part of you dies as well, at least for a time. As I said, time is the only cure. And you do find others to love, to care for. You’re lucky, falling in love with another immortal. You won’t have to feel the pain of losing your soulmate.”  
Simon bit his lip, gently hugging the warlock. “But you will.”  
Magnus nodded. “Yes. And believe me, I dread that day. But I wouldn’t trade Alexander for the world. Even knowing that I could lose him in the next second, I would do it all over again for the privilege of getting to love him.”  
Simon nodded, a lump forming in his own throat. “When… when that day comes, I promise, I’ll be there for you.”  
Magnus smiled at the fledgling. “Thank you. Now, have you calmed yourself sufficiently, or should I spell you in here?”  
Simon sighed. “I’m calm. Just, please don’t let Jace kick my ass.”  
Magnus laughed as he unlocked the door. “Oh Simon, even I can’t control a Herondale.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lydia hated her life some days. Today was one of them. As if Isabelle breaking up with her wasn’t enough, now she was stuck at a vampire hotel, locked in a room with said ex and her friends. Honestly, who had she pissed off to get such crap luck in life?  
Clary didn’t know whether to cry or scream. How could Simon do that to her? They were supposed to be best friends.  
On the other hand, she couldn’t blame Simon for losing it after all he’d been through.  
“Aren’t I supposed to be the broody one of the bunch?”  
Jace glared at his brother. “We decided to give you the day off.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Why must you be such children?”  
Isabelle glared at the vampire. “Why must you speak as if it’s ye olden days?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Knock it off, all of you. Bickering won’t solve our problems.”  
Clary glared at the blonde. “Who asked you?”  
Lydia glared right back. The others might handle Clary with kid gloves, but she didn’t have the patience. “Look, I’m sorry about your friend. I’m sorry for what I did. But in case you’ve forgotten, I didn’t want any part of it. I’m not the villain you so desperately want me to be.”  
Jace sighed. “We know that.”  
Isabelle sighed. “I wish I could just look past all of this, Lydia. I want to. But facts don’t change.”  
Lydia was done. She’d tried the gentle approach, and that wasn’t doing anything. “I didn’t have a fucking choice, Isabelle! Brett had already drafted the motherfucking letter! I either slept with him then, and stole the letter, or he was going to out us to the Clave. And I refuse to be the reason you lose everything!”  
Isabelle was in her face now. “You did! You should have come to me the moment it happened. I would have stopped it.”  
Lydia was crying now, and she didn’t care. “And what if you hadn’t been able to? Have you ever seen someone be stripped of their runes? It’s horrible. You wouldn’t last a week as a mundane, Iz!”  
“You don’t know that would have been the outcome.”  
“I wasn’t willing to risk it!”  
“Dios, both of you shut up! Why in the hell are you still arguing about this? You both love each other, and you are both alive. I get it, Lydia sleeping with this prick hurts. But is it worth losing the person you love forever? Could you live with never being able to hold her in your arms again? Because I’ve been there and I can honestly say I would rather Simon sleep with everyone in the city, than have lost him to death for five days.”  
The hunters were silent after that speech. Suddenly Lydia doing what she had didn’t seem as bad as it had before.  
Isabelle looked at her feet. “I’m sorry. I should have been there, and I should have comforted you, not lost my temper.”  
Lydia took a tentative step towards Isabelle, and then she wrapped in Izzy’s arms, sobbing and mumbling ‘I’m sorry.’  
Isabelle held the girl, tears of her own falling. “Shh, shh. I’m sorry for what happened too. I don’t blame you, Lyds. I love you.”  
Raphael and the others looked away from the couple as they sat on the couch, clinging to each other.  
It was then that Magnus and Simon walked out, and Raphael all but knocked Magnus to the floor in his haste to get to Simon.  
“Are you okay?”  
Simon grinned. “Relatively. I’m not going to go all homicidal vamp if that’s what you’re asking.”  
Clary peeked around Raph’s side. “Simon?”  
The vampire in question sighed, motioning Raph to move over so he could speak to the redhead.  
“Clary. I’m sorry for attacking you.”  
She smiled, hugging him. “It’s forgotten.”  
Simon grinned, hugging her back. “Good.” He pulled away and glanced at Jace. “No hard feelings, right man?”  
Jace glowered at the vampire. “You tried to choke my girlfriend.”  
Simon winced. “Not my finest moment.”  
Jace nodded, standing beside his girl. “Not by a long shot.”  
Simon tensed. “Are you going to punch me?”  
Jace shook his head. “What would be the point? Clary would just yell at me when we got home. And I’d rather not have her mad at me.”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah, she’s terrifying when she’s mad.”  
Jace grinned. “Oh yeah. You ever see her without her coffee? She’s worse than Alec.”  
Alec and Clary glared at them. “Hey!”  
Magnus grinned. “He has a point darling.”  
Alec huffed. “Whose side are you on?”  
Magnus grinned wickedly. “Whichever one gets me what I want, of course.”  
Raphael made a face. “Well, if you lot don’t mind, the sun is up, and I would very much like to go back to bed now.”  
Jace laughed, opening his mouth to make a retort but quickly shut it when Clary elbowed him in the ribs.  
Clary just grinned as she backed up. The grin was lost when she lost her balance, slipping on a bit of blood and went sprawling backwards, pulling down a curtain in her wake.  
Raphael immediately sped out of the light, but Simon seemed frozen.  
Raphael stared on in horror, then fascination as his boyfriend continued to stand in the sun, unaffected.  
The whole room was silent, staring at Simon.  
Simon, for his part, thought he was handling this relatively well, all things considered. “Huh. Hey Raph, aren’t I supposed to be barbecue by now?”  
The elder vampire nodded. “Yes. For god’s sake, get out of the damn sun!”  
Simon stayed put. “Clearly it doesn’t bother me. Magnus, can you please explain.” He was fighting to stay calm. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation.  
Magnus was staring at him, jaw to the floor.  
Okay, so maybe there wasn’t a logical explanation.  
Simon’s voice rose an octave. “Okay, now would be a good time for one of those ‘you stupid mundanes don’t know anything, this is the way the world actually works’ lectures you’re so famous for Alec.”  
Alec blinked owlishly. “Uh… um… yeah, this isn’t normal.”  
Lydia walked over to the window, putting the curtain back up. “Magnus, did you do some weird spell we don’t know about?”  
Magnus shook his head, then glanced at Simon. “No, but I think I know why he’s immune.”  
Raphael looked on in equal parts horror and fascination as Magnus drew a knife down Simon’s arm, looking very confused as it healed immediately.  
Alec was by his lover’s side now. “Mags? What is going on?”  
Magnus’ voice was shaky as he spoke. “When we bought Simon back from the dead, it was the first time the spell had been used on a vampire. I think we turned him into a daylighter.”  
Raphael was by Simon’s side now, the others huddling around them. “So why did you cut my boyfriend Bane?”  
“I was checking to make sure he was still immortal.”  
Simon groaned. “Ya know, just once, just one time, I’d like for something to be like it’s supposed to be. What even is a daylighter?”  
Jace rubbed the back of his neck. “Basically, you’re immune to the sun.”  
Simon nodded. “Uh-huh. Magnus, are there any other side effects of this spell you may have forgotten to mention?”  
Magnus shook his head. “No. Not that I know of anyway. I didn’t even know this would happen.”  
Simon nodded again. “Right. So that means I can go out whenever now?”  
Clary grinned. “Looks like it. You’re one of a kind, Si.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “You just now realized this?”  
Clary stuck her tongue out at the vampire as the others took their seat on the couches.  
Isabelle smiled. “Well, fun as this is, Lydia and I are going to head out now.”  
“You most certainly are not.”  
Simon glanced at his boyfriend. “Now what?”  
Raphael walked over to the blonde. “You were the first person to ask Magnus to bring Simon back to me, and I will forever owe you for that.”  
Lydia nodded. “I only did what was right.”  
Raphael nodded. “Many would disagree. I am in your debt now.”  
Lydia smiled a bit. “Thank you, Raphael.”  
The vampire nodded again. “The man who forced you. He will not live to see the next sunrise; on this you have my word.”  
The room fell silent then. Even Simon knew that Raph giving his word was a big deal.  
Isabelle glanced at the vampire, eyes watering. “Thank you.”  
The man smiled. “I always pay my debts, dear Isabelle.”  
There was a knock on the door then, and Simon growled. “Seriously? It’s the middle of the day. We are vampires. Nocturnal creatures. Why are there people here?”  
Alec laughed as Simon opened the door. “Looks like Raph is rubbing off on you Simon.”  
Simon flipped him the bird in response, but quickly straightened as he led their guest into the room.  
Isabelle blinked, and blinked again. But no, Meliorn was still standing in front of her, dressed in battle gear.  
The Seelie grinned at the shocked expressions on the groups face. “What? You all look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
Lydia groaned. “This isn’t happening. Not after everything Iz did to save your ass.”  
Meliorn eyed the blonde. “Yes well, she is the reason I made my way here. I received your message Isabelle. If this man did as you claim, he will regret his actions.”  
Lydia raised a brow. “You told him? Why?”  
Isabelle sighed. “Because if Brett were to be attacked by Shadowhunters, there would be an investigation.”  
“But if the Downworlders were to somehow end him, well just another day at the office.”  
Lydia groaned as Luke Garroway walked in.  
“You do realize this is not an actual hotel, correct?” Raphael questioned.  
Luke grinned at the vampire. “Oh, come off it. You know you like it when people visit.”  
“No, he really doesn’t. He’ll be cranky for the rest of the day.” Simon supplied, sipping on some blood.  
Luke grinned. “Anyway, I’m here about this Brett guy. You have my word that the pack will end him.”  
Lydia glared at her girlfriend. “Really?”  
Isabelle glared back. “He has to pay for this Lydia. He hurt you.”  
“I’m very well aware of that fact, thank you very much. I just don’t know why you thought you needed to involve all branches of the Downworld.”  
Luke sighed. “Because, if it were Clary, I would hope you’d do the same. This is not okay Lydia. She sent us those messages because whatever feelings we may have about the Clave, we all know Isabelle Lightwood is a good person, and she’s always been a friend to those the Clave would rather not acknowledge, save it benefitted them. If someone threatens her or her girlfriend, there will be hell to pay.”  
Meliorn nodded. “I loved her. For someone to threaten that which I love, well it is not wise.”  
Magnus grinned. “You will find, Miss Branwell, that while we are generally a well behaved bunch, there is a bit of truth to the rumor that we in the Downworld can be quite bloodthirsty.”  
Lydia blinked, fighting tears. “Thank you. But if the Clave finds out about this…”  
Jace walked over to her. “Who’s going to tell them? We meant what we said, you’re family. And we take care of our family.”  
Isabelle grinned at her girlfriend. “I love you. And those who hurt the ones I love, tend not to last.”  
Lydia felt the tears fall. All her life, she’d been taught that Downworlders thought only of themselves, that they could not control their baser instincts. She’d always thought they were not to be trusted, that, at best, they were occasionally helpful to the Clave. She certainly never thought they cared about anyone besides themselves.  
So to hear the leaders of the Downworld factions pledge to avenge her. It made her want to cry.  
Isabelle seemed to understand, pulling her into an embrace. “Thank you gentlemen. I’ll let you four discuss the particulars. I only have one request.”  
Magnus nodded. “Name it my dear.”  
Isabelle was the picture of an avenging angel when she spoke. “Make it hurt. I want him to feel every ounce of pain he put Lydia and I through.”  
Simon nodded. “Done.”  
Clary wanted to question how Simon could promise that, until she remembered the conversation she and Jace had on the way home last night, when she found out that Simon was no co-leader of the clan.  
It was a bit mind boggling, to realize that her dorky best friend was now in charge of the New York Vampires.  
It hit her then. They could never go back to their mundane lives. No matter how peaceful things became, they would never be just Clary and Simon again.  
Now they were Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis, Shadowhunter and Vampire leader.  
She had to fight back her tears, excusing herself to the restroom, and locking the door as the others talked about how to get revenge.  
How had this become her life? When had she let it? The plan had always been to revive her mother, and then never see these people again.  
Then she’d fallen for Jace and discovered Valentine was her father. That had led to the whole Jace and Valentine debacle. And once he’d come back, she’d been so thankful to find they weren’t related, she’d forgotten to leave, to grab her mother and Simon and get the hell away from the Shadow world.  
She loved Jace. Simon loved Raphael. Her mother loved Luke. They couldn’t leave, not anymore.  
And it was like seeing the door to the future she had planned slam shut.  
Clary couldn’t take it. She sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against the wall, crying.  
~~~~~  
Simon was sitting close to his boyfriend, but tensed when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He slipped out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door and sitting by his friend.  
Clary glanced up, and cried harder as she leaned on Simon.  
Simon didn’t say anything, just held Clary to him. He’d been through this enough with her to know she wouldn’t speak till she was ready.  
“Why? Why us Simon? We didn’t ask for this.”  
It took a minute for Simon to understand what she was asking, but when he did, he felt tears of his own fall.  
“I don’t know Clary. I know it isn’t fair, or right. I know that we shouldn’t have to think about saving the world, about avenging our friend because she can’t do it herself. I know that if life went normally, you and I would be grabbing coffee and complaining about professors right now, instead of hiding out in my clan’s bathroom.  
Life sucks Clary. Pure and simple. Even if we had lived a mundane existence, we still would have had struggles, lost people we cared about. And yeah, you and I would probably have ended up together. I won’t lie, there was a time I would have traded my soul for that.  
But look what we gained. You have a boyfriend who would burn the world to the ground, just to keep you safe. Your mom and Luke can be together now, without hiding who they are. I get the extraordinary honor of loving, and being loved by Raphael Santiago. Forever. Would you honestly give that up, just so our days would be a bit calmer?”  
Clary sniffled. “You died. Twice.”  
Simon chuckled, not that he found it funny. “Yeah I know. I was there.”  
Clary hit him, though with no force behind it. “I’m serious Simon. When Valentine killed you, I wanted to die.”  
Simon sobered, holding the redhead close to him. “I know. Raph told me, so did Jace.”  
The redhead raised a brow.  
Simon sighed. “This last time… dying sucks, no matter how you go. But being tortured, and ultimately killed because of who I loved, it’s hard not to hate all of you, not gonna lie”  
Clary sat up. “I wouldn’t blame you.”  
Simon nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. “I know. But if I let myself hate you, hate Raph, then Valentine wins, and I refuse to let that son of a bitch take anything else from me. He doesn’t get to ruin my life from beyond the grave.  
It’s hard. I want to scream every time someone says they love me, because that’s how I got in this mess in the first place. I want to yell and cuss out all of you for not figuring it out sooner, for not saving me. It felt like you guys had given up on me. I knew you hadn’t, but still.  
It’s gonna take time for me to be able to go to sleep, walk out the door without getting nightmares, or being scared that someone is going to abduct me, try to use me to get to one of you.  
And I wouldn’t change my life for any of it.  
Because here’s the thing Clary. I can’t imagine living my life without these amazing people in it. I know one day you and the other hunters won’t be here, and I’ll learn to accept that, when the time comes.  
But I get to live forever with the person I love most in this world. And I get the privilege of not only getting to know and love you, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Iz, Lydia, Jocelyn and Luke, but also all of your descendants. I know that I’ll always be there to protect them, to tell them stories about their crazy parents and grandparents.  
They say you aren’t truly dead, if but one person exists that remembers you. Between me, Raph and Mag’s, you guys are going to be immortal.  
So no, I don’t wish our life was different, or that we could leave. Because I can’t think of a better place to be, than right here in the heart of it all.”  
Clary smiled at her best friend, wrapping him up in a hug. “You always did give the best advice.”  
Simon chuckled, returning the embrace. “Yeah well, I’ve had practice.”  
They made their way back to the living room, ignoring Jace and Raph’s respective stares.  
“Everything all right?”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah. Just had to remind Clary why we’re the lucky ones.”  
Raphael raised a brow. “Oh?”  
Simon grinned, patting his boyfriends knee. “I’ll tell you all about it once everybody leaves.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the discussion at hand.  
“Well, if we do that, they’re going to know it was planned.”  
“I don’t see anyone else coming up with better ideas Seelie.”  
“That’s because you won’t let them speak, wolf.”  
Alec groaned. “No. Just no. This is not going to turn into a pissing match. Either you two act like the grownups you claim to be, or get out.”  
Meliorn and Luke glared at him, but looked away at Magnus’ threating stare.  
Simon sighed. “Okay, how about this. The next time Brett goes on patrol, we ambush him. Magnus can freeze him with magic. Luke and Raph should be strong enough to grab the guy, and take him to… where do you take people who need to disappear?”  
Meliorn smiled. “That would be the realm of Seelie.”  
Alec shook his head. “Oh no. We aren’t going to Faerieland. Time runs weird there, and I don’t intend to spend the rest of my days trapped with Fair Folk.”  
Magnus grinned. “No, but I do know a place. Very secluded, no chance of discovery.”  
“Don’t say no chance. Things never end well when you do.”  
Meliorn glared. “What will I be doing?”  
Simon grinned. “I’ve heard Seelie Knights are experts at torture. Any truth to that?”  
Meliorn nodded. “When needed, yes.”  
Lydia shook her head. “If we torture him, we’re no better than he is. Besides, he’ll talk the moment he gets back.”  
Isabelle shook her head. “No he won’t sweetie.”  
Lydia raised a brow at the raven haired beauty. “Uh, yes he will.”  
“He won’t, because dead men can’t talk.”  
Lydia glanced at Simon. “Oh.”  
Simon sighed. “Revenge is nasty business Lydia. But if we let him go free, who knows how many more people will suffer.”  
“Fine. Just don’t get caught.”  
Raphael grinned. “We won’t. You’ll find we have centuries of practice when it comes to hiding things from the Clave.”  
Plan made, Meliorn left.  
Luke sighed, walking over to Simon. “Thank god you’re alive. When they told me what had happened…” The wolf choked up, unable to speak.  
Simon hugged him. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”  
Luke nodded, pulling back. “About that, how are you alive?”  
Magnus sighed. “Long story Lucian. Let’s just say he’s well loved, and love can overcome most anything.”  
Luke nodded. “Right, I don’t wanna know how many laws you all broke.”  
Lydia nodded. “Precisely.”  
“By the way, do we know what caused Alaric to go insane?”  
Luke made a face. “He didn’t.”  
Simon tensed. “Then why? What did I ever do to him?”  
“Nothing. You were just the person Raphael loved most.”  
Bothe vampires winced at that.  
“Care to elaborate?”  
Luke sighed. “Apparently, Raph lost control and killed some guy. That guy was Alaric’s brother.”  
Raphael bit his lip as all eyes turned to him. “Oh. I had no idea. He had always been friendly to me.”  
Luke nodded. “Seems like he was playing a long game, biding his time. He was convinced you killed his brother on purpose.”  
Raphael groaned. “I didn’t. I know who he meant though. I remember every one. I lost control that day. I’d just gotten word of my brother’s death. He was just the poor unsuspecting human who yelled at me.”  
Simon hugged the vampire. He knew everyone thought nothing bothered Raph, and they couldn’t be more wrong. Raphael still got nightmares about the people he’d killed, even the ones he’d only had a sip from.  
“I’m sorry. I know Alaric was your friend.”  
Luke looked incredulous. “The man abducted you and handed you over to Valentine, and you’re apologizing?”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah. Whatever else he was, he was your friend. Someone you trusted enough to make him your second.” He turned to look at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry for you too. I know you cared for him. I’m sorry he crossed you.”  
Raphael hugged the fledgling, surprising everyone in the room. “Simon, you’re too nice for your own good. I don’t care about him, I’m just glad you’re alive.”  
Luke nodded. “I won’t say his betrayal didn’t hurt, because it did. But you being dead hurt more.”  
Simon got up and hugged the man, finally breaking down.  
Luke just held him. Raphael had told him why they’d gone out. He knew Simon had thought he’d lose a second father that night. “Shh, shh.”  
Simon thought he should be braver, tougher and stronger. But Luke was his dad in all but DNA, and while everyone else was great, sometimes you just needed hug from your parent. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Luke sat down with the vampire. “I know.” His heart was breaking, hearing Simon apologize for everything that had happened.  
The others left, and Raphael went to the bedroom, giving the two their privacy.  
It was a while before the two men stopped crying, and longer still before Simon let go of Luke.  
Luke looked at Simon. “Listen to me Simon. Nothing you do can ever make me not be your dad, got it? I don’t care what happens, I will always be your dad.”  
Simon nodded, hugging the man. “Thank you.”  
Luke smiled, smoothing the boy’s hair. “Welcome. Now, nice as this is, I have pack business to deal with. So, go lie down and rest, and we can hang out soon, okay?”  
Simon nodded. “Okay.”  
Luke left, and Simon made his way to the bedroom, throwing off his clothes and climbing under the covers.  
Raphael pulled the man close, throwing an arm over him. “Are you okay?”  
Simon sighed. “No. Not by a long shot.”  
Raphael tensed, and Simon pressed a kiss to his lips. “I will be. Not today, certainly not tomorrow. But I will be okay eventually. How are you?”  
“Tired. Sad. Hurt. Mad.”  
Simon nodded. “I know the feeling.”  
Raphael smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. I wish you didn’t.”  
Simon shrugged. “I don’t. Without those experiences, I wouldn’t be curled up with you right now. See, I can look at this one of two ways. Way one, I blame everybody for everything, and whine about the hand I got dealt in life. Way two, I realize that bad shit happens no matter who you are, and be thankful that I have all these amazing people in my life. I chose option two.”  
Raphael grinned. “I like option two.”  
Simon returned the grin, snuggling into his mate’s side. “Yeah, so do I.”  
~~~~~~~~  
“So, how did it go? Oh Lightworm, why are you here?”  
Alec made a face as their group made its way into Tessa’s apartment. “Lightwood.”  
Magnus chuckled as Jace sat down, pulling Clary in his lap. “It’s a long story dear.”  
Will grinned. “I can tell it, if you like.”  
“No thank you William. Where are the others?”  
“Lydia and Isabell went back to the Institute, and Simon and Raph are vamps so…”  
Tessa nodded. “Ah yes, allergic to the sun. Why are you all here, may I ask?”  
Clary smiled. “What, we can’t just hang out?”  
Will made a face. “Magnus Bane does not hang out.”  
Alec grinned, pulling the warlock onto his lap. “He does now.”  
Magnus made a face. “The things I do for you Alexander…”  
Alec smiled, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. “You know you love me.”  
Magnus nodded. “I do. It’s just the others I’m not so fond of.”  
Clary giggled. “Whatever you say Magnus.”  
Magnus sighed, leaning back on his boyfriend. “So, have you figured out how to explain Will’s reappearance?”  
Will nodded. “We simply act like it’s normal.”  
“You actually think that will work?”  
Will nodded. “The Clave only has cause to question something if you give them one.”  
Tessa smiled. “Besides, the only ones who know your real identity are in this room  
Clary smiled. “You two are so cute together. Do you think I could draw you sometime?”  
Will smiled. “Of course my dear.”  
Jace smiled. “So, you really kissed Magnus?”  
Will glared at Tessa, who smiled innocently. “No, the blasted warlock kissed me.”  
Alec tensed and Magnus sighed moving off of the hunters lap to sit beside him. “There was nothing romantic about it Alexander. I promise.”  
Will nodded. “Camille had just broken his heart. He wanted to prove he was over her, and I was there. That’s all.”  
Alec sighed. “Fine. But don’t ever do it again.”  
Magnus grinned. “Of course not. You’re the only hunter for me.”  
Alec smirked at that, and Jace made a gagging noise.  
Clary raised a brow at him. “Really?”  
Jace held up his hands in defense as the redhead moved to sit by his side. “What? I almost got a cavity.”  
Tessa smiled. “You remind me so much of Will.”  
Will glared at her. “I’m nothing like our belligerent descendant.”  
Clary and Tessa exchanged a look.  
Alec smiled. “So, not that this isn’t lovely, but we need to head back to the Institute.”  
Jace nodded. “Alec’s right. We need to deal with a few things.”  
Tessa nodded, walking them to the door. “Good luck.”  
Magnus hugged the warlock and her husband. “Behave you two.”  
Will just grinned back at him as the four made their way to the Institute.  
Magnus stopped once they got to the door. “Well, this is as far as I go.”  
Alec frowned. “You can come in Magnus. There’s no rule against it. Everyone knows you’re with me.”  
Magnus smiled sadly. “I know. But I don’t think I can see that man without evaporating him on sight.”  
The group tensed at the mention of Brett.  
Clary groaned. “Damn it. How are we supposed to act like nothing happened?”  
Jace hugged her to him. “Because, we have to. For Iz, for Lydia.”  
Alec nodded. “Come on, let’s just get in so we can avoid the bastard.”  
Jace shook his head. “We can’t avoid him Alec. We need to act like nothing’s changed.”  
Alec grumbled but agreed as the three walked in, only to be greeted by a rather grumpy Maryse.  
“And just where have you three been?”  
Clary sighed. She didn’t have it in her to listen to the woman bitch and moan. “Do us all a favor and calm down. You know damn well where we were, or you wouldn’t be so pissed. Get over it, your son is gay. Super, duper, mega gay. Now you can either accept that and act like a halfway decent mother, or you can continue walking around with the perpetual stick up your ass. If you do though, please leave us alone. It’s exhausting pretending to care what you think.”  
Jace and Alec gaped at the redhead. No one talked to Maryse like that without repercussions.  
Maryse raised her hand, but three hands were suddenly around her wrist.  
Alec removed his first, wordlessly going to find his sister. Jace and Jocelyn could deal with his mother.  
Jace glared daggers at Maryse, removing his own hand. “If you ever try to strike my girlfriend again, that will be the last thing you do. Are we clear?”  
Maryse raised a brow at him. “You heard what she said Jace. That kind of impudence cannot go unchecked.”  
“I did hear. All she said was the truth. If you can’t handle it, then get out. Alec’s the best man I know. So what if he prefers to fuck men? I know the Clave is stuck in the past, but it doesn’t mean you have to be. Get over yourself Maryse.”  
With that, the blonde and red head stormed off, presumably to find Alec.  
Maryse sighed as she took in Jocelyn’s furious expression. “What?”  
Jocelyn shook her head. “One, you ever try to hit my daughter again, I’ll kill you. Two, get your head out of your ass.”  
The woman made an indignant noise, but Jocelyn held up her hand. “Save it for someone who cares. You have three amazing children. Maybe instead of slamming them for who they love, you should wonder why they have no respect for you. You are their mother, that means you love them. No matter what. Try and remember that, hm?”  
Maryse stormed off, and Jocelyn sighed, wandering off to find her daughter. It seemed time had done nothing to mellow the woman out.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Alec. Hey. Alec!”  
Isabelle shook her head as her brother picked up the punching bag he’d knocked down.  
“Not in the mood Izzy.”  
“Too bad. Why are you trying to murder the bag?”  
“Maryse is a bitch.”  
Isabelle and Alec whirled around, startled to find Jocelyn in the training room.  
“You aren’t wrong.” Isabelle answered, fiddling with the hem of her black crop top.  
Alec sighed. “What do you want Jocelyn? Clary isn’t here.”  
Jocelyn nodded, throwing Alec a towel. “I know. I’m fairly sure I don’t want to know what she and Jace are up to at the moment.” She made a face, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of her daughter sleeping with anyone.  
“I came to thank you, for protecting my daughter. Not many people would dare to stop Maryse.”  
Isabelle raised a brow. “What?”  
Alec sighed, wiping his face and chest off with the towel. “She tried to slap Clary in the face.”  
Isabelle looked murderous. “Why?”  
Jocelyn shrugged, taking a seat on the bench. “She’s never done well, being confronted with her shortcomings. Clary basically told her to either accept her children as they are, or go fuck herself.”  
Isabelle winced. “Yeah, I can see how that would go badly.”  
Alec nodded. “You’re welcome.”  
Jocelyn nodded, standing to leave.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
The woman nodded, wary.  
“Why did you do it? Why did you raise Clary a mundane, lie to her all those years?”  
The woman sank back to the bench. “I wanted her to be her own person, have her own ideals. I didn’t want to worry that she would die before she turned thirty. That, and if Val had known about her, I can only imagine what he would have done.”  
Isabelle nodded. “Clary said as much.”  
“So why ask me?”  
Alec sat on the other side of the woman. “We thought you might be running from the Clave.”  
Jocelyn shrugged. “They aren’t my biggest concern. Clary means everything to me. I’d die before I let something happen to her, or Simon.”  
Izzy nodded, standing with her brother. “Okay.”  
Jocelyn paused at the doorway. “And Alec?”  
The man tensed. “Yes?”  
Jocelyn smiled fondly. “For the record, your mom is an idiot for not seeing what amazing sons and daughters she has.” She walked out, leaving Alec to fight back his tears at that statement. Oh sure, Magnus and Izzy had told him that numerous times, Jace too.  
But Jocelyn had no reason to comfort him. It was nice, hearing that.  
Izzy smiled, wrapping her brother in a hug as they made their way to Jace’s room. “She’s right ya know.”  
Alec smiled, ruffling his sister’s raven hair. “I’m starting to believe that, yeah.” He grimaced at the sound of things hitting the wall. “Oh come on.” He thrust the door open, only to be greeted with a very different sight than he’d expected.  
Jace was glaring at the pieces of a broken lamp as Clary swept them up.  
“Jace?”  
The man whirled around to face them, clearly furious. “What?”  
“What happened in here?” Izzy questioned, closing the door and drawing a soundless rune into it.  
Clary sighed. “Brett saw Jace on our way back to the room.  
Jace nodded tightly. “He had the nerve to ask me if I’d ever had the pleasure of getting to kiss Lydia. Said he thought since you and I were Parabatai, we might as well share everything.”  
Alec went red. “I’m going to kill him.”  
Isabelle shook her head. “You’ll do no such think Alec. He’s baiting us, trying to see what we know. Let this play out, please.”  
Her brothers glared at her. “How are you so calm about all of this?”  
“I’m not. I want to rip him apart, skin him alive and listen to him beg for his worthless excuse of a life while I torture him for days, until he dies because his heart can’t take the stress anymore. I want to make him suffer, make him feel every bit of pain he caused Lydia. But I can’t, so I’m going to keep my cool, and rest easy knowing that I won’t see his face after tonight.”  
Clary raised a brow at her friend. “Izzy?”  
Isabelle forced a smile. “I’m fine Clary. If you all will excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend.” With that, the raven haired girl ran out, high heeled boots ringing out on the tile floor.  
~~~~  
Isabelle burst into Lydia’s room, wordlessly pulling the woman to her, kissing and holding onto her for dear life.  
Lydia returned the kiss, but pulled back, slamming the door closed. “Iz? What’s wrong?”  
Isabelle had tears running down her cheeks, and she looked pissed. “How dare he! I don’t know how you’re keeping it together Lydia, I really don’t. Every time I look at the smug bastard; I want to use every torture method I know on him.”  
Lydia sighed, pulling the other woman into her arms as they sat on the bed. “Because I have you. Because even though he did his damndest to break us up, he failed. I won’t let him take anymore from me than he already has.”  
Isabelle sniffled, laying her head on her chest. “You’re a better person than I am.”  
Lydia smirked. “Hardly. Don’t get me wrong, I want him to pay.”  
Isabelle sighed, threading her fingers through the blonde hair. “I hate him Lydia.”  
“I know.”  
They stayed like that for a while, drawing comfort from the other.  
Isabelle grinned when she heard her girlfriend start to snore. Gently, she moved off of the woman, and slid her under the covers. She was almost out of the room when she heard a whimper.  
She glanced back at her girlfriend and sighed, climbing into bed to snuggle with her. Lydia hated to sleep alone. Izzy had thought she’d want some space, but apparently she was wrong.  
Isabelle jolted when she heard a scream, sitting up and trying to locate the source of the noise.  
Her heart broke when she found it.  
Lydia was curled into a ball, tears falling and screaming, clearly having a nightmare.  
Isabelle gently touched her shoulder, trying to wake the woman. “Lydia, Lydia wake up. It’s a nightmare. It isn’t real.”  
The other woman was shaking now, mumbling something incoherent under her breath.  
Isabelle shook her girlfriend. “Lydia! Wake up.”  
The other woman sat up, tears still falling and clearly confused. “Isabelle?”  
She nodded, making sure to give the other space. “Yeah.”  
Lydia scrubbed a hand over her face and went to the bathroom, coming back after she’d washed her face.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“What’s there to talk about? People have bad dreams all the time.”  
Isabelle shook her head. “You were shaking Lyds.”  
“And now I’m not. Can we please change the subject?”  
“No. You were screaming. Loudly.”  
Lydia sighed, running a brush through her hair. “What do you want from me Isabelle?”  
“The truth would be nice.”  
Lydia tensed, bracing her arms on the espresso desk in front of her, keeping her back to Isabelle as she spoke. “Fine. I was dreaming about the night I lost John. Are you happy now?”  
Isabelle wanted to hug the other woman, but she knew it wouldn’t be received well, so stayed put, leaning on the wall. “No. I’m never going to be happy about something that hurts you Lydia.”  
Lydia tensed, wrapping her arms around herself. “I don’t know what to say to that.”  
Isabelle took a tentative step forward, stopping when she saw the woman tighten her arms. “You don’t need to say anything. Was that all you dreamed about?”  
Lydia shook her head. “Brett. I dreamed he forced himself on you, then killed you while I stood helpless.”  
Isabelle did hug her then. “Oh honey. He will never, ever come near me or you again. On this you have my word.”  
Lydia just sobbed, and Izzy felt a stab of pain lance her heart. She knew that Brett was only part of the reason her girlfriend was so upset.  
Lydia had thought John was her forever, and then he was taken away from her.  
Isabelle couldn’t imagine what she would do if she lost her girlfriend, and they’d only known each other for months. Lydia and John had been together longer, and been married.  
“Shh, it’s okay sweetie. It’s okay.”  
Lydia trembled in her arms as they sat on the bed. “It’s not. I miss him every day, and I know that’s a terrible thing to say to you, but I miss him so much Isabelle.”  
Isabelle shook her head, forcing the blonde to look at her. “Don’t you dare feel bad about that Lydia Branwell. You and John were married. You have every right to miss him. Never apologize for that.”  
“You aren’t mad?”  
Isabelle fought back an eye roll. “No.”  
Lydia had mostly calmed herself now, swiping at her eyes. “Sorry for breaking down.”  
Isabelle did roll her eyes then, leaning forward to peck her girlfriend on the lips. “Don’t be. We may be warriors, but even soldiers have a breaking point.”  
Lydia grinned, hugging the raven haired goddess she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend. “Thank you. What time is it?”  
Isabelle smiled darkly. “Just after sunset.”  
Lydia returned the smile as they made their way to Clary’s room. “Who has patrol tonight.”  
“Raj, Eli and Brett.” Jace answered, looking up from whatever sketch Clary was showing him.  
Isabelle drew a locking and silence rune on the door. “Good.”  
Alec nodded. “Yeah. Magnus told me he was going to be busy tonight.”  
Clary raised a brow. “I’m surprised you aren’t with him.”  
Alec shrugged. “He wanted me somewhere safe.”  
Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look and Alec groaned. “Oh hush.”  
Lydia smirked. “Looks like someone has a protective lover.”  
Clary giggled. “I wonder how long it’ll be before Magnus starts insisting on accompanying him on missions, make sure he doesn’t get a scratch or something.” She teased.  
Alec flipped her the bird. “I hate all of you.”  
Jace grinned. “Nah, you love us.”  
Alec huffed and shoved his parabatai off the bed.  
“Hey!”  
Clary laughed as Alec took Jace’s spot beside her on the queen bed, wrinkling the black duvet. “What? I wanted to see the sketch.”  
Jace grinned. “Okay.”  
Alec froze when he saw the sketch, feeling his throat tighten.  
Clary was a gifted artist, he knew that. But what he saw made tears spring to his eyes.  
She’d drawn he and Magnus holding hands as they posed for a picture, but that wasn’t what caused a few tears to fall.  
Izzy and Lydia were standing beside them, hugging and smiling. Max was in between the two couples, holding Alec and Isabelle’s hand. And his parents were standing behind them, beaming and so clearly proud and happy.  
“Clary…”  
The redhead gave him a small smile. “You deserve a good family picture. If the camera can’t capture it, I thought maybe I could.”  
Alec hugged the girl. He knew the drawing in front of him would never be an actuality, but Clary had given him a small glimpse of what could have been, if only his parents weren’t so rigid.  
The icing on the cake had been the wedding bands and runes on all the couple’s hands.  
Isabelle came over to see what had caused such a reaction in her brother, and then she was hugging the girl as well, tears of her own falling. She doubted anyone apart from herself or Alec knew just how much that drawing meant.  
Lydia picked up the paper that had been knocked to the ground and covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back her own tears.  
She knew Clary had been raised a mundane, and had never known the rigidness of the Clave, never lived with rules and traditions so strict, it felt like you were balancing on a tightrope.  
To Clary, the drawing she’d created made perfect sense. In her old world, it would have been a perfectly normal family photo. It made her chest ache to know it would never happen because of who they were, what they’d been born to.  
Jace came to stand beside the other blonde, a small smile gracing his face, for once genuine. “Yeah, she’s pretty amazing, isn’t she?”  
Lydia nodded. “I see it now, why you love her.”  
“You didn’t before?”  
“Not really. I knew she was pretty, but she seemed to be more of a headache than anything else. But now I get it. She’s basically hope personified. If she can draw this, if she can believe in this happening in our world…”  
Jace grinned. “She does. She could care less about old rules that make zero sense. She loves with her whole heart, and she loves fiercely. But she’s also gentle, and kind. The mercy to my harshness.”  
Lydia nodded. “I can see it. She’s a light in our very dark world.”  
Jace nodded, keeping their tones hushed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to articulate everything she makes me feel. She’s just this amazing woman. She doesn’t care that I had a dark past, all she sees is the good in me. It’s humbling, and so powerful, having someone who believes in you, hopes for you that much. And it’s not limited to me. She fights for Alec and Magnus, you and Izzy. She won’t let those she loves go down without fighting like hell. She stands up to Maryse, tells the Clave to go fuck itself if it dares to question love. She knows what they never will; that love is what will get us through these wars, not the hate, not the drive to protect encoded in our DNA. It’s love that makes you fight when all seems lost. Because when you love someone, you’ll fight like hell to be with them, no matter what. You’ll fight to make sure they have an amazing future, one that you can live with them.”  
Lydia felt breathless, hearing Jace describe the love he and Clary shared, the way he saw his girlfriend. “Wow.”  
Jace grinned, gesturing to the trio sitting on Clary’s bed as they made their way to the corner of a room. “Yeah. Look at them Lydia. Look what a simple drawing means to them. Clary did that, gave them that happiness.”  
Lydia smiled. “Hope personified.”  
Jace nodded. “Exactly.” He was silent for a while as the two watched Clary explain how Alec had the most annoying eyes, because she’d had to work for hours to find the right shade of blue. The man blushed, but hugged her all the same. Isabelle laughed and joined the hug, asking questions about how Clary had managed to get it all on paper.  
Lydia teared up, looking at them. This was what she’d always wanted, a family, and now she had one. When she’d come to the Institute, she’d never imagined she’d fall in love. But she had, and she was so very, very thankful. She and Isabelle had a long road ahead them before they’d be able to accept what Brett had done, but they’d get through it. Together.  
Jace had never been much of a thinker. He’d always left that to Alec. But now, all he could do was think. When he’d thought Clary was his sister, he’d wanted cry. The one pure thing in his life, and now he could no longer love it. The month with Valentine had been hell. Partly because he was away from his family, yeah. But mostly because a part of him had wanted to be there. He’d thought his dad was dead, and now he was back. No matter what had happened, or what he’d done, at least now he wasn’t alone. So he’d let that part of himself take over, trying his damndest not to think of the Lightwoods or Clary. It had worked for a bit.  
And then Valentine had told him the truth. He still didn’t know why. Maybe the man had a spark of compassion. Whatever the reason, he’d told the Jace the truth, and then sent him back to the Institute, grinning at the confusion on the boy’s face as he realized where he was as he walked away.  
Jace had found Clary as soon as he debriefed Lydia, and told her the truth.  
They’d talked until the sun came up, and fallen asleep, holding the other.  
A part of him had wondered if Valentine had lied, but a DNA test had proved he wasn’t.  
And then he’d let himself feel everything for the girl.  
He’d fallen in love.  
He knew now, watching Clary with his siblings. He was going to marry her.  
Part of him wanted to propose right here and now, but even he knew that wouldn’t go over well. For one thing, they were still waiting to hear how things had gone with the Brett Removal Plan, as Simon had termed it.  
Clary smiled at him then, and he felt like his heart would break with how much he loved her.  
“What are you and Lydia doing over there?”  
Jace chuckled as the two of them made their way to the bed. “Oh, just admiring the view.”  
Clary rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh.”  
Lydia grinned, lifting Isabelle up only to take her spot, and then pull the raven haired girl on her lap. “He’s telling the truth.”  
Alec grinned. “You two are terrible.”  
Jace quirked a brow at his parabatai. “We are? I could get a cavity listening to you and Magnus.”  
Alec laughed. “Okay, fair point. Oh, speaking of beautiful warlocks, he texted me.”  
Clary smiled. “You’re so gone for him Alec.”  
Alec just nodded, pulling up the message. “Well, looks like the plan is in motion.”  
Clary’s smile fell, as did the easy going atmosphere.  
“They’ll be okay, right?”  
Jace pulled his girlfriend into his lap. “Yeah. They know what they’re doing. Now we just wait and see.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Magnus was going to be sick.  
Honestly, how did anyone stay around this and not throw up?  
“Babe, please. I’m tough. I can take him.”  
“You just came back from the dead. You are not taking anyone.”  
“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I took you this morning.”  
Raphael gave the fledgling an indignant look, but stayed silent.  
Magnus made a face. “Okay, that’s enough of that. I cannot hear about your sex lives. It’s just too weird.”  
Simon glared at the warlock. “Seriously? How are you and Alec any different from us?”  
Magnus sighed. “I didn’t mean that I couldn’t listen to people about sex. I just can’t hear about Raphael having sex.”  
The vampire wiggled his brows. “Why? Got a hidden fantasy about me?”  
Magnus flipped him the bird. “Oh good, we’re here.”  
“That wasn’t a no Magnus.”  
“I’m not listening to either of you. La la la la, not listening.” The warlock covered his ears with his hands.  
The Seelie and wolf appeared then.  
Meliorn rolled his eyes, and Luke had to hide his grin.  
“So, Magnus has a secret Raphael fantasy? Who knew?”  
Simon nodded. “Right? I mean, I don’t blame him, but you’d think he’d had enough time to act on it.”  
The Seelie looked confused. “You like the vampire?”  
Magnus glared at the vampires and wolf. “No I do not. They’re being children. Can we please just get this done?”  
“Got somewhere better to be?”  
Magnus huffed. “I liked you better when you weren’t screwing the fledgling.”  
“Why, ‘cause you had a chance then? Because he is one hundred percent taken now. And I do not share well. Unless that’s something you want?” Simon glanced at Raphael, who was trying very hard not to laugh, and failing miserably if Magnus’ expression was anything to go by.  
“Uh, no. One is more than enough thank you. Besides, Bane’s hunter might take offense if I were to fulfil his fantasy.”  
Magnus glared at the vampire, pointing his finger in his face. “I do not have a fantasy about you. Not a one. Kindly cease talking about it, will you?”  
“Is there a problem here?”  
Four heads swiveled to see Brett standing behind them, blade at the ready.  
Luke shook his head. “Not for us. You, on the other hand.”  
Meliorn stepped up behind the shadowhunter. “Tell me, have you any honor at all? Because from what we’ve heard, you most certainly do not.”  
Brett tensed. “Move along, before I arrest you.”  
Magnus laughed. “Oh my. It seems you are as clueless as we thought.”  
The man tried to respond, clearly freaked out to find he couldn’t move or speak.  
Simon got in his face then, fangs emerging. “How dare you. How dare you force an innocent girl to sleep with you.”  
Luke grinned as the man’s eyes widened. “Yeah, we heard about your little plot. Word of warning, never fuck with my family, or their friends.”  
Simon nodded as he picked the man up and carried him as they portaled to the place Magnus had suggested.  
The minute Magnus gave him the all clear, Simon dropped the hunter, grinning at his wince. “Don’t tell me that hurt. If so, tonight is going to be even worse for you than we had planned.”  
Raphael grinned. “Oh well. Karma’s a bitch.”  
Meliorn nodded, stepping into the light so the hunter could see who he was. “Your people tried to imprison me. If not for Isabelle, I would still be there. Have you any idea, how important vengeance and retribution are to a Seelie?”  
Brett was shaking now. “Look man, I won’t say anything, I swear. Just let me go.”  
Magnus glared at the hunter as he stood, clearly about to make a break for it.  
He let the glamor on his eyes fall when he spoke. “You won’t say anything? But that’s not what you told Lydia.”  
Raphael nodded. “In fact, you said you’d tell the Clave all about her and Isabelle’s relationship unless she slept with you.”  
“And if that wasn’t enough, you kissed her as soon as they came back from a hell of a day. You made Isabelle hurt. You hurt Lydia. How are you not seeing where this ends?” Simon questioned as his boyfriend removed Brett’s weapons while Magnus kept him immobilized.  
Brett shook when Meliorn clasped his wrists in manacles, attaching them to ceiling hook. “If you do this, the Clave will kill all of you, and your hunters.”  
Magnus glared, smacking the man across the face. “Pro tip, never threaten my boyfriend’s life. Especially when you’re about to lose yours.”  
Meliorn laughed when the hunter tried to get down as they raised him in the air, till his toes were just touching the ground. “Oh dear. It seems this one doesn’t understand just how thoroughly fucked he is. Magnus, why don’t you explain.”  
The warlock stepped forward, a menacing grin gracing his face. “Gladly. Here’s how your last night on this earth is going to go. Step one: we tell you why this is happening.”  
“I think we’ve accomplished that.”  
Magnus nodded. “Raphael is correct. Step two: we torture you until you die from the pain.”  
Simon sighed. “I know, we should really have a step three, but you put us on a bit of a time crunch. We could only get so much planning done before we grabbed you.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “I could give you five days, and you still wouldn’t have a plan.”  
Simon laughed, nodding. “Yeah well, one of us has to be spontaneous.”  
Meliorn groaned. “Please stop. Please.”  
Luke laughed. “Get over it Meliorn. They’re in the honeymoon stage.”  
Magnus sighed. “We know, but this is ridiculous. What do you think Brett? Shouldn’t those two be less lovey-dovey?”  
Brett shook as Luke cut his shirt away. “Uh, no opinion on the matter.”  
Luke rolled his eyes. “You may as well tell us. You aren’t going to live either way.”  
Brett trembled as Meliorn walked up to him, a Faerie blade in his hand. “Um, I guess it’s to be expected? I’ve heard this is Raphael’s first romantic relationship ever. Makes sense that he’s head over heels in love with Clary’s dork.”  
Raphael glared at the man. “That is not the reason I love my mate.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Chill. We all agreed Meliorn was going to go first.”  
“No, you dictated and no one else spoke up.”  
Simon nodded at Luke’s statement. “Like I said, we all agreed.”  
Meliorn huffed. “If it offends you that much Lucian, by all means be the first.”  
Luke shook his head. “Nah, go ahead. You have more practice with this stuff anyway.”  
The Seelie rolled his eyes. “I do at that. Now, Brett. Do your runes grow back if we cut them off? I’ve always heard they don’t, but your people are known for their lies. Let’s find out, hm?”  
Brett shook his head. “I’m begging you man, don’t do this!”  
Meliorn glared. “You violated Lydia, and you tried to break Isabelle’s heart. No amount of begging will save you now.” He traced the man’s soundless rune with his blade, cutting it from his body as Brett screamed.  
Raphael and Magnus seemed unmoved, but Simon vamped to the other room in the building, slamming the door closed.  
He’d thought he could handle this. He told himself that it was different than what Valentine had done to him. This was for Lydia and Isabelle.  
None of that mattered to his subconscious, which was providing him with a replay of those horrific ten hours.  
He fought to stay silent as he sunk to the floor, curling into a ball.  
Image after image flashed behind his closed eye’s. Valentine cutting his skin, dunking him in holy water as he screamed.  
Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and his eyes flew open.  
Raphael was lying on the floor in front of the fledgling. “Simon, what happened?”  
Simon struggled to speak past the rising terror and pain. “F, flashbacks.”  
Raphael’s eyes softened in understanding. “Go back to the Du Mort.”  
“No.”  
“Simon, this is only to get worse. Meliorn plans to drag this out until the moment before sunrise, with no pauses in between.”  
Simon made himself sit up. “I know. I was there when we discussed what to do. I can’t go back Raph. Magnus cast a spell to keep this place from being found until one of us left. The moment I walk out that door, you all are in danger. I can’t do that to you.”  
The other vampire sighed. “Damn him.”  
Simo shrugged. “I’ll deal with it Raphael. I can’t run from my problems forever.”  
“You can actually.”  
Simon huffed as the two stood up. “Must you be so literal?”  
Raphael smiled, kissing him on the lips, glad to see Simon seemed to be okay for the moment. “I’ve been told its part of my charm.”  
Simon huffed. “You’re infuriating; you know that right?”  
Raphael nodded, kissing him again. “You love me anyway.”  
Simon shook his head. “Not anyway. I love you because of who you are. Even the infuriating parts.”  
Raphael had to kiss him after that statement, and that’s how Magnus found them making out in the corner of the warehouse, evidently enjoying the spell he’d cast to keep all torture related noises contained to the immediate area around Brett.  
“Ahem.”  
Raphael pulled back from where he’d pinned Simon to the wall with his body, grinning. “Can I help you?”  
Raphael turned around so he could see the warlock, keeping most of his body where it had been, pining Simon between the wall and himself, still with one hand against the wall, held there by his own.  
Magnus sighed. “I swear, you two are worse than Jace and Clary. Meliorn needs a hand Raphael.”  
Simon grinned, kissing his boyfriend one last time before he pushed the other man off of him. “Go be helpful.”  
Raphael grinned wickedly as he walked to the door. “Funny, I thought that’s what I was doing.”  
Simon returned the look. “If you help Meliorn like that, you and I are going to have issues pal.”  
The other vampire shook his head. “Hardly. You’re the only one I help like that.”  
Simon grinned, pecking him on the cheek. “Good. Now go be helpful.” He slapped Raphael on the ass as the other man walked out the door, earning a glare from the vampire.  
Magnus shook his head as he looked at Simon. “Well, that’s certainly one way to keep your mind off of what’s going on.”  
Simon groaned. “Don’t. I’ll handle it Magnus.”  
The warlock nodded. “I know. I just hope you don’t pay too high a price for it.”  
Simon shrugged as he opened the door and walked out. “I probably will, but I have nothing but time, so I’m sure I’ll make peace with it. Eventually.”  
Magnus stayed silent as they took in the sight of the Shadowhunter hanging his chains.  
His torso and arms were covered in blood, though he seemed to be fully conscious, if the screams were anything to go by.  
“Please, please! I’m sorry I swear. Just kill me already.”  
Luke glared at the man. “No. What you did to Lydia will haunt her for the rest of her life. Be glad you only have until sunrise. You should suffer much longer than that.”  
The man cried, not that it phased Meliorn as he cut away another rune.  
Magnus sighed and handed Raphael a towel as he wiped the blood he’d gotten on his hands from punching the shadowhunter off. It was going to be a long night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Glaring at it won’t make it ring.”  
“Excuse me for being worried about them.”  
Lydia sighed. “Knock it off you two. Alec, I know you’re worried but we’d know if something was up. Iz, lay off him.”  
Alec bit his lip. “It’s a minute till sunrise. He should have called.”  
The phone rang then, and Alec answered faster than he ever had in his life. “Hello?”  
“Done.”  
The line went dead, but Alec was grinning like an idiot.  
Clary sighed. “I take it the plan worked?”  
Alec nodded. “Yeah. Magnus and the others are headed to their respective homes.”  
Jace tensed. “And the… remnants?”  
“There are none. They were very thorough.”  
Lydia blew out a breath, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks.  
Isabelle didn’t say anything as she scooped the other girl into her arms.  
Clary wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. “It’s over Lydia. He can never hurt you again.”  
The other girl cried harder, clinging to Isabelle like a lifeline.  
Jace and Alec left, knowing they’d help more by being out of the room.  
Clary and Isabelle held Lydia as she sobbed; relief, pain, anger, betrayal, shame and a thousand other emotions coursing through her.  
Isabelle ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, making soothing sounds as Clary rubbed her back.  
Neither one could imagine what was going through the blonde’s mind, but they’d be there when she was ready to tell them.  
For now, they’d just hold her while she felt.  
~~~~~~  
“Is she going to be okay?”  
“Eventually. It’s going to take time Jace.”  
The blonde nodded as they sat in Alec’s room. “I can’t even imagine what she or Izzy are going through.”  
Alec huffed. “I just wish we could have been there.”  
Jace hugged his parabatai. “I know.”  
“I don’t just mean last night. I wish I could have stopped it. Made it so it never happened.”  
Jace sighed. “I do too. But we weren’t Alec, and that’s the horrible fact. No one was around to save Lydia. The best we could do was sweep up the pieces, and destroy the one who broke her.”  
Alec nodded. “I hate this Jace. I hate knowing there’s nothing I can do to fix Lydia and Izzy.”  
Jace huffed. “I know Alec. I feel the same way.”  
Alec sighed, standing up. “Training room? I feel like punching something.”  
Jace rolled his eyes, but stood up. “And what, I look like a punching bag to you? Awesome.”  
Alec gave an eye roll of his own. “Come on. I know you want to fight as badly as I do.”  
Jace nodded as they entered the training room. “Well you aren’t wrong.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Simon stepped under the spray, cranking the shower as hot as it would go.  
He’d managed to avoid any more flashbacks while they were dealing with Brett, but now that they were home, he was barely holding it together.  
He felt hands wrap around his waist and smiled, leaning back onto his boyfriend.  
Raphael smiled in return, pecking his lips. He’d been worried about his fledgling, but Simon had been fine the rest of the night.  
The moment they’d steeped into the Du Mort however, his boyfriend had tensed up, heading straight for the shower.  
Raphael knew Simon didn’t want to talk about it anymore, at least not today. So he wordlessly washed his lover, trying his best to express that he loved Simon and was there for him if he ever wanted talk.  
Simon let him, and they made their way to bed silently, falling into the covers, and then each other as the sun came up, doing their best to drown out the rest of the world and their pasts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Where have you been?”  
Luke groaned as he walked into his apartment. “Not now Joc.”  
Jocelyn huffed, running a hand through her hair. “Is it yours?”  
Luke glanced at her in confusion as he laid down on the bed. “Is what mine? I’m too tired for riddles.”  
“Then I’ll make it simple. Is the blood that is literally dripping off your clothes yours?”  
Luke groaned, getting up and stripping. “No.”  
Jocelyn glared at him as she drew an ignite rune, burning the clothes. “I already loved one mad man. I won’t go through that again Lucian.”  
Luke sighed, making his way to the shower. “I’m not Valentine.”  
“Are you sure? Because you just walked in moments before dawn, covered in blood, and you won’t tell me why.”  
Luke was silent, debating how much to tell her, because he clearly had to tell her something.  
He made his decision when he saw the look on his girlfriend’s face.  
She looked seconds away from breaking into tears.  
So he turned off the shower and pulled her to him after yanking on a shirt and boxers. “If I tell you this, you can’t tell anyone. This has to go with you to your grave.”  
Jocelyn shook, but her gaze was steady as she met his eyes. “Tell me.”  
“A shadowhunter forced Lydia to sleep with him. Myself and a few other downworlders dealt with him accordingly.”  
Tears did fall then. “Is she?”  
Luke sighed. “She’s alive, and Isabelle is with her. The event took place about a week ago, but then when she and Izzy came back from helping Simon come back, the man yanked Lydia to him and kissed her. Isabelle thought she’d been cheated on, which is how we found out about all of this.”  
Jocelyn sighed and hugged Luke. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”  
Luke shrugged. “We both know why you did. But I promise you Jocelyn, I will never be Valentine. He’s dead, and he is never coming back.”  
The woman nodded. “How did you… you know what, I don’t want to know. Just promise me that no one will ever find out about this. I can’t lose you.”  
Luke smiled, kissing her. “I promise you, there is no way this will ever come to light.”  
Jocelyn grinned. “Good. Now let’s get some sleep.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Magnus sighed, falling onto his bed. He’d sent his clothes to a hell dimension and then sent everyone to their homes. Once that was done, he’d portaled home and now he was going to get some sleep.  
“Tired already? But the day has only just begun.”  
Magnus sat up, hands sparking. “Who’s there?”  
A soft laugh reached his ears. “Who do you think Magnus? You can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
Magnus pulled on his robe, smiling as his two friends appeared. “Aren’t you two supposed to be living it up in the afterlife?”  
Ragnor sighed. “Yes well, Cat insisted we come check on you.”  
The woman nodded. “How are you holding up?”  
Magnus sighed, magicking himself some coffee. “I’m fine. Much as I miss both of you, I will be okay.”  
Ragnor shook his head. “Fine? You just tortured a man to death Magnus. That tends to affect people.”  
“Yes well, as the Clave is always so quick to remind us, we are more demon than human.”  
Catarina glared at him. “Come off it.”  
The warlock sighed. “I’m fine, truly. As soon as I get some rest, I’m going to check on Alexander.”  
Ragnor shook his head. “You need to tell the boy Magnus. He deserves to know.”  
“Why? What good will it do him or me to talk about the fact I almost killed his parents when he was barely a toddler?”  
Cat sighed. “It will do you significantly less good for Maryse or Robert to be the ones who tell him.”  
Magnus glared at her. “Always a ray of sunshine, you are.”  
Cat shrugged. “Sorry. But someone had to talk some sense into that ancient head of yours.”  
Magnus smiled sadly as his two friends faded away. He didn’t want to cause his Alexander any more pain, but his friends had a point.  
“Damn it Cat. I hate when your right.” He muttered in the air. With a sigh, he dressed himself in back skinny jeans and a black Henley, topping it off with black combat boots and a leather jacket. He did his makeup, adding a bit of glitter to his eyeliner, but otherwise kept it simple. With a groan, he portaled himself to the Institute, resolving that once he and Alec had talked he was going to get some sleep.  
He'd barely made it through the door before Maryse was in front of him, glaring.  
He groaned. He did not have it in him to deal with her right now. He just didn’t.  
The woman put her hands on her hip. “Magnus, why are you here?”  
Magnus blinked slowly. “Your son, my boyfriend if you recall. He lives here.”  
Maryse narrowed her eyes. “Does he? He seems to spend more time at your lair than anywhere else.”  
Magnus was done. He was tired, running a bit low on magic, hungry and that one cup of coffee hadn’t been nearly enough caffeine to make him nice. “Okay, you know what? Go fuck yourself Maryse. I have tried to be nice to you for Alec’s sake, despite our past. But I am done letting you treat myself and Alexander as if we are some sort of abomination, just because we’re gay. Get over it. Everyone else has.”  
That said, he shoved past her and headed for the training room. He knew he’d probably regret losing his temper when he was more rational, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the current moment.  
The sight that greeted him when he walked into the training room made his crappy morning a bit better though.  
Alexander was dressed only in black basketball shorts, and his torso was glistening with sweat as he and Jace spared.  
Most people didn’t associate the word graceful with Alexander, and for the most part they were right.  
But if you were lucky enough to watch Alec fight, there was no denying his grace then.  
It was a deadly beauty, but one that Magnus loved.  
Alec seemed to float as he dodged Jace’s punch, only to land one of his own on the man’s shoulder.  
Magnus could watch this all day, but he did need to sleep at some point, and the longer he watched his stunning boyfriend, the less time he’d get to rest.  
Jace grinned, catching a glimpse of the warlock and gestured for Alec to look at the door.  
“No way. I’m not falling for that again.” The hunter replied, instead sweeping his leg under Jace’s feet, knocking the blonde to the ground.  
Magnus smiled. “Normally I wouldn’t interrupt this lovely sight, but I’d like to speak with you Alexander.”  
Alec did not jump when he heard his boyfriends voice behind him. At all. He turned slowly, grinning when he saw his boyfriends unusually calm attire. “Trying to dress like me?”  
Magnus laughed, stepping close to his boyfriend. “Hardly. These don’t have holes in them.”  
Alec laughed as he chugged the water Jace had handed him. “Okay. What did you want to talk about?”  
“A few things. For one, your mother may well be on the war path now.”  
Jace raised a brow. “What happened?”  
“I got tired of her constant ‘holier than thou’ attitude and told her to go fuck herself.”  
Alec groaned. “Magnus.”  
“No Alec. You are her son, her flesh and blood. It is high time she started to act like it.”  
Alec shook his head, his eyes sad. “She is. You don’t know her Magnus; not like I do. She’s only like this because she wants me to succeed.”  
Magnus sighed. “Alec, eventually even you are going to run out of excuses for her. What then?”  
Alec winced. “I don’t know.”  
Jace sighed. “Magnus has a point.”  
Magnus smiled. “Thank you Jace. And speaking of your mother, we really do need to talk.”  
Alec tensed. “Why?”  
Jace winced. Whatever conversation they were about to have, it was clearly a private one. “I’m just gonna go.”  
Alec nodded as his parabatai walked out of the room.  
“My room?”  
Magnus nodded.  
Once the door to his room was closed, Alec sat on his bed. “Okay. What do you need to tell me?”  
Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. He’d never believed in sugar coating things, but this was Alec. He didn’t want to hurt him more than he already would.  
“You’re aware your parents were part of the Circle, yes?”  
Alec nodded, sitting up straighter. “Yeah. Magnus, where is this going?”  
The warlock sighed, leaning on the wall. “You know what the Circle was like.”  
Alec nodded again.  
“I… that is…”  
“Angel’s sword. Magnus just spit it out. You’re scaring me.”  
You should be scared, the warlock thought. “The Circle captured a werewolf family in New York, when they were still just a Downworld problem. One of them escaped and came to me, begging for help.  
I couldn’t very well say no. So I went. I tried to get help from the Institute, but no luck. They told me I was just being paranoid.  
I got to where they were being held. It was horrible Alec. Valentine had taken their youngest child to the back and placed silver coins on her eyes.”  
Alec swallowed, fighting to stay calm. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because you need to hear this from me. Your mother and father were there. You would have been two at the time.  
A fight broke out between myself and The Circle. Hunters from the Institute eventually came and sent them on their way, but not before some were killed or injured. The wolf family was wiped out that day.”  
Alec shook his head. “I don’t need to hear anymore.”  
Magnus smiled sadly. “You do. Your mother has good reason to hate me. I nearly took her life that day. Only the hunters from the Institute prevented it.”  
Alec balled his hands into fists. “Did she try to kill you that day?”  
Magnus sighed. “If you’re asking who drew first blood, I don’t know Alec. I can’t defend my actions to you. I was simply angry at what they had done, and I wanted them to pay for it.”  
Alec took a deep breath. “You would have killed my mother that day. Is that what your telling me?”  
The warlock nodded, bracing himself.  
“Okay.”  
Magnus had envisioned all sorts of scenarios as to how this might go, but this was one he hadn’t seen.  
“Okay? I tell you that I very nearly killed your parents, and you say okay?”  
Alec nodded. “Yeah. I’m not gonna lie, there’s a part of me that very much wants to punch you right now.”  
“I wouldn’t stop you.”  
“I know. Because you love me.”  
Magnus nodded again.  
Alec huffed, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t change the past Magnus. And honestly, that probably isn’t why mom hates you. I mean sure, it’s a part of it. But I think to her, you represent every single one of my shortcomings.”  
Magnus glared at his boyfriend. “Being gay is not a shortcoming.”  
Alec nodded, walking over to him. “I know that. She doesn’t. I love you Magnus, and nothing is going to change that.”  
Magnus smiled, locking his arms around the hunter’s neck. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander.”  
Alec grinned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “Good.”  
There wasn’t much talking after that, their mouths were much too busy with other things.  
Alec pulled back after a bit, flushed and breathless.  
Magnus grinned.  
Alec pulled his boyfriend to the bed, sitting cross-legged across from him. “Can I ask you something?”  
Magnus nodded, taking the man’s hands in his. “You can ask me anything Alexander, you know that.”  
Alec nodded, weighing his words before he spoke. “How do I help her?”  
It took Magnus a minute to figure out what his boyfriend meant. When he did, he shook his head sadly. “I don’t know Alec. I’ve done what I can, to make sure it never happens again.”  
Alec nodded. “Yeah, but it already happened to her Magnus. She’s dying inside. I saw it this morning when we got the call.  
First John, then this. How much can she take before she beaks Magnus? I’m worried even Izzy won’t be able to hold her together.”  
“She won’t.”  
Magnus softened his tone at the hunters look.  
“No one can save Lydia except Lydia. Not Isabelle. Not me or Jace or Clary. Not you. There’s no magic fix for this.”  
Alec shook his head, eyes flashing in pain and anger. “This isn’t fair Magnus! She’d been through so much already, why did Brett take more from her? She wakes up screaming now. She’s eating less, frowning more.  
She tries to act like everything’s fine, but I know better. There are demons behind her eyes now. She flinches every time someone touches her, and I’ve seen her wince when Jace or I stand too close.  
This shouldn’t have happened Magnus. I should have stopped this.”  
Magnus’ heart broke, for Lydia and Alec. “Oh Alexander. This is not your fault. This is not Lydia’s fault. The blame lies solely on Brett for what he did. And believe me, he paid for every ounce of pain he caused.”  
Alec broke then, crying as the warlock held him. “I failed her Magnus. She and Izzy are broken now. I’m supposed to protect them. I’m the big brother.”  
Magnus held on tighter to the boy. “Alec, listen to me. There is nothing anyone could have done. You aren’t responsible for this.”  
Alec just shook in his arms.  
Magnus wanted to raise Brett from the dead, just so he could torture him again.  
The man had broken not only Lydia, but also those who loved her.  
Of course, bad news came in storms.  
Clary burst into the room, still dressed in her P.J’s. “Come quick. Max is hurt.”  
~~~~~  
Alec and Magnus all but flew out of the room, racing to the infirmary.  
When they got there, Magnus had to grab Alec to keep him from falling.  
The boy looked like he was barely alive, he was hooked up to so many machines and monitors.  
“What happened?” Izzy choked out as she and the others came in.  
“Car. Max was hit head on by some damned drunk driver.”  
It was Jace who spoke, tears racing down his cheeks.  
Clary shook. “He’ll be okay, right? Draw an iratze, call a silent brother.”  
Maryse spoke then, barely a whisper. “We did. There’s nothing more they can do Clary. They said he has till the next sunrise at best.”  
Magnus felt chilled to the bone as a voice spoke in his mind. “I warned you Bane. You took two from me. Now I’ve taken two from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, how we doing?  
> Send me your thoughts about the chapter, what you'd like to see in future ones either by leaving a comment or messaging me on tumblr @malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy  
> And if you're in need of a beta, check out the Shadowhunters beta network on tumblr. They'll set you up with an amazing beta.  
> I'll most likely update on Thursday.  
> Also, has anyone else seen McG's table read video? Because I do not think I can wait until January to find out why Alec drops his steele.  
> Okay, that's all for now.  
> As always thank you so much for reading my lovelies!


	7. Anger doesn't always make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am so so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've had some things happen in my personal life that kind of threw me for a loop, but I'm back now.   
> As always thank you so so much to blackorchids and sageg16, without whom this would be un-readable.   
> Enjoy!

Alec was in shock. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. He turned to Magnus, not giving a damn that his voice trembled. “Please. Please save him.”

He felt his heart shatter at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Alec, I can’t.”

Alec shook his head. “Please! Magnus please.”

“I can’t Alexander. I’m sorry.” Magnus’ voice cracked at the end, fighting back tears of his own.

Maryse walked up to the warlock and Alec tensed. He could not take it if his mother flew off the handle right now. 

“Magnus, if there is any way you can save my son, do it. I don’t give a damn about how many laws you break.” Tears fell as his mother’s voice shook, barely a whisper. “Please don’t let me lose my son.”  
~~~~   
Magnus wanted to scream. Why Max? The boy wasn’t even a teenager, why him? Instead he forced himself to utter the horrible truth. “I can’t Maryse. I don’t possess the magic it would take to save him.”

It was then that Simon and Raphael flew into the infirmary. 

Simon’s jaw fell, and Magnus knew the man was piecing two and two together. 

“No.” Simon breathed, face falling.

Robert was holding his son’s hand, talking softly to him. “You’re going to be okay son. Shh. It will be okay.”

Max didn’t seem to notice what his father said, or anything else for that matter. He was asleep, and Magnus wondered how long it would be before the sleep became permanent. 

Izzy had her brothers other hand, crying as Lydia knelt beside her. “Max, please. I know it hurts, I do. But please don’t leave. Fight baby brother. You’re so much stronger than any of us. Please fight.”

Clary bit her lip and hugged Jace. It startled Magnus to realize she was holding him up, physically and mentally.

Simon went to her, and then she and Jace were both crying as Simon fought to keep them both upright. 

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, knowing this was his fault. He bolted out of the room.  
~~~~   
Alec was shaking from head to toe as he knelt by his little brother’s bed beside Izzy, while his mother knelt beside her husband, Jace siting by the foot of the bed as Simon, Raphael, Clary and Lydia left the room. 

He found himself talking, without ever making the conscious decision to do so. “It’s okay buddy. I know you can hear us. Just know, whether you manage to st-” Alec had to clear his throat as sobs threatened to overtake him. “Whether you stay or go, we’re always going to love you.”  
~~~~~  
Jace’s face crumbled. How was he here again? How was he watching yet another person he loved die, unable to do anything about it? 

“Max. The Silent brother told me how much pain you’re in. If… if you want to go. It’s okay. I’ll take care of everyone.”

Maryse and Robert both turned to him. 

“Is that true Jace?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. He pulled me to the side when you four came in. He’s hurting Maryse. It would be more kind, to let him… rest.” Jace couldn’t bring himself to say die, He just couldn’t.

The four Lightwoods looked at Max, and Jace saw them all come to the same decision. 

Maryse very quietly, and oh so slowly, walked over to the machines helping Max breath, and turned them off. 

Then they, along with Jace, held Max’s hands, taking in his last moments.

Izzy and Maryse started to hum. Jace hummed along with them, recognizing the song as one of Max’s favorites. 

Alec spoke then, brushing the hair out of the boy’ face as his heart stuttered, but thankfully kept beating. 

“It’s okay Max. It’s okay to let go. We’ll be okay. Just rest now.”

Robert nodded, tears falling. “He’s right buddy. Just rest.”

Max’s heart beat once, then twice more, and then it went silent. 

Maryse let out an unearthly sound then, hugging Max to her as the others sat in shock. Where once there had been six Lightwoods, there were now only five.  
~~~   
Clary cried the moment she heard Maryse scream, knowing what it meant. 

Lydia glanced at Raphael, tears falling. “He’s gone, isn’t he?”

The vampire nodded, bloody tears of his own falling. “Yes.”

Simon held Clary tightly to him as she cried, looking at his mate as they shared a knowing look.

Lydia shook her head. “Why? Why couldn’t Magnus save him?”

Raphael shook his head at Simon. He knew if the boy told them the truth, it would only make things worse. 

Instead he pulled the blonde into a hug surprising both of them, but they were all in need of comfort at the moment.

Clary pulled back from Simon, wiping at her face. “I need to go. Jace is going to need me.”

Lydia nodded. “I should go too. Isabelle adored Max.”

The vampires nodded. “Go. We’ll find Magnus and send him to Alec.”

The girls left.

Simon sighed, wiping tears from his mate’s face. “We did this Raph. We are the reason that boy is dead.”

The other vampire nodded. “I know.”

Simon shook his head as they went to find the warlock. “This is the part about being Immortal that I’m not okay with. How are we supposed to live for the rest of eternity, knowing that the only reason I draw breath is because Max doesn’t?”

Raphael stopped, pulling Simon into an alcove. “Because you have to. Being immortal is horrible. Anyone who thinks living forever is wondrous is wrong. You watch every single person you love die, sometimes without even getting to live a long life.”

Simon growled, frustrated. “This isn’t right!”

Raphael glared at the vampire as the resumed looking for the warlock. “Maybe not, but you will not speak a word of this to the Lightwood’s. They are in enough pain. Do not add to it.”

Simon nodded, but froze when they found Magnus. 

He had hidden away in the training room, and was currently beating the punching bag with his bare fists, tears racing down his cheeks.

The men exchanged a look, and Raphael left, closing the door behind him. 

Simon stepped up to Magnus, gently pulling him away from the bag. 

Magnus blinked at the man, shaking as he let his fists drop to his sides. “What?”

Simon sighed. “Don’t. You do not get to be mad and pissed right now.”

The warlock raised a brow. “No? And who are you to tell me what to feel?”

“The man whose alive because a ten-year-old boys isn’t.”

Magnus sighed, deflating as he and the vampire sat on the ground. “Oh.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. Why are you in here? Alec needs you, now more than ever.”

The warlock gave Simon and incredulous look. “How can you ask me that? I am the reason his brother is dead.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, you are. And that’s something you two will have to deal with. But not today. Today, you are going to pull yourself   
together and go be there for your boyfriend, who just lost his little brother. You are going to lock away whatever guilt and hurt you’re   
feeling, because Alec is drowning in pain and grief now.”

Magnus shook his head as they stood up. “How?”

Simon glared at the warlock. “Not how. Why is the better question. To which the answer is; you love Alec, and he needs you.”

Magnus smiled wryly at that as they stopped in front of the infirmary door. “How did you get to be so smart?”

Simon gave him a sad smile. “Because I know what it is to lose someone vitally important to you, and to your family. I know just how horrific it is.”

Magnus felt his heart break for what felt like the millionth time that day. “I’m sorry Simon.”

The vampire shrugged. “It happened. Nothing I can do to change it.”

Magnus nodded as he opened the door to go in. “Doesn’t make it fair, right, or okay.”

Simon sighed, turning around to find his mate as Magnus walked in.   
“No, no it doesn’t.”

Raphael shook his head as they caught a glimpse of the Lightwood’s. Robert was holding Maryse in his arms as Alec, shaking from head to toe, pulled the sheet up and over his brother’s face.

Jace was still by then end of the bed and Clary was with him, rubbing his back as he cried.

Lydia had Isabelle in her arms as she sobbed, asking her girlfriend why this was happening. 

Simon shut the door then, glancing at the vampire. 

Raphael sighed. “I’ll call Lucian and let him know. I’m sure someone needs to tell Jocelyn that her daughter won’t be home anytime soon.”

Simon shook his head. “I’ll call Jocelyn. You can tell Luke if you want.” 

He pulled his phone out and dialed. 

“Simon? Is everything okay?”

Simon’s voice shook. “No. Not by a long shot. Clary won’t be home anytime soon Jocelyn.”

“What happened?” The voice on the other end was eerily calm. 

“Max Lightwood is dead. He was hit head by a drunk driver.” He spoke the words with no inflection, feeling as if he were in a dream.

“Oh Angel. Okay Simon, thank you for calling. I’ll let Luke know.”

Simon sighed and hung up. 

Raphael sighed as well, taking a seat beside Simon near the infirmary door. 

“Do you think the Lightwood’s will survive this?”

Simon glared at his boyfriend. “They don’t have a choice. Maryse and Robert have to go on, for their three remaining children.”

Raphael nodded. “And the children?” 

Simon shook his head. “I don’t know. Max was the ray of sunshine in their family.”

“You sound as if you know about this.”

Simon nodded at the unspoken question. “I lost a sibling too. It sucks.”

Raphael was silent at that. He’d thought at first Simon had been speaking about losing his father, but it made more sense now. “I’m   
sorry.”

Simon glared at the vampire. “If you love me, please never say that to me again. That’s all anyone said when my brother died. ‘I’m sorry Simon.’ ‘We’re so sorry for your loss Simon.’ I wanted to punch them. Sorry doesn’t bring people back.”

Raphael sighed. “I had siblings as well.”

Simon glanced at his mate. “Did they die a natural death?”

Raphael nodded. 

Simon shook his head. “Then it’s not the same. It sucks that you lived and they didn’t, but trust me when I say that losing someone in an instant is one of the worst things in the world.”

The vampire went silent, and Simon appreciated it. This was horrible, and words were not going to make it better. Not by a long shot.

Both men jumped to their feet when Maryse walked out, tear tracks on her face. 

She barely seemed to notice them. 

Simon bit his lip. “Maryse.”

The woman turned, seeming startled that he was there. 

“What do you want vampire?”

“Nothing. Just… don’t let this destroy you, okay? It’s going to hurt, for the rest of your life you will remember this day with horrible clarity. But you can’t let this be the end of the formidable Maryse Lightwood. Max wouldn’t have wanted it.”

Maryse glared at him. “How would you know what my son would have wanted?”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t, not for sure. But I lost a brother too. I watched it almost kill my mother. I don’t want Alec Izzy or Jace to lose a mom on top of everything else.”

The woman looked at him, then walked away. 

Raphael shook his head. “You do realize she could have thrown you out, right?”

“And yet she didn’t. Maryse just lost her youngest child Raph. I don’t think she cares enough to throw me out.”

“You wouldn’t have stopped her if she did.”

“No I wouldn’t. If she needs someone to hate, that’s fine. She can hate me. So long as she’s there for her kids, she can hate me till the day one of us ceases to exist.”

Raphael just shook his head in awe. He’d known Simon was a gentle soul who always tried to put others before himself. But to hear his boyfriend say that…he fell even more in love with him, if it was possible. 

The men glanced at the door as it opened again.

Robert walked out, seemingly folded in on himself. When he saw them he sighed. “You can go in. You’ll be more of a comfort to them than their mother or I can be right now.” He walked off, tears still falling. 

The two did as they were told, but stopped a foot away from the group. 

Alec and Izzy were lying on either side of Max and Jace was shaking as he sat by his parabatai, tears racing down his cheeks. 

Lydia and Clary were by Isabelle’s side, hands on her back as if they could somehow absorb the grief from her. 

Magnus hovered beside Jace, heartbreak clear on his face. 

With an unspoken agreement, Raphael went to the girls’ side, hugging them as Simon went to the boy’s, placing a hand Jace and Magnus’ back. 

“It doesn’t seem real. I feel like at any moment, he’s going to jerk the sheet off and sit up, tease me for crying like a baby.”  
Simon’s heart broke, hearing Alec speak. 

Izzy nodded. “I wouldn’t even be mad if this was some elaborate prank. I just want my baby brother back.”

Jace was still shaking. “If I’d gotten there just a split second sooner. He just wanted to get some flowers from in front of the gate. He wanted to give some to Lydia, said he knew she’d been sad, and flowers always made girls happy. I thought he’d be okay.”

“There was nothing you could have done Jace. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

Jace glared at the vampire. “You don’t know that.”

“I do. Bad things happen to good people.”

“Max didn’t break a bone Simon, he’s dead! My little brother is dead.” His voice trailed off into sobs, and Simon would bet money that was the first time anyone had uttered the words aloud. 

Somehow, it made this all real. 

Izzy sobbed then, clinging to her baby brothers arm. “I don’t understand! He’s Nephilim. He shouldn’t have died from this. What good   
are Angel blood and iratzes if my brother is dead!” She was screaming now, tears falling as she shook, in ager and in pain. 

Lydia glanced at Simon.

Wordlessly, Simon pulled Isabelle away from Max’s body as Raphael did the same for Alec. 

The two glared at the vampires, and then sagged in their arms as Clary and Lydia carved sleeping runes onto their arms.   
Jace glared at Clary when she came near him, stele poised. “No. I don’t want to sleep Clary.”

Clary sighed. “I know. Simon, Raphael, take them to Alec’s room and put them to bed. Hopefully the runes will last for a few hours. Magnus, can you …” She trailed off, casting a glance at Max’s body.

The warlock nodded. “I’ll take care of him.”

Jace gave him a grateful look. “Thank you. Can you…” He took a shuddering breath. “Can you make the bruises and cuts go away?”

Magnus nodded. “He’ll look as if he’s only sleeping. You have my word.”

The Herondale nodded and walked out, saying something about going to see Tessa and Will. 

Clary glanced at Lydia as Simon and Raphael put the two Lightwood’s to bed and then joined them in Clary’s room. 

“How do we help them?”

Simon sighed as he sat by Raphael on the bed. “Just be there. This isn’t something you can really fix Clary.”  
Lydia nodded. “We’re Shadowhunters. We expect death.”

“Not at ten years old Lydia. Not by a mundane drunk who had no clue who he was.” Clary responded, anger ringing in her voice. 

Lydia nodded. “You’re right. But I have to cling to that, because otherwise I’m going to fall apart, and Izzy needs me.”

Simon bit his lip. “Lydia. She’s sleeping. It’s okay, if you need to break down.”

Simon had expected her to wave him off. 

Instead she launched herself into Clary’s arms, sobbing.

The redhead looked startled for a moment, but held the girl, murmuring soothing words as tears of her own fell.  
Raphael glanced at Simon, keeping his voice so only he could hear. “How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That she needed a break?”

Simon huffed. “She’s been through hell, and now this. Everyone breaks eventually.”

“Did you?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. Two days after my dad’s funeral. I took a baseball bat to my room, hoping it would help. It didn’t.”  
Raphael raised a brow. “And after your brother’s death?”

Simon closed his eyes at the memory of that horrible day. “I broke differently. He was the oldest of the three of us. Rebecca stayed away from the house as much as possible. Mom locked herself in her room.”

“And you?”

“I slept a lot. When I was awake, I stayed in his room, wrapped myself in his sheets and took pills so I could sleep.”  
Raphael shook his head. “What made you get up?”

Simon glanced at the redhead. “Clary did. She came over and curled up with me in his bed, let me sleep for another twenty-four hours, and then she forced me to shower, and go with her to get coffee. I fought her every step of the way, but she insisted she needed my help that day. 

After coffee, she took me back to Jocelyn’s. Her mom called mine and got permission for me to stay over. Luke came over too and we all watched movies till I fell asleep.

Clary stuck to my side like glue that week. I don’t think she knew just how much she helped. But she made it possible for me to wake up, reminded me that there were people here who still needed me.”

Raphael smiled sadly, glancing at the redhead and blonde who were curled up under Clary’s covers, having cried themselves to sleep. 

“Perhaps. Or perhaps she knew exactly what she did, and knew you couldn’t talk about it at the time.”

Simon shrugged as they walked out of the room and into the garden, taking a seat on the stone bench. “Do you know what they did with the drunk driver?”

“No, but I wouldn’t doubt that Lucian finds a way to charge him for this.”

Simon raised a brow. “Why do you call him that?”

“Because it is his name.”

“Yeah, but everyone calls him Luke. Even Jocelyn.”

“It’s a thing of power, a name. I use his full name as a sign of respect.”

Simon sighed. “I don’t think Izzy and Lydia are going to make it.”

Raphael blinked in confusion at the sudden topic change. “Why would you say that? Isabelle forgave the girl. And we all know she didn’t do it by choice.”

Simon glanced at his boyfriend. For someone so old, he could be incredibly dense sometimes. He said as much, earning a glare from Raphael. 

“Do tell me what you mean, since I’m apparently too dense to understand.”

“Isabelle loves Lydia. Anyone can see that. But she lost trust in her, after Lydia dealt with Brett by herself, instead of talking to Izzy and trusting that she could help. Then this. Max was out there to get flowers for Lydia. Trust me, when you lose a sibling, you throw blame wherever you can. Being angry hurts a hell of a lot less than dealing with the fact that you’ll never see your brother again.”

“I think Isabelle is more rational than that.”

Simon shook his head. “She’s hurting Raph. Logic has nothing to do with grief.”

The vampire glanced at him. “Do you blame me?”

“For Max’s death? Why would I?”

“Because if I had not demanded that Bane bring you back, Max would still be alive.”

Simon blew out a breath. “No. I blame myself, sure. I knew there would be repercussions for me cheating death.”

“What were you to do Simon, kill yourself?” 

Simon groaned. “Stop getting so angry. You and I both know that I won’t do that. It wouldn’t bring Max back anyway.”

Raphael shook his head. “No it wouldn’t.”

Simon froze, and Raphael stiffened in alarm. “Simon what is it?”

“Jace. He said he was going to see Will and Tessa.”

Raphael nodded, unsure why that would cause such a reaction in his mate. “Yes. What’s going on Simon?”

Simon spoke as he ran out the garden gate and down the street as Raphael ran to keep up. “Will is the other person Magnus brought back. If Jace figures out that two people came back, and two people died…” 

Raphael felt the air rush out of his lungs as they both ran faster to Tessa’s apartment. “He’s going to kill Will and try to bring back Max.”

Simon nodded and ran faster still, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.  
~~~~~~~   
Tessa jumped when her front door flew open, Jace all but careening into the living room where she and Will were curled up watching a movie. 

Will glanced at their descendant, jumping up when he took in the boy’s distraught expression. 

“What happened?”

Jace’s voice rang with pain as he answered. “Max. My little brother. He’s dead. Killed by a drunk driver.”

Tessa stood and hugged the boy. “I’m so sorry.”

Jace pulled away from her. “I couldn’t figure out how he died. I mean yeah, the accident was bad.” Tears were falling now, and Will could see what it cost the boy to not break down completely. 

“But he is – was Nephilim. We can take more than mundanes. We applied Iratzes, called Silent Brothers. They should have been able to save him. But they said it was impossible, he was already too far gone. That death had already claimed him, and it was only a matter of time until he died. They only gave him twelve hours to live. Not that he made it that long. He was in so much pain, Maryse pulled the plug.”

Will shook his head. “I’m so sorry Jace.”

The boy glared at him, blue eyes flashing. “Are you? Like I said, I was confused as to why Max couldn’t be saved. And then I started to think. Simon came back, and Catarina Loss died. Then you came back, and now my little brother is dead. Now you tell me, how’s that for coincidence? Myself, I don’t believe in them. Everything happens for a reason.”

Tessa stepped in front of her husband, recognizing the anger of grief that wiped away all sense of logic. “Jace, whatever you’re thinking, stop. Will can’t bring your brother back.”

The boy nodded, still glaring at his ancestor. “Not alive, no. But if I were to send him back, I have a feeling Max may make a very miraculous recovery.” He drew his seraph blade. “For the record, it’s nothing personal. I just can’t lose my little brother.”

Will grabbed his own blade, suddenly very thankful his wife had held onto it. “Don’t do anything rash. You aren’t thinking clearly Jace.”

The blonde shook his head. “I am. You came back to life, Max lost his. I send you back, Max returns. It’s all very logical.”

Tessa shook her head. “Jace, please put down the blade. You don’t want to do this.”

Jace huffed a humorless laugh. “You’re right about that. But I have no choice. My family will collapse without Max. If it helps, I plan to make it painless. You won’t feel a thing.”

Will sighed. It seemed his descendant was dead set on killing him. “While I thank you for the offer, I will not let you kill me.”

Jace moved swung his blade at Will tears dripping from his face. “Too bad.”

Will blocked him, but only just. “Jace, I know what it feels like to lose your family. This is not how you deal with it.”

Jace swung again, and Will dodged, the blade catching him in the arm. “Maybe you didn’t, but I won’t let Alec suffer like this.”

Will sighed. It seemed as if he’d have to fight the boy if he wanted to live. He swung his own blade, surprised that the boy blocked him without seeming to move. Seemed the rumors about him being one of the greatest Shadowhunters were true. “You think this will help him?”

Jace swung again, slashing a shallow cut across Will’s ribs as he leapt back. “It has to.”

Will shook his head, swinging at his descendant, only to have the blade knocked from his hand.

Jace pinned the man to the wall. “I’m sorry for this, truly. But I can’t let my parabatai suffer when I can do something about it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tessa was screaming at him to stop, but Jace didn’t care. This was the only way to get Max back. He didn’t want to take Will from her, but she’d lived over a century without the man. She could live without him again. He brought the blade to Will’s throat, tears falling. “I’m so sorry.”

Will was struggling against his hold, but Jace barely noticed as he pressed the blade into his throat, watching the blood pour from the deepening cut.

And then he was flying through the air.

He jumped to his feet, only to feel arms wrap around him, thought they felt more like steel bands, 

He fought to break the hold. “Let me go!”

Raphael sighed, tightening his hold on the Shadowhunter as his boyfriend checked on Will. “No. Honestly, how can you be this stupid?”  
Jace just fought harder to break free. “How can you? Max is dead because Will is alive!”

“Killing him won’t bring the boy back.”

“It has to!” Jace screamed. It had to work. The alternative was too horrible to contemplate.

Simon glanced up at the hunter from where he was hovering over Will. “It won’t. Max is dead, and he’s never coming back.”

Jace broke free of the vampires hold then, and tackled Simon to the ground. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about. Max will come back.” He yelled, straddling the boy to keep him on the ground. 

Simon rolled them until he was the one pinning Jace to the ground, and then moved so his face was mere centimeters from the hunter’s. 

“It’s the truth. Max is dead Jace. He is gone from this world. Forever.”

Jace thrashed under him, tears pouring. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He screamed, his heart shattering as he felt the truth of the vampire’s words sink in. “Shut up.” He sobbed, feeling the fight drain from his body.

Simon glanced at Raphael who was now checking on the other hunter, who was definitely going to need multiple iratzes, but would live. 

He looked back at Jace and his heart broke at the pain so clear on his face. He was still telling Simon to shut up, and the vampire had a feeling he wasn’t aware he was doing it.

“I’m not going to tell you I’m sorry.” Simon stated as he got off of Jace and moved them into a corner as Raphael explained things to   
Tessa while Will drew iratzes on his skin. “Because sorry means nothing when you lose someone. Sorry doesn’t bring them back. Sorry is what people say, because they think they have to say something. What I am going to say, is that I’m here when you need talk, or fight. I know exactly what you’re going through.”

Jace glared at the vampire as he pulled his knees to his chest. “How could you possibly know what I’m going through?”

“I lost my older brother my junior year of high school. I know what it feels like to have the world jerked away from you, and returned missing it’s most vital pieces.”

Jace just stared at him, arms around his legs. 

Simon kept talking, sensing the boy needed it. “His name was Peter. He was in the army. His unit had only been deployed a month when he died. He wasn’t even supposed to be in the place where the attack happened, but he’d heard that another unit had letters going out the next day, and he wanted to send his. He was walking there; he’d gotten permission from the C.O. when he was shot by an enemy sniper. They say he died instantly.”

Jace glanced at him. “And the sniper?”

Simon huffed. “Classified. Apparently it was need to know, and we didn’t need to.”

Jace shook his head as the tears kept falling. “How do you do it? How do you keep going?”

“Because people still need you Jace. Not just Clary, though she definitely does. Alec and Izzy both need you. You’re Alec’s parabatai. You can’t go off the handle, not now. He’s going to need you more than ever before.”

Jace shook his head. “Everyone sees me as this emotionless soldier. They saw me bounce back from my month long retreat with Valentine, from Hodge’s betrayal and my father’s death.”

“But I’m so done Simon. I just lost my little brother. I know he wasn’t my brother by blood, but he was in every way that mattered. He looked up to me. He expected me to protect him.”

“And he’d still be alive if I hadn’t let him go outside” Jace broke then, sobbing as he rocked back and forth. 

Simon very carefully hugged Jace, then tightened his grip when the man all but fell on him. “This is not your fault Jace. Do you hear me?   
It is not your fault that Max Lightwood is dead. Not even a little bit.” Simon put as much force behind his words as he could. Jace already carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn’t let Jace add this to it as well.

Jace just sobbed harder and clung to the vampire’s leather jacket.  
~~~~~~   
“Thank you, for agreeing not to talk about this.”

Tessa sighed, glancing between the vampire and her husband. 

He looked pale, but the iratzes had worked. “Yes well. I know what grief does to people. I’m just glad you got here when you did.”

Raphael shrugged. “Thank Simon. He’s the one who figured it out.”

Will glanced at the other vampire, currently holding his descendant in his lap. “We will. Though I think now may not be the best time.”

“You’re right about that.” A voice rang in their minds. 

Will and Tessa glanced at the door as a Silent Brother walked in. 

Will had a hand to his mouth. “James?”

The Silent Brother nodded. “Hello William. Would you care to explain how you’re alive?” 

Will smiled a bit. “I could, but you wouldn’t like it.”

The man huffed. “Of course I wouldn’t. You can’t follow even the rules of death, can you?”

Raphael glanced between the Silent Brother and Will, and then to Tessa. “Uh, may I ask what is going on?”

Tessa nodded. “Long story short, the Silent Brother used to be Will’s parabatai. And my fiancé for a time.”

Raphael shook his head. “You Nephilim are very complicated.”

Tessa shrugged. “What can I say? I loved them both. But Jem was dying, and this was the only way to save him. You don’t question miracles.”

Raphael nodded, glancing at Simon. “No, you certainly don’t.”

Will and Jem wrapped up whatever conversation they’d been having then, and the Silent Brother turned to look at Raphael.

“Thank you for saving Will from his descendant.”

The vampire shrugged. “You’re welcome. You aren’t going to arrest Jace, are you?”

The Brother shook his head. “No. It would serve no purpose in any case. I know all too well the grief that comes from losing your family.” 

He glanced back at Will and Tessa, and Raphael could have sworn the man smiled. “I have to get back, but try to stay out of trouble you two.”

The couple in question just grinned, and Will hugged the Brother. “We’ll try, but it always seems to find us.”  
Jem rolled his eyes and left. 

Raphael sighed, glancing back at his mate. “Will, can you draw a rune for me?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You do know that runes aren’t made for vampires, right?”

He nodded. “I do. I need to place a sleeping rune on Jace. He needs time to process. Sometimes dreams are the best place for that.”

Will nodded and hesitantly walked toward the blonde. 

Jace glanced up, but barely had time to tense up before Will had drawn the rune, and then the blonde was slumped in Simon’s arms, snoring softly. 

Simon sighed as he stood up, cradling the man in his arms. “Thanks man.” He looked at Raphael. “Alright, let’s get him back to the Institute. With any luck, the other’s will still be asleep, and we won’t have to explain anything.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he opened the door and they made their way to the Hunter’s headquarters. “Here’s hoping.”

They got to the Institute in record time, and managed to get Jace in his bed without anyone noticing. 

However, they were stopped as they walked out of the room by a very stressed out Raj. 

“What were you two doing?”

Simon sighed. “Just checking in on him. He’s had the day from hell. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

The man glared at them, but let them pass as they made their way back home. 

Raphael shook his head. “Hopefully he doesn’t say anything about us leaving Jace’s room.”

Simon shrugged. “If he does, he does. I don’t know about you, but I could really use some blood. It’s been a very stressful day.”

Raphael nodded as they walked to the kitchen, for once thankful the Du Mort was so close to the Institute. “I agree. Heat me up some, would you?”

Simon nodded, popping two mugs of blood into the microwave. “Room temp or body temp?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Surprise me.”

Simon laughed as he started the appliance. “Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

Raphael grinned as he pulled his boyfriend by his belt loops to where he was seated on a stool. “What can I say, you inspire change.”

Simon grinned in return, eyes darkening slightly. “Really? What kind of changes, pray tell?”

Raphael was about to answer him when they were interrupted, much to their chagrin. 

“Ok ew. I get that you two are newly mated, and that as co-leaders of the clan you technically have the right to get down and dirty wherever, but I do not need to see that when I walk into the kitchen.”

Simon glared at the purple haired vampire. 

“Really? We weren’t even kissing.”

Lily shrugged. “Looked like you were about to do a lot more than kiss.”

Raphael huffed as Simon stepped back from him, grabbing their mugs from the microwave. “Why couldn’t you use the kitchen downstairs?”

Lily shrugged. “My room is on this floor. Makes sense to use this one.”

Simon groaned, handing his boyfriend a mug. “It’s fine. Come on Raph, let’s go watch a movie in our room.”

Lily laughed as she heated up some blood for herself. “Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?”

Both men flipped her the bird as they walked to their room, Lily’s laughter ringing after them.   
~~~~~~   
It had been a week since the attack, and five days since Max’s funeral. 

Lydia was trying to be patient and understanding, she really was. But even she had her limits, and Izzy was pushing them. 

She was short with her all the time, and whenever Lydia went to give her a hug, she’d pull away. Same with any other physical affection. 

They were currently sitting at the huge desk in the middle of the Institute, discussing the best way to take out a human cult that had somehow managed to summon a demon. Mundanes truly were idiotic. 

“I’m just saying, they already know demons exist, why are we trying to go in undetected?”

“Maybe because some of us think about every possible outcome before we do things.”

Jace flinched at Alec’s response. “Fine. What do you want to do then, oh fearless protector?”

Clary glared at both of them. “Knock it off! I know you’re hurting, but you can’t take it out on each other!”

Lydia huffed. “Oh angel forbid we take it out on the people we love.”

Isabelle’s glared at her, but Lydia couldn’t even be mad. It was the longest the girl had looked at her since the funeral. 

“I’m sorry, did anyone ask your opinion?”

Lydia crossed her arms. “They’d have to speak to me for that to happen.”

“Maybe people don’t want to talk to you, since it inevitably ends in disaster.”

Lydia sucked in a breath. “Oh.”

The other hunters had gone silent at Izzy’s remark. Lydia almost wished they hadn’t.

“Isabelle, I had nothing to do with Max’s death.” 

The raven haired huntress glared daggers at her, standing. “Didn’t you? He was out there to get flowers for you!”

Alec moved behind his sister, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Izzy, it wasn’t her fault. She didn’t send him out there.”

Jace glared at his parabatai, hearing the inflection in Alec’s voice. “Oh, so this is my fault?”

“You are the one who let him walk out.”

Clary stood then, fury flashing on her face. “How dare you. Jace loved Max just as much as you did Alec. You think he doesn’t beat   
himself up about this every night?”

Jace placed a restraining arm on his girlfriend. “Clary, don’t.”

She jerked out of his hold, eyes still flashing. “No Jace. You think I don’t hear you crying and screaming in the night, but I do. I hear you   
screaming for Max. Just like Alec. Just like Izzy. Why are you all doing this? Max is gone, and you dishonor his memory by casting blame on each other.”

Alec glared at the redhead, fury and pain etched across his face. “What would you know of honor?”

Clary drew a deep breath. “A lot more than you, apparently.” She stormed out then telling Jace to let her know when they had a mission plan. 

Lydia shook her head, glancing at the Lightwood’s. “She’s right you know. Max wouldn’t have wanted this.”

Isabelle glared at her. “No, you know what he wouldn’t want? To be dead, but he is. Why don’t you just go. Someone will let you know when we have a mission plan.”

Lydia forced the tears back and walked out of the room, only allowing them to fall once she was safely in her room.   
~~~~~~~   
Jace was done. He was so far past done; he didn’t know what to do. Which might explain why he was at the Du Mort at noon, pounding on Raphael’s bedroom door. 

He knew Simon had been through this. Maybe he’d be able to help him, tell him what to do. Seemed he was doing a lot of that lately.   
~~~~   
Raphael groaned at the incessant knocking. “Who dares disturb the Clan Leader of New York?!” He yelled, yanking on some sleep pants and opening the door. 

His mood darkened, seeing the blonde on the other side of the door. “Jace Herondale. Why are you knocking on my door at noon?”

Jace forced the words out of his mouth, swallowing his pride. “I need Simon.”

Raphael glanced at the still sleeping vampire in his bed. “He’s asleep, Shadowhunter. It’s noon, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Jace crossed his arms. “I know, but I need him.”

Raphael had a quick retort prepared, but something in the boy’s voice stopped him. Sighing he left the door open, walking over to his mate. 

“Simon, Si wake up.”

Simon groaned and buried his head under the pillows. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. Simon was horrid to wake up, and that was when he’d had at least twelve hours of sleep, instead of two he’d gotten, since they’d been up late that night. 

“Simon, get. Up.”

“Babe. No.”

Jace fought back a smile at watching the leader of the New York vampires fight to wake Simon up. It was just so… mundane. And kinda cute, if he was being honest. 

“If you do not wake up this minute, I swear to god I’m going to burn your Star Wars dvd’s.”

Simon sat bolt upright, glaring daggers at his boyfriend. “Do it and your jackets burn too.”  
Jace laughed. “You two are so cute.”

He was met with twin glares. “Jace, not that you aren’t awesome and all, but why are you here?” Simon glanced at his mate. “Why is he   
here?”

Raphael shrugged as he crawled back under the covers. “Beats me.”

Simon gave him the evil eye and yanked the covers back from his boyfriend as he yanked on pants and t-shirt with fangs on it. “Oh no. If I’m up, so are you.”

Raphael mumbled something too low for Jace’s ears, but judging from the look Simon was giving the other vampire, he didn’t want to. 

Simon led them to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. “Okay, why are you here? Is Clary okay?”

Jace sighed. “She’s pissed as hell, but she’s fine.”

Simon raised a brow, mixing some blood into his coffee. 

Jace sat down, head in his hands. “Alec blames me for Max’s death. Izzy blames Lydia. Clary got fed up with it and went off on Alec then stormed out.”

Simon nodded, sipping his coffee. “Sounds like her.” He was silent for a moment. “Jace, you do know it wasn’t your fault, right?”

Jace nodded. “Logically yeah. But Simon, I still expect to see him running through the Institute, and when I don’t…”

“It feels like you’ve lost him all over again.”

Jace nodded, feeling the tears fall. For some reason, he didn’t feel the need to keep up the stone façade with Simon like he did everyone else. “I don’t understand it Simon. Why him?”

Simon sighed and set his coffee down, walking over and wrapping Jace in a hug. “Death never makes sense Jace. But you know Max would have been in enormous pain if you’d kept him alive.”

Jace sobbed. “I miss him Simon. I want my little brother back.”

Simon flinched and the pain and longing in Jace’s voice. Unfortunately, he wasn’t surprised at it. He remembered all too well feeling like a part of you had died, every time you realized your brother was gone. He knew Jace didn’t want to hear words, he just needed to vent, to tell someone and have someone understand his pain. So he sat, held Jace and listened as the Shadowhunter sobbed, telling Simon about everyone he’d ever lost. 

“It’s like my life is one huge funeral, Simon. At some point, I just need it to end.” 

Raphael sighed, taking a seat opposite the hunter. “It won’t. Death never takes a holiday young hunter.”

Jace glared at him. “But why is it always my family that pays the price?”

“Because you are Nephilim, and that is the curse you must bear. Just as it is an immortals curse to watch all mortals they care for die.”

Simon nodded, letting go of the blonde to stand by his mate. “Here’s the thing Jace. You will never stop hurting from this. The pain will dull in time, but it will never go away. There’s always going to be a hole in your heart from Max’s death. But you can’t let it destroy you. You have to fight. Find a way to make his death matter. Don’t let this be the thing that destroys the great Jace Herondale.”

Jace glanced at the two men, wondering when he’d started to not only take advice from vampires, but sought it out as well. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “You think I’m great?”

Simon huffed. “Don’t go getting an ego.”

Raphael laughed, sliding an arm around Simon’s waist. “I think that ship has sailed.”

Jace smiled. “You aren’t wrong. You know, when I first heard about the two of you, I thought that it would last, at most, a week. I’m glad I was wrong. You’re good for each other.”

Simon huffed, but smiled. “Hear that babe? You’re good for me.”

Raphael smiled down at the man. “I knew that already.”

Jace made a face. “Okay, I’m going to go now. You two are almost as bad as Magnus and Alec.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Oh, you can talk. I’m surprised one of you hasn’t suffocated, as much as you and Clary make out.”

Jace waggled his brows as he made his way to the door. “Having a girlfriend who can create runes comes in handy.”

Simon scrunched up his face. “Okay ew. On that note, bye. Get home safe.”

Jace laughed and walked off, looking a bit better than when he’d walked in. 

“You have a talent, you know.”

Simon smiled, walking with his lover back to their room. “Oh? What would that be?”

“Counseling. Your friends naturally call you when they have a problem.”

Simon shrugged as they stripped to their boxers and climbed back into bed. “Yeah well. I’ve had a lot of experience with problems.”

Raphael pulled the other man to him, smiling. “I know. And I’m so thankful you have, because it’s made you who you are today.”

Simon turned in his embrace so that they could face each other. “I love you. You know that right?”

Raphael pressed chaste kiss to his lips. “I do. It’s one of the things I’m most thankful for.”

Simon grinned. “What else are you thankful for?”

Raphael grinned, hovering over his boyfriend. “That I still have time to sleep.”

And with that, Raphael laid down and closed his eyes, fighting the smirk that threatened to creep up his face. 

Simon huffed. “You are evil. Evil I say.” 

Raphael smiled. “And yet, you love me.”

Simon nodded, pulling the other man to him. “Yeah, I do. G’night Raph.”

Raphael smiled, kissing the top of Simon’s head. “Goodnight love.”  
~~~~~   
“I wasn’t that hotheaded, was I?”

Tessa scoffed. “No, you were worse.”

Will placed a hand to his chest, affecting affrontation. “You wound me love.”

Tessa laughed, sipping on her beer. “You’ve been through worse babe.”

Will nodded. He was so thankful to be alive, and even more thankful that his Tess was still his. He kissed her head, smiling when she leaned further back on him. They were stretched out on the couch, some mundane vampire movie playing in the background. 

“I missed you.” Tessa admitted, playing with the hem of her red chiffon top.

Will sighed, placing his own beer on the coffee table. “I missed you too Tess.”

“But?” The warlock pried, picking at an invisible thread on her darkwash skinnies. 

Will groaned, pulling at the hem of his black v-neck. “Why must you be so bloody perceptive?”

Tessa smiled at him, sitting up so they could face each other. “Because it’s part of who I am. Now answer the question.”

Will sighed, brushing the dirt off of his black jeans. “I’m worried about you. I already died once. Magnus told me what it was like for you.”

Tessa nodded. “It was hard Will, I won’t lie. But I survived it once, I can do it again.”

“Can you? Tess, I was dead for over one hundred years, and in all that time, you never so much as had a dalliance with anyone.”

Tessa stiffened. “Would you rather I slept my way through the male population?”

Will shook his head. “Of course not. I’m just worried about you.”

Tessa sighed. “When you die, it’s going to hurt like hell William, is that what you want to hear? That I will sob for days, feeling as if someone stabbed me in the heart and left me bleeding on the ground.”

Will shook his head vehemently, pulling his wife to him. “No Tess, it’s not. I never want you to be in pain. The mere thought of it makes me ill.”

Tessa sighed, curling up on his lap. “I love you Will. I will always love you.”

“Even when I am gone, and you are the only one with my memory?”

“Even then.” Tessa vowed. She couldn’t imagine a time when she wouldn’t carry Will’s love with her.

Will nodded, and kissed her. “Angel above, I love you.”

Tessa smiled. “I love you too.” She sat up, holding his face between her hands and pressed their lips together once, twice, and then kept them there as Will laid her down on the couch.

She grinned, brushing the hair out of his face. “Why Mr. Herondale, whatever do you mean by hovering over me like that?”

Will’s eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of his wife once he pulled her top off. “Oh, I mean to do a lot of things, Mrs. Herondale.”

Tessa smirked, yanking his shirt off. “Then you’d best get started.”

Will grinned, kissing down her neck and across her chest, feeling his smile widen at the hitch in her breathing.

Tessa let out a whine. “Will, don’t tease.”

Will chuckled, kissing her lips, gasping when she scraped her nails down his bare chest. “Tess.”

The woman smirked like the damned devil himself. “Yes?”

Will growled. “Jeans off. Now.”

Tessa laughed but did as he requested, but her smile fell at the look of pure adoration and awe on her husband’s face. 

Will drank in the sight of his wife, dressed only in a midnight blue matching bra and panty set. “Oh my Tess.” He breathed out. He could   
hardly believe that this gorgeous woman was his. 

Tessa felt tears prick her eyes at the look in Will’s eyes. It was if he were a blind man seeing for the first time. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately. ‘Will. My Will.” She murmured between kisses, tears falling down both of their faces. She helped rid him of his jeans, kissing him all the while. 

Will wiped the tears from his wife’s face. “I love you.”

Tessa smiled at him, wiping his tears away. “As I love you. Forever.” 

Will rid them of the rest of their garments then. He loved this woman so much, he couldn’t imagine a life without her, and selfishly thanked the Angel that he would never have to. As he loved her, he could feel her shaking beneath him in silent sobs. He’d be alarmed, but he knew what she was feeling. That feeling of finally coming home. Finally being where you belong. Of two souls becoming one once more. 

Tessa gazed at him through tear filled eyes as he lay beside her, both of them spent. She was sorry that the Lightwood child had died, couldn’t imagine the pain that family was going through. But she was selfish enough to admit that she would let it happen again, if it meant that she got her William back. For the first time in over a century, she felt complete. Whole. As if, after wandering the earth for years, she had finally come home. 

Will pulled the blanket over them, the movie long forgotten as he held the woman he loved in his arms. Life was full of uncertainties; he knew that well enough. But the one thing he knew would always be true, was the love between himself and his Tess. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep, grateful for the chance to love the extraordinary woman sleeping in his arms once again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Alec winced when he felt the skin on his knuckles split as he attacked the punching bag, but didn’t stop. He couldn’t. 

He didn’t understand how it was possible. His little brother was supposed to live long after he was gone. Not the other way around. 

At that thought, he delivered a roundhouse kick the bag, not even caring that he’d have a huge bruise there tomorrow. 

He knew he shouldn’t blame his parabatai, could feel Jace’s regret through their bond, but he couldn’t help it. Jace knew that New York was infamous for it’s horrible drivers. By the Angel, had he thought of Max’s safety at all when he let the boy walk to his death?

Alec was barely aware of the pain in his hands as he continued to beat the punching bag, so caught up in his grief was he. 

Maybe that was why he nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch on his shoulder. 

He whirled around to find Clary behind him, dressed in her workout gear. 

“What?”

Clary crossed her arms. “What did that bag ever do to you?”

Alec glared at her. He had no patience for her, not today. “Jace isn’t here. Get out.”

Clary stayed put, glaring at him. “Contrary to popular belief, Jace and I actually do spend time apart. Now are you going to continue beating up inanimate objects, or do you want to fight with someone who can take you?”

Alec huffed a humorless laugh. “You? I’d beat you in three seconds flat.”

Clary didn’t budge. “If that’s true, then this shouldn’t take more than a minute of your time at most. Do you want to spar or not?”

Alec threw up his hands. To hell with it. If Clary wanted to get her ass kicked, so be it. “Fine.” He bit out, stepping into a fighting stance as Clary did the same. 

He blocked her punch easily, and her kick as well. “Like I said Fray, it’s not even a fair fight.”

Clary glared at him, then swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. 

But Alec had been training far longer than the redhead. He took her down with him, pinning her to the ground. “You’re too predictable.”

Clary simply smiled at him and brought her knee up, causing him to fall to the side at the pain in his groin. 

Clary stood over him, smiling. “Mundane, Vampire, Warlock or Nephilim, all men crumble when you hit them where they’re weakest.”

Alec glared at her and stood, wincing as he did. “You don’t fight fair.”

Clary scoffed as they got back into their fighting stances. “Oh and demons do?”

Alec shook his head, waiting for her to make the first move. “No, but they have a pattern.”

Clary shook her head at him, eyes flashing. “You just can’t be wrong, can you?”

Alec threw a punch, mildly surprised when she blocked it. “I can. I just know more about the Shadow World than you.”

Clary kicked out at him, missing when he jumped back. “Yeah, and how’s that working out for you so far?”

Alec saw red then. He threw punch after punch at her, barely noticing that she was blocking him. “At least my parents weren’t mass murderers!”

Clary swung and caught him in the jaw, not that it fazed him. “Oh no? They were part of the Circle too Alec.”

Alec grit his teeth, kicking the girl in the stomach. To her credit she merely winced and swung at him, though he blocked it easily. 

“Maybe. But your father founded it.”

Clary looked him dead in the eye then. “At least my parents could protect their children.”

Alec lost it. He flew at Clary in a flurry of punches and kicks, not even registering the fact that he had her pinned to the ground now. 

“How dare you! How dare you talk about it!”

Clary bit out her words, fighting past the blood in her mouth as she flipped them, now straddling the boy as she pinned his arms to the ground. “Because someone has to Alec! You keep all of this bottled up inside and it’s not healthy! It’s going to kill you.”

Alec fought to break free, landing a solid punch to Clary’s jaw. “Good! In case you’ve forgotten, it’s your boyfriend’s fault that my brother is dead.”

Clary slapped him, eyes flashing. “No it is not!” She screamed. She was done trying to baby him. “It is not his fault, or anyone else’s besides the drunk driver. Max is dead, and instead of dealing with it like a man, you’re acting like a little bitch, lashing out at anyone who tries to help you!”

Alec flipped them again his own eyes flashing dangerously. “How should I deal with it Clary? Hm? How would you possibly know what this feels like?”

Clary sighed. “I wouldn’t Alec. Max wouldn’t want this though.”

Alec growled, punching her in the jaw. “Shut up! Max isn’t here! It doesn’t matter what he would want, because Max isn’t here!” Alec screamed the last part, barely registering the fact that his parabatai had yanked him off of Clary and now had him pinned to the wall. 

Jace was fighting to stay calm, but seeing Alec punch Clary had really pushed him. “Alec stop! Stop it!” He was using all of his strength to keep the older man away from his girlfriend. 

Alec glared at him, and Jace felt his breath catch at the pain in his eyes. “Let go of me.”

Jace clenched his jaw. “No. You just punched the shit out of my girlfriend.”

Alec huffed darkly. “Oh Angel. We can’t let the precious Fairchild girl get hurt can we? Doesn’t matter how many times we’ve had to risk our lives for her, she must be protected at all costs.”

Jace growled low in his throat. “Alec, I’m warning you. I know you’re in pain, I do. But if you attack her again.”

Alec rolled his eyes, shoving Jace off of him. “She came to me, asking to spar. Not my fault I can easily kick her ass.” He stormed off then, not even caring that the redhead was out cold on the training room floor. He didn’t care about anything anymore, not with his brother dead.  
~~~~~~  
Jace quickly drew an iratze on Clary’s skin, breathing out a sigh of relief as she woke up. “Thank the Angel.”

Clary winced and sat up. “Ow. Damn, Alec has one hell of a right hook.”

Jace shook his head. “What were you thinking? You know Alec is a better fighter than you are.”

Clary shrugged and stood. “I was thinking he needed someone to let his frustrations out on, and I was right.”

Jace shook his head. “He could have killed you Clary.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “He wouldn’t.”

Jace fell in step beside her as she headed for her room. “You don’t know that. He’s become someone I don’t even recognize.”

Clary stopped once he walked into her room. “Jace. He’s your parabatai. You can’t let him turn into someone else.”

Jace threw up his hands. “What am I supposed to do Clary? He won’t talk to me because he thinks I’m the reason Max is dead. The   
longest conversation we’ve had was just now when I had to pull him off of you.”

Clary glared at him as she shed her workout gear and headed for the shower. “If it were you, what would you need?”

Jace winced, and Clary felt her gut twist. “Jace, I didn’t mean…”

Jace waved her off. “I get it. Most people don’t even think about Max and I’s relationship.”

Clary pulled on her robe, sitting on the bed by her boyfriend, shower forgotten. “Jace. You know I’m here, if you want to talk.”

Jace shook his head. “I can’t talk about this, not with you.”

Clary was silent at that, playing with her ring. “But you can talk to Simon about it.” She murmured quietly. She held up her hands at the panicked look on her boyfriend’s face. “Hey, calm down. I understand. Simon’s been through this and come out the other side. You don’t have to pretend with him.”

Jace nodded, surprised his girlfriend had picked up on all of that. 

Clary smiled sadly, placing her hand over his. “You don’t have to pretend with me either. I know why you do, really. But I’m not going to judge you or love you any less if you need a shoulder to cry on.”

Jace blew out a breath. “Thanks. How did you know about me and Simon?”

Clary smiled a bit. “It’s what I would do. Plus, we both know Simon wouldn’t judge you.”

Jace kissed her cheek. “True. Now as much as I love you, you stink. Go shower.”

Clary laughed and did as he said. “Love you too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What am I supposed to do? He won’t talk to me, or Izzy. No one!”

“For one, you could stop acting like a melodramatic teenager.”

Magnus huffed as he sat in the Herondale’s living room, sipping on tea. He’d come over after Alec ignored his call for the fifth time in a row, needing to talk to someone about it. “I’m not.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Yes you are.”

Magnus gave him the evil eye. “Oh, you’re one to talk.”

Tessa held her hands up, motioning for peace. “Okay, enough. Did you come here to pick a fight, or for advice?”

The warlock sighed. “Advice. How do I get through to him Tessa? He’s becoming someone I don’t recognize.”

The couple were silent for a second, and Magnus began to worry at the look on their faces. 

Tessa blew out a breath, sharing a look with her husband. “Would you be the same, if it were you?”

Magnus shrugged. “Perhaps? I don’t know Tessa; I’ve always been a bit of a loner.”

Will braced his elbows on his knees. “He lost his baby brother Magnus. It’s a horrible feeling. It’s as if you’ve failed them, like you are less of a man, of a protector, of a person because they no longer exist.” 

Magnus drew in a breath. He hadn’t thought of it like that, but it would be just like Alec to blame himself. “But he blames Jace, he’s said as much.”

Tessa shook her head. “That’s what he’s telling everyone, perhaps even himself. But I know that look in his eyes Magnus, it’s one I saw all too often after Nate’s death.”

Magnus placed a hand over hers. “I am sorry about that Tessa.”

She shrugged. “He made his choices, and dealt with the consequences.”

Will nodded. “You can’t save him from this Magnus. The most you can do is be there, be one thing that has not changed.”

Magnus nodded. “So I’m just supposed to let him be this angry, hateful man?”

Will sighed. “Yes. It’s part of the grieving process. You’re just going to have to wait it out.”

Magnus huffed. “I hate waiting things out.”   
~~~~~~   
“Can we please talk?”

“You’re talking now.”

Lydia yanked Isabelle into the training room and slammed the door shut. “No, I meant talk. As in have an actual conversation.”

Isabelle glared at her, crossing her arms. “I have nothing to say to you Lydia.”

“No? I have plenty.”

Isabelle huffed. “Go on then.” 

Lydia flinched at the indifferent tone in her voice. It hurt much more than she cared to admit. “I love you Izzy.”

The raven haired girl glared. “Do you? You know who I loved? Max. But he’s dead now, because he went to pick flowers for you.”

Lydia ran a hand through her blonde hair, free of its normal braids. “I cared about him too Izzy. Do you think I wanted him to die? I didn’t. I would do anything to bring him back, but I can’t. No one can. When are you going to stop punishing me for something I had nothing to do with?” She’d tried to stay calm, but she was yelling by the end. She loved Isabelle, and having the other woman treat her as if she didn’t exist felt like a knife in her heart. 

Isabelle looked at her, brown eyes cold. She flicked an invisible string off of her black leather corset and pants, kicking it away with her   
black heeled stilettos. “You had everything to do with it Lydia. My brother went out with the express intent to get you flowers.”

Lydia threw her hands up in exasperation. “I didn’t ask him to Isabelle! Nor did I give that driver alcohol, or tell him to hit Max, though you certainly seem to think so.” She bunched her hands in the fabric of her maroon top, trying to calm down. 

Isabelle was silent, and for a moment Lydia thought she might have broken through. 

Isabelle’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet when she spoke again. “How am I supposed to trust you?”

Lydia felt as if the floor had been ripped from underneath her feet. “You don’t trust me?” She struggled to get the words out.

Isabelle met her eyes then, and there were tears in them. “Would you, if the tables were reversed? First the incident with Brett, then Max.”

Lydia’s heart shattered. “You know what happened with Brett, and I swear on the Angel, I had no idea that Max was getting me flowers.”

Isabelle wrapped her arms around herself then, looking vulnerable. It took all of Lydia’s will power not to go over and wrap the other girl in a hug. “I know. But it’s how I feel Lydia. Every time I look at you, all I can see is my baby brother dead. I can’t deal with it, not now.”

Lydia’s voice shook with the effort it took to keep her tears from falling. “When?”

Isabelle bit her lip, with tears falling. “I don’t know, Lydia. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop seeing Max when I see you.”

Lydia’s hands were shaking. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Isabelle glanced sadly at Lydia. “We’ve been apart for a while now.” Her voice was soft, but the words still met Lydia’s ears, and they felt like razor blades. 

“I love you Isabelle.”

The hunter gave her a small sad smile. “I loved you too.”

Those words were her limit. Lydia bolted from the training room and didn’t stop running until she was in the safety of her bedroom. She flung herself down on the mattress, the tears already soaking the duvet. For the second time in her short life, she’d lost the one person she loved most in the world, and there was no way to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Lydia is having a bad week, and Clary doesn't seem to be much better. Honestly, they're all a wreck, minus Will and Tessa. Some of them will get better, and some of them will get much, much worse. Let me know what you're thinking, if there's ahything you really want to see in upcoming chapters.   
> Also side note, does anyone know how to get the site to post works with the original format? let me know if you do.   
> As always, thank you for reading darlings!


	8. Learn to call ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've got a wedding this weekend, so things are crazy right now.   
> Thank you so so much to my wonderful beta blackorchids and my amazing pre-reader Sageg16. You two are lifesavers!   
> Enjoy!

“Are you awake?”  
“No.”  
“You are.”  
“I am not, and I resent the implication that I’m lying.”  
“Come on, we both know you’re awake.”  
“I’ll stake you.”  
“You’re not skilled enough.”  
Simon suddenly found himself on his back, a grumpy Raphael on top of him with a hand on the fledgling’s heart.   
“I beg your pardon?”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, you could stake me. Now get off.”  
The man stayed put, a smirk creeping up his face. “And if I refuse?”  
Simon felt a wicked smile spread across his own face. “Then I’ll make you.”  
Raphael raised a brow. “And how, pray tell, do you plan to accomplish that?”  
Simon brought his hands to Raphael’s side. “Like this.” He grinned and began to tickle the man, who immediately began to laugh, albeit with a scowl still stubbornly on his face.   
“Simon, I swear to god.” The vampire bit out between fits of laughter.   
Simon grinned as he flipped them, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s eyes darkened as Simon stopped tickling, instead resting his weight on the other man.   
Raphael drew in a breath, hands finding their way to Simon’s hips. “Simon.”  
“Yeah?”  
Raphael grinned. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one out of breath?”  
Simon glared. “Shut up and kiss me.”  
For once Raphael did as he was told, enjoying the taste of Simon’s lips, the heady feeling he got when the fledgling moaned and all but melted in his arms.  
Simon, for his part, was fighting a losing battle. He’d planned to get Raph up so they could grab a bite to eat, but this was much more fun. He felt his breath hitch when Raphael dragged his teeth down Simon’s neck, stopping at his jugular.   
Raphael grinned, flipping them again so that he could properly enjoy the sight of his boyfriend, flushed and clearly in need of relief. He let his teeth prick the skin, but went no further.   
Simon groaned. “Don’t tease.”  
Raphael chuckled. “You love it when I tease you.”  
Simon whined, a low needy sound in the back of his throat that would have embarrassed him at any other time, but he just didn’t have it in him to care right now. “Not like this. Please, Raph.”  
The older vampire smiled. “Well how can I resist such a lovely request?”  
Simon would have made a smartass reply, but Raphael chose that moment to sink his teeth into Simon’s jugular, and rid him of his boxers. Simon was all too happy to rid Raphael of his clothes as well. After all, it wasn’t fair if only one of them was naked.   
“Simon, I really need to talk to yo- Oh my god!”   
Simon jerked back and yanked the covers around himself and Raphael, who looked none too pleased at the intruder.   
“Miss Fray, in the future, please knock.”  
Clary was pointedly avoiding looking at the two men. “Yep. Got it. I’m just going to wait in the living room. You two take your uh time.” She flew out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
Simon groaned, a hand over his face. “She has the worst timing.”  
Raphael nodded. “You aren’t wrong. Perhaps you could suggest she call ahead from now on?”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”  
Raphael grinned at the fledgling. “Do you want me to finish what I started?”  
Simon gave him an evil look. “Of course I do. But my best friend is waiting on us.”  
Raphael shrugged. “She told us to take our time.”  
Simon groaned. “You’re supposed to be the voice of reason.”  
Raphael just grinned. “I find this much more fun.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. Okay, fine. But one round only. We clear?”  
Raphael laughed, gesturing towards Simon’s rather obvious problem. “Ah yes, I’m sure it’s such a chore, having your mate pleasure you.”  
Simon muttered something under his breath, which quickly hitched as Raphael did indeed finish what he started, Simon returning the favor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time they’d taken a quick shower and emerged, Clary had been in the living room for about thirty minutes, not that she minded. It was kind of nice, having the peace and quiet.   
She felt a blush creep up her neck when they emerged, water still dripping from her best friend’s hair.   
“So, what did you need, Ms. Fray?”  
Clary raised a brow at Raphael. “You’re dating my best friend. You can call me Clary.”  
Raphael smiled. “I’ll ask again, what do you need, Ms. Fray?”  
Simon fought to cover a laugh with a cough, trying not to smile. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but maybe call next time?”  
Clary groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Definitely.”  
Simon did laugh then, pulling his friend into a hug. “It’s okay, Fray, I’ve seen you and Jace in far more compromising positions.”  
Clary smiled. “Anyway, I did come here for a reason. I want you to talk to the Lightwoods.”  
Raphael made a face, causing Simon to glare at him. “Behave.”  
Raphael stuck his tongue out. “You behave, fledgling.”  
Simon raised a brow. “I’m sorry, aren’t I co-leader of this clan?”  
Raphael rolled his eyes, pouring a glass of blood. “Yes. And a therapist, apparently.”  
Simon smiled. “Yeah well, somebody has to give good advice around here.”  
Raphael flipped him the bird, settling back onto the black leather couch.   
Clary grinned. “You guys are so cute. It’s like you’re already married.”  
Simon maintained his composure, but his thoughts were racing. He hadn’t really thought about marriage once he’d turned, figuring it was no longer an option for him. Not that he was opposed to the idea. He just didn’t see how it would work. Raphael didn’t seem like the type to want a wedding.   
Raphael, for his part, was watching the fledgling intently. It was an idea he’d entertained after he’d gotten the fledgling back, though he’d never mentioned it to Simon. For one, the boy was barely an adult. He didn’t think Simon would have gotten married now, had he still been human.   
So much had changed when he’d turned. He didn’t want to force any more on the boy.   
He noticed the minute change in Simon’s breathing, and decided they’d have to talk about it after the redhead left.   
For now though, he supposed he should pay at least a bit of attention to what she was saying.   
“It’s like they’ve completely changed, Si. Alec blames Jace, Izzy blames Lydia. Maryse and Robert are practically MIA.”  
“Why do you think I can change anything?”  
Clary bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her torso. “Because you’ve been through it?”  
Simon blew out a breath, crossing his arms in what Raphael had come to know as a sign of stress for the young vampire. “Clary, grief never affects two people the same.”  
Clary nodded. “I know. Believe me I know that. But you’re good with Jace.”  
Simon sank down on the couch beside Raphael, bracing his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. “Because he trusts me. Alec doesn’t. Izzy won’t trust anyone, not now.”  
Clary sank to the ground beside the vampire, resting her head on his knees. “Please, Simon.”  
Simon shook his head, standing up abruptly. “You aren’t hearing me, Clary. I can’t help them, because they aren’t ready to let go of that anger. It is the only thing keeping them afloat right now. I would never take that from them. You’re just going to have to ride this one out.”  
Clary stood too, shaking her head. “I don’t believe that, Simon. There has to be something I can do.”  
“There’s not. Alec and Izzy are hurting, but the anger takes the edge off of that pain. How can you possibly ask me to make them hurt more?” Simon’s voice had a hard edge to it now, and Raphael felt his heart flinch, knowing it was due to the pain the mention of his brother had caused Simon.   
Clary was stubborn, to a fault. “Because I remember what happened when no one intervened for you! I don’t want it to go that far, Simon.”  
Simon took a steadying breath. “You don’t have a choice in the matter. There is no fast tracking grief.”  
Clary shook her head. “There is always an option b.”  
Raphael had heard enough. How could the girl not see how much pain Simon was in, talking about this? “I believe it’s time for you to go, Ms. Fray.”  
Clary glanced at Simon, but he only nodded.  
Clary drew herself up. “Fine.” She left then, and Raphael thought that might be one of the only times Simon hadn’t given into her.   
He walked over to his mate, drawing him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”  
Simon’s reply was muffled by his shirt. “For what? You didn’t kill Max.”  
Raphael pulled the fledgling to the couch, holding him in his lap. “No, I did not. But that’s not what I meant. The hunters tend to forget that we have feelings as well. I know how much the memory of your brother pains you.”  
Simon sniffled, laying his head on Raph’s chest. “Picked up on that, did you?”  
Raphael huffed. “Of course I did. Only an idiot would miss the way your eyes tighten, how you cross your arms, as if you can block the pain.”  
Simon let his tears fall. “I think you’re the only one who notices.”  
Raphael nodded. “I’d have to agree with you there. While the Fairchild girl has an admirable goal, she is still very naïve when it comes to the world as it truly is.”  
Simon nodded, still clinging to his boyfriend. “Yeah. I think in part it’s because Jocelyn, Luke and I tried our best to shelter her from the truly horrible things in life. Maybe we did that a little too well.”  
Raphael nodded his assent. “She’ll learn. We all learn.” His voice rang with the pain of a life lived long after it should have ended, of watching those he loved die, and watching hearts break all too often.  
Simon sniffled. “Thanks for being so observant.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes as the fledgling stood. “You’re welcome. Now get dressed up.”  
Simon raised a brow, gesturing to his dark short sleeve Henley and darkwash jeans, completing the look with combat boots. “What’s wrong with what I have on?”  
Raphael grinned. “Nothing. You look stunning, as always. But we have Clan business to attend to, and you need to look more authoritative.”  
Simon felt a slow smile creep up his face. “So what I’m hearing is borrow one of your suits. We all know they look better on me anyway.”  
Raphael backed the fledgling into a corner. “Do they now? Personally I think they look better on my floor.”  
Simon yanked the other vampire to him by the lapels of his black leather suit jacket, kissing him. God above, he loved him.  
Raphael was a bit surprised by the movement, but he wasn’t about to complain. On the contrary, he loved where his fledgling’s mind went. He braced a hand above Simon’s head, using his other arms to wrap around Simon’s waist.   
“Oh, come on! This is a public space, and your room isn’t even two hundred feet away!”  
Raphael pulled back, noting Simon’s swollen lips with satisfaction. “Lily, we are the leaders of the clan. If I want to take Simon on the kitchen table, I’ll do so.”  
Lily made a face. “Now there’s a mental image I never wanted.”  
Simon laughed. “Don’t lie, Chen. We all know I’m your type.”  
Lily raked her eyes down his rumpled shirt and back up. “Well you’re certainly Raph’s type.”  
Raphael groaned. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”  
Lily shook her head. “Not on your un-life.”  
Simon grinned. “Well I’m going to go change. You two have fun.”  
Lily giggled. “We will.”  
Raphael glanced up. “Dios. Hurry up, Si.”  
Lily smirked. “Yeah, hurry up, Si. Don’t leave Raphael in agony, waiting on baited breath for your return- ow! What was that for?”  
Raphael smiled. “I’ve no clue what you mean.”  
Simon rolled his eyes and went to their room to find something to wear. He settled on a black v-neck, black dress pants and shoes, and Raphael’s black leather jacket with the red dragon on it.   
When he walked out, he had to hide his smirk.   
Lily was glaring at their leader, hands on her hips. “If you do, I swear I’ll set you jackets on fire.”  
Raphael glared down at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Do it, and I’ll set fire to your manga books.”  
Simon flashed in front of his boyfriend. “Be nice. Are we ready?”  
Raphael sucked in a breath. His mate always looked good, that was a given, but Simon dressed for business was stunning.   
Lily whistled. “You clean up well.”  
Simon grinned. “Yeah well, it’s the jacket that makes the outfit.”  
Raphael made a mental note to give Simon that jacket after this meeting was over. “Yeah. Come on, you two. Let’s go.”  
Lily giggled, pulling the hem of her maroon and silver bodycon dress down a bit. She straightened the black blazer, grinning when Simon gaped at the six inch black stilettos strapped to her feet.  
“How do you walk in those?”  
Raphael chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes. He led the group to the conference room, brushing lint off of his black long-sleeved shirt and pants. He was glad he’d grabbed his black leather jacket, grinning as he realized it was the same one Simon wore to Alec’s botched wedding.   
“So what is this meeting for, anyway?”  
Raphael sighed as he pushed open the doors, taking a seat at the head of the table while Lily set up the video equipment. “Downworlder conference. Happens every three months. The Shadowhunters may think they keep us in line, but we do most of their work for them, truth be told.”  
“Don’t let Alec hear you say that. He’d have an aneurism.”  
Simon jumped as Magnus, Luke, and Meliorn appeared on the screen, flanked by Tessa and a girl he’d heard referred to as Maia, respectively.   
Luke laughed. “And they say vamps have the superior hearing.”  
Simon groaned. “Be quiet. How are things on your end?”  
Luke sighed, and Simon could swear the man looked older than he had a week ago. “Depends on what you mean. Jocelyn has been stressed about Clary and Jace.”  
Magnus raised a brow. “Why? She was younger than Clarissa when she first met Valentine.”  
Meliorn rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that statement would be of great comfort to her, Warlock.”  
Raphael shook his head. “That has to be a record time for you getting off-topic, Lucian.”  
Simon laughed. “Are all these meeting like this?”  
Tessa grinned. “More or less. We would have met at your place, but a certain red head told us it may be better to call in the future.”  
Simon felt his expression darken, though he forced a smile on his face. “Yeah well, common courtesy is still a thing.”  
Luke frowned. “Simon, what’s going on?”  
Raphael sighed. “Clarissa seems to forget that she can’t change grief.”  
Magnus winced. “I wondered if she’d come to you about Alec and Iz.”  
Simon nodded, running a hand through his hair. “She did. She got a bit mad when I told her there was nothing I could do, not until they’re ready to talk.”  
Meliorn fiddled with his hair. “Will Isabelle be okay?”  
Tessa bit her lip. “I’m not sure. She seems to be taking it almost harder than Alec is.”  
Luke shook his head. “I understand not wanting to interfere, but someone may need to.”  
Magnus let out a weary sigh. “You think we haven’t tried? It’s barely been a month, Luke. Grief takes time.”  
Luke groaned. “I know. Believe me I do. I’m just worried about the fact that they’ve shut you and Lydia out.”  
“Would you have reacted any different?”  
Luke was silent for a long while, and Simon winced. “Oh.”  
Raphael raised a brow. “Care to share your revelation with the rest of us?”  
Simon sighed. “Valentine. He was your parabatai, right?”  
Meliorn tensed, as did Raphael and Lily. “Yeah. I got over it a long time ago, Simon.”  
Simon shook his head. “What if that happens to Jace and Alec?”  
Magnus shook his head so hard the vampire worried it might fall off. “That will never happen. Jace and Alec are like brothers.”  
Luke raised a brow. “Don’t be so sure. There was a time when I would have died for Valentine.”   
Tessa shook her head. “Jace won’t let that happen. Trust me.”  
“He’s not the deciding factor here. Alec punched the shit out of Clary a few weeks ago.”  
Simon tensed, as did Luke. “What?”   
Magnus held up his hands for peace. The last thing he needed was a pissed off vampire and werewolf after his boyfriend. “She let him. Thought maybe if he let off some steam…”  
Luke groaned, and Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn, Fray, you really are dumb.”  
Luke glared at Simon who glared back. “Oh, tell me I’m wrong.”  
Luke huffed. “I hate when you’re right.”  
Raphael chuckled. “It’s one of his more annoying habits.”  
Simon raised a brow at the vampire. “At least I know where to put my laundry.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Like you were complaining when I was taking it off.”  
Simon felt his eye twitch. “I was, actually. I distinctly remember saying ‘Hey, can you throw that in the bin?’”  
Raphael rolled his eyes again. “I was distracted.”  
Simon threw up his hands. “You have fucking supernatural abilities; how hard can it possibly be to throw your damn clothes in the hamper when you’re stripping for bed?”  
Meliorn grimaced. “And on that note, I’d like to get this conversation back on track.”  
Simon shrugged. “Fine. What’s up in the land of magic and pixie dust?”  
Magnus and Tessa laughed, and Simon could swear he saw Luke’s lips twitch at Meliorn’s confused expression.   
Meliorn huffed. “Not much. The Wild Hunt has been very productive of late.”  
Simon and Luke made a face. “More than normal?”  
Meliorn shrugged. “Not overly so.”  
Magnus nodded. “Things have been quiet on our end. How’s the pack doing after Alaric’s end?”  
Luke sighed. “It’s tense.” He gestured to the girl by his side. “This is Maia, my new second.”  
The girl smiled. “Hi.” She directed her gaze to Simon. “Wait a minute. You’re Simon Lewis, aren’t you? Like the Simon Lewis?”  
Simon nodded hesitantly. “Yeah. Why?”   
Maia beamed. “Your music is amazing! Plus, everyone knows you’re the hottest vamp.”  
Lily laughed at Raphael’s disgruntled expression. “Aww, baby vamp is famous.”  
Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks. I think.”  
Luke laughed. “That’s the first I’ve heard of you being ‘the hottest vamp.’ Looks like you’ve got competition, Santiago.”  
Raphael flipped him the bird, but jumped slightly as Magnus magicked them all into the Du Mort’s conference room.   
Simon smiled when Maia blushed. “So, you like my music?”  
Raphael glared at the girl. “He’s taken.”  
Simon grinned, walking over and hugging the girl. “Don’t mind him, he’s just mad he didn’t compliment my music first.”  
Maia went beet red, hugging Simon back. “O- okay. Wow, you smell good.”  
Raphael walked over then, pulling Simon to him. “Alright, that’s enough.”  
Magnus laughed so hard tears were falling. “Oh my dear girl, I think I have a new favorite wolf.”  
Simon was laughing too, placing a chaste kiss to his mate’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”  
Lily snorted at the look on Raphael’s face.   
Meliorn rolled his eyes. “Children. All of you are children.”  
Simon smirked. “Aww what’s the matter, Seelie, mad that Raph got to me before you could?”  
Meliorn sighed. “No, I am not. Bane, send me back. I can see this will be a social gathering, and I have no desire to be here.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes but obliged the Seelie, sighing as he left. “The Fae have no sense of fun whatsoever.”  
Tessa snorted. “Don’t let the Queen hear you say that.”  
Luke was still smiling. “Okay, I have to hear the story of how you found Simon’s band.”  
Maia blushed again. “I found a flyer, figured I had to hear what kind of music a band named Champagne Enema played, and well, he sings good.” The wolf finished, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
Raphael turned a scandalized look to his mate. “The name of your band was Champagne Enema?”  
Simon shrugged. “For a bit, yeah.”  
Raphael shook his head. “I’m even more amazed she went to the show now.”  
Simon stuck his tongue out. “Hush. The lady clearly knows greatness when she hears it.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Or she knows a fucking hot man when she sees one.”  
Simon waggled his eyebrows. “You think I’m hot?”  
Luke grimaced. “Nope, no way. I’m not listening to you two right now. La la la.”  
Lily laughed. “What’s wrong?”  
Luke glared at her. “Simon is like my son. I do not want to hear any conversation about him being ‘fucking hot.’”  
Maia shrugged. “Well he is.”  
Tessa smirked at Luke’s pained expression. “Oh I like her. She reminds me of Will.”  
Magnus nodded. “Maia, welcome to the family.”  
Simon nodded. “I’m Simon. The guy with the magenta hair is Magnus, the lady with the gorgeous brown locks is Tessa; they’re warlocks. The stunner with purple hair is Lily Chen, my second. And the grump to my left is Raphael Santiago, co-leader of the New York Clan.”  
Raphael nodded, wrapping an arm around Simon’s waist. “And more importantly, Simon’s mate. So hands off.”  
Maia smiled. “No worries, Dracula, I won’t mess with him.”  
Simon snorted at the affronted look on his boyfriend’s face. “Oh yeah, she’s great. Good job, Luke.”  
Luke smiled. “Thank you.”  
They were interrupted by Jace bursting into the conference room.   
Raphael gave him a baleful look. “Do you Nephilim even bother with protocol anymore?”  
Jace ignored him. “Good, you’re all here. We have a problem.”  
Magnus tensed. “Is Alec okay?”  
Jace shrugged. “He’s alive, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Clary?”  
Jace glared at the wolf. “Would I be here if she wasn’t alive and breathing?”  
Tessa sighed. She knew from experience that talking to a Herondale required a certain amount of conversational guidance. “What is it, Jace?”  
“The Clave found out about Brett.”  
Luke glanced at Maia. “Yeah, you need to go. Now. Magnus, send her and Tessa home.”  
Magnus did as asked, then looked pointedly at Lily. “You need to not be here.”  
The vampire looked like she was going to protest, but Raphael gave her a look and she left, grumbling.  
Simon crossed his arms. “How did they find out?”  
Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. None of us have said anything. Are you sure you weren’t seen?”  
Magnus sighed. “I took extra precautions to make sure we weren’t. Damn it. How long do we have before hell descends?”  
Jace looked tense. “Not long. You need to disappear for a while.”  
The Downworlders gave Jace a look suggesting he was spectacularly stupid.   
“We are the heads of our respective communities. We can’t just run.”  
Jace shook his head. “You have to. This is the Clave, Luke. You of all people should know what they’re capable of.”  
Simon shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, Jace. We won’t run away. It’ll just make it worse.”  
Raphael nodded. “Lily can take over the running of the Clan for now. In the meantime, I think it’s time the Clave got the full story of Brett’s reprehensible behavior.”  
“You’re still not getting it! The entire reason he was able to do this is because the Lightwoods can’t afford another scandal! If the reason behind what you did comes out, Lydia and Izzy could be in a lot of trouble.”  
Magnus sighed. “Listen Jace. We appreciate the heads up. But we are leaders, and leaders do not run.”  
Luke nodded his assent. “I’m sorry, but we will tell the Inquisitor the truth.”  
“It won’t matter! You’re downworlders, and Brett was a Shadowhunter. If you’re lucky, they’ll imprison you for life.”  
Magnus felt the glamour hiding his eyes fall. “You think they mean to kill us.”  
Jace nodded. “It’s certainly the type of thing the Clave would do.”  
Magnus groaned. “Here’s hoping we can change that. Come on, I think the best thing we can do is approach the Inquisitor head on and tell her our version of events.”  
Jace stepped in front of Magnus. “You can’t. What will happen to Alec if the Clave orders your execution?”  
Magnus sucked in a breath. “Do not dare use Alexander against me, Jace Herondale. I will do the right thing, and not even you can stop me.” That said, he portaled to the Institute, hoping that Imogen had mellowed out a bit since their last encounter.  
~~~~~~~~   
Imogen Herondale had not mellowed out.   
“You’ve a lot of nerve to demand a meeting with me.”  
Raphael had to fight very hard to keep from rolling his eyes. Of course she thought she was doing them a favor. Damn Clave pricks.   
“All due respect, Inquisitor, we thought it best that you hear this from us.”  
The woman in question turned an ice cold glare on Simon, and only the knowledge that he could be incinerated stopped Raphael from snapping her neck.   
“Did you indeed? How very noble of you.”  
Luke blew out a breath. “Imogen, please. At least allow us to tell you what happened.”  
The Inquisitor nodded. “Very well. Please, explain to me how you can possibly defend torturing and murdering a Shadowhunter.”  
Simon nodded and stepped forward, standing in front of the Inquisitors desk, hands clasped behind his back. “Brett forced another hunter to sleep with him. We knew that the Shadowhunter community could not be seen prosecuting one of its own. So we dealt with it for you. We did this without your knowledge so that you could have deniability, and the woman could still get justice.”  
The Inquisitor shook her head and leaned forward. “Mr. Lewis, I do not know how Mundane justice works, but in the Shadow World, what you did gives me every right to have you all killed.”  
Simon leaned forward as well, bracing his hands on the desk. “And you could probably get away with killing me, maybe even Luke and Raphael. But are you seriously going to tell me that killing Magnus Bane wouldn’t come back to bite you in the ass?”  
The Inquisitor stood, mimicking Simon’s stance. “How dare you speak to me with such impudence.”  
Simon glared at her. “And how dare you excuse Brett’s actions.”  
“You keep saying that he forced a woman to sleep with him. Where is this woman?”  
“I’m right here.”  
The Downworlders turned as one, jaws hitting the floor as Lydia Branwell walked in and went to stand beside Simon.  
The Inquisitor raised a brow. “You? How could Brett possibly force you to sleep with him?”  
Lydia took a steadying breath. “Because he threatened to out me to the Clave.”  
Imogen stood straight. “Out you? Do tell me more, Ms. Branwell.”  
Lydia nodded, smoothing her black skirt. “Brett discovered that I was bisexual. He planned to tell you and the rest of the Clave, knowing that you all are not very open to deviation from what you perceive to be the norm. He said that if I would sleep with him, he would burn the letter detailing his findings, and never tell you or anyone else in a position of power within the Clave.”  
Imogen crossed her arms. “I’m going to need you to be more specific. When you say sleep with…”  
Lydia glared at the woman, fingers bunching in the sleeves of her black blazer. “He forced me to have sex with him, in exchange for never telling you or the Clave about my sexual orientation. That blunt enough for you?”  
Imogen shook her head. “There must be more to this story. These downworlders had no reason to help you.”  
Luke scoffed. “Jesus, you are dumb. Lydia is part of our family. No one harms our family and gets away with it.”  
Imogen turned a withering look on the werewolf. “You would do well to remember who is in charge here, Lucian.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “So would you, Imogen. Do not forget that we are the leaders of our factions in New York. Do you really want to start a war with the Downworld? Because that is precisely what will happen if you choose to punish us.”  
“You dare threaten me?’  
Lydia shook her head. “They only speak the truth, ma’am. They did what they did to protect me.”  
Imogen scoffed as she came around her desk, to stand directly in front of Lydia. “I fail to see how torturing and killing a Nephilim would protect you, Ms. Branwell.”  
Simon was done. Screw politics, and screw this hypocrite. “Then let me spell it out for you, since you clearly have less intelligence than a five-year-old. So long as Brett was alive, he would pose a threat to Lydia. He could force her to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. We killed him after making him beg for mercy, because that is what happens to anyone who forces themselves on our family. Are you honestly telling me that the Clave condones rape? Because if so, you all are even more fucked up than I thought, and that is quite a feat, Ms. Herondale.”  
Imogen stepped towards Simon, but was blocked by Raphael. “I would advise you to consider your next words very, very carefully.”   
The Inquisitor turned a heated glare on the elder vampire. “I could kill you right now, and no one would blame me.”  
Raphael stepped even closer to her. “Do it, and I promise hell will rain down upon you.”  
The Inquisitor took a step back. She seemed to realize that if she tried to punish them in anyway, it would backfire on her. “I cannot simply let this go unpunished. You tortured a man.”  
Luke’s eyes flashed green. “We tortured a rapist. Big difference.”  
Imogen sighed and sank in her chair. “Did he really rape you, Ms. Branwell?”  
The blonde nodded, tears stinging her eyes.  
Imogen shook her head. “I am the only one aware of what transpired apart from those responsible for the acts committed. Perhaps I shall forget this happened.”  
Magnus nodded. “Good. Though if I may ask, how did you find out?”  
Imogen waved her hand. “Doesn’t matter. As I’ve said, I am the only one aware of your crimes.”  
Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are we free to go, then?”  
Imogen nodded. “You are. Ms. Branwell, please stay behind. There are things we must discuss.”  
The Downworlders tensed.   
“Anything you have to say to Lydia, you can say to us.”  
Imogen glared at Luke. “I have already been far more gracious than the law allows. Do not test me, Lucian.”  
Lydia sighed. “It’s fine. Go.”  
The group left, glaring at Imogen the entire time.   
~~~~~   
Simon shook his head as the group walked into Jace’s room. “I can’t believe Lydia did that.”  
“Did what?”  
Simon froze at the question.  
“Isabelle. I didn’t know you were in here.”  
The huntress glared at him. “I needed a book Jace borrowed from me. Now what did Lydia do?”  
~~~~~   
“You realize this cannot go unpunished.”  
Lydia nodded. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. The moment she’d heard that the Inquisitor was here, she’d thrown on a black business suit and raced to her office.  
“You also know that the downworlders spoke the truth. To punish them would bring a war we cannot afford.”  
Lydia nodded again, dread settling in her stomach. She had a horrible feeling about where this was headed.  
“I lied, when I said I was the only one who knew what happened. True, I am the only one who knows exactly what happened. Still, we can’t be seen turning a blind eye to the death and torture of one of our own.”  
Lydia wrapped her arms around herself. “What are you going to do?”  
Imogen blew out a breath, sinking into her chair. “What do you think?”  
“I’m the scapegoat, aren’t I?”  
“Someone has to take the fall. And as you said, this happened because of your secret.”  
“A secret I kept because of the Clave’s rigid refusal to accept anything other than what they deem normal.”  
“Regardless, someone has to pay. His family knows that you and he were seen together the day before his demise. They’re already suspicious of you.”  
“What are you going to do to me?”  
Imogen sat up straight. “You know.”  
Lydia felt the air leave her lungs in a rush. “You can’t! You know what he did to me, Imogen! How can you possibly be punishing me for this?”  
“Because you brought Downworlders into Nephilim affairs, Ms. Branwell. You will be escorted to the Silent City, where you will spend the rest of your life imprisoned in a cell.”  
Two guards came in then, dragging a shocked Lydia through a portal to the Silent City.  
~~~~~~~   
“Where is she?”  
Imogen glanced up from where she’d been packing her things. “Ms. Lightwood, why are you in my office?”  
Isabelle shook her head and slammed the door shut. “Lydia’s office. Now, where is she?”  
Imogen sighed. “Ms. Branwell is no longer here.”  
Isabelle strode over to the Inquisitor and gripped her by the collar of her black jacket. “I’m going to ask one more time. Where is Lydia?”  
The Inquisitor glared at the woman. “Unhand me this instant.”  
Isabelle scoffed and slammed the woman in the nearest wall. “What did you do, Imogen?”  
“What needed to be done.”  
Isabelle was rapidly approaching her limit. Once Simon had told her what’d transpired, she’d run as fast as she could to Lydia’s office. Now that she was here, she was terrified that she couldn’t see her ex-girlfriend anywhere. “Which was?” She bit out, anger lacing her every word.  
“She will spend the rest of her days imprisoned in the Silent City for torturing and killing a fellow Nephilim. Be thankful that is all I did.”  
Isabelle let go of her collar, not even caring that the woman fell to the ground. “You…what? How dare you?”  
Imogen shook her head. “Why do you care?”  
Isabelle hit her limit then, shoving the woman back into the wall. “Lydia was my girlfriend you heartless bitch! How could you do this to her? You know what Brett did to her!”  
Imogen was surprised at the strength of the Lightwood woman’s ire. She’d been under the impression no one was very fond of the Branwell girl. She maintained her composure though. “The law is the law, Ms. Lightwood. You’d do well to remember that.”  
Imogen barely had time to register the fury on Isabelle’s face before she was flying through the air, landing harshly in a chair and falling as it shattered.   
Isabelle stalked over to her and yanked her up. “You are going to free her, and then you are going to tell whoever set you on this witch hunt that Brett was killed by a demon.”  
The Inquisitor glanced at the door, surprised her guards hadn’t come in the room. “You do not tell me what I will and will not do, Isabelle.”  
Isabelle grinned, a smile full of malice and darkness. “I think you’ll find, Inquisitor, that I do.”  
~~~~   
Jocelyn was going to get a normal day. It was going to happen. She just may have to wait until she was eighty for it to happen.   
“How dare you?”  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes as she shoved the Inquisitor’s protection detail into the library, carving a locking rune on the doors as she shut them. “How dare I what? Did no one ever teach you to use complete sentences?”  
“We are the Inquisitor’s guard. You could be thrown in jail for abducting us.”  
“Shut up. You always did give me a headache, Jack.”  
The man in question felt his eyes widen as the other woman walked over to him. “Maryse?”  
The lady nodded, drawing a sleeping rune on each of Jack’s companions. “You all went after my daughter’s girlfriend. How dumb are you?”  
Jack shook his head. “She tortured and killed a man. You know what the law says.”  
Maryse rolled her eyes and shoved the sleeves of her black bodycon dress up. “Fuck the law. Do you know what’s happened in the past month? I’ve buried my youngest son, because a mundane drove after drinking god only knows how much liquor. Then I found out that my daughter, who is barely keeping it together, had just been informed that the woman she loved was telling the Inquisitor that she was the sole reason a man was tortured and killed. I wouldn’t have even been aware of it, except for the fact that Jocelyn overheard our children and came to find me, knowing they’d most likely need help.”  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry about Max, but this isn’t your problem. Lydia is in jail because of what she did.”  
Jocelyn felt her features twist into a sneer. “Really, though? And you lot wonder why I raised my daughter in mundane society. Brett raped Lydia. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that Lydia should be imprisoned for getting revenge? For letting her family make it so that she could feel safe again?”  
Jack felt his jaw drop. “I…”  
Maryse nodded. “Exactly. Now you just stay here like a good boy while my daughter and your boss work something out.”  
~~~~~~   
“I need to speak to the Inquisitor.”  
Alec and Jace exchanged a look. “Sorry, man. She doesn’t want to be disturbed. We’ll let you know when she’s free.”  
Raj shook his head. “Why are you two guarding the door anyway? She has a guard for a reason.”  
“Even guards have to eat, Raj.”   
Raj sighed at the blonde. “Fine. Just, tell her that the prisoner arrived safely.”  
Jace nodded, glancing to his parabatai when the other man walked away. “Let’s hope our sister knows what she’s doing.”  
Alec sighed. “She does.”  
“Oh, are you speaking to me now?”  
“Don’t start with me Jace. Just because I’m standing beside you, it doesn’t mean I forgive you.”  
“Alec, please. I hate this.”  
The elder man turned a heated glare on the blonde. “You know what I hate, Jace? That I will never see my baby brother again.”  
Jace threw up his hands. “I am not the reason Max is dead, Alec! I miss him just as much as you do.” The last bit was a choked sob, though Jace fought to get himself under control.  
Alec looked at his parabatai, as if realizing for the first time just how badly Max’s death had hit him. “Jace.”  
The blonde was glaring at the ground. “Don’t. I do not want your pity Alec.”  
Alec blew out a breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”  
Jace looked at him then. “Realize what? That I lost a brother too? That I blame myself? That every time I go to sleep I dream about losing Max, and sometimes you as well?”  
Alec felt his heart clench. He’d known from the beginning that Max’s death was no one’s fault but the driver’s. He’d just needed someone to blame. But seeing how broken his parabatai was… he couldn’t blame him, not anymore. He felt the tears fall, helpless to stop them.   
Jace hugged his parabatai. “I’m sorry Alec. I’m so, so sorry.”  
Alec hugged him tighter. “I am too. I never should have frozen you out.”  
Jace sniffled as he pulled back. “I get it. Do you think Isabelle will be okay?”  
Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. She thought she hated Lydia. But the moment Simon told her what had happened, she flew out of your room to find her. I just hope she wasn’t too late.”  
“Me too man, me too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~   
“Last chance Imogen. Free her.”  
The Inquisitor felt her eyes widen as the other woman gripped her whip tightly. This had to be one of the weirdest days of her life, and that was saying something.  
“I’ve already told you Isabelle. There’s nothing I can do. She’s already in a cell.”  
Isabelle glared, her fingers gripping the handle of her whip so tightly her fingers went white. “You have the power to overturn a conviction. You and I are the only ones who know what’s happened. Reverse the ruling, and then leave.”  
Imogen stood tall. “And if I do? What am I to tell Brett’s family?”  
Isabelle rolled her eyes. “That he was a rapist.”  
Imogen felt her eyes widen.  
Isabelle scoffed. “Fine, tell them he died defeating a demon. Tell them that the only reason he was with Lydia was so he could brief her on his mission plan.”  
The Inquisitor sighed. When had the Lightwoods become the rulers of New York? “Very well.”  
Isabelle relaxed infinitesimally. “You’ll free her?”  
“Yes.”  
“And she’ll be free? As in completely free?”  
Imogen groaned as she wrote a fire message to the Silent Brothers, telling them to send Lydia back. “Yes, damn it all. Lydia Branwell will be sent back here, and she will suffer no repercussions for what she has done. Satisfied?”  
Isabelle nodded. “I will be, once I see her safe and sound.”  
Imogen rolled her eyes. “I better not hear a single thing about you or anyone you associate with for the foreseeable future.”  
Isabelle gave her a saccharine grin. “Just bring back Lydia.”  
Imogen was about to retort, but went silent as Lydia stepped through a portal, disbelief coloring her features.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Isabelle?”  
The woman nodded. “Yep. Sorry about the whole Silent City thing. The Inquisitor didn’t realize what she’d done. Now that she has, you’re free.”  
Lydia turned to look at the Inquisitor. “Is she telling the truth?”  
Imogen nodded, picking up her bag. “She is. Now both of you get out of my sight.”  
Lydia nodded and walked out the door, only mildly surprised to see Jace and Alec there instead of Imogen’s guard.  
“Lydia? Are you alright?”  
Lydia blinked. “Yeah. They’d just put me in a cell when they got a fire message and sent me back.”  
Alec glared at the Inquisitor as she walked out. “You imprisoned her?”  
“Mr. Lightwood, it is in your best interest to get as far away from me as possible. Where is my guard?”  
Jace grinned at the woman. “In the library.”  
The woman gave them a short nod. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me.” She left then, presumably to find her guard and get the hell out of dodge.   
“Are you okay?”  
Lydia nodded, glancing at Isabelle. “Yes. Why are you talking to me?”  
Isabelle sighed and dragged the blonde to her room, shutting the door behind them. “I’m sorry.”  
Lydia blinked in confusion. “For what? You didn’t tell the Inquisitor.” She froze. “Did you?”  
Isabelle shook her head vehemently. “No. I would never.”  
Lydia nodded, crossing her arms. “Then why are you sorry?”  
Isabelle blew out a breath and sank onto her bed. “Because I shut you out, and blamed you. Because I lied to you, and to myself.”  
Lydia groaned. “Isabelle, it’s been a long day. Can you please just tell me whatever it is you’re talking about so I can go back to my room?”  
Isabelle nodded. “I love you Lydia. I never stopped loving you. But when Max died, it was like my entire world got blown apart. Jace and Alec were fighting, and then Jace was saying that Max got the flowers for you… It just seemed easier, to blame you. To shut off my heart. Because if I didn’t, then I had to feel all the pain of becoming the youngest Lightwood all over again. At least if I was angry with you, it hurt less.”  
Lydia blew out a shaky breath, uncrossing her arms. “I forgive you.”  
Isabelle smiled at her, but the smile fell when Lydia held up her hand.   
“I forgive you Isabelle, but that doesn’t mean I’m okay with what happened. I told you that it wasn’t my fault, I did my best to be there for you, and you shut me out. You broke my heart Iz.” She wrapped her arms around herself, forcing the tears back.  
Isabelle stood and hesitantly walked over to her. “Please Lydia. I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t tell me that you’ve moved on.” She whispered the last bit, despair creeping onto her face. “I don’t think I could take it if you had.”  
Lydia winced. This was what she’d always wanted, Isabelle to tell her that she still loved her. But now that she was, Lydia didn’t know how to feel. She knew she still loved Isabelle, but the girl was asking her to be okay with a lot. Still, Isabelle had always been her weakness.   
“I haven’t moved on.”   
Isabelle smiled at her then, and any doubts she’d had were wiped away. Angel above, she’d missed seeing that smile.   
“I haven’t either. I love you, Lydia Branwell. When the Inquisitor told me you were given a life sentence, it scared me to death. Because I realized that I never want to go a day without seeing you, without telling you that I love you, and I always will.”  
Lydia felt the tears fall then. “Oh Isabelle. I love you.”  
Isabelle smiled, cupping her cheek as she stepped in front of her, then sank to one knee.  
“Isabelle? What are you doing?” Lydia felt her heart begin to race.   
Isabelle grinned up at her, tears falling from her face. “I meant what I said Lydia. I never want to go a day without seeing you, knowing that you’re mine in every way possible. So will you marry me?”  
Lydia could barely breath. Isabelle had always had a flair for dramatic and grand gestures, but this definitely took the cake. Still, she loved the woman more than life itself. “Yes. Yes I’ll marry you.”  
Isabelle stood up then and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug as she kissed her. “I love you.”  
Lydia smiled, kissing her back. “I love you too.”  
Isabelle giggled, feeling happy for the first time since her brother had died. She pulled her family ring off of her finger, and glanced questioningly at Lydia. “May I?”  
Lydia nodded, tears still falling as she removed her own family ring.   
Isabelle grinned at her as she slid the ring on Lydia’s finger, then felt her breath catch as Lydia slid the Branwell ring onto her own ring finger.  
Isabelle pulled her to her bed then, and Lydia was suddenly very glad her fiancé had locked the door.   
~~~~   
“We need to tell them.”  
“I know. But Alec just started talking to me.”  
“And?”  
“And, it’s not like I could have told him before. Plus, we need to make sure Lydia’s okay.”  
“What are you so afraid of? It’s almost like you don’t want anyone to know.”  
Jace groaned as Clary snuggled into his side. They were in his bed in a loft he’d bought, unbeknownst to anyone besides Clary. He’d decided it was necessary. After all, he was married.  
“It’s not that, it’s just that it’s only been a month since Max died. I don’t want them to think it doesn’t matter to me.”  
Clary rolled her eyes, sitting up so she could look her husband in the eyes. “They won’t. Jace, we have to tell them.”  
Jace sighed, pulling Clary on top of him. “I know. But I like having it just be us. The moment we tell them, they’re going to freak.”  
Clary gave him a sweet smile as she placed a hand on either side of his body, her hair falling around them like a curtain. “I know what you mean. I kind of enjoy being the only person to know that you’re officially off the market.”  
Jace gripped her left hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingers.  
Clary smirked at the light glinted off her engagement ring. She’d always assumed he’d just give her the Herondale ring, but apparently she was wrong. The ring was gorgeous and perfect. It had two sapphires, one on either side of the emerald that was set in the center of the ring. When she’d asked him about the stone choice, he’d told her the sapphires were his eyes, the emerald hers. And the vines were because when he’d seen them, it reminded Jace of Clary’s artistic nature.   
“I love you.” The words were soft and sweet, a reverent prayer as they fell from her lips.   
Jace felt his heart swell with so much love it was almost painful. “I love you too.”   
He shook his head in amazement. He’d proposed to her six days after Max’s funeral. He’d realized that none of them were promised the next second, and he didn’t want one more minute to go by without knowing Clary would always be his. So he’d proposed and they’d been married the next day. It had been spontaneous, to say the least.   
They’d gone over to his grandparent’s house to tell them, and Jem had been there.   
“So, when are you getting married?” Tessa had asked, her eyes shining.  
Clary had smiled up at him, eyes full of love and a bit of mischief. “How about right now?”  
Jace had been all for it, and the minute Will had asked Jem had agreed, and performed the ceremony.   
It had been small, and perfect. They’d drawn the wedding rune over each other’s heart, tears falling.   
They’d had to swear the three to secrecy.   
Afterwards, Will had pulled him to the side and handed him an envelope full of cash.   
“Take it from me, you’ll need a place of your own.”  
Jae hadn’t known what to say, but he’d gone house hunting the next day, Clary by his side. The loft had been the third place they’d seen, and the duo had both fallen in love with it. It had one bedroom with an en suite, a kitchen and dining area, and a living room with a gorgeous view of the city. They’d bought the place that day, and moved in with a bit of help from Tessa and Will.   
The pair had been living here ever since. The others had been too consumed with grief to notice that neither one of them were staying at the Institute.   
Clary grinned, pulling his left hand to her mouth, kissing his gold wedding band. “How did I get so lucky?”  
Jace smiled as she laid by his side. “I was just wondering the same thing.”  
Clary giggled, and Jace wanted freeze the moment. This was perfect.   
His wife was curled by his side, and they were both happy. It didn’t get better than this, he was sure of it.  
He jumped a bit when Clary ran a thumb under his eyes, startled to see it was wet from his tears. When had he started crying?  
Clary smiled at him. “You okay?”  
He nodded, capturing her hand in his. “I am. Better than okay actually. For the first time ever, my life is perfect.”  
Clary smiled wider still, love radiating from her. “I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes it feels like I’m going to explode, with all the love and happiness I mean.”  
Jace’s answering smile took Clary’s breath away. “Have I told you lately, how perfectly amazing and wonderful you are, wife?”  
Clary smiled as he hovered over her and reach her hands up to cup his face as tears of her own fell. “You have, but it doesn’t get old, husband.”  
Jace surged forward and kissed her then.   
It amazed him, how at home he could feel, just by kissing Clary. He supposed there was some truth to the fact that your significant other could be your safe harbor. Clary was certainly his.  
Clary groaned, and Jace chuckled.   
“Problem sweetheart?”  
She nodded and he tensed. “What?”  
Clary sighed and pushed him off of her.   
Jace figured out the problem then. His phone was ringing, and rather loudly at that. He groaned too, reaching over to his bedside table and answering. “What?”  
“Would you like to tell me why you’re in a loft on the other side of town?”  
Jace sighed and put the phone on speaker. “You won’t believe me.”  
“Try me.”  
“No really, you won’t believe him.” Clary murmured as she sat up, leaning on Jace’s shoulder.  
“Clary’s there too? Oh Angel, are you two?”  
Jace sighed. “We were about to, but not anymore. Wait a minute, how do you know where I am?”  
The was silence on the other end. Then, “I may have had Magnus track you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I went to your room so we could talk, and you were nowhere to be seen.”  
Jace sighed. “Where are you now?”  
There was a knock on the door. Clary and Jace both froze.  
“Alec, are you here now?”  
“Yeah. Tell your boyfriend to open the door.”  
Clary groaned as Jace hung up after muttering a ‘be right there.’  
She slipped out of their bed and threw Jace’s black v-neck and jeans at him, pulling on her own black tank and skinnies. “We are so screwed.”  
Jace shook his head. “We aren’t, actually. Alec ruined that.”  
Clary smacked his arm as they walked out of the bedroom and opened the door.   
The look on Alec’s face was priceless, and Jace wished he’d had a camera.  
“Come on in.”  
Alec did so, glancing at Clary every few seconds as he sat down on their emerald couch, while Jace sat down on their white loveseat, pulling Clary into his side.   
“Okay, why are you looking at me like that? It’s creepy.”  
When Alec spoke, his voice sounded strange. “When were you going to tell me that you got married?”  
Clary froze and Jace swore under his breath.   
“Uh…”  
Alec gestured to Clary’s chest, where her tank had ridden down, exposing a bit of the wedded union rune. “Please don’t lie to me.”  
Jace blew out a breath. “You weren’t even speaking to me Alec.”  
The other Hunter nodded. “I see.”  
Clary got up and went into the kitchen, muttering about making tea.  
Jace appreciated his wife even more. She’d clearly realized the duo needed to talk.   
“Look, if it makes you feel any better, it was spur of the moment.”  
Alec nodded again, an un-readable expression on his face. “You didn’t even tell me you were proposing.”  
Jace sighed. “I proposed a week after Max’s funeral. And we got married the next day. Will, Tessa and Brother Zachariah were the only ones there.”  
Alec sighed. “How long have you been living here?”  
Jace shrugged. “About three weeks.”  
“Does anyone else know?”  
Jace shook his head. “No. We didn’t want to say anything. It seemed wrong to. You were all still mourning Max.”  
Alec sighed. “You do realize our parents are going to kill you, right? And that’s if Izzy doesn’t end you first.”  
Jace smiled, happy to see that his parabatai wasn’t upset with him. “I know. I’m a bit more worried about Clary’s parents.”  
Alec laughed as Clary came in and sat beside her husband, a mug of tea in hand.   
“You’re probably right to be. I am her only child after all.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “It was your idea.”  
Clary smiled and kissed his cheek. “And I’m extremely happy that we got married the way we did. But like I said, we need to tell people. Alec, do you think you’re amazing boyfriend could send everyone over here so we can tell them in person?”  
Jace groaned but kept quiet. He knew better than to contradict his wife.   
Alec nodded. “Sure.” He sent a text to the warlock who appeared beside him.   
Clary giggled as both men jumped. “Oh my goodness, you two are so cute.”  
Alec glared at the redhead. “Tell your wife I’m not cute.”  
Jace shook his head. “No way man.”  
Magnus gasped, glancing at the Herondale and the redhead. “When did you two get married, and why was I not informed?”  
Clary smiled. “We’ll tell you all about it, but we need a teensy favor first.”  
“What?”  
“Can you use your amazing warlock powers and make the rest of our family appear here?”  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Ask me something difficult biscuit.” He snarked, but did as asked.   
He resolved to never magick people into rooms without warning again however, when a very naked Isabelle and Lydia landed on the living room floor.  
Maryse made a startled noise in the back of her throat as Alec threw a blanket over the two women.  
“By the Angel!” Jace yelled, covering his eyes.   
Clary choked on her tea and pulled both women into her bedroom to give them some clothes.  
Robert glared at the warlock. “You did that on purpose.”  
Magnus shook his head, fighting back laughter at Alec’s tortured expression. “I didn’t.”  
Jocelyn sighed, leaning on her boyfriend. “I’m just glad it wasn’t Clary and Jace.”  
Simon nodded, smirking at his boyfriend’s disgruntled expression. “You and me both.”  
“Bane, I realize you are a bit behind the times, but it is common courtesy to tell someone before you poof them into a room.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes.   
Clary walked back in then, Lydia and Isabelle trailing behind her, all three blushing.   
Magnus grinned when noticed that the redhead had donned a jacket.   
“Right, Clarissa asked me to bring you all here, because she and Jace have some very exciting news.”  
Jocelyn paled. “Please tell me you aren’t pregnant.”  
Clary flushed as she sat on Jace’s lap. “I am not.”  
Jace took a deep breath. “But you’re on the right track.”  
Luke gave him a narrow look. “What did you do to my daughter, Herondale?”  
Jace smiled. “I married her.”  
The room went silent for two beats and then everyone was talking at once.   
Clary shared a look with her husband. “I told you we should have told them earlier.”  
Jace shrugged. “Fine, you were right.”  
The room went silent again, thanks to Magnus’ ear splitting whistle.   
“Right, I think we should let them explain.”  
Isabelle glared at her brother. “This better be good.”  
Clary smiled, and recounted the tale of their whirlwind wedding.  
Maryse was glaring daggers at Jace by the time Clary finished.  
“You realize you’re in trouble, correct?”  
Jace glared at Maryse. “I’m an adult, and I love Clary with my whole heart. If you have a problem with that, there’s the door.”  
Maryse shook her head. “I have a problem with you depriving all of us the chance to watch you two get married.”  
Jocelyn nodded. “What she said.”  
Clary smiled. “So, you aren’t mad?”  
Her mother shrugged. “I’m not happy that you waited three weeks to tell me, but I’ll get over it.”  
Jace glanced at his own mother. “You aren’t going to demand I get a divorce?”  
Maryse shook her head. “No. I’m sorry if you thought I would. Max dying… it’s changed the way I look at a lot of things.” She turned to face her other children. “I am truly sorry, for everything I’ve said. I love you both. And if Lydia and Magnus make you happy, then I see no reason why you shouldn’t be with them.”  
Both Lightwood’s looked at their mother, tears in their eyes and flabbergasted expressions on their face.  
Alec was the first to recover. “Thank you.”  
Isabelle nodded, holding Lydia’s hand. “That means a lot. Also, since we’re on the subject.” She brought their hands forward. “Lydia and I are engaged.”  
Robert made a sound in the back of his throat, and Maryse turned a warning look on him.   
Robert held up his hands. “Hey, I’m not judging. It’s just… our kids are all grown up. When did that happen?”  
Jocelyn smiled, glancing at her daughter. “I know what you mean. Seems like just yesterday they were infants.”  
Magnus smiled. “Well congratulations, all of you.”  
Simon smiled, walking over to hug his best friend. “Congrats Fray.”  
Clary smiled and hugged him back. “It’s Herondale, actually. Clarissa Lightwood-Herondale.”  
Maryse made an odd sound. “You kept our name?”  
Jace smiled, walking over to hug the woman who’d raised him. “Of course we did.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes, causing his mate to elbow him. “Be nice.”  
The elder nodded. “Fine. As happy as I am for all of you, would it be too much trouble for you to send us back? We were busy dealing with Clan matters.”  
Magnus nodded, granting his request.  
Luke smiled, pulling Clary and Jace into a hug. “Good luck. You’re going to need it.”  
Jace smiled. “She’s all the luck I need.”  
“Oh ew. You aren’t going to be this sappy all the time, are you?”  
Jace gave his parabatai a measured look. “You of all people do not get to lecture me on being sappy. You wrote a poem about Magnus’ eyes, for Angel’s sake.”  
Magnus grinned as his boyfriend blushed. “Did you? Why is this the first I’m hearing about this?”  
Clary laughed. “Because it was horrible. Trust me.”  
Robert rolled his eyes. “The Lightwood’s aren’t known for their speaking skills.”  
Luke nodded. “We know. The papers you turned in for English class were horrid.”  
Robert glared at the man. “Yours weren’t any better.”  
Maryse and Jocelyn shared a look. “It’s like having a child.”  
Maryse nodded. “Truly it is. Best of luck Clarissa.”  
Isabelle snickered at the look on her brother’s face. “Be nice.”  
Lydia smiled. “I mean, they’re right.”  
Isabelle narrowed her eyes, much to her girlfriend’s amusement.   
“Well as nice as this is, we need to get back.”  
Jocelyn and Luke nodded. “Same.”  
Magnus smirked and portaled the parent’s back.   
Alec glared at Lydia. “Do me a favor and never have sex with my sister in front of my eyes again.”  
Lydia glared back. “Never tell your boyfriend to make us appear somewhere without a warning again.”  
Isabelle and Magnus burst into laughter, leaning on each other.   
Alec and Lydia gave them a look, which only made them laugh harder.   
Clary smiled, leaning on her husband as they watched their friends from their place in the kitchen. “They’re going to be okay, aren’t they?”  
Jace smiled too, kissing the top of her head. “You know; I think they will. We’re all going to have our bad days, but for the first time ever, I think we’re all going to be alright. More than alright. I think we’re all going to be happy.”   
And it was the truth. They’d always miss Max. But Jace thought that maybe, just maybe, they’d learn to be happy again, so long as they had each other. After all, life was all about the people you surrounded yourself with, and what you did with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting pics of Clary and Jace's rings on my tumblr, malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy . Our couples seem to be on the upswing, but remember, appearances can be deceiving. Let me know what you're thinking, what all you'd like to see in the coming chapters.   
> Also, I think I'm going to go back to posting once a week, since this semester is crazy.   
> Okay, I'm going to bed, because it's almost 3 a.m. and I'm half delirious at this point (sleep deprivation and anemia will do that to you)  
> Thank you for reading my lovelies!


	9. Wedding Bells and Death Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon and Raphael are the masters of sass, Raphael gets a wee bit protective of his fledgling and Tessa is a boss at potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to my beta blackorchids for fixing this up so fast. You are the Magnus Bane of betas (a.k.a. the best) Thank you also to my pre-reader SageG16 for helping figure out what I want to do with this story.   
> Like I said, things are a bit hectic right now (I teach full time and I'm in college) so I'll only be updating once a week for the time being.   
> Alright, I've kept you long enough  
> Enjoy!

“Are you okay?”  
Raphael rolled his eyes as they sipped on blood in their room. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well I don’t know, but you’ve been in a mood ever since Clary and Isabelle told us about their engagements.”  
“Clarissa is married, not engaged.”  
Simon narrowed his eyes and got off the bed, walking over to sit pointedly on the couch.   
Raphael raised a brow. “May I ask what it is you think you’re doing?”  
“You can. And the answer is; I’m not sitting in bed with you when you’re in a mood.”  
“I am not in a mood.”  
“You are. It’s a bit annoying.”  
Raphael set his mug down on the bedside table and gave his fledgling a long look. “I’m not the only one who’s been in a mood.”  
Simon huffed. “So?”  
“So, if you won’t talk about it, why should I?”  
Simon was rapidly reaching the end of his admittedly limited patience. “You want to know why I’m in a mood? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that two of my friends just told me about something that will never happen for me. So yeah, I’m a little grumpy at the moment. What’s your excuse?”   
Raphael was at a loss for words. “What are you talking about?”  
Simon gave him a look suggesting he lacked in the intelligence department. “I am talking about the fact that Clary is married, Isabelle is getting married, and I will never be married.”  
Raphael moved to the other side of the bed, swinging his feet off the side. “Why?”  
“Why? Because I’m a vampire, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. “So you think being a vampire means you can’t be married.”  
Simon nodded. “Yeah.”  
“You reach new levels of stupidity every day. One day you’ll have to tell me how you do it.”  
Simon glared at his mate. “Oh fuck you.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Simon, you can still get married. There’s no law against it.”  
Simon froze for a moment, then rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”  
Raphael walked over to his fledgling, grinning. “Simon, are you honestly telling me that you’re ready for marriage? It’s a lifetime commitment.”  
Simon gave him an exasperated look as Raphael leaned over him. “We’re mates. I have a feeling we’re already committed.”  
Raphael wanted to kiss his fledgling. Sometimes he was just so cute. “Simon, the only reason I haven’t proposed is because I didn’t think it was something you wanted.”  
Simon stood up jerkily. “Wait, so you aren’t opposed to the idea?”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “No. Are you?”  
Simon grinned. “No. Wait, did you just propose?”  
Raphael chuckled. “I suppose I did.”  
Simon smirked. “The answer is yes.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes again as he backed Simon up to the bed and pushed him down. “Good. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to make the most of my alone time with my fiancé.”  
Simon grinned as he pulled Raphael down on top of him. “Say that again.”  
“What? If you don’t mind?”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dick. You know what I meant.”  
Raphael smiled. “Oh. You meant calling you my fiancé.”  
Simon rolled his eyes again, pulling Raph to him. “Shut up and kiss me.”  
Raphael grinned as he leaned down. “First you want me to talk, then you want me to shut up. Make up your mind.”  
Simon flipped them so he was straddling the other vampire. “Made up enough for you?”  
Raphael groaned as Simon ground down on him. “Yes.”  
Simon repeated his movements, trailing kisses down his neck. “Sorry, what was that?”  
Raphael huffed and flipped them again, so he was on top. “Tease.”  
Simon smirked. “Yeah. What are you going to do about it?”  
“This.”   
Simon let out a yelp as Raphael took him into his mouth. “Th-that is a very good thing. Yep, so good.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and let go of his mate, kissing back up his torso. “You’re babbling again.”  
Simon gave him a mock glare. “Oh I’m sorry, someone made my brain short circuit.”  
“Well, how very rude of them.”  
Simon shook his head as he pulled Raph up so he could kiss him properly. “You…”  
Raphael rocked against the younger vampire. “What about me?”  
Simon moaned. “You do not play fair.”  
Raphael chuckled, sucking on his neck. “Never said I did.”  
Simon’s only response was a moan as he rocked against Raphael, desperate for any friction he could get.  
The older vampire chuckled, rolling his own hips as he bit down and drew blood.  
“Fuck!” Simon swore loudly, drawing his nails down Raphael’s back.   
Raphael smiled as he pulled away, blood smearing his lips. “You alright?”  
Simon gave him a menacing glare. “I swear if you stop, I’ll stake you right now.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
Simon nodded, reaching for the lube. “You know me too well.”  
Raphael felt his breath catch as Simon smeared the substance near his hole. “Quit teasing.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Quit being so damn distracting.”  
Raphael grabbed the bottle. “Give me that.” He squirted some in his hand, then worked it over Simon’s appendage.   
“Fuck.” He arched off the bed.   
Raphael smirked. “Someone’s worked up.”  
Simon opened one eye to glare at him as his hands stilled. “What did I say about teasing?”  
Raphael didn’t answer, just sank down on the man, who let out a string of curses.   
He let out a moan of his own as the fledgling thrust upwards. “Dios, Simon.”  
Simon grinned, repeating the motion.   
Raphael couldn’t hold back his moans, especially when Simon managed to hit his prostate.   
Simon was just as wrecked, if his own moans and curses were anything to go by. “Fuck, Raph.”  
Raphael surged forward to kiss his fiancé.   
Simon moaned into the kiss. “So close.”  
Raphael circled his hips. “Come on.”  
Simon let go with a string of curses, Raphael’s name mixed in.   
The vampire was right behind him, forehead thumping to Simon’s chest as he rode out his orgasm.   
“Dios.”  
Simon nodded as Raphael moved off of him and went to the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth. “I love you.”  
Raphael smiled as he cleaned them up. “I love you too.”  
Simon grinned, pulling the man back down for a kiss. “We’re getting married.”  
Raphael nodded, smirking as he crawled into bed and pulled Simon to him. “We are. Now go to sleep.”  
Simon scoffed as he leaned against Raphael. He loved being the little spoon. “I’m not even tired.”  
“Too bad. Go to sleep.” Raphael muttered, eyes already closed.   
Simon smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “Fine. Whatever you say, fiancé.”  
~~~~~~~~   
“How dare you!”   
Will glanced up from where he’d been lying on the couch, spooning Tessa and watching a movie. “Hello, Magnus. Lovely to see you too.”  
“Don’t you ‘hello Magnus’ me. How dare you?”  
Tessa sighed. “Okay, what did Will do now?”  
“You and your impudent husband let Biscuit get married without inviting me.”  
Tessa blinked slowly. “This one is all you, William.”  
Will glared at her. “Thanks so much. Magnus, they wanted it to be simple and quiet.”  
Magnus glared at the hunter. “That is no excuse.”   
Will rolled his eyes. “Bane, it’s not as if we planned the damned thing.”  
“Still not hearing a reason not to turn you into a rat.”  
Tessa glared at him. “Because I will turn Alec into a mouse.”  
“Fine, but I’m still mad.” Magnus huffed as he sat on the loveseat beside them, crossing his arms.  
Tessa smiled. “Aren’t you four-hundred years old?”  
Magnus nodded slowly.  
Tessa smiled wide. “Could have fooled me, you’re acting like you’re four.”  
Will high-fived his wife, grinning at Magnus sour expression. “I love you.”  
Tessa laughed. “I know. Not that I’m complaining, but why aren’t you with Alec?”  
Magnus frowned. “He’s still not talking to me.”  
Tessa sat up then. “Still? Magnus, it’s been a month.”  
“I’m very well aware of that fact.”  
Will sighed. “Perhaps I should have a talk with the boy.”  
“I fail to see how that would be beneficial.”  
Will gave the warlock a measured look as he got up, yanking on a black hoodie and stuffing his feet into combat boots. “I know what it’s like, losing a sibling.”  
Magnus sighed. “Best of luck, Herondale. I certainly haven’t had any.”  
Tessa gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Magnus. Why don’t you stay here with me while Will talks to the boy.”  
Magnus smiled and settled in on the couch next to her. “What are we watching?”  
Tessa grinned. “Romeo and Juliet.”  
Magnus tensed. “Which one?”  
Tessa rolled her eyes as she hit play. “The 2013 version.”  
Magnus relaxed, grinning. “Good. I can’t stand the atrocity that is the early 2000 version.”  
Tessa patted his leg as they curled up on the couch. “I know.”  
~~~~~   
If Will had made a list of things he’d thought impossible, this would have been one of them. Not so much coming back from the dead, though it certainly gained honorable mention.   
No, the oddity he was referring to was seeing Alexander Gideon Lightwood knelt in front of his ancestor’s tombstone, talking aloud, though Will could see no one there.  
“It’s just… he’s so … everything. And I’m not. Not even close. And now that Max is gone….” The boy trailed off into sobs, curling up on the ground.   
Will was about to step forward when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He was only mildly surprised to see his Jem.   
“Do not interfere.”  
Will rolled his eyes and stepped back a bit, though he kept the Nephilim in sight. “I’ve never been particularly good at minding my own, in case you’ve forgotten.”  
Will could swear he saw Jem roll his eyes. “I have not. But this is not something you should meddle with, William.”  
Will sighed. “He’s shut out Magnus for a month, Jem. At some point, someone has to say something.”  
The Silent Brother inclined his head. “I am not disagreeing with you, but you are not the one to do so.”  
Will gave his former parabatai a narrow look. “Did you develop a gift for clairvoyance while I was dead?”  
Jem did roll his eyes then, a truly impressive feat. “I have not. Can you please trust me?”  
Will felt his heart stutter. “Always, Jem.”  
“It’s Brother Zachariah now. You know that.”  
Will huffed. “You will always be my Jem.”  
He waited for a reply, sighing when he realized his friend had vanished.   
He glanced back at the Lightwood boy, and had to fight down the yelp that was trying to escape him.  
~~~   
Alec was at his wit’s end. When he’d heard about his Parabatai’s wedding and his sister’s engagement, he’d wanted to be sick.   
How did they do it? How had his siblings moved on? He still expected Max to be there when he woke up. It hurt a little bit more every day, remembering Max was dead.   
Then there was Magnus. He was perfect, and it was driving Alec insane. He’d been there for him, blown his phone up for two weeks straight, then backed off, though he’d still tried to talk to Alec.   
When he’d seen Magnus at Jace’s new place, it was the longest conversation they’d had since Max’s death. If he was honest though, they’d had problems before that.   
Alec just couldn’t wrap his head around Magnus being the same forever while he aged and died. Camille was a bitch, but she’d been honest when she’d snarked at them at her apartment.   
It was all just too much for Alec to handle.   
He’d overhead Tessa and Will talking about the tombstone they’d had placed in the cemetery, commemorating their friends.   
As he was the only one who knew about it, he’d gone there, happy to finally be alone.   
He’d thought he’d feel silly, absurd even, talking to a stone.   
But he didn’t feel alone here. On the contrary, here was he felt the most… accepted, he supposed was the word. He couldn’t say what it was, exactly about the cemetery, that made him feel a little less alone, but he was thankful for it all the same.   
He glanced up at the names on the stone. Cecily Herondale Lightwood and Gabriel Lightwood. He hadn’t known them but he felt a kinship with them, angel knew why.   
“I just, I can’t do this anymore. I feel like a part of me died. It hurts to wake up. It hurts to breath. Izzy and Jace seemed to have made peace with it, but I can’t. How am I supposed to be okay with having a dead brother?”  
“In my experience, you aren’t.”  
Alec nearly screamed as the ghost of a gorgeous woman appeared. From all appearances, she’d been alive in the later eighteen-hundreds, possibly the early nineteen-hundreds.   
The woman gave him a small smile and sat down in front of him. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to frighten you.”  
Alec felt himself nodding slowly as he sat across from the woman. “S’okay. No harm done.”  
She grinned again, patting his hand.   
Alec was a bit concerned that he could feel a ghost’s touch, but honestly his life was already weird, what was one more oddity in the grand scheme of things?  
“I’m Alec.” He held out his hand.  
The woman shook it, fully solidifying. “Cecily. Your many, many times great-grandmother. If you call me grandma, I will smite you.”  
Alec smiled a bit. “Noted. I thought this was just a memorial. Weren’t you entombed in the City of Bones?”  
The woman nodded. “I was. But I’ve never been one to follow the rules. Besides, you look a bit lost.”  
Alec shrugged. “I suppose that’s true.”  
Cecily pulled him into a hug then, and it was as if something inside Alec just broke.   
He was sobbing before he was fully aware of it, clinging to the ghost.  
She just held him, rocking them back and forth and Alec was grateful for her silence.   
Everyone around him had always tried to comfort him, told him that it would be alright, and that was the blackest lie Alec could imagine.   
It was never going to be okay. His baby brother was dead, and Alec was powerless to change that fact.   
He was only dimly aware that he was still talking. “He’s gone. He’s gone and I can’t get him back. How do I get him back? Why is he gone? I need him back.” He sobbed harder, the last words ripping him apart. “I failed him.”  
Cecily didn’t contradict him, just held him as he cried, his heart breaking all over again.   
Alec was still crying, though he’d long since run out of tears when Cecily pulled him back so she could look at him. “I want you to hear me when I say this next bit, okay?”  
Alec nodded dumbly.   
Cecily took a deep breath. “Max is dead. You’re right. He is dead, never to see you or anyone else in life again.”  
Alec sobbed harder at that.  
Cecily powered on. “I’ve seen him Alec. And he’s okay. Do you hear me? Your brother is okay, happy even. He does not blame you, or anyone else for his death. He’s free.”  
Alec could hardly make sense of her words. “You--you’ve seen my brother?”  
Cecily nodded gently. “I have. He would have come himself, but he’s still getting the finer points of ghosting down. He had a message for you.”  
Alec clung to her then. “What did he say?”   
“‘Stop pushing him away. I know it hurts, not having me there. But you’re going to be okay. I promise. It’s okay to move on, big brother. I’m not going to get mad, or upset. I want you to be happy. Let Magnus in. Let the others in Alec. You didn’t fail me, or anyone else. It was a bad accident. It happens. Let go.’”  
Alec shook his head vehemently. “I don’t want to. If I accept it, if I let it be okay…”  
Cecily nodded. “I know. I know, Alec. But if the roles were reversed, what would you want for Max?”  
Alec just clung to her, sobbing. Could he do it? Would Magnus even talk to him? They’d been cordial at Jace’s, but he thought it might have just been a show.  
Cecily smiled at him gently. “I know it’s hard. And I don’t expect you to be okay with this overnight. But don’t shut them out Alec. Please.”  
Alec clung to her. He couldn’t say what it was about the woman, but she felt more like a mother to him than Maryse ever had. “Thank you. Will you--can you give Max a message for me?’  
She smiled. “Of course.”  
“Tell him I’ll try. I promise I’ll try. But it might take a while.” He blew out a breath. “I don’t even know if Magnus wants me back.”  
Cecily rolled her eyes. “You’re as bad as Will. Of course he wants you, you silly Nephilim. I knew Magnus when I was alive, and let me tell you, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, Alexander. All you have to do is ask, and he’ll take you back with arms wide open. Trust me.”  
Alec smiled as he sat up. “Thank you. For everything. Will you come back here?”  
Cecily smiled, glancing at something beyond Alec. “Of course. After all, someone has to keep tabs on my brother.” She disappeared then, and Alec tensed when he saw Will.  
“How much of that did you see?”  
Will stuffed his hands in the pockets of his stone wash jeans. “All of it. I have to say, I’m a bit miffed Cecy came to you before she came to me.”  
Alec stood, brushing the dirt and debris from his jeans. “Was she your sister?”  
Will nodded, a fond gleam in his eyes. “She was. The best I could have asked for, and better still. She always did give the best advice.”  
Alec smiled. “She seemed nice.”  
Will laughed. “She was, until you riled her. Hell hath no fury like a Herondale woman, trust me. Now come on, I do believe you need to talk to a certain warlock, who at the moment is gushing over Romeo and Juliet with my wife.”  
Alec glanced up at the other man as a portal opened up. “Which one?”  
Will scoffed. “The one with Douglas Booth. As far as my wife is concerned, no others exist.”  
Alec smiled as they stepped through. “Magnus is the same way.”  
Will chuckled. “Must be a warlock thing.”  
~~~~~~~   
“You sir, are an asshole.”  
Alec tensed, and relaxed when he realized the comment wasn’t directed at him.   
“You know they can’t hear you.”  
“I don’t care! If Tybalt had just been a bit more patient, Juliet would have had her Romeo forever!”  
“Magnus, it’s a play. It’s not real.”  
Magnus glared at the brown-haired warlock. “What is real, if not the imaginings of our minds?”  
Alec coughed, trying to alert the two to his presence.   
Magnus and Tessa turned as one.   
“Alec. What are you doing here?”  
Alec winced. Alec, not Alexander. He really had hurt Magnus.   
“I- you. Can we talk?”  
Magnus nodded apprehensively.  
“You two are welcome to use the guest room. I’ve a feeling this isn’t something you’d want an audience for.”  
Alec nodded gratefully, dragging Magnus by the hand, not letting go until he’d closed and locked the door.  
Magnus crossed his arms as he stood opposite the Shadowhunter. “Well?”  
Alec blew out a breath. “I’m sorry.”  
Magnus raised a brow, but otherwise stayed silent.   
“I can’t… I don’t know how to say this.”  
Magnus sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. “Come here.”  
Alec did as requested. “This hurts Magnus.”  
Magnus gave him a humorless laugh. “I’m aware.”  
Alec shook his head, shooting off the bed to pace the room. “No Magnus, you aren’t. Max being dead is slowly killing me. I was supposed to keep him alive, and I failed. I can try to blame Jace, or Lydia, hell even the driver, but in the end it’s. All. My Fault.”  
Magnus felt his heart fracture. Of course Alexander blamed himself. “Alec, look at me.” When he refused, Magnus went to him, gripping his face so he was forced to look directly at the warlock.   
“Max is dead. But it’s not your fault Alec, it never was. Acting Head of the Institute or no, you’re only a man, at the end of the day. You can’t protect everyone from everything.”  
Tears formed in Alec’s eyes. “He wasn’t just anyone. He was my baby brother.”  
Magnus finally understood it then, and he almost wished he didn’t. Alec was pushing away everything that Max would never have. He was punishing himself. If Max couldn’t live, couldn’t have happiness and love, why should he?   
His own eyes filled with tears. “Oh my Alexander.” He pulled the man to him, holding the Nephilim as he cried on his shoulder.   
Alec hated this. He’d avoided Magnus for this very reason. The warlock saw right through him, he always had.   
“Max never would have wanted this, Alexander, not in a million years. It’s because he’s dead that you have to go on. Have the experiences he won’t. So that one day when you two are finally together again, you can tell him all about how wonderful and amazing your life was. You can live, for both of you.”  
Alec hugged the warlock, not saying a word, but Magnus heard plenty.   
There was a long road ahead of them, but for the first time in a month, he had hope they’d walk in together.   
His hope blossomed into full blown belief when he heard the words, barely more than a whisper.   
“I love you, Magnus.”  
He held the Shadowhunter closer to him as they lay on top of the bed. “I love you too, Alexander. I always will.”  
~~~~~~~   
“So, do you think they’ll be okay? How did your talk go?”  
Will ignored his wife’s question’s, instead downing the glass of bourbon in one shot and pouring himself another.   
“Will?”  
He stayed silent, sipping on this one.  
“William Herondale.”  
He sighed as Tessa took the glass from him, glaring. “Answer me damn it.”  
He gave her an emotionless look. “Fine. No, we did not have a good talk, or any talk for that matter. You know who did talk to him? Cecily. My sister.”  
Tessa went a bit pale and threw back the remnants of Will’s drink. “By the Angel. Is she alive?”  
Will shook his head, pulling down another glass and pouring them both some more bourbon. “No, she’ still very much dead.”  
“Then how?”  
“Her ghost. Alec was at her memorial.”  
Tessa sank down into the chair, Will taking the one opposite her in their kitchen. “Did you speak with her?”  
“No. She vanished after she spoke to Alec.”  
Tessa sighed and finished her drink. It seemed no one was as dead as they seemed. “Well damn.”  
Will nodded. “Indeed.”  
The pair was silent then, though Tessa suspected they were both having the same thought. If Cecily Herondale’s ghost had appeared an ocean away from where she was buried, the veil was thinning. And bad things happened when the veil between worlds thinned.  
Tessa groaned. Just once, she wished the world would stop trying to end.  
~~~~~~   
“Stop.”  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
“Yes you are, and it’s annoying. Stop.”  
“I’m not doing anything!”  
“You’re staring at me while I sleep. It’s creepy.”  
“It’s romantic, and how would you know, anyway? Your eyes are closed.”  
Raphael cracked one eye open to stare at his fiancé. “I can feel you staring at me.”  
Simon smiled, seemingly unaffected by his mate’s dour mood. “You’re naked, and incredibly hot. What else am I meant to do?”  
Raphael groaned, placing a hand over his face. “That was cheesy, even for you.”  
Simon grinned, leaning over to peck his lips. “Mm, you love me for it.”  
Raphael smiled, kissing him back. “I do at that.”  
Simon’s breath hitched as his Raphael climbed on top of him.   
The moonlight was streaming through their window, outlining Raphael in silver. Sometimes he couldn’t comprehend the fact that he got to love this man forever. It seemed far too good to be true.   
Raphael had a panicked look on his face. “Simon? What’s wrong?”  
Simon shook his head. “Nothing.”  
“You’re crying.”  
Simon smiled up at him. “I just realized, I get to love you for the rest of my forever. Do you have any idea how lucky that makes me? What an extraordinary honor that is?”  
Now Raphael was crying. Simon did have a way with words. “Oh Mi amor, it is I who’s the lucky one. I know what it is, to not have you in my life, and what is to have you in it. I can promise you, you make my forever infinitely better.”  
Simon pulled him down, kissing him. He couldn’t accurately put into words what he was feeling, so he let his kisses and touches talk for him.   
Raphael answered his touches with kisses of his own, and soon there was no way to tell where one ended and the other began.   
Raphael rolled off of Simon and pulled the fledgling into his arms, basking in the afterglow. “I love you.”  
Simon smiled, placing a gentle kiss to the vampire’s arm. “As I love you. Always and forever.”  
Raphael grinned. “I like the sound of that.”  
Simon beamed. He did too.   
Their bliss was shattered when there was a pounding on their door.   
“Guys get up! We’ve got things to do.”  
Both vampire’s groaned.   
“I swear to god; I’m going to fire her as your second.”  
Raphael laughed, but both fell silent as they realized what Simon had said.   
“Si...”  
Simon had tears in his eyes again. “I said it. I said God.”  
Raphael nodded warily. “How do you feel about that?”  
Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. Not how I thought I would.”  
“And how did you think you’d feel?”  
“Relieved.”  
“And you don’t?”  
Simon shook his head slowly. “Do you know why I was able to say it?”  
Raphael shook his head infinitesimally.   
“Because I don’t believe in him anymore. I don’t believe in God, for the first time in eighteen years.”  
Raphael hugged the fledgling then. “I’m sorry. I know what it is, when your world shifts, even just a bit.”  
Simon tried to shrug it off, but found tears falling instead. He knew it shouldn’t bother him. He was a vampire after all, why should it matter what he did or didn’t believe in, if he was damned either way?   
But it did. His faith had been a part of him since the day he was born, and even after he’d turned, he’d clung to it. He didn’t know when he’d let go, but it hurt. He’d effectively said goodbye to the last part of his humanity, and it hurt far more than he’d ever imagined.   
But it also felt good. Like now he could finally breathe and accept who he was.   
He didn’t have a clue how to articulate any of it, so he just cried as his fiancé held him, keeping him from blowing apart.   
This, he realized, was what he believed in. Love, and more specifically, the love he and Raphael had for each other. No matter what came, or what happened, it was the one absolute truth in his existence. He found that was more powerful a thought than he’d anticipated, and soon he was clinging to his fiancé, tears streaming down his face as he murmured “I love you,” over and over again.   
Raphael, for his part, was a bit taken aback, though not surprised when he finally realized what Simon meant. He’d long ago accepted Simon’s love for him as one of the absolute truths of the universe. The sun rose in the east, the ocean was salty, and Simon loved him.   
Seeing his love for the fledgling be the anchor that kept Simon from being tossed about was almost more than his heart could take.   
He held Simon, kissing him and muttering “I love you,” back.   
He pulled back after a bit, smiling at his fiancé. “You’re amazing, you know that right?”  
Simon nodded. “I do.” He bit his lip.  
Raphael gently freed his lip. “What is it?”  
Simon smiled. “Marry me. Right now.”  
Raphael smiled at him. “Now?”  
Simon left the bed, coming back dressed in a tux, and holding one for Raphael. “Now. I’m serious Raphael, I don’t want to spend another minute not being your husband.”  
Raphael grinned and dressed quickly. “Nor do I.” He kissed Simon and called for Lily, who just so happened to be the Clan’s officiator of ceremonies.   
Lily smiled when she saw the two of them as they greeted her in their living room.   
“You called?”  
Simon nodded. “Marry us. Like, right now.”  
Lily glanced at Raphael. “Is he serious?”  
Raphael nodded, taking Simon’s hand in his own.   
Lily grinned. “Okay.”  
Simon smiled at Raphael as Lily had them face each other.   
“Do you, Raphael Santiago, take Simon Lewis to be your husband and mate, for the rest of your shared eternity?”  
Raphael grinned at his Simon. “I do.”  
Lily nodded. “And do you, Simon Lewis, take Raphael Santiago to be your husband and mate, for the rest of your shared eternity?”  
Simon nodded, tears falling down his face. “I do.”  
Lily grinned. “Do the two of you have anything you would like to say to the other?”  
Simon nodded, looking Raphael in the eyes. “Since the moment I met you, my life has been turned completely upside down. When I first turned, I thought you were the reason my life was ending, and I hated you. Then, I got to know you, and I realized that you are the reason I get to spend an eternity with the person I love most in this world. My love for you, and your love for me, that is my absolute truth. That is what I believe in. My religion. Because I can’t imagine anything more sacred than the love we have for one another. I love you, Raphael Santiago, and I want to be yours, forever.”  
Raphael wiped his tears away, clearing his throat at the swell of emotion lodged there. “When first we meet, I thought you were no more than a nuisance, something to be used as a bargaining chip. Then you turned, and I got to know you. When I had a bad day, when things became too much, you were always the one I turned to. When you di- When you weren’t here anymore, I wanted to claw my heart out, because it hurt to be here when you weren’t. Then you came back, and it was like I could finally breath again. I knew then, that you were and always will be my forever. Eternity would be empty without you, Simon. I will spend the rest of my days being grateful for the privilege that is getting to love you, and have that love returned in kind. I love you Simon, that is my promise, the one thing I center my world around. I love you, and you love me. And because that is true, I know I can face whatever may come our way, because I’ll have you by my side, keeping me calm in the storm that is our life. You are my life and my safe harbor. I love you, Simon Lewis, and I can’t wait to start our eternity together as husbands.”  
Lily brushed tears of her own back. “By the power vested in me by the Clans of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss.”  
And kiss they did. Raphael swept Simon into his arms, cradling the vampire as if he were made of glass as their lips met tenderly.   
Simon kissed him back, fingers fisting in the lapels of his jacket as their mouths melded to make them one.   
Lily grinned and clapped as they pulled away. “Congratulations.”  
Simon grinned, holding Raphael to his side. “Thanks.”  
Raphael grinned and kissed his fledgling on the top of his head. “So, not to seem like I was planning this or anything, but…”   
He pulled out two simple gold bands, and Simon felt his heart stutter. “Raph…”  
Raphael smiled. “May I?”  
Simon nodded and held out his left hand as Raphael slid the band onto his ring finger and gave Simon the other ring, his own hand outstretched.   
Simon slid it on his husband with trembling hands, and then they were kissing again, neither caring that Lily was in the room.  
Lily cleared her throat. “Not that this isn’t totally sweet and all, but we do have things to do today.”  
The men pulled apart reluctantly but nodded. “Very well. What’s on the docket?”  
Lily handed Raphael the tablet. “Just paperwork mostly. But um, you may want to let your friends know you got married.”  
Simon grinned. “I suppose we should.”  
Raphael smiled and kissed him. “Whenever you’re ready, husband.”  
Simon smiled. “I’m ready when you are, husband.”  
Lily scrunched up her nose. “Oh man, you two are going to be even more sappy now that you’re married, aren’t you?”  
Simon laughed. “Yeah, probably.”  
Lily sighed dramatically. “Great. Fantastic. I’m buying earplugs, first thing.”  
Raphael laughed and rolled his eyes as they made their way to his office, “Lily, most of this you could sign.”  
Lily nodded. “Yeah, but there are a few things you and Simon need to see.” She handed them a slip of paper with a message scrawled in blood.   
A clan leader should not affiliate with Nephilim scum. Get rid of the Shadowhunter’s pet, or hand over the Clan.  
Raphael felt a growl rumble through his chest. “Who sent this?”  
Lily shrugged. “Don’t know. It was found on my desk this morning.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Wow, and I thought Shadowhunter’s were the one with prejudices.”  
Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. “Every faction has prejudice. I’m more surprised that whoever did this had the gall to threaten us. Idiotas.”   
Simon placed a comforting hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We can use the blood to track whoever sent the note, and we’ll handle it.”  
Raphael raised a brow. “Whoever did this will pay with their life.”  
Simon nodded. “I figured. It’s not something we can just roll our eyes at.”  
Lily smiled. “The day Raphael stops rolling his eyes is the day everything goes to hell.”  
Simon’s cell started buzzing then, as did Raphael’s office phone.   
They answered at the same time, much to Lily’s amusement.   
“What? What do you mean?” Raphael growled, clutching the phone tightly.  
“Clary, Clary slow down. I can’t understand anything.”  
Lily sighed. “Put them on speaker. Looks like your drama free day is over.”  
The men nodded and Lily understood why Simon had told the redhead to slow down.   
“JaceiswithTessandWillsaidtheworldisending!”   
Simon groaned and glanced at his husband. “Great. For those of us who don’t speak speed talk, what is going on?”  
“I think what Biscuit is trying to tell you, is that Will has discovered the veil between worlds is thinning.”  
Simon glanced at Raph’s phone. “Magnus?”  
“Magnus! Thank the Angel! Jace is-”  
Magnus sighed, and they could almost see the eye roll. “Herondale’s are dramatic on the best of days. Two of them together is just asking for drama. Where are you, Clary?”  
“I’m at the apartment. Jace tore out of here when Will phoned us, saying something about people not being as dead as we thought.”  
Magnus made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh. “Fine. Raphael, Simon, come to the loft. I’m going to portal Biscuit here. Tessa can portal herself and the other Herondales.”  
Lily sighed. “Um, you may want to go ahead and call the rest of your group. Simon and Raphael have news of their own.”  
“Lillian!”   
“Don’t give me that shit, Raphael. You need to tell them.”  
Simon groaned. “Okay, we’re hanging up now. See you in a few.” He ended the calls and turned a withering look on his second. “Look, I appreciate you trying to help us, but this is something we should tell them on our own time.”  
Lily nodded. “Fine. I’ll hold down the fort till you get back.”  
Raphael smiled at her. “Thanks. Si, let’s go. We should probably change before we leave. I hate getting my suits dirty.”  
Simon made a lewd remark that was largely ignored, minus the look on Lily’s face as they went back to their room and changed into black jeans, v-necks, combat boots and leather jackets.   
Simon snorted when he saw his husband. “Dude. We match.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Hush. You copied me.”  
Simon placed a hand to his chest as they sped to Magnus’ loft. “I did no such thing! How dare you insinuate that you have better fashion sense than me.”  
Raphael chuckled. “It’s not an insinuation if it’s true.”  
Simon stuck his tongue out in response as they rode the lift to the loft.   
They stepped out, and Simon almost wished they hadn’t come.   
Alec, Izzy, Lydia, Clary, Jace, Tessa, Will, Magnus, Meliorn, Luke and Jocelyn were all standing in Magnus’ living room, dressed in gear and armed to the teeth.   
Raphael and Simon exchanged a look and joined hands, walking to the middle of the living room.  
Clary flung herself at Simon, and it was only due to his vampire reflexes that he caught her, tears falling.   
Simon glanced worriedly at his husband, then focused on his best friend. “Clary, what happened?”  
She just clung to him tighter, tears falling faster.  
Realizing that she would be no help at the moment, Simon scooped her up and sat on the couch, glancing to Jace. “Okay, what happened? Why is my best friend sobbing?”  
Jace blew out a breath. Tension was radiating from every line in his body. “Do you remember Valentine?”  
Simon glared at the Shadowhunter. “If you’re going for funny, you missed by a mile.”  
Raphael sat by his husband, baring his fangs at Jace. “Do not toy with him.”  
Jace held up his hands, though his eyes were flashing. “I’m not trying to be a dick, I swear.”  
Raphael felt a growl tear through him. “Could have fooled me, Herondale.”  
Will stepped forward then, hand on the hilt of his blade. “Careful vampire. I don’t take kindly to people threatening my family.”  
Simon placed Clary on the couch and stood, his own fangs flashing. “Nor do I. Now, you either tell us what’s going on, or Raphael and I are leaving.”  
Jocelyn and Luke exchanged a worried glance.   
“Alright, that is quite enough. Sit down.”  
“You do not tell me what to do.” Raphael retorted.  
Luke shoved Simon and Raphael onto the couch, as Jocelyn slammed Will into the wall. “We did ask nicely. Now all of you sit your petulant asses down, we have enough problems as it is without you all going alpha male.”  
Tessa stepped towards Jocelyn, but Magnus placed a restraining hand on her, shaking his head slightly. Jocelyn wouldn’t hurt Will, she just needed him to take a breather.  
“Right, now that we’ve had the mandatory male posturing, perhaps we could talk about what’s happened.”  
Alec smiled at his boyfriend. “But was it really mandatory?”  
“Semantics, Alexander.”  
Lydia smiled. “You two are adorable.”  
Simon glanced at Isabelle. “Can someone please explain to me why the world is ending?”  
Izzy nodded, chewing her bottom lip. “Right, so you know how Magnus brought you and Will back from the dead?”  
Simon nodded slowly. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
“The veil between worlds is thin, and growing thinner by the day.”  
Raphael glanced at Meliorn, shock on his face. He’d almost forgotten the Seelie was there. “How thin?”  
Will blew out a breath. “Thin enough for a ghost to travel from one continent to another.”  
Raphael tensed, gripping Simon’s knee almost painfully. “How long had the ghost been dead?”  
Will crossed his arms and Tessa went to his side, knowing how difficult this was for him. “The ghost was Will’s sister Cecily.”  
Alec nodded. “She came and talked to me.”  
Isabelle raised a brow. “Why would a Herondale ghost talk to you?”  
Alec took a shuddering breath and Magnus was suddenly behind him, wrapping him in an embrace from behind. “I was there, because her memorial is the only place I felt …. at home lately. She came to tell me about Max.”  
Isabelle’s hand flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.   
Jace was stoic, pulling Clary onto his lap, but there were tears in his eyes.   
“Why? What did she say? Alec, why didn’t you tell me?”  
Alec sighed sadly, glancing to his sister. “Because you were finally healing. I didn’t want to cause you pain.”  
Isabelle shook her head. “It hurts more to know you had news about our brother and didn’t tell me. What did she say, Alec?”  
“That Max was adjusting. He doesn’t blame any of us. He just wants us to be happy, to live our lives. Cecily said he was working on his ‘ghosting skills’ so he could see us, from time to time.”  
Isabelle was crying now, and the tears were falling from Jace’s eyes into the still crying Clary’s hair, though she’d calmed a bit.  
Simon bit his lip. “Not that it isn’t news, but it doesn’t warrant Raph and I coming over, or all of you looking like you’re headed to war.”  
Jace blew out a breath. “Yeah, that’s because it isn’t the reason we called you here.”  
Simon was growing impatient. “Then what is?”  
“Valentine is back. Magnus sensed it this morning.”  
Simon felt the world shake, and darkness creeped into his vision. Valentine was alive. The man who had tortured and killed him was alive.   
Raphael was kneeling in front of his husband, trying to get him to focus as he shook from head to toe. “Simon, Simon calm down.”  
Simon knew Raph was saying something, but he felt as if he were underwater. Jocelyn had just said that Valentine was alive, how was he supposed to hear anything after that?  
Raphael gripped Simon’s head, forcing the man to look at him. “Simon, listen to me, mi espouso. You are alive and you are going to stay alive, as am I. Valentine is never going to come near you again, I swear it.”  
Magnus gasped a bit as he heard Raph speak, recognizing the Spanish word for husband. Now was not the time though. Instead he used his magic to calm the vampire, feeling his heart break a bit at how much it took just to stop the fledgling from shaking.   
Simon glanced gratefully at the warlock. “Thanks.”  
Magnus nodded, glancing at the rest of his guests. “If Valentine is back, all of our enemies may soon make a reappearance.”  
Simon shook his head. “I know you said you sensed it, but how can you be sure, Magnus?”  
Jocelyn took a shaky step forward then, handing Simon a note.   
“Val sent us this, this morning. Fire message, so there’s no way of knowing where he is.”  
Luke sighed, reciting the message for the rest of the group as Simon let a growl rip through his teeth.   
I’m back. Give Jocelyn and my daughter to me, and no one needs to get hurt. You have a week, then I’m coming for them.  
V.  
Luke held up a photo of Valentine and a silver haired boy, standing in front of the ruins of the Fairchild manor. “He sent this too. Apparently Clary does have a brother.”  
Clary had finally calmed down and was now clinging to her husband. “I can’t go to him. I know I should, to spare you all, but I can’t.”  
Jace smoothed her hair, his gentle voice clashing with the fury in his eyes. “No one wants you to, love.” He cast a menacing glare around the room. “Right?”  
Will nodded. “All of us will fight till our dying breath to protect you and Jocelyn, Clary.”  
Jocelyn smiled at her daughter. “He’s not going to get us, baby. I promise.”  
Clary didn’t look convinced, so Simon made the executive decision to distract her. “Hey, so this kinda pales in comparison to the world ending, but Raph and I have some news.”  
Clary sniffled and glanced at her best friend. “Well don’t leave us in suspense.”  
Simon grinned. “We got married.”  
Clary grinned. “Congrats!” A beat, then, “Wait, when did this happen?”  
Raphael smiled. “About an hour ago.”  
Magnus gave the vampire a scandalous look. “And you came here? You two are supposed to be on your honeymoon.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure. You all told us the world was ending, a honeymoon took a back seat.”  
Raphael smiled. “Though, I do believe we aren’t the only ones with news. Clarissa?”  
Clary blushed and Jace rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.  
Simon glanced at his best friend, as did the others. “Well? What’s the news Herondale?”  
Clary smiled, clutching Jace’s hand. “We uh, we are…”  
Jace smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. “What my wife is trying to say, is that she’s pregnant.”  
Jocelyn’s eyes misted, Will let out a whoop, Tessa grinned, Isabelle and Lydia smiled, Meliorn seemed unaffected, Luke and Magnus were giving Jace narrow looks as Alec clapped him on the back and Simon just hugged his friend. “Congrats, Clary. Wait, this isn’t why you two got married is it?”  
Clary smile. “No, Si. I didn’t even know I was pregnant till last night.”  
Luke was still glaring daggers at Jace. “You knocked up my daughter.”  
Jace sighed. “In my defense, we’re married.”  
Magnus shook his head. “Biscuit is hardly old enough to be a mother.”  
Jocelyn and Alec exchanged a look. “Enough. I was Clary’s mom when I was younger than she is now. She’s going to be a great mom.”  
Magnus and Luke sighed, but let off of Jace.  
Raphael smiled. “Congratulations, Clarissa. I’m sure you two will be wonderful parents.”  
Clary smiled. “Thanks. But now you know why I can’t give myself to Valentine. It’s not just me anymore.”  
Jace rubbed her arm, grinning. “No, it’s not.”  
Simo made a face. “Oh, you aren’t going to be that couple are you? The one who turns even sappier because a kid is on the way.”  
Clary shrugged. “I don’t know. I have an excuse though. My hormones are all over the place.”  
Luke made a face. “Nope. Do not need to hear about your hormones, not a bit.”  
Will laughed. “You think this is bad, just wait till she hits the second trimester. No filter, at all.”  
Tessa smacked him on the arm. “Hush. It was your child’s fault I couldn’t control my mouth in the first place.”  
Will rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, blame me. That child was half you as well.”  
“Still, you were always the one with a mouth, William.”  
Will’s face lit up. “James! What are you doing here?”  
“Your wife filled me in on what has happened. I decided to make sure you all okay, mentally and physically.”  
Meliorn sighed. “Okay, I’m leaving now. The Queen and I will monitor the borders, make sure nothing unusual happens.” With that, the Seelie disappeared.   
Jocelyn and Luke made their excuses, as did Tessa and Will, muttering something about Silent Brothers advice.   
Magnus smiled. “So Biscuit, any names yet?”  
Simon raised his hand. “If I could make a suggestion? Don’t name him Jonathon. Seriously, you Nephilim are obsessed with that name.”  
Raphael snickered at the expression on Jace’s face. “Oh dear me, I think you offended Jace.”  
Jace flipped them the bird in response, holding his wife a bit tighter.   
Lydia grinned as she and Isabelle took the couch opposite them, Magnus and Alec curling up on the remaining loveseat.   
“So, does this mean you’ll be staying home on missions?”  
Clary scoffed and Jace groaned. “He wishes. I can fight just fine.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “No one is doubting your fighting prowess. I’m just saying, one wrong move and you could both be seriously hurt.”  
Clary shook her head. “Are you saying that Maryse sat on her ass while she was pregnant?”  
Isabelle snorted. “Hardly. My mother kicked just as much ass when she was pregnant as she did any other time.”  
Alec nodded. “Our father knew better than to try and bench her.”  
Clary smiled. “Jace, maybe you should take notes.”  
Simon shook his head. He was only half-listening to the conversation around him. Valentine was alive. He didn’t know how they expected him to take that news. Clary seemed to have moved past it, but he couldn’t. The man had killed him, and tried to kill Raphael.   
He tightened his grip on Raph’s hand. The mere thought of losing him was almost more painful than he could stand.   
He knew Valentine would make good on his threat. He didn’t want to lose anyone else, but he was selfish enough that as long as Raphael survived, he knew he’d find a way to be okay with any other casualties.  
And if that made him a horrible person, oh well. Simon was sure he’d done worse things, and would do worse still in the coming centuries.  
“You okay, mi amor?”  
Simon tensed and laid his head on Raphael’s shoulder. The others were still talking about Clary’s baby, so they were free to speak without fear of being overheard.   
“No. You head what Jocelyn said. He’s back, and he has a demon spawn as well.”  
Raphael rubbed his thumb over Simon’s hand. “He will never get to you Simon; I swear it on my life.”  
Simon shook his head. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
Raphael tensed. “Maybe we should go. I think you and I need to have a talk.”  
Simon glanced up at his husband. “Shouldn’t we tell them about the note we got?”  
Raphael glanced at the warlock, then back. “What good would it do? It’s a vampire problem anyway.”  
Simon nodded. “Okay.”   
Raphael and Simon stood.  
“We’ve got Clan business to attend to. Congratulations, Clarissa.”  
Clary smiled. “Thanks guys. Have fun.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Behave, Fray.”  
They left and headed to an all-night café, grabbing two bloody coffees.  
Raphael wrinkled his nose as he and Simon took a seat on the couch in the lounge area. “How can you drink that?”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “It has blood in it.”  
“Yes, and a drop of coffee to balance out the enormous amount of sugar in it.”  
Simon smiled. “Well, coffee is bitter.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes, sipping on his own black coffee. “That’s the point.”  
Simon smirked. “I thought the point of it was to keep you awake.”  
Raphael mumbled something under his breath as he rolled his eyes again. “You’re lucky I love you.”  
Simon grinned. “Yeah, I know. Anyway, what are we going to do about that note?”  
Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well I’m not divorcing you. It’s against my religion.”  
Simon snorted. “Yeah, that’s why we won’t break up.”  
Raphael gave him a narrow look. “Must you be so sarcastic?”  
Simon shrugged. “I’d say sorry, but I’m not.”  
“Anyway, I suppose we’ll just ignore it. This is hardly the first threat someone has made against the Du Mort.”  
“Maybe, but this seems personal. At the very least, we need to beef up security. I don’t like that this person got into Lily’s office without being seen.”  
Raphael nodded. “I agree. I’ll speak with Jason and Toby, see what they can do.”  
Simon grinned. “Good. Hey, do vampires take honeymoons?”  
A wicked glint crept into Raphael’s eyes. “Why do you ask?”  
Simon shrugged. “Oh no reason. I just know these two vamps who just got married. Figured they’d earned some time to themselves.”  
Raphael smiled. “Hmm, did they have any place in mind?”  
Simon sipped on his coffee. “Well, one of them wanted to go to Virginia, maybe Georgia.”  
Raphael gave Simon a look. “You do remember that we burn in the sun, correct? Both places you’ve mentioned have more sun than clouds.”  
Simon smiled. “I know. But just hear me out. Virginia is where the Civil War ended. Imagine the ghosts we could talk to, the people we could meet!”  
Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. “You want to honeymoon in Virginia so we can talk to ghosts?”  
Simon shrugged. “Well it’s not like we can go to Fiji or Hawaii.”  
Raphael smiled. “Perhaps, but there are other places. Greece, Spain, Mexico.”  
Simon lit up at the last one. “Wait, isn’t your family from Mexico?”  
Raphael nodded hesitantly. “Yes.”  
“Awesome! I want to meet them.”  
Raphael’s face fell. “You can’t. They all think I’m dead.”  
Simon placed his hand over Raphael’s. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I mentioned it in the first place. Things are way too crazy right now to go anywhere.”  
Raphael smiled at him. “When this is over, we’ll go anywhere you want.”  
Simon smiled. “As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care where we are.”  
~~~~~~   
“Tessa, this is insane!”  
“No, what’s insane is that I didn’t know how to do this 100 years ago.”  
Will glanced at his former parabatai. “Tell her this is crazy!”  
Jem shrugged. “Even if I did, it would not deter her. Besides, if this works I will be back to my former self.”  
“In case you’ve forgotten, your former self is the reason we resorted to this in the first place. You wouldn’t have lasted the week as you were.”  
“He won’t be dying, not if this works.” Tessa glared at her husband as she mixed the potion.   
“And if it doesn’t?”  
Jem sighed. “It will be no worse than me being a Silent Brother.”  
Tessa handed Jem the potion. “Here’s to humanity.”  
Will gnawed his bottom lip as Jem downed the thing in one go.   
Jem seemed unaffected for a moment, and then he collapsed on the floor.   
Will dropped down beside him, trying to hold onto his arms. “James! Tessa what have you done?”  
Tessa knelt beside him. “What he asked of me.”  
Jem was still then.   
Will clenched his fists. “Is he dead?”  
Tessa was silent, glancing at the still form of their friend.   
Will gripped her by the arms, tears racing down his cheeks. “Answer me, Tess. Is he dead?”  
“Let go of her, Will.”  
Will did, jaw falling as Jem stood, the unearthly quietness of the Silent Brothers gone.  
“It worked?”  
Jem smiled as he walked into Will’s closet and came back out, dressed in a black tee and jeans. “Well I’m speaking through my mouth, so yeah, it worked. Thanks, Tessa.”  
Will yanked the other man to him, sobbing as he held his Jem close to his chest. “You’re alive. You’re you.”  
Jem patted Will’s back, smiling when Tessa joined the embrace. “Of course I’m alive. Someone has to babysit your cocky Herondale ass.”  
Tessa smiled, hugging her boys. “I missed you.”  
Will grinned as they stepped apart and sat on their couch. “How does it feel?”  
Jem shrugged, running a hand through his silver hair. “Good. Like I’ve been underwater and I’ve just now surfaced.”  
Tessa smiled, taking their hands in hers. “I’m just glad we can finally be together.”  
Jem tensed. “Tessa… you’re still his wife. I could never ask you to leave him.”  
Will glanced at the man he’d once loved more than anyone else in the world, and the woman he put before anyone else. “Jem, the world has changed.”  
Jem glanced between Will and Tessa. “Just what are you two asking me?”  
Tessa took a deep breath. “I never stopped loving you Jem. Neither did Will. And when you were made a Silent Brother, your parabatai bond was broken. There is no law that says we cannot be together.”  
Jem felt a bit woozy. He knew the world was more accepting of many things now, but having Tessa and Will as his own was something he’d only contemplated in his wildest dreams.   
“Are you suggesting the three of us enter into a relationship?”  
Tessa nodded. “You can’t tell me you didn’t think of it, all those years ago.”  
Jem glanced at the couple. “Clearly both of you have. If the Clave heard about this…”  
Will rolled his eyes. “Tessa and I are the only ones who matter in this James. Besides yourself, of course.”  
Jem nodded slowly. “Are you sure? I won’t deny that I love you both, but you must be absolutely certain if I am to agree to this.”  
Will and Tessa nodded, hands clasped together. “We’re sure James. There is no one we love more than each other in the whole world, except for you.”  
Jem grinned and gripped their hands. “Well, I suppose you have your answer then.”  
“And what might that be?”  
Jem didn’t answer, instead doing something he’d only ever dreamed about. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will’s, smiling as Will kissed him back, softly and sweetly.   
Tessa smiled as they pulled away. “So that’s a yes then?  
Jem rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s a yes. I’ve always loved you and William, you’d have to be blind to miss it.”  
Tessa smiled and kissed him. “I love you. Both of you.”  
Jem smiled. “And we love you.”  
Will nodded.   
~~~~   
“Is there a reason you all are trying to send me to an early grave?”  
“You’re dead. A grave would be pointless.”  
“Your sarcasm is not appreciated.”  
“Knock it off. When did this arrive?”  
“About an hour after you left. What do you want to do?”  
Raphael groaned as Lily and Toby sat across from him in the office. Simon had gone to take a shower, so the three of them were alone.   
“What I want to do and what I should do are two very different things. Does anyone else know?”  
Toby shook his head. “No, but it won’t take long for news like this to spread.”  
Lily sighed. “Look Raph, you need to tell Simon.”  
“Do not tell me what to do when it comes to my marriage, Lillian.”  
“This isn’t about your marriage. It’s his brother, Raph. You can’t tell me this is personal.”  
Raphael stood suddenly, his chair flying back against the wall. “It is extremely personal, Lily. Simon already mourned his brother once, it will do no good to mourn again.”  
Toby crossed his arms. “But that’s the thing Raph. His brother is alive. He deserves to know.”  
Raphael fixed them both with a menacing glare. “You will not tell Simon, or anyone else about this. Are we clear?”  
Lily shook her head, standing as well. “There was a fucking photo of Simon’s brother, standing with Valentine and his spawn. He’s going to find out!”  
“No, he will not!” Raphael thundered.   
Toby and Lily took a step back.   
“Raphael, we are only trying to protect the fledgling. If he learns that you knew of this and hid it, I can only imagine the kind of heartbreak that will bring.”  
Raphael sank down into his chair, burying his head in his hands. Simon thought his brother dead. As horrible as that was, knowing that your brother was siding with the enemy was worse. He wanted to protect his husband from all the evil in the world. He’d known it was impossible the moment the thought had arisen.   
But how was he meant to protect him from his own family? He knew Lily was right, that Simon would find out one way or the other. He didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but on the other hand, Raphael knew he had to be the one to do it. Sometimes, life really sucked.   
“Hey guys. Whoa, who died?” Simona asked as he came in, toweling off his hair.   
Raphael drank in the sight of his husband. This was the moment before everything went to hell. He wanted to remember the calm, happy look on his husband’s face. He had a feeling he wouldn’t see it again for a long while.   
Lily and Toby gave Raphael a sympathetic look as they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.   
“Simon, take a seat.”  
Simon raised a brow but did as he was asked. “Jesus, Raph, what is it? You look like someone killed your puppy.”  
Raphael arched a brow. “I do not have a puppy.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Now out with it, what happened?”  
Raphael shook his head, coming around his desk to sit in the chair across from his husband.   
“Simon, while we were gone, a photo was delivered to the Du Mort.”  
Simon tensed, but the smile stayed in place. “Okay, so how bad was it? Please tell me no one’s seen our nudes, because that is just a level of embarrassing I don’t even want to contemplate.”  
Raphael paused momentarily. “Simon, one, how would someone gain access to those, and two, do you think I’d be this tense if it were only nudes?”  
Simon shrugged. “I mean, you are kind of old-fashioned.”  
Raphael took a shuddering breath. “It was a photo of Valentine and his spawn.” He forced the next words through his lips, watching Simon’s face for the slightest change in expression.   
“There were three people in the photograph, Simon. Your brother was the third person.”  
Simon blinked slowly, then shook his head. “Raph, that is not even remotely funny. My brother died, years ago.”  
Raphael sighed. “Apparently not.” He pulled the file Lily had given him when she and Toby had briefed him. “Peter has been with Valentine since his staged death.”  
Simon shot up, shaking his head furiously. “No! Peter is dead, I was there when we buried him!”  
“You said it was a closed casket ceremony.” Raphael said, wrapping Simon in a hug.  
Simon yanked the file from him and read it, his face crumbling. “Have you known the entire time?”  
“Have I known what?”  
“How long have you known that my brother was alive?” Simon bit out.  
“I just found out, I swear.”  
“Really? Because this file is years old.”  
Raphael shook his head. “Simon, I swear to you, I didn’t know.”  
Simon’s face fell as he clung to Raphael. “Why would he do this?”  
Raphael held the vampire tighter to him. “I don’t know.”  
Simon pulled away, wiping his face with the towel. “If this is true, then we need to tell the others right away. Peter would know how to get to Clary and myself.”  
Raphael blinked in confusion once. “Simon, are you sure you’re okay to talk to the others?”  
Simon shrugged, as if he could cast off his demons with that act. “I’m fine, Raph. We need to alert Joc and Clary. Peter knew us well. If Valentine has access to that kind of information, we can’t be sure what he’ll do.”  
Simon had yanked on a black tee and suit jacket while he talked. He grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and gave Raph an impatient look. “Come on. We need to go.”  
Raphael sighed. “Go where?”  
Simon blew out a breath. “We need to go talk to my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I didn't intend to bring Valentine back, but my muse had other plans. How are we feeling about baby Clace? If you have any good name ideas, send them my way. Also, prepare for Raphael to go full protective husband mode next chapter. And yes, we will be seeing more of the Clockwork Trio in the coming chapters. I think that's everything, but I'm trying to post this real quick before class starts, so let me know if you have any thoughts or questions by hitting that comment button, or come talk to me on my tumblr @malecclacesizzydelenaclizzy . I tend to fangirl on there quite a bit, so feel free to join in. And speaking of tumblr, if you need a beta for a Shadowhunter fic, be sure to check out ShadowhuntersBetaNetwork, and they'll set you up with someone awesome!   
> Right, I've rambled long enough.   
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies, see you next chapter!


	10. Information Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon talks to two of our favorite mundanes, Luke and Jocelyn talk, and Simon begins to wonder just when his life got so complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so super sorry. My mom had surgery this past week, and I've been staying with her while she recovers.   
> I'm just gonna go ahead and warn that I have no clue when I'll be able to update next. I've started on chapter 11, but I've got an English assignment due, and I have training that I have to finish for work.  
> Thank you as always to the amazing blackorchids and Sageg16 for their invaluable input. They make my mess of a story into something read-able.   
> Enjoy!

Raphael shook his head. “Simon, we can’t.” 

The man appeared not to hear him as he led them to the underground parking garage. 

Raphael blew out a frustrated breath as he slid into the passenger seat. “Simon, will you please just stop for a minute?”

His husband gave him a withering look. “We do not have time for the ‘hide the Shadow World from the Mundanes’ talk. Peter is alive and he knows that the easiest way to get Clary and myself to comply with Valentine’s wishes would be to threaten my family or hers. Seeing as how Clary’s family are all part of the Shadow World I think I have a valid reason to be worried about my mom and sister. So can you please just do what I ask?” 

Raphael was silent as he clicked his seatbelt into place. “As you say.”

Simon huffed as he flew out of the garage and down the street.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You will do them no good if you wreck.”

Simon gave him the evil eye. “We’re dead. A wreck isn’t going to hurt us.”

Raphael groaned. “No, but it will total the car at the speed you’re going.”

Simon muttered under his breath but slowed the car to under 100 mph. “Happy?”

Raphael grit his teeth. He knew why his husband was being snippy but it was testing his patience all the same. “Ecstatic.” He bit out. 

Simon slid the car into a parking spot in front of his mom’s flat. “Come on.”

Raphael got out and grabbed Simon’s hand, yanking the man to him. “Hey.”

Simon gave him an impatient look. “What?”

Raphael framed his face with his hands, running his thumb over the other man’s lower lip. “Just breathe. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Simon’s breath hitched as tears formed in his eyes. “I’m scared.” He admitted in a low whisper.

Raphael’s heart gave a painful thump as the admission. “I know.” 

Simon hugged him. “Thank you. For being here for me.”

Raphael smiled at his fledgling. “I swore to be yours for eternity. I will always be here for you, Simon.”

Simon kissed him, softly and slowly. 

Raphael kissed him back and held him close. He pulled away, swiping the lone tear that had fallen. 

Simon offered him a small smile as they made their way to the door.

Simon knocked on the door. “Mom! Mom open up, it’s important.”

Raphael bit his lips as the door opened, revealing a blonde woman in her mid-forties, dressed in a black silk tank and sleep pants, a black robe wrapped around her. “Simon? What are you doing, it’s nearly two in the morning?”

Raphael gave Simon’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Simon took a deep breath as they made their way into the living room while Simon’s mother locked the door behind them. 

She stood across from them and seemed to notice Raphael for the first time. “Simon what is going on? Clary told me you were okay, just dealing with things, but I haven’t seen you in nearly a month. I thought you were dead.”

If you only knew, Raphael thought.

Simon took a shuddering breath. “Mom, I think you should sit down.”

She did, sinking down onto the plush chair while Raphael and he took the sofa opposite her. “Mom, you know how much I love you, right?”

She nodded shakily, eyes widening. “Simon, you’re scaring me.”

Raphael saw his husband take another shaky breath and decided to take over. “Ms. Lewis, we have some news.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Call me Elaine. Who are you?”

He fought back a smile. She reminded the vampire of Simon at their first meeting. “My name is Raphael Santiago.”

Simon grinned at him, his expression flooding with joy for the briefest of moments. “He’s my husband, actually.”

Simon’s mother made a sound halfway between surprise and indignation. “You got married and didn’t tell me?”

Simon blew out a breath. “It’s complicated.”

She gave him a narrow look, and Raphael had the fleeting thought that she and Maryse would get along well. 

“Simon Lewis, I am your mother. There’s nothing complicated about it.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “I see where you get your stubbornness from.”

Simon gave him a look. “You hush.”

Raphael smiled. “As you say.”

Ms. Lewis looked a bit lost. “Okay, what am I missing here? First Clary shows up saying that things were going to be a bit strange for a while, then you came home for all of two minutes before disappearing again. Now you show up at the house at a godforsaken hour and tell me you’re married. Something is going on, and I want to know what it is.”

Simon clenched Raphael’s hand. “Okay.”

Raphael gave his husband a sharp look. “Simon, remember the Accords.”

Simon returned his look. “The Clave can fuck itself. Besides, I think telling my mom about the Shadow World pales in comparison to   
Valentine coming back from the dead.”

Raphael sighed. “You would think, but Herondale is already pissed at us for killing Brett.”

Simon huffed. “I’m aware. The prick deserved everything we did to him and more.”

Raphael held up his hands. “I’m not arguing with you there. Personally I think some acid would have been a nice touch.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Where were we going to get acid on such short notice? Besides, Meliorn carved every single rune from his body. The dick went to his grave screaming.”

Raphael grinned, all teeth. “He did at that.”

“What the hell?” 

Simon and Raphael glanced at Simon’s mom, who had gone pale. 

“Shit.” Simon swore under his breath. 

Raphael glanced at the woman who was clearly on the verge of a panic attack. That, or calling the cops. 

Ms. Lewis glanced at the pair. “Simon, are you feeling okay? Because the things you’re saying, I think we need to take you to the doctor. Both of you.”

Simon sighed. “I don’t need to go to the doctor, mom.” 

Raphael nodded. “I don’t think it would end well, what with the whole being dead thing.”

Simon groaned. “Stop helping. Please.”

Simon’s mother had been reaching for her phone but before she could dial Raphael had taken the phone from her hand. 

She went pale again. “How?”

Simon took a deep breath. “Mom, I need you to listen to me and I need you not to freak out.”

Elaine took a shuddering breath. “Okay. What is going on?”

Simon glanced at Raphael. “Right, so it may be best to start at the beginning. This all started because Clary found out her real dad is a man named Valentine Morgenstern.”

Raphael shook his head. “No, it started when she saw Jace.”

Simon glared. “Who’s telling this story?”

Raphael held up his hands in surrender. “Just thought it should be accurate. The Nephilim are sticklers for details.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “We’re vampires. We don’t worry about the little things.”

Elaine made an odd sound at that. “You’re what?”

Simon sighed. “Sorry, I was trying to lead up to this. I’m a vampire, and so is Raphael. Clary and Jocelyn are Shadowhunters.”

Elaine shook her head. “Simon, I don’t know who put these thoughts in your head, but we’re going to the hospital right now. You’re clearly unwell.”

“Mom. I’m telling you the truth.” Simon took a deep breath and showed her his fangs.

Elaine screamed and promptly passed out. 

Raphael glanced from her to Simon. “Great. Now what?”

Simon sighed and pulled out his phone. 

“Can you please stop sighing and tell me what your plan is?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” He was silent for a moment. “Magnus, hey. How good are you at dealing with Mundanes?”  
~~~~~ 

Magnus was going to strangle Raphael, and possibly his fledgling as well. 

He and Alec had actually been talking for the first time since Max’s death when the vampire had called, begging for help. 

Alec and he had portaled as close to the Lewis matriarch’s house as they could and run the rest of the way there. 

They’d arrived just as the woman was coming to. 

“Honestly, Socrates, did Raphael explain nothing to you when you turned?”

Simon made a face. “Do I look Greek to you? And, yes, he did. But seeing as we’ve just discovered that my older brother we all thought dead is alive and working with Valentine, I thought it was a good time to catch my mom up to speed.”

Alec groaned and covered his ears. “La la la. I did not just hear you admit to breaking the law.”

Raphael glared at the Shadowhunter. “What Magnus sees in you is beyond me.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “At least Alexander knows how to keep a secret.”

Simon flipped them off. “Can you please focus? Are you able to do it or not?”

Magnus made an affronted sound. “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, of course I can.”

Elaine glanced around the room. “You all are insane.”

Alec sighed. “They drive me insane, true. What they’ve been telling you is the truth, though. Not that they should have said anything,   
mind you.” He directed the last part to the vampires, pairing it with a glare.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on either side of Elaine’s head. “Oh hush, you love it when I drive you insane.”

“Guys! Not in front of my mother.”

Alec shrugged. “You’ve said worse to mine.”

Simon sighed. “She had it coming. Uptight bitch.”

Magnus huffed. “Silence, Salmon. I need to concentrate unless you want your mother to get the wrong memories.”

Simon groaned. “Now you’re just being mean.”

Raphael snickered. “I dunno. Salmon has a nice ring to it.”

Simon narrowed his gaze. 

“How does a month on the couch sound?”

Raphael held up his hands in surrender as Magnus did the spell. 

Simon held his breath when the warlock lowered his hands. “Did it work?”

Magnus nodded. “I think so. Elaine, do you know who he is?” He asked, gesturing to his boyfriend. 

The woman nodded shakily. “Alec Lightwood. Shadowhunter, and head of the New York Institute.”

Simon blew out a breath. “And do you know who I am? What I am?”

His mother nodded, tears forming in her eyes. “You’re a vampire, co-leader of the New York Clan. You run it with your husband, Raphael Santiago.”

“How are you feeling?”

His mother looked at him. “I think I should be asking you that.” She pulled him into a hug then, one only a mother could give.   
Simon clung to her. “I’m so sorry to pull you into this mom, but you need to know what’s going on. There’s something else I have to tell you.”

His mother pulled back, sinking back into her chair. “What else could you possibly have to tell me?”

Simon took a shuddering breath. “Peter is alive. He faked his death so he could work with Valentine. We still don’t know how they got in contact with each other, but it’s clear that he’s there of his own free will. 

“And I wouldn’t tell you any of this, except that you and Rebecca could be in danger now. You’d both make great leverage and I don’t want to think about something bad happening to either one of you.”

Elaine took a shuddering breath. “Are you sure?”

Simon handed her the file wordlessly. 

She read it, tears falling the further she got. She flung it across the room when she was done, crying. “Why? Why would he do this to us?”

Alec stepped forward, kneeling in front of the woman. “I’m sorry. No one should have to go through this. But you deserve to know.”

The mundane met his gaze. “Are you going to kill him?”

Alec had never believed in sugar coating things, because it only hurt more when one found out the truth, but he was tempted to do so now. This woman had lost so much already. 

Looking in her eyes, he could tell she already knew the answer, she was just waiting for him to admit the truth. 

“Yes. He’s sided with the enemy, and we are not a forgiving people.”

Elaine squared her jaw, tears still falling. “Make it quick then.”

Alec found himself nodding, in awe of the woman. He didn’t know how she was this calm. “You have my word.”

Elaine smiled sadly at him. “Once Valentine is dead, will you take my memories?”

The three men glanced at Magnus. 

The warlock sighed. “I don’t know. It was tricky enough to give you all those memories in the first place. I doubt I could remove them without causing damage.”

Elaine nodded. “Thank you. For everything.”

Simon smiled. “I love you, mom.”

She smiled back. “I love you too, darling. But you’re still in trouble for getting married without telling me.”

“So, you aren’t mad that Simon married a man?”

Elaine gave Raphael a look. “I am not. Who on earth would get mad over something as trivial as gender?”

Alec sighed. “Wow, your mom is more understanding than mine.”

Elaine shook her head and wrapped Alec in a hug, much to the shadowhunter’s surprise. 

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s her loss. Who cares if you love a man, or a warlock? As long as you two love and respect each other, that’s all that matters.”

Alec hugged her back. “Thanks. She’s started to accept who I am now, though.”

Elaine smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his face. “Still, it doesn’t excuse the time she spent denying who you are.”

Magnus glanced at his boyfriend’s face. “Right, it’s time for us to go. And unless you two want to become crisps I suggest you leave as well. The sun will be up soon.”

Elaine glanced at her son. “You don’t sparkle in the sun?”

Raphael groaned. “I’m going to kill whomever started that ridiculous myth.”

Magnus laughed as he and Alec made their way to the door. “That would be Ms. Meyer.”

Simon grinned, patting his husband’s arm. “Easy there, killer.”

Raphael glanced at him. “You can’t tell me it doesn’t bother you.”

Simon shrugged. “Eh, not really. What do I care what mundanes believe when they think it’s all fiction anyway?”

Raphael shook his head and looked at Elaine. “Ms. Lewis, can you pack a bag quickly?”

She nodded warily. “Why?”

Raphael glanced at Simon then back at her. “I can’t afford to put my Clan or my husband at risk. And having you out in the open is a liability. You’ll be staying with us at the Du Mort until the threat is handled.”

Simon shook his head. “Is that a good idea? A human in a hotel full of vampires?”

“No one will touch her. I’ll have Lilly and Toby issue a statement from us. Anyone who so much as scratches her will suffer death by sunlight.”

Simon smiled, leaning up to peck Raphael on the lips. “You say the sweetest things.”

Alec made a face. “And on that note, we’re leaving.”

Simon laughed as his mother made her way upstairs to pack. “You realize we’re going to have go through all of this again with my sister, right?”

Raphael groaned and raked a hand over his face. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Simon laughed as his mom made her way down the steps, suitcase in tow. 

“It’s a good thing you love me. I get the feeling this might be a hassle otherwise.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as the trio made their way to the car. “You’re right. I do love you, which means this isn’t a hassle.”

Simon snorted as he loaded the suitcase in the trunk and got in. 

Raphael just grinned as Elaine got in the back seat and Simon drove them back to the hotel in silence. 

They were almost there when his mother spoke. “What about my job? I can’t just stop going to work.”

Raphael nodded. “It’s been handled. Your job will be waiting for you when you get back. In the meantime, if you could get your daughter to meet us at the hotel, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Simon nodded as he parked and unloaded the suitcase. “Just give us a heads up when you do. I’ll have Toby escort her to our suit.”

Raphael smirked as they rode the lift to their floor. “Look at you, acting like a leader.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I learn from the best.” He snarked as they stepped off, only to be greeted by Lily glaring at them. 

“And just what do you two think you’re doing? Kidnapping mundanes is against the Accords.”

Simon sighed. “Relax Lily. She’s my mother. And before you go berserk, she knows everything.”

Lily glared at Raphael. “How could you let this happen?”

Raphael sighed as they showed Elaine to the guest suite. “One, I know better than to try and stop my husband when he’s on a mission. And two, this is for the good of the Clan. She could be used as leverage against myself or Simon and I will not risk that. Also, put the word out; if anyone harms this woman in any way they will die, and it will be excruciating.”

Lily sighed and nodded. “Fine. Oh, Garroway called while you were gone. He thinks they may have more information on the wolf attacks.”

Simon glanced at her in confusion. “We already know why. They were doing it to get to Raph, to take down the Clan.”

Lily shook her head. “Luke thinks there may be more to it.”

Raphael groaned. “Fine. I’ll call him in a bit. For now though I’m going to get my mother-in-law settled then Simon and I are going to retire for the evening.”

Lily nodded. “Noted. Do you want a guard outside her door?”

Simon shook his head. “No. Anyone stupid enough to go near my mother will answer to me.”

Raphael nodded. “The Clan is aware of the penalty, should they disobey their leaders.”

Elaine grinned. “Aww, look at you. All proud and in-charge.”

Simon groaned. “Good night, mom. Call for us or Lily if you need anything.”

Elaine wrinkled her brow in confusion. “How? I don’t have any of your numbers.”

Lily smiled at the woman. “Vampire hearing. Works better than any phone.”

Elaine nodded and hugged Simon. “It’s been a long night. Get some sleep, darling.”

Simon smiled and hugged her back. “Okay, you too.”

With that, the vampires left Elaine to rest, making their way to their own quarters for the evening.   
~~~~~  
Simon smiled and pulled his husband close in their bed for a kiss. 

Raphael smiled. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Simon smiled and snuggled into him. “For bringing my mom here. You could have forbidden me to tell her anything but you didn’t. So thank you.”

Raphael grinned. “Forbidding you to do anything rarely works. Besides, you’re co-leader of this clan. You could do whatever you want and I’d be powerless to stop you.”

Simon snorted. “I doubt that. You forget, I’ve seen you in scary vamp mode.”

Raphael chuckled, smoothing his hair. “Scary vamp mode?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. You get this really pissed look on your face, your fangs flash, and your hands clench by your sides.”

Raphael smirked. “And you think that is me being scary?”

Simon shrugged. “I mean it’s hella sexy too, but I was trying to keep it PG.”

Raphael raised a brow. “Hella?”

Simon smirked. “Sorry, I forgot you still speak like it’s ye olden days.”

Raphael huffed. “I do not, and I take offense to that comment.”

Simon smiled. “You do, but it’s cute. And to answer your question hella means a hell-of-a-lot.”

Raphael grinned then, all teeth as he hovered over the man. “I assure you, you have not seen me in scary vamp mode.”

Simon felt his breath hitch as Raphael’s fangs descended. “K.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the man. “I’ve rendered him speechless. Alert the presses.”

Simon huffed and pulled him down, greeting Raph’s lips with his own.

Raphael groaned into the kiss as Simon rocked against him. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Simon smirked as he trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. “You have to admit, it’s a good way to go.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, his witty retort cut off by the moan Simon dragged from him as he let his fangs scrape across Raphael’s pulse point.

Simon grinned. “Someone’s impatient.”

Raphael huffed. “Simon, I’m always impatient when it comes to you.”

Simon smirked as he bit into his carotid, the sweetest flavor he’d ever tasted exploding in his mouth.

Raphael groaned, pulling Simon’s wrist to his mouth and biting down. 

Simon thought he’d die happy if this was how he went. 

Raphael was in agreement but had a bit more presence of mind, and carefully pulled Simon from his neck, grinning when he saw his pupils blown wide.

“How are you feeling?”

Simon gave him a dopey smile in response, falling back onto the sheets. 

Raphael chuckled, pressing a kiss to the fledgling’s forehead. “I love you.”

Simon smiled wider as Raphael laid down beside him. “Just rest, baby. You’re on a blood high.”

Simon nodded, eyes slipping closed as he curled into Raphael’s side. 

Raphael smiled as his husband drifted, holding him contently. He knew they had a million problems to deal with come morning but he was going to enjoy every moment of bliss he could get. After all, their problems weren’t going anywhere.   
~~~~~   
“You’re wasting time.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You are wasting time. The fledgling already knows of his brother’s involvement. They’ve taken the mother to the hotel. We need to grab the sister while we still have the element of surprise.”

Valentine shook his head. His son was good, but he needed to learn patience. “They’ll be expecting that. And besides I gave them a week, they still have time.”

Sebastian threw his hands in the air. “If we wait the full week they may well figure out our entire plan.”

Valentine shook his head. “You underestimate Jocelyn and Clarissa’s self-sacrificing nature. Believe me, they’ll turn themselves in, if only to spare their friends.”

Sebastian stalked off, shaking his head. His father was so certain that his wife and daughter would return but he wasn’t convinced. 

“Sebastian? What’s wrong?”

The man in question shook his head, leaning into his lover’s embrace. “My father. He thinks Clary and my mother will turn themselves over. He won’t even consider the possibility that they would ignore his offer.”

 

“You’ll be in charge soon Seb. I promise. We just have to ride this out.”

Sebastian smiled and laid his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I know. It’s just so frustrating, waiting for our plan to kick into motion.”

His lover smirked. “I know. Come on, I think I know how you can burn off some steam.”  
~~~~~~~~   
“Miss, I don’t think you want to go in there.”

Elaine gave the guard a narrow look. “I don’t think you want to tell me what to do. My son is in that room, and if I want to check on him, I will damn well do so. Now get out of my way.”

Toby threw his hands up in exasperation and walked off, muttering something about never betting with Lily again. 

Elaine sighed and pushed open the door, immediately regretting her decision. 

“Mom!”

The woman clapped her hands over her eyes. “God almighty!”

Raphael snickered as he rolled off of his husband, throwing Simon a tee and jeans. “Morning, Ms. Lewis.”

Simon glared at him as he and Raph dressed. “Stop that.” He sighed. “You can open your eyes now.”

Elaine lowered her hand hesitantly. “I’m sorry. I really should have knocked.”

Raphael shrugged. “We’re used to it at this point. The Fairchild girl has never heard of knocking either.”

Simon glared. “You’re not helping. Not even a little bit.”

Elaine shook her head. “Manners, Simon.”

Simon glared daggers at his snickering husband. 

“Yes Simon, manners.”

Simon leaned close so only Raphael could hear him when he spoke. “One more smart remark and I will exile you to the couch for the rest of the week.”

Raphael held his hands up in surrender. “Are you hungry Ms. Lewis? I’m afraid we don’t have much human food, but you’re welcome to what’s here.”

Simon gave his mom a sheepish smile. “Actually we don’t have any human food. I ate the last of it yesterday when we got back from   
Magnus’.”

Raphael sighed. “Well then, what are we supposed to do? The sun is up and I for one do not want a tan.”

Simon grinned. “Ah, but you forget. Your amazing husband is a daylighter. I can take her to grab a bite.”

Raphael felt his eyes flash as he growled out his response. “No. Out of the question.”

Simon gave him a measured look. “You don’t tell me what to do, Raphael. You’re my husband, not my parent.”

“Simon, the last time I let you out of my sight you were kidnapped, tortured, and killed. Be as mad as you like, but you are not going anywhere without me there.”

Elaine stepped out of the room and shut the door, she knew a couple’s argument when she saw one. 

“Raphael, you are not going to dictate where I go.”

“If it keeps you alive, I most certainly am.”

Simon threw his hands in the air. “Where is this coming from? I’ve left before on my own.”

“Not since you died. I refuse to go through that again.”

“I’m sorry, you went through it? Last I checked, I was the one who got staked.”

“You think I didn’t feel it the moment you died? Every moment you were gone from this world was agony for me. You cannot ask me to endure that a second time.”

“I’m not! Raphael, nothing is going to happen to me.”

“That’s what you said last time and you ended up dead!”

Simon shook his head. “I’m not arguing with you about this. My mom needs food. Seeing as I am the only vampire who can walk in the sun, I’m going to take her in the car to the store. We’ll be gone an hour, tops.”

“No.”

Simon raised a brow. “This isn’t up to you, Raph.”

The vampire placed himself in front of the door. “I beg to disagree.”

Simon shook his head. “This is insane! You have to see that. What are you going to do, keep me locked in the Du Mort for the rest of   
eternity?”

“No, but until we end Valentine and his ilk you are not leaving this place alone.”

“And how long will that take? I’m not a damn damsel in distress. Now move.”

“No.”

Simon narrowed his eyes “I’m not gonna ask again.”

“Good, then this argument is over.”

Simon huffed and scooped Raphael up, tossing him onto the bed and speeding out of the room in the same movement.  
~~~~~

Raphael hissed in frustration as his fledgling picked Elaine up and headed for the garage. Just once, couldn’t Simon listen to reason?

He pulled out his phone, angrily punching in the number. 

“Hello?”

“I need you to get to the Du Mort now. Simon is determined to go out and I refuse to let him leave by himself.” Raphael hung up and threw his phone on the bed. 

Dios, but his fledgling could make him madder than anyone.

He jerked up at the soft knock on his door. “Raphael? My mom said to meet her here, but I can’t find her. She said if I asked for you I’d get answers.”

“Your mother? Who are you?” Raphael knew he should know the answer but he was too busy being pissed at his husband to care about much else. 

Whoever the woman was, she was cute. 5’5, maybe 5’6. Wavy, shoulder length brunette hair, porcelain skin and brown eyes. Still, being cute did not explain why a human was in his bedroom. 

The woman gave him an exasperated look. “Are you Raphael Santiago or not? Because everyone I asked on my way up here just got a pained look on their face and mumbled something about my brother.”

“Your… brother?” Raphael questioned, feeling extraordinarily slow.

“Yes, my brother. Simon Lewis.”

Raphael felt irritation wash over him anew. Of course his husband was MIA when the sister showed up. 

“Oh, you must be Rebecca. Please, come with me. We have a lot to discuss.”

The woman glared at him but followed as they made their way to his office. 

He led her to the office, taking a seat behind his desk while she sat in the chair opposite him and he paged Lily. 

“Yes, oh irritable one?” His second answered when she walked in a moment later grinning.

Raphael huffed. “I am not irritable.”

Lily scoffed. “Bullshit. You’re in a mood every time Simon leaves your sight. I know you two are married and all, but come on. A little space does wonders for relationships.”

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not going to lose his temper in front of the mundane. “I am ‘in a mood’ as you say, because the last time he was out of my sight he got himself kidnapped, tortured and summarily killed. Forgive me if the thought of harm coming to my mate makes me a tad antsy.”

Lily sighed and hugged him. “No one is going to harm the fledgling. Besides, I just got a text from Luke and Maia. They’re with Si and Elaine now.”

Raphael felt the knot in his chest loosen. “Thank god. Valentine already got him once, I cannot bear the thought of that happening twice.”

Lily smiled sadly at him. “I know. And I promise you, the Clan will fight ‘till their dying breath to protect him.”

Raphael smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Lily shrugged. “It’s not entirely for your benefit. He’s got a habit of worming his way into hearts.”

Raphael grinned. “He does at that.”

Lily pointed at the woman. “Uh Raph? I think we’ve scared the mundane.”

Raphael groaned at the frightened expression on Rebecca’s face. “Fabulous. Simon and I will no doubt argue over this too.”

Rebecca shook her head and stood. “You people are clearly insane. I’m calling the cops.” She pulled her cell out with shaking hands, yelping when Lily yanked it out of her hands. 

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that. Raphael, perhaps we should calm her, wait until your husband gets back before we tell her anything.”

The vampire nodded, coming around his desk to place his hands on either side of the girl’s face. He hated to use his encanto on anyone but he didn’t see where he had a choice at this point. 

“Rebecca, I want you to calm down. Can you do that for me?”

The woman nodded shakily. The vampires could hear her heartbeat slowing as she calmed. 

Raphael looked a bit startled when she fell into his arms, asleep. “I think she may have calmed down a bit too much.”

Lily shrugged and took the girl from him. “She’s only human, Raphael. Her mind and body needed a way to cope. I’ll place her in Elaine’s room.”

Raphael smiled gratefully at his second. “Thank you. Do you know when Simon will be back?”

Lily shook her head as Raphael opened the door for her. “No, but when he comes back the two of you need to have a serious talk. Simon was right, you can’t keep him cooped up in here. You want him to be safe? Teach him how to protect himself. We won’t always be there, Raphael. He has to be able to stand on his own two feet.”

Raphael bit his lip. “And what if he falls?”

Lily offered him a small smile as she left the office. “That’s when you step in and help him up.”  
~~~~~~ 

“I swear, you married the most dramatic vampire in existence.”

Simon nodded as they walked through Fresh Market. 

Raphael had given him an exceptionally long lecture when he brought home groceries from Wal-Mart, the gist of which being that they were rich and if Simon was adamant about keeping human food in the hotel, he could at least make sure it was high quality. Simon had tried to point out that the only real difference was the price, but had given up after Raphael had gone on another rant. If Raphael wanted to pay more for the same thing, fine. 

“You aren’t wrong. I just don’t get it. He knows most demons won’t come out during the day, and Valentine isn’t stupid enough to kidnap me or my mother in broad daylight.”

Maia pursed her lips, throwing some peppermint mocha creamer in the cart. “If he used a glamour rune, he could. I don’t think he’s overreacting. If it had been Raphael that died, how would you be dealing with things?”

Simon shook his head, tossing a box of tea in the cart. “That’s just it though. I’m alive.”

“Yeah, now. You were dead for three days, Simon. That tends to make people clingy.”

Simon gave his mother a look. 

“Don’t you give me that look. Raphael is just trying to keep you safe. True, he’s going about it the wrong way, but his intentions are good. Marriage is ninety-five percent compromise, Simon. Perhaps you should keep that in mind when we get back.”

Maia’s lips twitched. “What’s the other five percent?”

Elaine grinned. “Make-up sex. Glorious, earth shattering make-up sex.”

“Mom! I don’t ever want to hear those words come from your lips again.”

Luke laughed and high-fived Elaine. “Good one.”

The blonde turned a stern look on the alpha. “Speaking of marriage, when are you going to man up and ask Jocelyn to marry you?”

It was Simon’s turn to laugh at the stunned look on Luke’s face. 

“Uhh, I, that is, huh?”

Maia rolled her eyes, throwing a pack of steaks in. “Words, Luke. You do remember what they are, right?”

Luke groaned. “I do. It’s just, the time isn’t right. Valentine is back, she’s just discovered the son she thought dead is alive, and Clary is   
pregnant.”

Elaine gave him a narrow look as they went through the check-out. “Timing is irrelevant. There’s never going to be a right time. Just ask her. It’s clear you’re it for each other anyway.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. Besides, there’s a bet going around the hotel.”

Luke glared as they loaded the car. “Your clan is betting on when I’ll propose Jocelyn?”

Simon shrugged as he got in and started driving. “We’re dead. There aren’t that many things to entertain us.”

Maia snorted. “Please. You guys probably have amazing stories about the past.”

Simon sighed. “Yeah, but by now we all know the stories. Spoiler alert, no matter how much you learn about history, the outcome won’t change.”

Elaine shrugged. “Maybe not for those who’ve already gone. But for the ones who remain, history can explain a great deal, and teach us even more.”

Maia nodded as they pulled up to her apartment, hastily putting away her groceries. 

Elaine grinned as Simon helped her, while she and Luke stayed in the car. “He’s doing okay, isn’t he?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. I’m not gonna lie, he’s had a rough go of it. And if he didn’t have Raphael, I’m not sure where he’d be right now.”

“But he does.”

Luke nodded. “He does. Raphael is his saving grace. When Simon died, he wouldn’t move from his side, not even to feed. I’ve never seen a love like theirs.”

Elaine smiled sadly. “I have. Simon’s father and I, we were just like them.”

“Do you still miss him?”

Elaine nodded. “Every day. I learned to live without him though, no matter how much it hurt. I had Simon and Rebecca. Peter too.” She trailed off, her expression darkening.

Luke placed a comforting hand on her knee. “I’m sorry about that. It can’t be easy, finding out he’s been alive this whole time.”

“It’s not. I can’t imagine why he would do this. I’m more worried about Simon and Rebecca though. He was their hero. Invincible, could do no wrong.”

Luke shook his head sadly. “That’s the thing about heroes. Eventually, you realize they’re just human, nothing more.”

Elaine nodded. “I remember when they figured it out. It nearly destroyed Simon.”

“I know. But Clary pulled him out of it.” She smiled. “She was always getting him out of trouble.”

Luke nodded. “And now the tables have turned.”

Her smile fell. “Magnus helped me to get the gist of it, but there’s still a lot I’m unclear on. This Valentine guy, he’s bad news, isn’t he?”

Luke sighed, raking a hand over his face. “He wasn’t always. There was a time I called him brother.”

“Brothers are sometimes more dangerous than the people we consider enemies.”

Elaine felt her heart twist at Simon’s words as he and Maia got back in the car. “He didn’t do this to hurt you.”

Simon shrugged. “Doesn’t matter why he did it. He’ll die for it now. Hope the reason was a good one.”

Maia winced at Simon’s flippant tone. “It’s okay to be upset, Simon.”

The vampire rolled his eyes as they pulled into the garage and made their way into the hotel. “It’s not. I’m co-leader of the Clan. And, as   
Alec is so fond of reminding us, emotions cloud judgement.”

“My brother is an idiot.”

Simon started when he saw Jace as the group stepped off the lift. 

Luke raised a brow. “Where’s Clary?”

Jace groaned. “She’s with Rebecca. Raphael called her, thought maybe she’d be able to calm her down.”

Luke chuckled. “How’s that going?”

Jace glanced at Simon out the corner of his eye. “Well, she’s asleep right now, so.”

Simon raised a brow. “Asleep? Becca never sleeps somewhere she’s not familiar with.”

The blonde winced as they walked towards the kitchen. “About that.”

Simon groaned. “I hate when you say that. It’s always followed by a sentence that makes me want to kill someone.”

Jace shrugged. “Maybe you should up your blood intake.”

 

Simon felt his brow twitch as they put away the food. “Jace.”

“Fine. Raphael may have used encanto on Rebecca.”

Simon froze. “He did what?”

Jace started to repeat himself, but gave up when Simon sped out of the room. 

“Crap. Probably should’ve let Raphael handle that.”

Luke sighed. “You think?”

Maia rolled her eyes. “There’s a reason you’re called Pretty Boy, and not smart boy.”

“Actually, I’m the pretty boy. At least if you ask Magnus.”

Jace glared at his parabatai when he walked in. “Your warlock is biased in the extreme.”

Alec shrugged as the group made its way to the living room. “What’s your point?”

Elaine shook her head. “Are they always like this?”

Luke grinned. “No. Sometimes they’re worse.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Not that I care, but where are Raphael and Simon?”

Maia sighed. “Probably arguing somewhere. Raphael used encanto on Rebecca.”

Alec groaned and hopped up. “That’s against the Accords!”

Luke raised a brow. “Right. How many laws have you broken this past month?”

Alec ignored him, walking off to find the vampires.  
~~~~   
“Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

Raphael looked up from the book he’d been reading on his bed. “And hello to you too. Glad to see you’re in one piece.”  
Simon slammed their door shut. “Don’t even. What the hell were you thinking? You know what, don’t answer that, because clearly you weren’t thinking.”

Raphael put the book down and walked over to his husband who’d perched himself at the small table by the window, pouring himself a drink from the decanter. “Might I inquire as to the source of your ire?”

Simon glared and snatched the glass from his hand, downing the contents in one go. “You used encanto on a mundane. My sister actually.”

Raphael nodded. “Oh. That.”

“Yes, that. What the fuck?”

Raphael raised a brow. “Are you quite done cursing, or shall I wait until you’ve gotten this off your chest?”

“I’ll say what I want, asshole.” Simon snarked, glaring daggers at the older man.

“Waiting it is, then.” Raphael took the seat opposite him, the picture of calm, which only served to irk his husband more. 

“Do you understand what you’ve done? Not only did you break the Accords, you manipulated my sister while doing so.”

“May I explain the reasoning behind my actions, or are you still ranting?”

Simon gave him a murderous look, but went silent, gesturing for the other man to speak.

“Yes, I used encanto on your sister. I didn’t do it to piss you off. Her brain was overloaded and her heartrate was dangerously high. I merely told her to calm down, she fell asleep of her own violation.”

Simon blew out a breath. “Fine.”

“You’re okay with this?”

Simon shook his head. “Not even close. But we’ve got bigger issues to deal with at the moment.”

Raphael sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just that the thought of you being taken from me again is horrible.”

Simon groaned and got up, only to sit down on Raph’s lap. “Damn it, how am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that?”

Raphael grinned, pecking him on the lips. “You aren’t. It’s all part of my secret plan.”

Simon rolled his eyes and kissed him back. “Sure it is.”

Raphael placed their glasses on the table, carrying Simon over to the bed and lying down by him on it.

“I want you to start training with Lily and Toby. Jason too.”

Simon wrinkled his brow. “Why?”

“I want you to be safe. And, as you pointed out earlier, I can’t keep you cooped up in here. At least if you can defend yourself I won’t worry as much.”

Simon shook his head. “That’s a lie and we both know it. You can’t help worrying.”

The older man shrugged. “What can I say, you bring out the worrier in me.”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Yes?”

Toby poked his head in. “Sorry to disturb you guys, but I figured you’d want to know. The mundane is awake.”

Raphael nodded. “Thank you. Please make sure no one harms her or her mother.”

Toby grinned, flashing his fangs. “You got it, boss.”

Simon shook his head as the vampire left, he and Raph heading to see Rebecca. 

~~~~~ 

“Clary?”

The redhead smiled. “Hey, Becca. How’re you feeling?”

The brunette shrugged as she sat up in the plush king size bed, grey satin sheets tangled around her. “Fine. Where the hell am I?”

Clary bit her lip. “The Hotel Du Mort.”

Rebecca paled as everything came back to her. “Clary, we have to get out of here. These people are insane. They were talking about some guy named Valentine and Simon coming back from the dead. And this Raphael guy said he was married to Simon. My brother doesn’t even like guys!”

Clary sighed. “Rebecca, they aren’t crazy.”

The brunette gave her a questioning look. “Excuse me? Clary, they said my brother was tortured and killed. I think I would know if that had happened.”

The woman shook her head. “You wouldn’t. There’s so much you don’t know.”

“Are you a part of this? And why are there tattoos all over your body? Clary, what the hell is going on?”

Clary gave her a sympathetic look. She remembered how it felt, finding out the world you thought you knew wasn’t the world you actually lived in.

“It’s a long story, Bex. Simon and Raphael are married. Valentine did come back from the dead. Si was tortured and killed. He was dead for three days before a warlock that my husband’s brother is dating called some of his friends and they managed to resurrect him. Trust me when I say it came at a terrible price.”

Rebecca stared at her, mouth agape. “When did you get married?”

“About a month ago. Best decision she ever made.”

Rebecca screamed and slid up the bed until her back hit the headboard. “Who are you?”

Clary sighed, glaring at the newcomer. “That’s my husband, Jace. Didn’t I tell you to wait outside?”

The man in question shrugged and sat down beside Clary. “I was lonely.”

Clary narrowed her gaze. “I know for a fact Alec is here. You can’t possibly be lonely when your parabatai is here.”

Jace smirked. “Not the same, babe.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, smacking him in the arm. “Not the time, Herondale.”

Rebecca shook her head. “I’m going insane. I’ve snapped.”

Jace sighed. “No you haven’t.”

“Wait, why do you two have matching tattoos? Clary, how well do you actually know this guy?”

Jace smirked. “She knows me very well, I assure you.”

“Jace, quit harassing my sister.” 

Rebecca nearly leapt off the bed, wrapping her brother in a tight hug as he and Raphael came in the room. 

“Simon, thank god! Everyone here has gone crazy. Come on, we have to go.”

Simon sighed and pulled back from his sister. “Becky.”

Rebecca froze at his tone. “Si? What’s going on?”

Simon blew out a breath. “It’s a really long story, sis.”

“Fortunately for you, I know how to make it short.”

Rebecca stepped back at the sight of the sparkly warlock. 

Alec grinned. “Hey.”

Magnus smiled. “Hello, Alexander. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Alec jerked his thumb towards Jace. “Someone has to babysit while Clary deals with the mundane.”

“Hey!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Can it, Herondale. Ms. Lewis, how much do you know?”

Rebecca was trembling. “I don’t know anything. Everyone here seems to have gone off their rocker.”

Magnus sighed. “Oh you poor girl. Prepare to have a very rude awakening.”

Before Rebecca could ask what he meant Magnus placed his hands on either side of her head, repeating the spell he’d done for her mother. 

When he lowered his hands the brunette’s eyes were bright with unshed tears. “Simon? How?”

Elaine stepped in then, and for the first time since Peter’s supposed death Rebecca ran to her mother, clinging to her like a life preserver. 

“Shh, I know, baby girl. It’s a lot to take in. But it’s true.”

Rebecca shook her head. “It’s not possible!”

Simon sighed. “Magnus, can you do the sparkly lights thing?”

The warlock glared. “Smith, I can move this building to the middle of the Hudson, if I want to.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Just do what we ask so the mundane can get up to speed.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. With a huff, he waved his hands, blue sparks trailing from his fingertips.

Rebecca shook her head. “How?”

Magnus grinned. “I’m a warlock.”

Rebecca sank down onto the bed. “This is real.”

Clary nodded. “It is. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to take in at one time.”

“Why did you tell me anyway?”

Simon sighed, sitting on the other side of her. “Peter is alive.” He handed her the file.

Simon had anticipated any number of reactions from his sister. 

The one thing he hadn’t seen her doing was marching up to Raphael and punching him in the jaw.

He had to give his sister props, it was one hell of a right hook.

“Rebecca!” Simon went to his husband, who was staring in shock at his sister. 

“This is his fault! If he hadn’t fallen in love with you, we’d all still be blissfully unaware of all of this!”

Jace and Alec exchanged a look and dragged their nosy significant others out of the room, because this was clearly a family matter.   
~~~~ 

“I’m surprised Raph didn’t punch her back.” Luke commented once Clary caught them up on what had transpired.

Magnus shrugged as they sat on the couch at Jace and Clary’s loft. “From what I heard, he’s already on thin ice with Simon.”  
Luke shrugged. “It’s never stopped him before.”

Jace shook his head. “It’s different when you’re married. No matter how mad you get at one another, you still have to go home together. It makes you behave differently, trust me.”

Maia smiled. “Marriage suits you.”

“Thanks.”

Alec shook his head. He’d been pacing the length of the room, reading the file on Peter. “This is fucked up.”

“Alexander?”

“The Clave has known he was alive for years. But they let the mundanes mourn him all the same.”

Magnus rose and walked over to his boyfriend. “The Clave’s first priority is the Shadow World; it always has been. Mundanes die in war all the time. I doubt they ever thought to inform the family.”

Alec’s eyes were flashing. “That does not make this right, Magnus.”

Magnus sighed, placing a hand on Alec’s arm. “No, it doesn’t.”

Clary shook her head, pacing the room. “It just doesn’t make sense! Peter loved his family. He would never do this to them, not voluntarily.”

“Are you sure? People are good at hiding who they are, Clary.”

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose. “I grew up with him, Jace. He was like an older brother to me. I can’t think of a reason he   
would do this.”

Luke blew out a breath. “Valentine is persuasive. Maybe he promised him a better world.”

Clary scoffed. “He wouldn’t fall for that. Peter’s smart.”

“What if he was forced? If Valentine threatened you or your mom, would he have gone?”

Alec shook his head at the wolf. “The file says he’s there voluntarily.”

“And how would they know?”

Alec shrugged. “It’s the Clave. They know more than they let on. Besides, it isn’t that hard to do a simple recon. It’d be pretty obvious if he was there willingly or not.”

“The only possible reason I can think of is Peter doing this for love. But for whom? If Valentine didn’t threaten any of us, why would he go?”

There was a slow clap as two figures materialized. 

“Well done, Clarissa. I see our father was right about your intelligence.”

Jace pulled his seraph blade and stood in front of his wife, glaring at the ash-blonde man in front of him. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

The other figure chuckled, stepping out from behind the first. “Well, as your lovely archer here said, it’s not hard to do recon.”

Clary let out a gasp. “Peter?”

The chestnut-haired man smiled. “Aww, you remember me.”

Luke stepped forward. “What is going on?” He jerked his thumb towards the fair-haired male. “Who are you?”

The man smiled. “But of course. How rude of me. I’m Sebastian Morgenstern.”

Clary went pale. “Morgenstern. You’re my brother.”

Sebastian nodded. “I am.”

Magnus stepped forward, cat eyes glinting. “I think it’s best you two leave now.”

Peter smiled, brown eyes shining. “But we’ve only just arrived, and there’s so much to catch up on.”

Alec nocked an arrow, pointing the bow at Sebastian. “My boyfriend asked nicely, I won’t. Get out.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Put the bow down, Katniss.”

Peter snickered, gripping Sebastian’s pale hand with his tan one. 

Clary got it then, letting out an involuntary gasp. “Oh my god.”

Jace tensed. “What is it?”

Clary stepped in front of Jace, much to his chagrin. “I was right. Peter did leave for love.”

Maia glanced at the entwined hands. “Oh wow.”

Jace shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

Magnus huffed. “You never do. Peter is with Sebastian.”

Peter chuckled. “Wow. This is the guy you married, Fray? I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed. You could’ve done so much better.”

Clary pressed her dagger to Peter’s throat, taking the older man by surprise as she slammed him into the wall. “You broke Simon’s heart.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please, we both know you won’t kill me.”

Clary pressed the dagger into his throat, a line of red running down his neck. “Do we?”

“We do. You could never kill me, Clary, you said it yourself. I’m like your brother.”

Sebastian rolled his ice blue eyes. “In any case, we didn’t come here to hurt you. Just a friendly reminder. You’ve got less than a week to turn yourselves over to our father.”

Peter nodded, moving with blinding speed and kneeing Clary in the stomach. “I wouldn’t wait too much longer, if I were you. Waiting makes Seb violent.” He commented, stepping over the red head. 

An arrow flew through the air as the duo vanished. 

“Clary!” Jace ran to his wife who’d curled up in the fetal position.

Clary looked up at him, arms wrapped around her stomach. “I’m okay. I’m still in one piece.”

Jace glanced at the warlock. “Can you do a spell, make sure the baby is okay?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, hands already glowing blue. “She’s fine Jonathon. I placed a protective spell on her the moment they came into the room. She and the baby are both fine.”

Clary stood up, eyes flashing. “How could he? We treated each other like family, and he attacked me.”

Luke sighed as the others left. “I don’t know Clary. He didn’t seem like the boy I remember.”

Clary sighed, giving the wolf a hug as he shrugged on his coat. “I know. Are you headed home?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. Be safe okay?”

Jace grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. “She’ll be safe, I promise.”

Luke rolled his eyes as he left, heading for Jocelyn’s apartment.  
~~~~~ 

Luke blew out a breath as he walked into the apartment, tossing his keys into the dish. “Jocelyn?”

The redhead walked out of the back room where she’d been painting, if the smudges of blue and green on her cheek were anything to   
go by. “Hey.” She leaned up to kiss him, frowning when he pulled back. 

“Luke? What’s wrong?”

The wolf shook his head and sat down on the mauve couch, patting the cushion next to him for her to sit. 

Jocelyn sat down slowly. “You’re scaring me.”

Luke braced his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. 

She automatically placed one hand on his back, the other gripping his wrist. “Talk to me. Whatever happened, we can handle it.”

“Peter and Sebastian, your other son, showed up. Clary pinned Peter to the wall and he kneed her in the stomach.”

Jocelyn froze, the hand the had been rubbing his back stilling as she tried to process what her boyfriend had just said. 

Luke sighed and sat up, pulling her into his side. “Jace is with her at the apartment, Magnus healed her, said the baby was fine. But Peter attacked her, could have killed the baby. I don’t think this is something Jace will let go.”

Jocelyn buried her head in Luke’s shoulder. “Oh, Angel.”

Luke nodded, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table as Jocelyn curled into his side, her feet underneath her. “Yeah.”

“Wait, you said Peter. Who is that?”

Luke groaned. With everything going on no one had thought to tell Jocelyn about the latest Lewis drama. 

He filled her in, hating the tears that filled her eyes but would never fall. She wouldn’t cry in front of anyone, not after the way Valentine had treated her. She’d learned long ago to cry and scream on the inside, only letting her expression show the barest hint of her grief. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say anything until we knew for sure. But I saw him today, and it’s definitely Peter.”

Jocelyn shook her head. “Poor Elaine. I can’t imagine what she must be going through.”

Luke nodded. “I’ve already placed a kill order on him. If any member of my pack spots them or Valentine they’ll take them down. I can’t risk Clary or the baby’s safety. We’re lucky Magnus put a protection spell on them.” 

Jocelyn shook her head. “My poor baby girl. She and Peter were like blood.”

Luke nodded. “Simon wasn’t there. I doubt he even knows what his brother has done.”

Jocelyn pinched the bridge of her nose. “I hope Raphael can be of some comfort when he finds out.”

Luke nodded, wrapping them in a blanket. “Me too.”  
~~~~ 

“Are you done punching people now?”

Rebecca glared at her brother while he placed the ice pack on her hand. “You could’ve warned me it would break my hand.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d punch my husband.”

“What did you think I’d do? You dump all of this on me, and I’m just supposed to be okay with it?”

Simon huffed as he braced her hand. He was thankful Raph and his mother had left the room. It seemed he and his sister needed to have a heart to heart. “No.”

Rebecca glared at him as he replaced the ice pack on her now braced hand. “If it weren’t for him, would you still be here?”

Simon glared, sitting beside her on the bed. “No. I would be dead, actually.”

Rebecca winced. “You know what I meant, Si. If he hadn’t kidnapped you-”

“What? Even if I’d never met Raphael, which, by the way, is something I never want to think about, I’d still be involved in the Shadow   
World. Clary is a Shadowhunter, and I’m her best friend.”

Rebecca shook her head, standing. “I always knew she’d be the death of you.”

Simon had never been a particularly violent man, but he was seriously considering slapping the shit out of his sister. “If I could do this all over again, I still wouldn’t change anything. I don’t know how to get you to understand. Raphael is the person I love most in the entire world and I’d rather die than have to live a life without him.”

His sister rolled her eyes. “I guess it’s true what they say about vampires being dramatic. I’m sure you could find someone else, if you really wanted to.”

Simon was done. Without thinking, he punched a hole in the wall right beside Rebecca’s head. “Stop! I get that you’re mad about being thrown into all of this, but stop. God, how can you be this self-centered? Do you have any idea what I’ve been through these past months? Do you know that I tried to kill myself?” Simon ignored his sister’s gasp, too mad to care. “I would be dead now, nothing more than a pile of ash if it weren’t for Raphael. I wanted to end it because I couldn’t see a single reason to live for eternity when everyone I loved would eventually die, but he gave me one. And then I was murdered. I was dead for three days. And in all that time, Raph never once left my side. He held onto some godforsaken hope that I would come back and because my husband is friends with The High Warlock of Brooklyn, said warlock broke a shit ton of laws, just to bring me back to life. So you can bitch about him all you want, but if it weren’t for Raphael, you really would only have one brother.” 

By the end of his rant Simon was red in the face and so pissed that he hadn’t heard Raphael come in. 

Simon felt warm, strong arms wrap around him from behind, one hand reaching up to brush away a bloody tear. 

“Easy, cariño. You’re here, and so am I.”

Simon turned around, burying his face in the crook of Raphael’s neck. “I’m sorry. I know I’m supposed to stay calm, being the leader and all.”

Raphael chuckled running a hand through the other boy’s hair. “I think you get a free pass after the past couple of days.”

The elder glanced at his sister-in-law. “You may hate me all you like, but if you ever upset my mate like that again I promise you’ll regret it.”

Rebecca met his glare with one of her own. “That’s my brother in your arms. A place he wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you.”

Raphael tightened his hold on Simon, doing his best to keep the fledgling from doing something he’d regret in the morning. “You are correct. If not for me he would be in a shallow grave. There is a war on the horizon. Either get over your childish grievances or leave. I will not allow anyone to upset my mate, sister or no.”

Rebecca pursed her lips. “You all keep saying that, but I don’t believe you.”

Raphael huffed and sped over to the girl, placing his hands on either side of her head. “Then allow me to show you.” 

Rebecca’s mouth fell open as Raphael let her into his thoughts, showing her the night Simon tried to kill himself. The day Valentine killed his mate and the three days following. He let her feel everything he’d felt, every ounce of grief and pain. He showed her the expression on Simon’s face when he found out about his brother, about Valentine being back. He let her see everything.

When he finally pulled his hands away, the girl was sobbing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Raphael walked back over to his mate, who was staring at them, blatant curiosity on his face. 

Raphael smirked. He’d never told Simon about the ability vampires possessed that allowed people to see into their minds. 

“Okay, what did you do to my sister?” 

“I can show you better than I can tell you.”

Simon quirked a brow, lips twitching.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter, fledgling.” He placed his hands on Simon’s head, replaying their wedding in his mind. 

Simon had tears in his eyes when he pulled away. “How?”

Raphael shrugged. “Vampire ability. It’s fairly simple, once you get the hang of it.”

Simon glanced back to his sister. “What did you show her?”

“The tragedies that have happened since I came into your life.”

Simon let a small smile grace his lips, brushing a lock of the elder vampire’s hair from his face. “And I’d go through all of it, every single painful second as long as I got to be with you in the end.”

Rebecca cleared her throat. “I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but what are we going to do about Peter?”

“Kill him.” 

Simon glared at his husband. “Tact is not your strong point.”

Raphael huffed. “Well, it’s not yours either. Do I need to remind you of the first time we met? You flung a vase at me.”

“It was self-preservation! You abducted me, remember?”

Raphael smirked. “Actually I was just following orders. Camille was running things then.”

Simon froze. “Son of a bitch!” He sped out of the room, heading straight for Raphael’s office. 

Rebecca glanced at her new brother-in-law. “What’s with him?”

Raphael groaned. “How should I know?” He pulled the girl with him, depositing her in the living room with Toby, telling him to keep an eye on the mundane.

He headed for his office where he could hear Simon on the phone with Magnus. 

He entered just in time to watch the phone fall from Simon’s hand, skin even paler than normal. 

“Simon?”

The younger vampire glanced at him. “My brother. He attacked Clary. The baby’s okay, only because Magnus placed a protection spell on her.” His voice sounded detached, as if the man wasn’t entirely aware he was speaking.

Raphael sped over to the phone, picking up the receiver. “Magnus? What the hell happened?”

The warlock filled him in as briefly as possible. 

Raphael sank down into his chair when he was done. “Saints and sinners, Magnus. You know what this means.”

“I do. Any hope the Lewis family had for Peter is gone.”

“Not just that. Every Shadowhunter will be looking for them now. He’s going to die, and I doubt it will be painless.”

Simon made a strange noise in the back of his throat, causing Raphael to glance at him, his heart breaking at the pain etched into Simon’s features. 

“We’ll talk later, Bane. I need to go.”

“Of course.” The warlock hung up and Raphael did the same. 

He walked over to his husband, who was sitting on the floor in front of his desk. 

“Simon?”

The vampire looked up at him with tears falling and Raphael nearly broke. 

“Simon.” He sank down beside him, pulling the vampire into his embrace. 

Simon clung to him, breaking down. “They’re going to kill him. They’re going to kill my brother.”

Raphael sighed. “You knew that.”

Simon shook his head, starting to cry. “Not for sure! I thought that maybe, if I could prove Sebastian forced him… But my brother is in love with Clary’s brother, and nothing I do will save him now. My brother is going to die an excruciating death, at the hands of people who once called him family! And the worst part is that he doesn’t even sound like the same person I knew, the brother I grew up with, the one who told me that I would never be alone.” His voice broke on the last word and he clung to Raphael, sobbing.   
Raphael tightened his grip on the fledgling, trying to soothe him. 

“You are not alone.” Raphael murmured. 

Simon snorted. “Not the point, Raph.”

Raphael sighed. “I know but it’s the only thing I can do something about.”

Simon sniffled and stood, somehow pulling himself together. “You’d think I’d be out of tears by now.”

Raphael shook his head, standing as well. “Hardly. Immortality comes with an unlimited supply of tears.”

Simon quirked a brow as they made their way back to his family. “Did you just make a joke?”

Raphael pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting a smile. 

Simon grinned. “Are you feeling okay?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Bite me.”

Simon snickered, walking into the living room where Rebecca and Toby were. “I do, quite often in fact.”

Raphael face-palmed. 

“Ew. Keep the details of your sex life to yourself.”

Simon huffed, throwing himself into one of the leather wingback chairs as Raphael poured two glasses of blood, handing one to him, rolling his eyes at the squicked out look on Rebecca’s face. “If it helps, you can think of it as fruit punch.”

His sister shook her head. “Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in. Human blood and all.”

Raphael groaned, sitting on the arm of Simon’s chair. “I wish. Damn accords prevent us drinking from humans.”

Simon shrugged. “Yeah well, let’s just be glad they haven’t punished us for Camille’s stash.” He sipped on the blood, then turned an   
accusing look on his husband. “And speaking of her stash… this tastes suspiciously good.”

Raphael sighed. “Well it’s not like we can put the blood back into their bodies. Might as well drink it before it goes to waste.”

Simon shrugged, drinking a bit more enthusiastically. “When you put it like that. Is this B positive?”

Raphael smirked. “Well, well. The fledgling’s getting better.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Raphael placed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re right in any case.”

Simon gasped and placed a hand on Raphael’s forehead. “Are you sick? First you make a joke, then tell me I’m right.”

Toby, who’d been silent till that point, snickered, earning a glare from Raphael. The vampire held up his hands. “Sorry, boss. But Si has a   
point.”

Simon grinned at Toby. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Rebecca grinned at her bodyguard. “Are you sure it’s not just because he looks like Toby from Pretty Little Liars?”

Simon and Raphael laughed as Toby crossed his arms. “It’s not funny!”

Simon shrugged, glad his mother was somewhere with Lily. “It is. Didn’t the showrunner base that character off of you?”

Raphael grinned at Toby’s accusing look. “What? He’s my mate, I keep no secrets from him.”

Rebecca was looking at the vampire with a new fascination that honestly made Simon a bit uncomfortable. “Seriously? I’ve always thought Cavanaugh was the cutest.”

Toby grinned down at the elder Lewis. “Really?”

Simon looked up at his mate who was trying his best not to laugh at the look on Simon’s face and failing miserably. “This isn’t funny, Raph.”

Raphael smiled, running his thumb over the wrinkle forming between Simon’s brow. “I know. But Toby is one of the fiercest warriors we   
have. It would not be a bad thing for your sister and he to fall for one another.”

Simon shook his head and lowered his voice. “You don’t know my sister. She’s never been in a relationship for longer than a month. I don’t want her to break his heart.”

Raphael raised a brow. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Simon shrugged. “Maybe? But Toby is part of my clan, I don’t want him to get hurt, especially not by my sister. I love her dearly, but she’s a bit of a flirt.”

Raphael grinned, placing a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Not to alarm you, but Toby generally doesn’t give anyone the time of day. If he’s flirting with your sister” he gestured to the two who leaning closer to each other, “it may already be too late for you to stop this.”

Simon crossed his arms and huffed, causing Raphael to laugh again. “Aren’t I supposed to be the grumpy one?”

Simon glared. “I’m giving you the day off.”

Raphael snickered, pulling the man closer so he could properly kiss him. “You’re adorable.”

“By the Angel, I’m going to be sick. Must you two be so sugary sweet?”

Raphael pulled back to glare at Lily and Lydia. “Are you here on official business, or do you Nephilim just delight in cock-blocking me?”

Simon made a noise that sounded a bit like a dying fish. “Raphael!”

The elder vampire shrugged, ignoring his mate’s obvious embarrassment. “What? I’m starting to wonder if there’s a conspiracy. Aside   
from this morning, every single time we’ve been interrupted it’s been due to a visit from a Shadowhunter.”

Rebecca was snickering, much to her brother’s chagrin.

Simon glared at her. “Hush. Remember the time Mom walked in on you and … what was their name?”

Rebecca shrugged. “I don’t remember.” She glanced at Lydia. “Have we met?”

Lydia shook her head. “No. I’m Lydia Branwell, envoy of the Clave, and you are?”

Simon went pale. If Lydia knew the truth about his sister, she’d be honor-bound to report him. “She’s Toby’s girlfriend, Becca.”

Toby turned an incredulous look on his leader, but wrapped an arm around the mundane all the same. “Yep.” He gave a narrow look at the blonde. “It’s fairly serious.”

“I should hope so. I’d hate to have to report you.”

Rebecca was glaring daggers at her brother, but for once went along with the plan. “And we’d hate to inconvenience you. All that paperwork, hardly seems worth it.”

Lydia’s lip twitched. “Thank you for the consideration.” She walked over to the clan leaders, expression somber. “Have you spoken with Clary?”

Simon shook his head as he and Raphael stood. “No, but we spoke to Magnus. I still can’t believe what happened.”

Lydia nodded, arms crossed. “Did he tell you what this means for your brother?”

Simon bit his lip. “Death. Most likely long and drawn out, not to mention extremely painful.”

Rebecca’s eyes filled with tears, but Simon ignored it. He couldn’t afford to be anything more than a Clan Leader at this point. Being someone’s brother would have to take a back seat. 

Lydia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am sorry, Simon. But he attacked the Head of the New York Institute’s Parabatai and his wife. It’s seen as a declaration of war.”

Raphael shook his head. “This is so fucked up. Are we sure Valentine doesn’t have him under mind control?”

Lydia grimaced. “Even if he did, the Clave will have no mercy. Not after today.”

Lily glanced back at the mundane and her bodyguard. “Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else.”

Raphael nodded in agreement, leading the four to his office and shutting the door.

Lydia glared at Simon the moment the door was shut. “Seriously? I know you’re new to the Downworld, but you cannot inform mundanes about the goings-on of the Shadow World!”

Simon returned her glare. “She’s my sister. We informed her because there was a good chance she’d be used as leverage.”

“The Clave won’t care!” Lydia glanced at Raphael and Lily. “Neither one of you thought to stop him?”

Lily shrugged. “I didn’t know about the mundanes until it was too late.”

Lydia turned a narrow gaze on Raphael. “Mundanes? How many of them are here?”

Raphael crossed his arms, the picture of a leader now. “Two, both of them likely targets in order to persuade the Fairchild women to go to Valentine. Is there anything else you’d like to grill us about?”

Lydia sighed, plopping down into one of the overstuffed chairs. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about what might happen if the Inquisitor hears about this.”

Lily pursed her lips. “Who would tell her?”

Lydia groaned, placing her head in her hands. “Fine. I don’t much care about that anyway.” She looked up at Simon. “I need to ask you something, and you’re not going to like it.”

Simon tensed, causing Raphael to place a comforting hand on his back. 

“We need to know everything about your brother. Any information you have could help us find him.”

Simon ground his teeth together. “Did you really just ask me to hand my brother, my flesh and blood, over to The Clave on a silver platter?”

Lydia stood, expression grim but determined. “He hurt Clary today. She could have lost the baby. And he’s in league with Valentine, not to mention in love with Valentine’s son. How can you possibly defend him?”

Simon’s eye twitched. “Because he’s more than the person in love with a Morgenstern! He had no way of knowing Clary was pregnant, or he wouldn’t have kicked her.”

Lydia shook her head, righteous fury in her eyes that matched Simon’s. “You think that matters? Alec told me what happened, Simon. Whatever you remember about Peter is nothing more than a memory now. He’s just as vicious and bloodthirsty as Valentine and his son. He’s nothing more than a monster.”

Simon stepped up to her, fangs out. “Get out. And do not come back here until the Clave gets its head out of it’ ass.”

Lydia squared her jaw. “I’m asking nicely, Simon. Tell me now, before the Clave forces you to speak with The Mortal Sword.”

Raphael gripped her arm, eyes flashing dangerously. “Leave. Or I swear to god, I will kill you where you stand.”

Lydia sucked in a breath and wrenched her arm free. “Careful. That sounded like a threat.”

Lily gripped the blonde’s arm and led her to the door. “It was. Get out.”

Lydia left glancing at Simon one last time. “Clary is your best friend. Think about what that monster did to her, while you defend him.”

Lily glanced at her leaders and sighed. “I’ll make sure she leaves. After that I’ll fill in your mother and sister. You two need to talk.”

“No.”

“Simon?” Raphael questioned. He’d never seen his mate so angry, and it made him a bit uneasy. 

“Don’t tell my mother or sister anything. We only know the Nephilim side of the story. Until I talk to my brother, we don’t tell my family anything. Have Toby keep Becca occupied, I don’t care how. See that my mother is distracted as well.”

Raphael felt his eyes widen, but nodded. “Do as he says. Double the security at our entrances.”

Lily left to carry out her orders and Raphael shut the door behind her, locking it tight. “Simon. You can’t talk to your brother. We don’t even know where he is, or who he’s with.”

Simon rolled his eyes, grabbing his bow and arrow from the armory vault hidden behind Raphael’s favorite painting. “I can and I am. Bane told me that Clary had a knife to Peter’s throat. I can’t blame him for doing what it took to get away.”

“Simon, we talked about this.” Raphael pleaded, standing in front of his mate. “You said the Clave would kill him and you were okay with it.”

“No, I only acknowledged the facts. There was no mention of being okay with them. Now, you can stand there and try to stop me, but we both know you won’t be able to. Or you can help me by keeping my family and the Shadowhunter no doubt assigned to spy on us occupied so that I can find out what the hell is going on.”

Raphael bit his lip and pulled his husband into a fierce hug. “Be safe.” He let go, and purposely looked the other way when Simon walked out of his office and then the Du Mort.

Then he got to work, trying to keep the spy Lydia had left occupied. 

It was almost too easy. He snuck up on the hunter, who barely looked twelve, and knocked him unconscious. The boy would have a nasty headache when he came to, but would be otherwise fine.   
~~~~~   
Simon was tired of all the drama. All he wanted was to curl up with his husband and ignore the outside world.   
Unfortunately, he was rarely lucky. 

Which might explain how he found himself at the warehouse where Valentine had killed and tortured him less than a month ago. 

He hadn’t had a specific place in mind when he left the Hotel, but he knew his brother had always had a flair for the dramatic, and was also highly intelligent. 

He was only mildly surprised to find the door unlocked, Peter and Sebastian on the other side. 

“You know; we could have met anywhere. Did you have to pick here?”

Peter shrugged.

“Figured you’d look here first. You always did have a morbid sense of humor.”

Simon winced. “Yeah well, you were always dramatic.”

Peter shrugged. “Why are you here, little brother? You can’t possibly think that bow and arrow would keep you safe from us.”

Simon bit his lip, laying the bow and arrow on the ground. “I don’t. I just want to know what happened. It’s been six years, Peter. In all that time, you never thought to call? Do you have any idea what your death did to mom? To Becca?”

“You never came looking for me either.”

Simon gave his brother an incredulous look. “I thought you were dead!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “And after you became a part of the Shadow World? What’s your excuse there?”

Simon glared at him. “You don’t talk to me. To answer your question, I didn’t know Peter was alive until two days ago.”

Peter shook his head. “Even if that’s true, it doesn’t explain what you’re doing here, Simon. You have to know I’m with Sebastian.”

Simon nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I do. I also know you’re in league with Valentine.”

Sebastian smirked. “Well he is my father. It wouldn’t do to have my husband and my father at odds.”

“Husband?” Simon choked out the word, feeling a bit light-headed all of a sudden. 

Peter shrugged, and it was then Simon noticed the gold band glinting in the moonlight. “We’ve been together for six years. I hardly see why it’s a problem. It can’t be because he’s a guy, you married one too.”

Simon had a feeling if he was still human, he’d be out cold on the floor from shock. As it was, his voice rose several octaves when he spoke, the words tumbling from his mouth. “The problem is he’s Valentine’s son! You attacked Clary. She’s pregnant Peter. You could have killed her baby. The only reason the baby survived was because Magnus placed a protection spell on her.”

Sebastian and Peter shared a look.

“Well, my sister shouldn’t have threatened her brother-in-law. It’s just rude.” Sebastian said as he stepped closer to the vampire. 

Simon let his fangs show. “What’s rude is abducting my brother.”

Sebastian laughed. “Abducted? You’ve got it all wrong. He came to me, begged me to get him away from his mundane life. He was all too happy to fake his death, if it meant getting away from you and the rest of his so-called family.”

“Bullshit. I don’t know why you brainwashed my brother, but you’re going to undo it, now.”

Sebastian laughed. “Babe, did I brainwash you?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Hardly. He’s telling the truth, Si. I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m happy where I am.”

“So this is you. You really want to be here, with him.”

Peter nodded. “I’m happy where I am.”

Simon shook his head. “What the hell happened?”

Peter gave him a measured look. “I fell in love. You of all people should understand falling in love with the ‘wrong person.’”

Simon sat down on the warehouse floor, noting the bloodstain by his knee. “A Clave representative came to see me today. Wanted to know everything about you.”

Peter raised a brow, but he and Sebastian sat across from him. “What did you tell them.”

“Told her to go to hell.”

Sebastian barked a laugh. “I bet she loved that.”

Simon narrowed his eyes. He knew he should be threatening them, should be terrified that he was in the same room as Valentine’s son. But he looked at his brother, could see the love for Sebastian etched in every feature, and he couldn’t fathom being scared of someone his brother loved. 

Peter sighed. “Simon, what are you really doing here? I know you didn’t come so you could tell the Clave about me. We both know you could have easily used the Shadowhunters’ intel to figure out why I’m here.”

Simon sighed, feeling fourteen again. “I missed my brother. For the past six years of my life, I’ve missed you. Knowing that you’re alive, I couldn’t just sit and wait for the Clave to kill you. After what you did to Clary and what could have happened as a result, they’re going to come for you guns blazing. “

“So what, you came to offer me a quick death?” His brother nodded towards the bow and arrow. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

Simon huffed. “No, you idiot. I came to protect you.”

Sebastian glared at him. “We don’t need protection from a Downworlder.”

Simon glared back. “I’m not just any downworlder, dumbass. I’m Co-leader of the New York Clan. What I say carries weight.”

Peter shrugged. “Unless you can get them to revoke the kill order, what you say doesn’t matter.”

Simon glanced at Sebastian. “Can’t you two disappear? You must have someone who can hide you, at least until Jace has a chance to calm down.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Whether I meant to or not, I injured Jace Herondale’s wife, and almost killed his child. He’s never going to calm down, and neither will his parabatai, who as you might remember, is the head of the New York Institute.”

Simon blanched. “Did you know?”

Peter sighed. “Yes.”

Simon shot to his feet. “What the fuck? You were like a brother to Clary. How could you do that to her?”

Peter stood too. “She had a knife to my throat, Simon. She’s convinced I’m evil. She never thought that Seb and I might have a different agenda than Valentine.”

“Do you? Because your husband just snarked at me for being a downworlder.”

Peter threw his husband a withering glance. “Prejudice is ingrained in him. Don’t take it personally. Look, I know you won’t believe me, but I had no plan to kill the Herondale heir. I was banking on the warlock doing something to protect Clary. Seb and I have a plan. If we do this right, we can take down Valentine. We just need time.”

Simon sighed. “You don’t get it. After what Valentine put Jace through, he’s never going to stop hunting those connected to him.”

Peter gave his brother a sad look. “I’m not asking you to stop my death. I knew what I signed up for. I just need you to delay it a bit. Seb and I can take his father down.”

Simon shook his head fiercely. “You are not going to die.”

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into a hug. “You can’t change fate, Simon. Just, promise me something.”

Simon nodded, tears falling. “Anything.”

“When the time comes, make it quick. Take me and Seb out quick, as painless as possible. Make sure mom and Becca know I love them. And don’t stop your life this time. Please.”

Simon wanted to scream, but he forced a smile on his face and nodded. “You have my word.”

Seb shook his head as the three men stood. “We must be insane, thinking this will work.”

Simon shrugged. “Eh, sanity is overrated.”

Peter smiled at his brother as they escorted him to the warehouse door. “Be safe, little brother.”

Simon nodded as he walked out. “You too.” 

But when he turned back to look at his brother, he and Sebastian had vanished, his dog tags lying where he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking? Let me know in the comments below.   
> Also, have you seen the Season 2 trailer? I won't spoil anything in the notes if you haven't, but feel free to talk to me about in the comments below if you have.   
> Like I said, not sure when I'll update (hopefully sometime this month) but I may post a teaser on my tumblr malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy , so be sure to follow me there.   
> If there's anything you want to see more/less of, let me know.   
> As always, thank you so much for reading my lovelies!


	11. Phone Breaks and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets some advice, a phone breaks, and Alec runs from the scariest thing he can imagnine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so, so much to my amazing beta blackorchids!  
> Second, I know it's been a month since I last updated, and I'm super sorry for that. My sister is joining the air force (she leaves in eight days), I've got a paper due, and of course, there's the small matter of the election results.   
> So yeah, it's been a bit crazy on my end, but to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters tonight.   
> See me at the bottom for more,  
> Enjoy!

“He said _what_?”

“You heard me.”

“He didn’t mean it. He’s just upset.”

Lydia shook her head. “You should have seen him, Isabelle. He meant every word he said.”

The huntress groaned, flopping back onto her bed.

Lydia had come to her room the minute she’d gotten back from the Du Mort and filled her in.

The blonde laid beside her, head pillowed on Isabelle’s chest. “Herondale is going to lose her shit.”

Isabelle huffed. “She’s not the Herondale I’m worried about. Jace has a temper from hell. When he finds out Simon is helping Peter I don’t know what he’ll do.”

Lydia sat up, shrugging out of her red blazer and kicking off her black boots, leaving her in only a black tank and black jeans, which she quickly traded for one of Isabelle’s maroon sweatshirts and a pair of black cotton shorts.

Isabelle smiled, looking at her fiancé.

Lydia’s lips twitched as she laid back down by the raven haired beauty, who’d been wearing a black silk tank and short sleep set when she’d stormed in the room, still irritated from her encounter with the vampires.

“We don’t know that he’s actually helping Peter. He may just be having a hard time accepting everything—and why are you smiling like that?”

Isabelle smirked. “You look good in my clothes.”

Lydia snorted. “If you say so, Lightwood.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, sitting the pair up so she could massage her fiancé’s shoulders. “Look, there’s nothing we can do about Simon’s reaction now. If he goes anywhere, Tyler will call us.”

Lydia sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

Isabelle giggled. “I know I am.”

Lydia twisted around so she could look at the woman. “What would I do without you?”

Isabelle smiled, placing a chaste kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “Luckily for you, you never have to find out.”

Lydia was about to respond when the phone rang.

“Branwell.”

There was a familiar chuckle on the other end as Lydia put the phone on speaker.

“Are you always so abrupt?”

Isabelle sighed. “What do you want, Alec?”

There was another snicker accompanying Alec’s groan. “Do I want to know what you two were up to just now?”

Isabelle huffed. “Just because you and Magnus screw every available minute of the day, it doesn’t mean we do.”

Magnus snorted. “Trust me, dear, we don’t have nearly as much sex as you think we do. A shame, really.”

“Magnus! By the Angel, my sister does not need to hear about our sex life.”

Lydia sighed. “Is there a reason you called me?”

“Actually, yes. How did the meet with Simon go?”

Lydia tensed, glancing at her fiancé and then back to the phone. “How did you hear about that?”

“I’m head of the Institute—how do you think?”

Lydia sighed. “Alec, I really don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“It sounds like you _need_ to talk about it. What happened?”

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose, smiling gratefully when Iz pulled the blonde into her lap, carding her hands through her hair.

“What do you think? He refused. Raphael threatened to kill me.”

There was silence on the other end for a long time.

It was Alec who broke the silence in the end. “Who else knows?”

“About Simon’s refusal? Just your sister and the two of you.”

“Keep it that way.”

Isabelle bit her lip. “I don’t know how long we can keep this quiet, Magnus. Jace will get wind of the meeting soon, and he’s going to want answers.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. I felt his panic through the bond, Iz. More than that though, was anger. The kind that leads people to make stupid choices. If he hears about Simon and Raphael now, he may well make a move against them. The last thing we need is a war with the vampires.”

“Wouldn’t Clary stop him?”

“Maybe? That’s assuming he tells her about his plans. Jace has never been one for talk.”

Lydia groaned. “Fine. I’ll delay my report as long as possible. But, Magnus, you need to talk to Raphael. Get him to rescind the death threat and talk some sense into Simon.”

Magnus huffed. “I can try, but I make no promises. Ragnor was the one Raphael confided in.”

Isabelle winced. “I’m sorry about his death, Magnus. I’m sorry for all of this. But we need you to step up. You’re the only one he semi-trusts.”

“I said I’d do it.”

Alec sighed. “I’ll call back when we know more about the Simon situation.”

Lydia stared at her phone as her future brother-in-law hung up. With a frustrated sigh, she threw it at the wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction.

Isabelle stayed where she was on the bed as her fiancé paced the room.

“Lydia?”

“This is all my fault.”

Isabelle raised a brow. “How so?”

Lydia shrugged, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t know. Ever since I showed up at the Institute, things have gone to shit. First the thing with Brett, then almost losing you, Simon dying and coming back, Clary getting attacked …”

Isabelle rose from the bed, gripping Lydia by the shoulders and forcing the other woman to look at her.

“Stop. Brett is dead. Simon is alive. I’m marrying you.”

“And Clary?”

Isabelle sighed. “Magnus was able to keep her and the baby safe.”

Lydia leaned into the Shadowhunter’s embrace. “I’m sorry. It just seems like we can’t catch a break.”

Isabelle shrugged. “Makes life interesting.”

Lydia huffed, rolling her eyes. “I could do with boring right about now.”

Isabelle smiled. “Yeah well, you should’ve fallen in love with someone else if boring is what you want.”

Lydia smiled. “I think I made the right choice.”

Isabelle grinned, and did her best to prove Lydia right.

~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean I’m the only one you can call? Surely other people give advice.”

“Yes, but they don’t know me like you do.”

“I have a date tonight!”

“Ooh, where is Herondale taking you?”

Tessa took a deep breath. “Where Will and I go is of no concern to you Magnus. Can’t you phone Raphael?”

There was silence on the other end.

“Magnus?”

“About that. I need to fill you in on some things regarding your offspring and their current drama.”

Tessa groaned and put the phone on speaker, motioning for Will and Jem to be quiet.

“Ok, go ahead.”

“Are you sitting down? This isn’t pretty.”

“When is it ever? Get on with it, Magnus.”

Magnus told her everything he knew about the drama surrounding Clary and her friends.

By the end of it, all three of them had tears in their eyes, and they’d unconsciously moved closer to each other on the couch, needing the comfort the other’s touch brought.

“By the Angel, Magnus, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“There hasn’t been time. I’m on my way now to try and talk some sense into Raphael.”

Jem sighed. “Good luck. I doubt he’ll listen.”

“Jem? What are you doing with Tessa?”

Tessa sighed. “About that. I have news of my own, though it’s nowhere near as important as yours.”

“Don’t keep me waiting, dear.”

“Jem and I are together.”

“You are? But I thought you were with Will.”

“She is. It’s complicated.”

Magnus smirked at Will’s tone. “On the contrary Herondale, I think it’s quite simple. The three of you are together, are you not?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It took you three long enough.”

“Magnus!”

“Don’t act so shocked, Tessa. We all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Jem smiled. “Yes, well. We’re going to hang up now.”

The only answer they received was a dial tone as Magnus beat them to the punch.

Jem sighed. “I suppose we should check on Clary and Jace.”

Will nodded, already retrieving their coats.

Tessa took hers and the three of them stepped through the portal.

~~~~~~~~~

“Well if you don’t know where he is, then who does?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. One of them must have snuck up on me. I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, Simon was gone.”

“You had one job! Follow the daylighter. How hard is that?”

Isabelle plucked the phone from her fiancé’s hand. “Listen, Tyler, just head back to the Institute. We’ll take it from here.”

“I really am sorry.”

Isabelle sighed. “I know.” She hung up the phone and fixed Lydia with a glare.

Lydia glared back, exasperated. “What? Did you want me to tell him that it was alright to lose sight of the one person who can lead us to Peter?”

“No. I wanted you to remember that he’s just barely gotten his first rune. He’s trying, Lydia. We all are.”

Lydia shook her head in annoyance, sipping on her coffee as they wandered towards the kitchen. “Tell that to the Clave. They want the information from Simon in the next twenty-four hours.”

Isabelle pinched the bridge of her nose, striving for patience. “That’s not good.”

“I know. Call your brother, see if he can find the vampire.”

Isabelle made a face but shot her brother a message explaining what had happened and asked for his help.

“He said he’d find him. In the meantime, you need to tell my parents what’s going on.”

“Why? Alec is acting head, not them.”

“Mom was active in the Circle. She may have an idea about where Valentine is hiding.”

“Fine. Let’s go talk to your mother.”

Isabelle grinned as they walked into the stainless steel kitchen where her mother was making soup.

“Isabelle, what brings you here?”

Lydia felt her lips twitch in spite of herself. It was no secret that her fiancé was a terrible cook.

“Relax, Maryse, she’s not here to cook.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, toying with the strings of her hoodie. “You’re both hilarious.”

Maryse smirked. “I thought so. If you aren’t here to get food, though, why did you come down?”

Isabelle huffed, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. “Who says we didn’t come here for food?”

“The look on your face, for one. What’s going on?”

Lydia reached over Maryse and turned off the stove, gesturing for the woman to sit down at the table.

“How much do you know about Peter Lewis and Sebastian Morgenstern?”

Maryse sighed. “Enough to know this conversation can’t be anything good. What’s going on?”

“Peter and Simon showed up at Jace’s place. Peter attacked Clary, and then they disappeared.”

Maryse sighed, rising to grab a bottle of wine and three glasses, sitting back down after she’d filled all three glasses to the top.

Lydia raised a brow when Maryse and Isabelle both took a long drag from their glasses, but followed suit.

“So by now you must know that Peter and Sebastian are married.”

Isabelle shook her head. “We knew they were together, but not to that extent.”

Maryse huffed. “Well, now you do. Why are you talking to me about this? Isn’t Peter’s brother married to Raphael?”

Lydia nodded. “He’s not an option at the moment.”

Maryse’s lips twitched. “And since I was close to Valentine, I was next on the list.”

Isabelle winced. “It’s not that we don’t trust you, mom. You’re just the only one who might know where they are.”

Maryse shook her head. “There’s so much you don’t know, Isabelle.”

Izzy tensed, and Lydia took her hand in her own.

“Maryse, much as we’d love to hear about your past, all we really need to know is where Valentine and his family are.”

Maryse shook her head. “I never thought I’d be having this conversation again. Valentine and I haven’t spoken since the fall of the Circle. I doubt he’d go to any of the places I know about.”

Isabelle sighed and refilled her mother’s wine glass. “Please. It’s important.”

Maryse seemed to have an internal war with herself, then rose, dragging both women with her to her room, drawing a locking and silencing rune on the door.

Isabelle stepped closer to Lydia. “Mom? What’s going on? We aren’t going to judge you for knowing where he is.”

Maryse shook her head, sitting on the bed. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Maryse, we don’t have time for this.”

The Lightwood matriarch looked sadly at her future daughter-in-law. “Trust me, you need to hear all of this. I might know where Valentine is.”

“Then tell us already! Mom we don’t have time for your theatrics right now.”

“He may be at your grandparent’s estate.”

Isabelle glanced at her fiancé and then back to her mother. “Why would he be there? Wouldn’t he be worried about being found?”

Maryse snorted. “Hardly. The house will only let in those allowed past the wards.”

Isabelle shook her head. “Then how would he get in there?”

Maryse sighed, gesturing for the two women to take a seat. “How much do you know about the Circle? About Valentine and Jocelyn?”

“Jocelyn would never hide him, Maryse.”

“I know. Even when they were married they had issues, even more so when the Circle began to get more violent.”

“Why are you telling us this?”

“Because you need to understand why Valentine has access to my parent’s house, both of whom were dead by the time Val and Jocelyn were married.”

Lydia shook her head. “Still not seeing the relevance.”

Maryse took a deep breath. “Fine. Let me spell it out for you. My parents left me their home when they died. Valentine and Jocelyn’s marriage was rocky, as was my own.”

Isabelle thought she might be starting to understand. “Mom, please tell me you didn’t cheat on dad.”

Lydia looked at Iz in shock, but one glance at her mother’s face and the shock faded to horror. “You and Valentine?”

Maryse sighed. “We were both ambitious, driven. Willing to do whatever it took in order to save the world. One thing led to another and before I knew it, I was pregnant.”

Isabelle stood suddenly from her chair. “Whose daughter am I?”

“Mine and Robert’s, thank the Angel.”

Isabelle felt relief course through her. “But if it wasn’t me…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec was not having a good day.

Oh sure, it had started off well enough. He’d stayed the night at Magnus’, talking until long after the moon had risen.

They’d fallen asleep on the couch, but he’d woken in the bed, grinning when he realized Magnus had magicked him into his favorite sleep pants.

Cuddles and coffee had ensued and he’d decided he’d spend the day in bed, Lydia had things well enough in hand.

Then she’d called and blown his plans for a lazy day with his boyfriend straight to hell.

Magnus barely had time to utter a “See you later,” before he was rushing out of the apartment to go see his friend, hopefully getting him to understand just how this would play out if the vampires didn’t co-operate.

He hadn’t been happy that his boyfriend left, but he’d figured he would swing by Jace’s and spend some time with his Parabatai. Mostly because he missed hanging out, but also because he was a bit worried for where his mind could be.

That plan had been demolished as well when his sister had begged him to find the vampire.

So now he was walking through the streets of Brooklyn in a torrential downpour, trying to figure out where on earth Simon could have gone.

He’d already checked Elaine and Jocelyn’s but had come up empty both times.

He fished his phone out of his pocket when it rang for the fourth time in as many minutes.

“What, Izzy? I’m in the middle of looking for someone, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Alec, you need to come to the Institute. We may have a lead on Valentine’s location.”

“That’s great. Why do you sound so upset?” he turned around, he was only a couple of blocks from the Institute.

“Come straight to mom’s room when you get here.”

Alec sighed and pocketed his phone, wondering why his sister was being so cryptic.

Still he did as he was told, and found himself knocking on Maryse’s door ten minutes later.

His mother opened the door, mascara streaks down her cheeks.

He stepped into the room apprehensively, the worry only increasing when he saw his sister and Lydia’s somber expression.

“Who died?”

Maryse bit her lip. “You know your father and I love you, right?”

Alec nodded hesitantly as his mother re-drew a lock and silence rune.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

Maryse shook her head. “There’s no easy way to say this Alec. You need to know I love you, and that you’re the same person you’ve always been. Nothing can change that.”

Alec crossed his arms. “What are you on about now?”

Maryse sighed. “I’m so sorry Alec. I never wanted you to know. The only people who do are in this room.”

“Know what? By the Angel what is with all the cryptic-ness?”

“Valentine is your father.”

Alec stared at his mother, waiting for her to make a joke. She didn’t.

“What? That’s not possible!”

“It is.” His mother took his hands, but he jerked them away.

“Why are you telling me this? Why now, after all these years?”

“Because Valentine may well be hiding at my parent’s estate, and the only people who can enter are those whom the wards allow.”

Alec sank down into the chair his sister had placed behind him. “I can’t believe this.” He stood suddenly, fists clenched. “I don’t believe this! You’ve said some horrible things to break Magnus and I up, but this? This is beyond low, even for you.”

Maryse stood as well, fury flashing in her eyes. “You think I’m lying? If I wanted to break you and that warlock up there are much more effective ways I could do so. I’m telling you the truth, Alec. Valentine and I had an affair, and you are the result.”

Alec got in her face then, his own red with anger. “And you call me a whore. At least I never slept with married men.”

Maryse didn’t realize what she’d done until she saw the handprint forming on her son’s cheek. “Alec, I’m sorry.”

Alec shook his head and opened the door. “Save it. Your words mean nothing to me.” He stormed out of the Institute, unsure what he was supposed to think, or how to feel.

His mother was a bitch, true. But even she wouldn’t lie about this and he knew it.

Valentine’s son. He was the son of a mass murderer.

He stopped jogging and leaned over in an alley, throwing up everything in his stomach.

He was still dry-heaving when he felt familiar hands on his back.

He retched again. His father had tried to kill his boyfriend. Would have, if he’d been able to.

“Alexander, what’s going on? Izzy called me and said to go to you right away, but she hung up after that.”

Alec leaned against the cool brick wall of the alleyway. “Magnus, now is really not a good time.” He shakily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying his best not let his legs give out.

Magnus took one look at him and shook his head. Whatever was going on with Alec, it was serious. He created a portal and dragged Alexander through it and into his home.

Alec headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, closing and locking the door. He couldn’t bear to look at Magnus now. The minute the warlock found out about his parentage, he’d throw him out, and with good reason.

Alec sat down on the edge of the bathtub, head in his hands.

“Alexander? Let me in, or I’m going to break down this door.”

“Go away, Magnus. I’m sick”

Alec heard the lock click, and then Magnus was kneeling in front of him. “What happened? I know you aren’t sick.”

Alec huffed. He’d never felt more ill in his life. “My mom had some news for me. About my dad.”

Alarm flashed across Magnus’ face. “Is Robert okay?”  
Alec shook his head, hands gripping his hair.

“Robert. Robert is fine, or as fine as you can be when your wife is a whore.”

Magnus flinched. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t good if Alec was calling Maryse a whore.

“See, Robert isn’t my dad.” Alec watched Magnus’ eyes widen in surprise, though he covered it quickly.

“Then who is?”

Alec stood then, shoving his way past Magnus out of the bathroom and into the living room. “You won’t believe it. I don’t believe it.”

“Alexander, for the love of the angel, stop being so dramatic and ju-”

“Valentine.”

Magnus felt his world come to a screeching halt.   
“I’m sorry? I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Oh you heard me right.” Alec’s features were filled with rage, and what Magnus suspected was no small amount of heartbreak. “Valentine Morgenstern is my biological father.”

Alec watched Magnus’ face fall, and vaguely thought that if he’d been having a bad day before, it was definitely shit now.

“When did she tell you this?” Magnus’ voice was odd.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing the length of the room. “About ten minutes before you showed up.”

Magnus fell down on the couch, head in his hands. He knew it wasn’t something Alec could control. Still, to hear that his greatest enemy was the father of his greatest love, well whoever said God didn’t have a sense of humor was wrong.

Alec was still pacing. “She said that he could be hiding at my grandparent’s old house. That only those allowed could get past the wards. She wants Iz, Jace, and I to go and end Valentine. Like he isn’t the most dangerous person on the planet.”

Magnus jumped up at that. “Absolutely not! Alexander, he’ll kill you without a second thought.”

“You think I don’t know that? But what choice do I have? Iz can’t take him by herself. I doubt Maryse could kill him. She probably still loves him.”

Magnus made a face. He knew the woman had questionable judgement, but Valentine? Then again, they were both assholes. Maybe they bonded over stories of ruined lives.

“I refuse to let you go alone.”

“Well, you can’t go with me. The wards won’t allow it.”

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If wards are the issue, I’ll simply destroy them.”

Alec gave him a narrow look. “If you do that, you’ll deplete your magic. How well do you think I’ll be able to concentrate, knowing you’re vulnerable?”

“What do you want me to do, Alexander? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you walk to your death?”

“If it keeps you safe, then yes.” Alec came to stand in front of the warlock, cupping his face with his hands. “I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Magnus looked his Shadowhunter in the eye. “Alec, you saw what happened to Raphael when Simon died. How can you ask me to endure that?” He held up a finger to silence his lover’s protest. “I’m immortal, darling. We don’t change easily. But you’ve changed me, for the better.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “If you go up against Valentine, I’m going to be there with you.”

Alec took a shuddering breath, eyes wide in wonderment. “How can you still love me, knowing who my father is?”

Magnus huffed. “Trust me, my father makes yours look like a saint in comparison.”

Alec raised a brow. Magnus rarely mentioned his father, and he’d never said who it was. Now though, he was curious. “I doubt that.”

Magnus bit his lip. He could see how much Alec was hurting, knowing who his father was. Maybe Magnus’ story would help him.

“Are you familiar with the nine princes of hell?”

Alec blinked and sat down on the couch, pulling Magnus with him. “I’m going to need a turn signal for that subject change.”

Magnus sighed facing Alec as he braced his hands on his knees. “No subject change. My father is Asmodeous.”

Alec blinked owlishly, trying to process what his boyfriend had just said. “Your _dad_ is a _prince of hell_.”

Magnus nodded.

Alec laughed. He laughed so hard tears started running down his cheeks.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in alarm. Perhaps the information had been too much for the hunter, he thought, watching as Alec continued to laugh hysterically.

It took about five minutes for Alec to calm down.

“I’m sorry. It’s not funny. None of this is. It’s just, my father is a maniac bent on destroying on the world, and your father is an actual prince of hell.”

Magnus nodded slowly, failing to see what had sent Alec into such a fit of laughter.

Alec sighed. “I’m just thinking about when I kill Valentine. I wonder if he and your father will talk a lot while he’s roasting in hell. Maybe swap stories about their sons.”

Magnus felt his lips turn up in the ghost of a smile. “I’m sure they’ll have loads to talk about. My father hates me.”

Alec grinned, pulling Magnus close. “Mine too.”

Magnus shook his head, kissing the man. “We’re so fucked up.”

Alec nodded, pulling the older man on top of him. “Blame it on the DNA.”

Magnus chuckled, running his hands through Alec’s hair as he kissed the boy, then pulled away, turning serious as he realized what Alec had said.

“You are more than your genetics, Alexander.  Valentine and your mother, they are nothing more than the people who made it possible for you to have life. What you do with that life, that’s up to you. No matter how awful your parentage is, or how they may treat you, it doesn’t mean you have to be like them. You can be so much better. And you are. Most Nephilim would never even give a warlock the time of day. But you do. I’ve seen the way you treat downworlders. With kindness, respect, dignity. You are so much more than Maryse or Valentine could ever hope to be.” He framed Alec’s face in his hands, swiping at the tears falling with his thumb. “DNA doesn’t make us good or bad, monster or angel. We do that in the acts we commit every day, good or bad. And I promise you, I’ve never known anyone more angelic, more deserving of being an angel.”

Alec’s eyes were filled with tears by the time Magnus finished his speech. His boyfriend definitely had a way with words.

“You know that applies to you too, right?” Alec grinned when Magnus’ started to protest. “You may be half-demon biologically, but you’re more angelic than half the Shadowhunters I know.”

Magnus smiled, letting his glamor fall. “You aren’t biased at all. I’m glad you see me that way, Alexander. But the fact remains, you’re the only one who ever will.”

Alec shook his head vehemently. “That’s not true. Raphael, Tessa, Will and Jem. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Lydia. Jocelyn and Luke. Even Ragnor and Catarina knew it. You’re good, Magnus, and people see it.”

Magnus smiled, feeling his heart swell with love. “So we’re agreed then. Our parentage has no effect on our relationship.”

Alec smiled, hugging his boyfriend. Those words meant more than he’d ever be able to say, but he had a feeling Magnus knew that.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Magnus grinned, placing a tender kiss to his Shadowhunter’s lips. “You exist, Alexander. That’s enough.”

And later, when Alec had drifted off while the pair watched reruns of some cooking show, Magnus smiled.

His Shadowhunter existed. That would always be enough for Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, looks like Alec has some father's day gifts to catch up on.  
> Let me know what you're thinking by leaving a comment down below.   
> And as always, thanks for reading my lovelies!


	12. Kidnapping, Love Stories and Drop-in's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my amazing beta blackorchids!  
> Enjoy!

“There’s this new thing called knocking. You should try it sometime.”

Will and Tessa had their hands firmly pressed over their eyes as Jace pulled on clothes while Jem and Clary laughed.

“This is not funny, James!”

Jem smiled, trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably. “If you say so, William.”

Clary rolled her eyes as she yanked on Jace’s hoodie, her favorite jeans already on. “It’s a little funny.”

Jace glared at his wife. “It’s not. You two can take your hands down now.”

Tessa and Will did, fixing Clary and Jem with a glare. “You two are horrible.”

Clary shrugged. “Not my fault you portaled here unannounced.”

“It’s the middle of the day! We didn’t think you two would be screwing on the kitchen counter.”

Clary shrugged. “You thought wrong.”

Jem laughed anew at her dry tone, and Will glared at him.

Jace sighed. “Not that we don’t love you three just dropping in, but why are you here?”

“We heard about Peter and Sebastian, wanted to make sure you two were okay.”

Will nodded. “I’ve a bit of experience with significant other’s brothers. They can really fuck things up.”

Tessa gave him a hard look, but Jace could swear there was bit of sadness in it as well.

Jem sighed. “Let’s leave the past where it is.” He glanced at Clary. “How are you feeling? Magnus said he healed you, but still.”

Clary shrugged, seating herself on Jace’s lap as he leaned back on their couch, absentmindedly playing with her hair. “I’m fine, physically.”

“And mentally?”

Clary bit her lip. “I don’t know. First I find out that my brother and father are alive, and now we find out that Simon’s brother is dating mine.”

Tessa gave her an empathetic smile. “Brothers can truly complicate things.”

Clary felt tears fill her eyes. “It’s not fair.” She stood and began pacing, running her hands through her hair. “Simon nearly destroyed himself when Peter died. To find out he’s been alive all this time and never once contacted us, and then for him to attack me…” She trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks.

Tessa, Will and Jem exchanged a look.

Tessa pulled Clary into the bedroom, Will and Jem staying with Jace.

~~~~

Clary was shaking; from anger or sadness, Tessa wasn’t sure.

“Clary?”

The redhead stayed silent, staring out the window.

Tessa sighed and walked over to the young woman.

“I know it’s hard.”

Clary glared at her. The shaking had stopped and there was no mistaking the fury in her eyes.

“You don’t know anything.”

“No? You’d be surprised.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “No offense, but I don’t want to hear whatever tragic story you’re about to tell me.”

Tessa rolled her eyes in return. “Fine. I’ll sum it up for you. My brother was willing to let me die or be held prisoner, just to get power. If it hadn’t been for Will, I would have died long ago.”

“Will.” Clary huffed, her eyes flashing again. “You call yourself a Herondale. Where were you, when Jace was being beaten by Valentine? When he thought his entire family dead, you could have shown up, taken him in, but instead you turned a blind eye to your own flesh and blood’s suffering.”

Tessa gave her an incredulous look. “You think I abandoned him.”

Clary nodded.

Tessa shook her head. “I didn’t. I didn’t even know he was alive, up until a few months ago. You want to blame someone for all of this? Blame Valentine.”

Clary sighed. “I do. If mom and I don’t turn ourselves over soon, he’s going to come for us. He’ll burn this city to the ground, just to get his way.”

Tessa huffed, taking a seat on the bed. “Dear god, you’re actually considering it.”

“Of course I am!” Clary whirled to face her, expression torn between heartbreak and anger. “He’ll kill everyone. Luke, Alec, Iz and Lydia. Raph and Magnus might survive, but it’s not likely. Simon would probably die too. So would J-” She choked the thought off, too painful to even contemplate.

“You’re afraid for Jace.”

Clary nodded. “You didn’t see him, the day Valentine dropped him off at the Institute. There was no light, no life in his eyes. He was hollow, haunted. He still has nightmares.”

Tessa sighed again as the girl sat by her in the bed and buried her face in her hands. “You really think he’d kill Jace?”

Clary raised her head enough to glance at her. “We’d be lucky if that was all he did. There are far worse things than death.”

Tessa felt her heart stutter. The girl wasn’t just contemplating going with Valentine. She’d already made up her mind.

“And what of your child? Are you really going to subject your son or daughter to that monster?”

Clary’s shoulders drooped. “I’m trapped, Tessa. If I stay, everyone I love will die.”

“And if you go, there is no guarantee Valentine will keep his word.”

Clary broke then, sobbing as Tessa pulled the girl into his arms.

“I can’t lose him Tessa. I can’t.”

Tessa nodded. “I know. And you won’t. We will find a way to defeat Valentine. And his… helpers.”

Clary shook her head. “Simon is going to be crushed.”

~~~~

“You know, he really does act like you, Will.”

Jace glared at the two men. “Still in the room.”

Will shrugged. “He’s just making an observation.”

The elder Herondale glanced at his descendant.

“Sulking won’t fix this.”

“I am not sulking!”

Jem gave him a pointed glare. “No, you aren’t. But seeking revenge will get you nowhere.”

Jace stood, arms crossed. “If someone had attacked Tessa, what would you have done?”

Will sighed. “Destroyed them piece by piece, until not even their name remained.”

Jem glared at his lover. “You are no help. None.”

Will shrugged. “You always preach the value of telling the truth. Decided it was time to try it out.”

Jem pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s true what they say about Herondale’s. Overly dramatic, and prone to violence.”

Will shrugged. “Shall I tell you what they say about Carstairs?”

“I already know what they say. Charming, charismatic, level-headed. Stunningly attractive.”

Will huffed. “Don’t forget humble.”

Jace glared at the pair. “If you aren’t going to help me destroy Valentine and his two henchmen, get out.”

Jem snorted. “As I said, prone to violence.” He glanced at Will. “Would you care to tell him what happens when you go in with no plan and a temper?”

Will sighed. “You die.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “You might. I won’t.”

Jem glanced heavenward. “Honestly. Even you can’t be that naïve. Valentine would kill you before you got past the front door.”

Jace huffed and answered his phone. “Herondale.”

“Jace.”

Jace stood, instantly on alert. “Izzy?”

“Jace.” Isabelle sobbed his name out, sounding broken and scared.

“Izzy, what’s going on?”

Will and Jem exchanged a look and went to get the woman as Jace tried to get Isabelle to talk.

“L—Lydia.”

Jace froze. “Isabelle, where is Lydia? Is she hurt?”

“I don’t know! The two men just showed up and took her. They knocked me out cold. When I woke up, there was no trace of her.”

Jace tensed. It wasn’t like Iz to go to pieces when something happened. She was the one who always had a plan of action. For her to be this upset— “What aren’t you telling me?”

“There’s so much blood.”

Jace felt his own run cold. “How much? Is any of it yours?” He questioned as he geared up, placing the phone on speaker mode.

“Too much. None of its mine. Jace, what if they’re torturing her?” Isabelle screeched.

Clary’s eyes went wide as she walked in. “Iz, take a breath.”

Jace shook his head as Isabelle filled Clary in on what had happened. He’d be willing to bet the captors were Peter and Sebastian. He was going to murder them. But not before he made them suffer.

Clary and the group were geared up as Isabelle finished recounting what had happened.

“Iz, where are you?”

“At the Hotel on 6th and Maple. Penthouse suite.”

“We’re on the way. Have you called Alec?”

“No. I figured you were closer.”

Jace glanced at Tessa. “Can you portal us there?”

Tessa nodded. “Yes. I’ve already sent Magnus a message, He and Alec are on the way as well.”

The group hurried through the portal as Jace disconnected the call.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia groaned as she slowly came to. The last thing she remembered was going with Isabelle to check out a report of demonic activity near a hotel that turned out to be a false alarm.

The two had gotten a room at the hotel, deciding they needed a break from everything especially after the bomb Maryse had dropped.

They’d barely been there ten minutes before they were ambushed.

She jerked in her bonds, remembering Isabelle flying into the wall and lying unnaturally still afterwards.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was starting to wonder.”

Lydia narrowed her gaze, but everything was still fuzzy. She most likely had a concussion, and there was definitely a broken bone in her right arm.

“Who are you?”

There was a sigh and the man stepped closer. “A friend.”

Lydia snorted. “I’d hate to see your enemies.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Where am I?”

“Somewhere safe.”

Lydia had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in frustration. Isabelle was somewhere, potentially dead or dying, and this asshole was making it worse.

“Are the cuffs really necessary?”

“That’s what I said!”

Lydia froze. She knew that voice. She just couldn’t believe it.

“Didn’t we tell you not to talk?” the man snarked, tracing her iratze with his stele.

Lydia blinked as her vision began to clear.

What she saw made no sense. Simon was standing beside her captors, and they seemed almost friendly.

“What the hell is going on?”

The tan one glanced at the blonde. “I thought you all didn’t know Mundane expressions.”

“You just can’t let that go, can you?”

“It makes no sense! You still live in the same cities as us. How do you not pick up at least one mundane saying?”

Simon sighed and crossed his arms. “Guys, not the time. Though I do have to side with Peter. You’ve never seen Star Wars?”

Lydia make a choking noise and all three men turned to look at her. “You! You attacked Clary.” She struggled to break free from the handcuffs that secured her to the metal chair.

Peter sighed. “She had a knife to my throat.”

Lydia turned her glare to the blonde. “How could you attack your own sister?”

Sebastian snorted. “That’s a bit of a stretch. I never met the girl before the other night.”

Lydia shook her head. “How could you? What is Raphael going to think?” She accused Simon. Never in a million years would she have thought the fledgling would side with Valentine, not after what the man had put him through.

“Shut up and listen. They aren’t with Valentine. They’re going to help us.”

Lydia gestured to her current predicament. “This is helping us?”

Simon huffed. “That was not my idea.” He gave a pointed glare in Sebastian’s direction.

Sebastian held up his hands in defense. “She wasn’t going to come willingly!”

“So you kidnapped her? You couldn’t have at least done that without injuring her and Izzy?”

Peter groaned. “You two sound like a damn broken record. Shut up.” He glanced at Lydia. “Here’s the deal. I’m going to unlock the cuffs. If you make one move against us, I’ll knock you out, and you’ll find yourself in a far less-comfortable position.”

Lydia glared but stayed silent as he set her free.

She stood warily, rubbing her sore wrists. “I don’t suppose you’d give me my stele.”

“Nope.” Sebastian quipped.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He held up a hand when the blonde began to protest.

“If she wanted us dead, we’d be dead.”

Lydia didn’t know how to respond to that, instead smiling gratefully when the vampire handed her stele back, along with her weapons.

Peter groaned. “I knew I was the smart brother, but damn.”

Simon smacked him in the back of his head. “You’re not. I got the brains, you got the brawn.”

Sebastian gave husband an appreciative once over. “Damn right.”

Simon shuddered. “Ew. That’s my brother you’re ogling.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Back to the matter at hand. Why would you give the girl a weapon?”

Simon huffed. “For one thing, she won’t hurt us. For another, I’m already going to get the lecture from hell when Izzy finds out about this. I don’t want to make it any worse than it already is.”

Lydia felt her brow twitch. “You think you’re going to get a _lecture_ for this? You’ll be lucky if the Clave doesn’t kill you!”

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. “They can’t kill what doesn’t exist.”

Lydia scrunched her brow. “I thought I was the one with a concussion.” She glanced down, seeing her blood loss rune still faintly glowing. She gestured to it, eyes like steel. “What happened?”

Simon winced. “Peter misjudged the blow. Thank god Seb was there.”

Peter gave him a narrow look. “I could have drawn the rune.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You’re still new to this.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been with you for five, almost six years. I’m not new.”

Sebastian took a step towards him. “You’ve been learning for six, a shadowhunter for barely three months. I’ve trained from the time I was born, and I was born to this. So you’re new.”

Peter took a step toward him, closing the distance between them. “I may be new, but I know just as much as you do.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You don’t. You learned by reward, I learned by pain.”

Pain flashed through the elder Lewis’ face. “And your father will pay in blood for that.”

Sebastian smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips. “You’re amazing.”

Lydia looked away then. It felt as if she were intruding on a private moment.

She walked over to Simon, who’d placed himself in the corner, sharpening arrows and polishing bows.

“What the hell is going on, Simon? I know you want to believe your brother, but he attacked Clary in her own home!”

Simon fixed her with a glare that reminded Lydia that the man in front of her was half-demon, and capable of so many, many things.

“Clary pinned my brother to a wall with a knife to his throat. She’s lucky that’s all he did.”

“How can you say that? She’s your best friend.”

“She was.” He said, and Lydia’s heart lurched at the sense of resignation, pain and weariness in his voice.

“But then she found out about who she was. I turned into a vampire. She married Jace, I married Raph. At some point, we were bound to grow apart. It’s just happening sooner than I thought.”

“It doesn’t have to. I can get us out of here, back to the Institute. Alec won’t charge you if you tell him that they kidnapped us both.”

Simon set down the arrows. “That would be a lie. I came willingly.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s my brother and I believe him. He and Seb have a plan to destroy Valentine, and I’m going to help them.”

“The Clave will view this as an act of treason. Peter and Sebastian are both enemies of the Clave. Anyone helping them will be killed.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time I died for saving Nephilim.”

“This time would be permanent. Do you think they’d spare Raphael? They’d charge him as an accessory.”

Simon let his fangs flash. “You do not get to talk about my husband! You ‘angels’ never care about us until it serves your purpose. You claim to be the ‘greater beings.’ That’s such a load of crap! Valentine was one of you. And you can’t tell me there aren’t people who still want him to succeed! You don’t give a damn about Raphael living or dying, you just want me to let you go so you can go running back to your precious Clave and rat out my brother.”

Simon was yelling by the end, eyes flashing and nails extended into talons.

Peter came over, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Si.”

Simon sighed, glaring at the woman. “Go fuck yourself, Lydia. You don’t know anything.”

He stalked off, leaving Lydia to stare after him, wondering what had happened to change him.

~~~~

Sebastian handed the vampire a blood bag, taking a seat beside the younger man.

“Long day?”

Simon rolled his eyes as he drained the bag, nodding in thanks when Seb handed him the second one.

“She’s not lying, you know. The Clave will do anything to prove a point.”

Simon sighed as he threw the two empty bags away. “And what point is that?”

Seb sighed. “That they are the most dangerous, most fearsome thing out there. They’d kill Raph in a heartbeat, just to fuck with you.”

Simon shook his head. “And they accuse _us_ of barbarism.”

Seb hugged him, pulling away as quickly as he’d embraced him.

“You are going to survive this.”

Simon squared his jaw stubbornly. “So are you and my brother.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Peter said you were stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn. I just refuse to let two good people die because of their DNA or who they love.”

Sebastian snorted. “I’m not good, Simon. Your brother, he’s the good one, the one who still has a shot at heaven.” The blonde glanced up, as if the answers to all their problems could be found on the ceiling, if only he looked hard enough.   
“I did my damndest to push him away. Fought him, insulted him, beat him to a pulp when we sparred. He wouldn’t give up on me though. For every insult, he had a compliment. For every beating a hug. Every time I thought I’d managed to break him, he just smiled and went right on being Peter.”

Sebastian took a stuttering breath. “I believed what my dad said, for a long time. It’s hard not to, when it’s literally beaten into your skull day in and day out.

“And then we found this soldier with the sight.”

Simon stilled. He’d never heard the story of why his brother had faked his death.

Why he’d left Simon when he needed him the most.

“We talked for a couple of weeks, told him that we wanted to save humanity from demons.  Dad thought he’d be perfect, he was already trained in combat, taught to take orders. He left me there to train him, and told me to bring the soldier back to the house when he was ready.”

“So one day, he was on the way to the meeting point. I heard a shot ring out, and I knew.”

Sebastian stopped for a moment, clearly reliving it.

“I’ve killed a lot of people, many just because I could.  Most of them I don’t even remember.

“I remember that kill, though. I found the sniper and tortured him to death. Listened to him beg and scream for mercy in every language he knew.

“As for your brother, he was lucky. The bullet missed his heart by mere inches. I managed to get him healed, hiding the specifics from my father.

“Peter came to me a few days after the incident. Said he’d come close to dying, and there were only three things he’d regretted.

“That he’d never see you and your sister again.

“That your mother would have to bury another Lewis man.

“And that he’d never told me he loved me.

“Said he wasn’t going to let that happen twice, when he could fix at least one of them.”

Simon jolted as his brother walked over, laying a hand on Seb’s shoulder.

“And now I have the chance to fix the other two regrets.” Peter glanced at his brother.

“Do you get it now? I couldn’t come home. By the time I was able, you all thought I’d died. It seemed better that way, keeping you sheltered from the Shadow World.”

Simon gave his brother a narrow look. “Because that worked so well.” He huffed, waving his hands around to indicate the epic clusterfuck they’d gotten themselves into.

Peter sighed. “You’ve a point there.”

Seb nodded, turning his dagger over in his hands. “You said we needed Lydia. We got her here, but she doesn’t seem inclined to help us.”

Simon groaned. “That might have something to do with how she got here.”

Sebastian shrugged, nonchalant. “The specifics aren’t important. Why do we need her?”

“Yes, I was wondering that myself.”

Simon turned to face the other blonde. “Because you’re the only one we can trust to think this through logically.”

Lydia huffed. “That’s the first correct thing I’ve heard today.”

Simon ignored the jab, gesturing instead to his brother and his husband.

“They know where the cup is, and how to get it. They know all of Valentine’s plans.”

Lydia narrowed her gaze. “And what, they’re just going to hand them over? Even if they did, how are we supposed to trust them?”

Simon gave her a narrow look. “They could have killed you on the spot.”

“That doesn’t make them trustworthy.”

Sebastian placed a restraining hand on the two Lewis’. “Look, I could give a damn if you trust us. The only thing I care about is taking my father down.”

“Yes, and I’d like to know why. You’ve been daddy’s perfect soldier this whole time. What changed?”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed, but otherwise he stayed calm.  “As long as he’s alive, my family will never be safe. Aside from Clary and Jocelyn, there’s the small matter of my father’s rejection of anything that deviates from tradition.”

Lydia felt herself soften infinitesimally, albeit against her will. “He has no idea about you and Peter, does he?”

Sebastian shook his head vehemently. “He can’t. He’d kill him on the spot.”

Peter huffed. “If we were lucky.”

Lydia leveled Sebastian with a glare. “The Clave has files on you. We didn’t know how you were related to Valentine, but we know what you did.”

Sebastian nodded, meeting her glare. “I’m no saint, Lydia, and I never will be. I’m offering you the chance to destroy Valentine once and for all. Take it or leave it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“You don’t.”

Lydia glanced at Simon. “Have you really thought this through? If they’re tricking us, Raphael and Isabelle will pay the price.”

~~~~

Simon had had enough. Everyone seemed to think mentioning his husband would magically make him do what they wanted.

He pinned the blonde to the wall, hand on her throat. “I’m doing this _for_ Raphael, and everyone else. You think this is easy, trusting the son of my murderer? Part of me wants to tear him into little pieces and mail them back to Valentine, bit by bit, just so he can feel a fraction of the pain he put Raph through.” He dropped his hand, seemingly ignoring Lydia’s gasps as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

“But that’s the difference between Val and I. I will never stoop to his level because innocent people would get caught in the crossfires. Unlike you Nephilim, I actually care what happens to the rest of the world.”

“You Nephilim? You’re so eager to lob me into a category with Valentine you forget that I was the one who convinced Tessa and Catarina to bring you back. Shadowhunters are not all the same, I thought you’d figured that out by now.”

“How? Should it have occurred to me when I had to lie to you so you wouldn’t out my sister to the Clave?”

Lydia threw her hands in the air. “What do you want from me?”

Peter sighed. “We want you to ensure that the Shadowhunters will be at Valentine’s hideout in two days, at midnight. We’re going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we doing?  
> On a more serious note, I know a lot of people are having a hard time coping with the results of the presidential election, and no longer feel safe. I'm so sorry for that. Please feel free to message me on here, on tumblr malec-clace-sizzy-delena or send me an email smmayhew95@gmail.com if you need to talk, vent or just need someone to be there.   
> I love you guys, and no matter what, I'll always have your backs.  
> Thanks for reading lovelies.


	13. In which Marvel gives great ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites, we learn about an interesting relationship, and Tessa & Co make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I got sick, then my beta got sick and I ended up asking my pre-reader to beta so blackorchids can get better. The good news is, I've got the rest of the story written! The lovely SageG16 is beta-ing the rest of the chapters for me.  
> Right, I've kept you up here long enough, see me at the bottom for more,  
> Enjoy!

“I don’t understand.”

“That makes two of us.”

“No, Magnus, I mean it.”

“As do I. Are you  _ sure  _ Simon isn’t being controlled?”

Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Magnus had shown up after he’d talked to Lydia, demanding to speak to Simon.

Raphael had told the warlock what he knew, and now they were seated in his office, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

“Simon _ knows  _ what Peter did to Clary.”

Raphael nodded. “He does. But he said there was more to the story.”

“Did he say anything else?”

Raphael shook his head, worry stretching his features taught as he paced the length of the room. 

“No. He stopped here for about five minutes, said Peter and Sebastian weren’t who we thought, and then he was gone.”

“And you didn’t think to follow him?”

Raphael glared at the warlock. “Of course I did. But I have a clan to run! Much as I’d love to go chasing after my husband, I have to trust that he knows what he’s doing.”

“It’s Simon, he never knows what he’s doing!”

Raphael threw back the tumbler of brandy, his third since the warlock had invaded his home. 

“If you aren’t going to be helpful, don’t talk.”

Magnus snorted, glancing at his friend who continued to pace. “Fine. Have you updated the Nephilim on Simon’s abrupt departure?”

Raphael gave him the evil eye, a look Magnus gladly returned.

“The angels care for none but their own, in the end.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, standing to stretch. Raphael was loaded, the least he could do was buy comfy chairs. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, my boyfriend is one of those angels.”

Raphael huffed. “How can I, you mention him every five minutes.”

Magnus ignored the eye roll, plucking the brandy from Raphael’s hand. “I’m not one to discourage day drinking, but don’t you think a clear head would be best?”

Raphael shrugged, plucking a bottle of scotch from his desk drawer. “It takes far more than this to cloud my judgement.”

Magnus wasn’t too sure about that statement. He was about to make a remark to that effect when his phone began to ring.

Raphael rolled his eyes at the caller I.D. “Don’t leave your precious angel waiting in suspense.”

Magnus flipped him off. “Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure? Have you located our flighty fledgling?”

“No.”

Magnus stilled, all humor leaving him at his lover’s tone. 

“Alexander?”

“Lydia and Izzy were attacked. They took Lydia, and from the looks of it, she went down fighting.”

Magnus glanced at Raphael, placing the phone on speaker. “How long ago?”

“About an hour. Iz called Jace when she came to. There’s a pretty big bloodstain here, Mag’s, and it isn’t Izzy’s.”

Magnus and Raphael went still. 

“It gets worse. From Izzy’s description, we think it was Peter and Sebastian.”

Raphael sank into his desk chair, paler than usual.

Magnus took a shuddering breath. “How can I help?”

“We’ve tried to track Lydia, but we can’t find her.”

Magnus was silent for a beat. “Alec, if that is her blood…”

“Don’t. Don’t say anything like that. She’s alive, she has to be, for Izzy’s sake.”

Magnus winced at the pain and worry flooding Alec’s tone.

“Ok. I’ll be there soon. Text me the address.”

“Thank you.”

Magnus couldn’t help a smile at the relief in his boyfriend’s tone. “Of course, Alexander. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, and Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. With everything that’s happened, I didn’t want to risk not telling you.”

Magnus smiled. “I love you too, Alexander. Always.” He hung up then, glancing at his friend.

“If Simon is with his brother, he needs to get away, now.”

Raphael nodded. “I know. I’ve texted him, but he’s not responding.”

Magnus walked with the vampire to the hotel door. “I’m serious, Rapha. If he’s found with them after they abducted Lydia, even I won’t be able to save him.”

Raphael’s expression was stone. Magnus knew from experience what followed, and he could only pray Simon came home soon. 

~~~~~~~~ 

“Wait, Maryse said  _ what _ ?”

“You heard me.”

Jace was in shock, but Clary was outraged enough for both of them. “What the fuck!”

Izzy glanced at the redhead. “What, is that a problem for you?”

Clary shook her head. “Alec being my half-brother? No. My problem is that your mother and my father...”

Jace seemed to come out of it then, glancing at his parabatai, who looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Whatever, we have bigger issues at the moment.” He gestured to the bloodstain and damaged furniture. 

Alec sent the man a grateful look. He was still trying to process the information; he didn’t need Clary’s outrage to deal with as well. 

“I called Magnus, he’s on the way.”

Isabelle gave him a grateful look, hugging him. 

Alec wasn’t big on hugs, but he knew his sister was barely holding it together. So he wrapped her in his arms, not letting go until she asked.

“Has he spoken to Raphael, does he know where Simon is?”

Clary went pale. “Simon’s missing too?”

Jace held his wife close, trying to comfort her.

“Not exactly.” Izzy filled them in on what had transpired at the hotel.

Clary was silent throughout the explanation, but Jace could tell her heart was breaking.

“He’s siding with them?” Clary’s voice shook only slightly.

“We don’t know that.” 

Alec glanced gratefully at the warlock as he walked in, placing a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s cheek. 

Clary had tears in her eyes. “Did you find him?”

Magnus winced. “Ah, no. I did speak to Raphael however, and he seems to think Simon is safe, wherever he may be.”

Jace’s eyes flashed and Magnus had the fleeting image of the ocean in the middle of a hurricane. 

“If he was part of this, I’ll kill him.”

“I would advise against that, angel boy.”

Isabelle glared at the vampire. “My fiancé might be dead because he sided with Valentine.”

Raphael glared at her, and the woman took a step back. “My husband would not injure your fiancé, shadowhunter. And wanting his brother to be the person he remembers is a far cry from siding with Valentine Morgenstern. You’d do well to remember that.”

Alec held up his hands. “Knock it off, both of you. Babe, can you track her or not?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, already tracking the blonde. “We’re going to have a talk about nicknames later,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

Alec smirked. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Magnus smiled, a dark promise that made Alec’s breath stutter and the rest wish they were anywhere else. “Oh, there are many things we can call it. Or call out.”

Isabelle shook her head. “Please tell me you found Lydia so I don’t have to listen to you and my brother’s weird sex talk.”

Magnus sighed. “I did, but I didn’t.”

Jace groaned. “Can you maybe not be cryptic right now?”

Magnus sighed. “Lydia is alive. But she’s not here.”

“We knew that.” 

Magnus glared at the blonde. “I mean; she does not exist on this plane.”

Clary glanced at the warlock. “I beg your pardon?”

“Lydia does not exist on this plane.” He glanced at Clary. “Do you remember when you visited the alternate dimension? This is a bit like that. Think of it like a little pocket of space. It’s a place where, if it’s what I think it is, time moves differently, almost frozen.”

Alec tensed. “Like Faerie?”

Magnus sucked in a breath. “It’s possible. Though I can’t imagine the Queen willingly allowing a vampire and a Shadowhunter in her realm.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Either way, we’re screwed. If we go to Faerie, there’s no guarantee we’d come back.”

Raphael quirked a brow. “Don’t you have a rune for that?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, but it won’t work on you or Magnus. Plus, we aren’t sure that is where they are.”

Isabelle huffed. “You all seem to forget we have friends in Faerie.”

“Meliorn? Didn’t you break his heart? I somehow doubt he’d be willing to help us.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the redhead. “Meliorn and I weren’t serious.” 

Magnus groaned. “Even if he could get us in, there’s still no way of knowing where they are. Raphael said Simon indicated they were safe, maybe it would be better to just wait, at the very least think this out a bit more.”

Isabelle glared at the warlock. “If it were Alec missing, with a huge bloodstain on the floor, would you wait?”

Magnus gave a resigned sigh. “No, I’d be halfway to Faerie now.”

“Exactly.” Isabelle quipped as her fingers flew across her phone, presumably texting Meliorn.

Magnus’ assumption was proved right when the knight in question appeared in the hotel room.

Isabelle smiled. “Thank the angel. I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

Meliorn huffed. “I think we’ve established I’ll do just about anything for you, Isabelle Lightwood.”

Magnus snorted. “Oh yes, nothing serious at all.”

Alec elbowed him. “What my boyfriend means is, can you get us in Faerie?”

Meliorn blinked slowly. “Why on earth would I do that?”

Raphael moved lightning fast, pinning Meliorn to the wall. “Because if you don’t, I’m going to make what you did to Brett seem like a sweet dream.”

Meliorn rolled his eyes, seemingly unaffected by the threat. “And if you do, you’ll be no closer to your darling mate. That is why you’re threatening me, yes?” The Seelie grinned at the look on Raphael’s face. “I felt it the moment they entered my realm.”

Isabelle drew in a breath. “They?”

Meliorn nodded, shoving the vampire off of him. “Yes they. The fledgling, his brother and brother-in-law, and your fiancé. Quite the interesting group, don’t you think?”

When Isabelle spoke, her voice was devoid of its usual warmth, and Alec began to wonder if the Seelie would live past today. “You knew, this whole time, that my fiancé was in your realm, and you didn’t tell me?”

Meliorn’s answering look matched the ice in Isabelle’s voice. “Odd how we make decisions, without thinking of the effect it will have on others.”

Isabelle lunged toward him, Clary only just managing to grab the huntress. “He’s not worth it, Izzy.”

The Seelie’s eyes were dancing with amusement, and what looked like vindication. “Relax, Isabelle. I’ll take you to them.”

Jace glared at the Seelie, hatred in his eyes.

And something more, Magnus thought. He’d seen that look before, and it wasn’t one you gave to your enemies. 

It was one you gave to someone who broke your heart.

Magnus felt himself jolt at the realization. As far as he knew, the Herondale was straight. 

Filing that away for later, Magnus decided to intervene before someone lost a limb. 

“Alright. Take us to them, now.”

Meliorn nodded. 

There was a blinding flash of light and then everything disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~  

“What the hell? I thought you said they couldn’t find us!”

Sebastian sighed. “I said they wouldn’t find us easily.”

Simon rolled his eyes, fangs flashing and bow drawn as he guarded his brother and Seb from the hunters and their drawn weapons. “Can we maybe have this argument at a later date?”

Peter shrugged. “Sure.”

Sebastian huffed. “Have I mentioned how annoying you two are?”

Simon grinned. “Don’t lie, you love us.”

Sebastian groaned. “I love your brother, I tolerate you.”

Peter snorted. “Sure. That’s why you two were in tears over there.”

Raphael was the first one to snap out of his stupor. “You’re in so much trouble.”

Isabelle nodded, brown eyes glinting in anger as she shoved past the vampire, sword drawn, to get to Lydia who was gaping at her, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Are you hurt? There was so much blood…”

Lydia pulled Isabelle to her in a crushing hug, the tears falling freely now. “You were unconscious when they took me. I thought you were dead!”

Isabelle smoothed her hair with one hand, the other still clutching at her seraph blade, trying to console the blonde. “Please, it takes a lot more than a wall to kill me.”

Alec was glaring at Peter, and barely holding Jace back, one hand clutching the back of his gear, the other gripping the hilt of his seraph blade. “You son of a bitch. First you attack my parabatai, then my sister?”

Peter sighed. “First, your parabatai’s wife attacked  _ me.  _ As for you sister, I never meant to hurt her. But we needed a way to get you all here without it being suspicious.”

Magnus scoffed, magic glowing around him. “You expect us to believe that?”

Sebastian glared at him. “Believe whatever you want warlock. We just need you so we can take down my father.”

Clary shook her head, hand twitching toward her weapon, though she couldn’t bring herself to draw it just yet. “Why would we ever help you? For all we know, this is a trap.”

Simon sighed, retracting his fangs. “They’re telling the truth Clary. They know where the cup is, and they’ve agreed to hand it over. Seb and Peter want Valentine gone just as much as you do. If we work together, we might actually be able to pull it off.”

“I can’t even look at you right now. How could you side with them?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I just explained this. We’re on the same side.”

Raphael sighed and took a step towards his fledgling, hurt flashing in his eyes when he stepped back. “Simon, I know you want to believe them, but they have no proof. They kidnapped Lydia, knocked Isabelle out cold.”

Simon nodded, lowering his bow infinitesimally. “I know, I helped them look after Lydia while she was out.”

Isabelle turned to the vampire, raising her blade. “You helped them?” Her voice was equal parts pain and anger, and Simon wasn’t sure which hurt more.

“Yes. I made sure Lydia was alright. They aren’t the monsters here, Valentine is.”

Isabelle glared at Simon. “They almost killed her! I saw the bloodstains; there’s no way Lydia was alright after that.”

Simon shrugged. “She’s fine now.”

“Are you insane!”

Sebastian sighed. “Your fiancé is fine now. Can we please just get on with things?”

Magnus huffed. “Certainly. Would you prefer to die by fire or by water?”

Simon hissed, raising his bow. “If you even try to hurt them, I’ll kill you myself.”

Alec glared at the vampire, raising his sword. “Like hell you will.”

Meliorn rolled his eyes. “And they accuse the fae of being dramatic.” He stepped between the two groups. “The men speak the truth. They seek to destroy Valentine and return the mortal cup.”

Magnus glanced at the Seelie. “To what end?”

Meliorn shrugged. “Even I do not know everything.”

Jace scoffed under his breath, something that did not go unnoticed by Magnus.

“Fine. Say we do believe you, what’s your plan?”

Peter drew a breath. “Valentine will be at his hideout for three more days. Most of his soldiers will be gone by midnight of the second day, to set up the next camp. If we manage to take him by surprise, we might be able to end him before blood is shed.”

Jace glanced incredulously at the two men. “You think you can take  _ Valentine  _ by surprise?”

Magnus nodded his agreement. “Valentine didn’t get to where he is by not planning for everything. He’ll see a sneak attack coming from a mile away.”

Sebastian huffed and glared at the warlock. “Do you have any better plans?”

“Actually, yes.”

Everyone turned to look at the archer as he stowed his blade, evidently deciding the two men could at least be trusted not to kill their group for now. “If Maryse never told anyone about my parentage, I’m willing to bet even Valentine is in the dark about it. If I send him a message, stating that I want to meet him at my parent’s estate, we can overtake him there.”

Jace scoffed again. “Alec, he’ll never go for it. Besides that, we’d have limited backup if something went wrong.”

Alec smirked. “What, are you suddenly doubting your skills?”

Jace shook his head, turning to face his parabatai “Alec I’m serious. Assuming Valentine did agree to meet you, he’d be on guard. We’d never manage to kill him.”

Alec sighed. “There has to be a way, Jace. He’s taken too much from too many.”

“What if we didn’t have to kill him?”

Clary glanced at Simon, confusion etched into her features as the group sat down on the couches arranged in a circle. “Are you actually suggesting we let him live?”

Simon snorted. “No. But he’ll sense a murder attempt. He wouldn’t expect us to let him live.”

“That’s because even he knows that would be crazy. I don’t know if your brain got scrambled when you came back to life, but the plan has always been to kill Valentine from day one, even before he murdered you.”

Simon groaned. “That’s what I’m trying to get you to understand. He knows you want to kill him.”

Raphael glanced at the vampire. “Back at the hotel, when I was talking to you about when we’d met, you sped out, why?”

Simon smiled. “I knew you’d get it. You guys managed to overpower Camille and lock her in a coffin. Before that, she was arguably the most powerful vampire on the east coast.”

Raphael grinned. “You want to lock him in a coffin?”

Simon shook his head. “Not exactly. Look, when Steve crashed, everyone thought he had died, but he didn’t. He was just frozen.”

The hunters looked confused. 

Simon glanced at Magnus. “You’re powerful, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

“How powerful?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want to know?”

Clary’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. You want to freeze Valentine.”

Simon nodded. “Kind of.” He looked at the warlock. “I want you to freeze time at Valentine’s hideout, while we’ he gestured to the hunters and downworlders ‘operate outside of time, and kill this bastard once and for all.”

Magnus blew out a breath. “What you’re describing would take an incredible amount of magic. Even I’m not that powerful.”

“Not alone, no. But if I and your other warlock friend were to help…”

Magnus glanced at the Seelie. “I can’t ask that, of either of you.”

Meliorn shrugged. “I cannot force you to ask others, true. But I will aid you.”

Clary glanced at Jace. “Do you think Tessa would go for it?”

Jace sighed. “Probably, but this has the potential to go horribly wrong.” He looked at the warlock. “How close would you have to be, in order for this to work?”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d say within a hundred feet.”

“Well screw that, we’ll find a new plan.”

Magnus smiled. “Alexander, I don’t think we’ll come up with a better one.”

Alec shook his head fiercely. “No. The minute Valentine sees you, he’ll kill you. I’m not letting you do this.”

Magnus sighed, drawing himself up to his full height. “Alexander, you don’t have a choice in the matter. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. This is part of my job.”

Alec clasped Magnus’ hands in his own. “Dying is not part of your job description.”

Isabelle glanced at the group, all arguing quietly with their significant others, and deciding that nothing would be decided anytime soon, puled Lydia off into a corner and made her sit down as she wet a rag. 

“How are you, really?” She wiped some dried blood and dirt away from the blonde’s forehead. 

Lydia sighed, letting the other woman tend to her. She suspected it was the only thing helping Isabelle stay calm. “I’m sore, but I’ll live.”

Iz pursed her lips. “I could kill them.”

“It wouldn’t do you any good.”

Isabelle sent her a murderous look as she continued to wipe away the blood. “I don’t know why everyone is acting like we can trust them. Sebastian is Valentine’s son, and Peter is his husband. We should’ve shot them the first chance we got.”

Lydia grabbed Isabelle’s hands and stood. “Your brother seems to trust them.”

The huntress sighed. “My brother wants to trust them. Once he met Magnus, he decided to find the good in everyone. But there is  _ nothing  _ good about Valentine’s spawn.”

Lydia blew out a frustrated breath. “I don’t know about that Iz.”

Isabelle pulled her hands away, surprise flitting across her features. “I beg your pardon?”

Lydia jerked her thumb in the Lewis-Morgenstern’s general direction. “They love each other. And anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved.”

Isabelle snorted. “By that logic, Valentine can be saved.”

Lydia shook her head. “He never loved anyone. Or, if he did, he doesn’t anymore. Whatever lets people love, it’s broken in him.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Valentine isn’t the issue anyway.” She glared at the two men. “We  _ can’t  _ trust them! Please tell me you understand that.”

Lydia shook her head. “I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand Iz. They want to help us. If there’s one thing that motivates people, it’s love. And Sebastian will never be able to love Peter safely until Valentine is dead.”

“And what then? Do you honestly think they’ll just turn themselves over to the Clave for judgement?” Isabelle fingered her whip, contemplation flooding her features. 

Lydia’s eyes widened as she grasped what her fiancé was trying to say. “You want to let them help us, and then kill them?”

Isabelle nodded. “They kidnapped you, they’ve killed angel only knows how many in Valentine’s name. We can’t just let them run off into the sunset.”

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do.”

Isabelle threw the vampire a look as he stepped up behind them, steel flashing in her eyes. “I don’t think so.”

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. “Isabelle, that is my brother-in-law you want to murder.”

“Oh please! You’ve known him for all of five minutes.”

The vampire nodded. “You’re right. But I can judge character quickly. They mean us no harm.” 

Lydia sighed, drawing herself to full height. “Isabelle, as envoy to the Clave, I am ordering you not to harm them.”

Hurt flashed across the huntresses features, but she masked it quickly. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Lydia groaned, she was sure this would be an epic fight when they got home. In the meantime, they needed a game plan. “Have they decided on a plan of attack?”

Raphael groaned. “Unfortunately.”

Isabelle tensed at the tone in his voice. “How bad is it?”

Raphael huffed, glancing back at his husband and the others. “There’s barely a five percent chance that this will work. And if it doesn’t, we’ll all be praying for a quick death.”

Iz rolled her eyes. “You know we could end this right now. Have Magnus bind Sebastian and Valentine together, then drive a sword through his heart.”

Raphael scoffed. “You’d first have to get the warlock to agree.”

Isabelle glanced at Magnus, whose cat eyes were glinting as he watched Sebastian. “Doesn’t look like it would be that difficult.”

The vampire sighed. “Isabelle, you have every right to want Sebastian and Peter dead. But I’m begging you for my husband’s sake, let them live. Simon’s lost so much already, this would kill him.”

Isabelle took a deep breathe and pinched her nose. “Fine.” She glanced at the fledgling, eyes softening. “You realize the Clave will call for their execution, don’t you?”

The Clan leader nodded dejectedly. “They know it as well.”

Isabelle glanced between the brothers. “Simon still thinks they can be saved.”

Raphael nodded as his husband walked over. “I can’t bear to tell him otherwise. A wry smile crept up Raphael’s face. “Perhaps his optimism will be founded.”

Isabelle highly doubted that, but left the vampires to their delusions. 

Simon glanced hesitantly at the huntress, biting his lip as he stood by his husband. “Hey.”

Isabelle crossed her arms. “Hi.”

Simon huffed. “Look Iz, I’m sorry we took Lydia. But we needed you to come after us, and we knew this would get you here.”

Isabelle glared. “Even if that’s true, there was no need to give her a concussion, or knock me out.”

Simon scoffed. “Yes there was. If we had peacefully taken Lydia, which by the way I don’t think is possible, you would have taken your sweet time getting here assuming she could either escape, or that we wouldn’t hurt her, and you could prioritize. We did what we had to do Izzy, and you know it. You’re just pissed that it was Lydia we kidnapped, and not someone else.”

Isabelle grit her teeth. “Of course I’m pissed you kidnapped my fiancé and injured us both. I’m more pissed that you didn’t trust us enough to just leave a message and trust we’d follow it!”

Simon winced. “If it helps, that never even occurred to us.” 

“It doesn’t.” Isabelle took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t trust your brother, or Clary’s.”

Simon started to speak, but Isabelle held up her hand. “Before you try to defend them, let me finish. If it were up to me, I’d have killed them. But your husband makes a convincing argument. I’ll help you in any way I can. But if the Clave calls for their arrest, don’t ask me to stop it.”

Simon squared his jaw. There was a time he’d thought Isabelle and he might have been something. To have gone from that to this, was something he’d never imagined. Then again, it seemed even his wildest imaginings couldn’t compare with the horrors of the Shadow World.

“Understood. If you’re ready, I think we’ve got everything figured out.”

Isabelle nodded, walking over to the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I don’t like this.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing Tess.”

The warlock sighed as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind as she leaned on the sink. “I can’t sense Magnus anymore Will. What if something happened?”

“Alec would tell us if something had befallen your friend.”

Will grinned as his Jem rested his chin on Will’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around both of them. “See, the voice of reason has spoken. All must be well, Jem said so.”

Jem scoffed and let go of them, taking a seat on the couch. “I didn’t say that. I just said that nothing bad happened to Magnus.”

Tessa sighed, taking a seat in the middle of the couch, Will sitting on the other side of her. “I just can’t shake this feeling that something bad is coming.”

Neither man had an answer to that. 

Jem pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping the three of them in it as he and Will curled around Tessa, wordlessly trying to comfort the woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Right, now that everyone knows the plan, I think it’s time we get out of here.”

Sebastian scoffed. “By all means, leave.”

Isabelle flipped the blonde the bird and walked to the door, grabbing Lydia’s hand and cursing when the door wouldn’t budge. “Unlock it.”

Peter sighed, plucking his husband in the head when he began to snicker. “Play nice.” Turning to the huntress he winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s easier said than done.”

Isabelle bit her lip, trying to stay calm. “Why is that?”

“Because in order for the Seelie Queen to let us hide here, we had to make a few concessions.”

Isabelle fingered her whip. “And what might those be?”

Meliorn sighed. “We had to assure the Queen that there would be no threat to her realm. We may bring whomever we want here, but we need her blessing in order to leave.” 

“We?”

He glanced at Jace. “I’m assigned to them as their protection detail, it’s why I haven’t been around.”

Clary groaned, glaring at her brother. “Was this your plan all along? Trap us here so Valentine can take over the Shadow World?”

Sebastian returned the glare, standing. “Are you deaf? I want our father dead just as much as you do. More, probably.”

Clary placed her hands on her hips, green eyes flashing. “I highly doubt that.” She cast a quick glance at her husband. After everything Valentine had done to him, she not only wanted Valentine dead, she wanted him to suffer. 

Sebastian’s lips twitched as he glanced at Peter then back at his sister, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I know Valentine tortured your husband, and I’m not doubting your hatred for him. But you weren’t raised by him. You never had to hide the fact that you got married, or that you could love, for fear it would be used against you. You didn’t end the day by stifling sobs into your pillow at ten years old, because your father beat you so badly that you broke two ribs, and fractured your elbow. You didn’t live  _ every day  _ in fear that your father, the man who by all rights should love and protect you, would kill you, or even worse the one you loved most in the world. You didn’t have to force yourself to turn off all your emotions except for rage, hate, all those dark ugly emotions, just to survive another day. So no, Clary, I didn’t bring you and your ragtag group of friends here to die, or be tortured, or whatever the hell it is you and Isabelle are thinking. I brought you here because it is the one place Valentine can’t gain entrance to, therefore, it’s  _ safe. _ ”

Peter placed a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Seb.”

Sebastian shook his head. “We don’t have time for this.”

Clary sighed. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for the Queen to let us leave? We pose more threat to her here than we do out of the Seelie realm.”

There was an indelicate snort behind them, and Magnus tensed. 

“I’m afraid that’s not entirely true, my dear Clarissa.”

“Who are you?” 

The scarlet beauty smiled, setting off alarm bells in Clary’s head immediately. 

“Who do you think I am?” her voice was melodic, alluring, but there was something off-putting about it as well. 

“I think you’re someone who delights in games and half-truths.”

The woman laughed at that, ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth. “Simon Lewis, co-leader of the New York Clan. I’m glad the Night Children finally have a leader with a sense of humor.”

Raphael snorted. “I don’t think he was joking.”

“Ah Raphael, it’s been too long.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “My dear Queen, while we are all enthralled by your visit, I must admit to being confused as to the reason of it.”

Clary’s eyes went comically wide. “ _ You’re  _ the Queen?”

The lady nodded, inclining her head towards Clary. “And you are Valentine’s daughter.  I must say though; you resemble Jocelyn much more than your father.” She glanced at Alec. “Lucky for you, you resemble your mother as well.” Her eyes glinted. “Though, there’s a hint of your father in your face.”

Alec ground his teeth together. “Thank you for your compliment, majesty.”

Simon huffed. “Your majesty, as Magnus mentioned earlier, we’re all a bit confused as to the reason you’re here.”

The queen smiled, turning to face the vampire, golden gown shimmering and fluttering about her.  “It’s simple. I am aware of you plan to remove Valentine from this world. I am also aware that the plan you have proposed carries a high risk of failure.”

“Your point being?”

The Queen narrowed her eyes at Simon. “You’d do well to learn some respect.”

Simon drew himself to his full height. “And you’d do well to remember that if this plan fails, you  _ will  _ be implicated in it. How long do you think it will be before Valentine hunts you down and makes an example out of you?”

The Queen’s smile turned to ice. “Very well.” She glanced at the Seelie. “You will go with them and ensure they do not fail. If they do, you will ensure that it cannot be traced back to us.”

Clary stepped towards the queen, Jace barely able to restrain her. “I’m aware you don’t care much for the fate of mortals, but I do. If we do not all return to our homes from this mission unscathed, I will see you fall.”

The Queen tilted her head curiously. “You have fire Clarisssa, I’ll grant you that. But remember, threatening a Queen can have dastardly side effects.”

Simon stepped towards his best friend, headless of his husband’s attempt to stop him. “So does threating the New York Clan leader’s family. Now if you’ll excuse us, majesty, we have a madman to kill.”

The Queen nodded, vanishing as quickly as she’d appeared. 

Clary glanced at the vampire. “Thanks.” 

Simon offered her a small smile. “No problem.” He glanced at his brother. “Does this mean we can leave?”

Peter nodded, his grip tightening on Seb’s hand. “Magnus, do we need to stop by your friend’s house?”

Magnus nodded. “It might be best if it were just myself and Alexander though. I doubt Will and Jem would react well to a group of people landing in their home.”

Clary scoffed. “And Tessa would?”

Magnus’ mouth twitched. “She’s married to a Herondale; she expects weird at this point.”

Clary grinned as Jace made an indignant sound in the back of his throat.

Meliorn smirked. “Ah yes, Herondale’s can be  _ quite  _ infuriating.:

Alec raised his brow as Jace glared at Meliorn. 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Simon queried. 

Peter snorted. “It took you this long to figure it out? Pointy ears over here has been pining the whole times he’s been on protection detail.”

Meliorn and Jace shot twin glares at the Lewis brothers. The others seemed baffled, save Magnus and Clary. 

Magnus raised a brow at the redhead’s lack of reaction. That was definitely something to ask about later. “Right well, much as we would all love to hear about the blonde and Mel, we really must be going.”

Jace was still glaring at Peter. “I see not knowing when to shut up runs in the family.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Don’t get pissy with my husband just because you and the fae are shit at secrets.”

Meliorn sighed. “Bane, take your Nephilim and go speak with Tessa and her men, we’ll wait here and hash out the finer points of the attack.”

Alec still looked confused when Magnus pulled him through the portal, leaving the others to what would no doubt be an interesting conversation about the Herondale and Seelie.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Magnus grinned as his boyfriend glared daggers at him. “You know, for someone who invented portals, you would think you could figure out a way to make it suck less.”

Magnus snorted. “You say that like it’s easy.”

“What this I hear about portals?” Will grinned as he walked into the living room where the hunter and warlock had appeared. “James I was right! You owe me two new swords.” He shouted, glee spreading across his face.

Jem walked into the room, rolling his eyes. “Bite me Herondale. And for the record, I only owe you one sword.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “We agreed on two.”

Jem pinched the bridge of his nose. “No,  _ you  _ agreed on two, I only ever said one.”

“If you’re talking about that stupid bet again, I swear I shall leave you both and move in with Magnus and his boy. At least there I’d have peace and quiet!” Tessa snapped as she came around to corner, grinning when she saw the warlock. “Magnus!” She smirked when she saw Alec by his side. “Ha! Pay up boys, I win the bet.”

Will scoffed. “I assure you, I am the one who’s won the bet.”

Alec glanced at his boyfriend. “Do I want to know?”

Magnus snickered as the three continued to bicker. “I doubt it, though it undoubtedly has something to do with you and I.”

Alec made a face. “Definitely don’t want to know.” With a sigh, he placed his fingers to his mouth, and let out an ear splitting whistle.

The three lovers froze, turning to face him.

Alec smiled. “Now that we have your attention, Tessa, Magnus needs a word with you. Will and Jem, how do you feel about a little hunting mission?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how we doing? And yes, that was a Vampire Diaries Quote. I promise we'll learn more about Jace and our favorite Seelie in upcoming chapters. I'm actually thinking about doing some one-shots of them in this verse, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in. As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Heartbreak doesn't matter in times of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to the amazing SageG16 for betaing this for me!   
> We're getting close to the end here folks,   
> Enjoy!

“So you want to freeze time?” 

Magnus nodded. “Sort of. I want to freeze time around Valentine’s hideout.”

Tessa sighed, sipping her coffee. “You know how tricky that is. And it’s not as if Valentine will let any of us near him to let it happen in any case.”

Magnus gestured to her men. “That’s where the Nephilim come in. They can get us in the building, and hopefully fend off Valentine’s guard long enough for us to cast the spell.”

Jem shook his head. “How do we know this isn’t a trap?”

Alec twirled his stele in his hands. “We don’t, not for certain. But Simon swears that his brother only wants Valentine dead.”

“And what of Clary’s brother? He is Valentine’s son after all.”

Magnus glanced at Will. “And he’s motivated to kill the man. As long as Valentine draws breath, he can never feel safe.”

“None of us can. If we thought we could do this alone, we would. But we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Alec glanced at Tessa. “Magnus said you’re one of the best. I know Meliorn agreed to help him, but I’d feel better if you were there as well.”

Will glanced at the man. “I can’t speak for Tessa or Jem, but I’ll help you any way I can.”

Jem sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’ll go too; the angel knows you need supervision.”

Tessa smiled. “Well now I have to go, otherwise who’ll keep you two in line?”

Magnus smiled, pulling the woman into a hug. “Thank you.”

Tessa smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

~~~~~~~ 

“I don’t trust him.”

Jace rubbed Clary’s back soothingly as he hugged her, her face buried in his chest. They’d moved off to a corner of the room, ignoring the looks they’d gotten from the hunters and Raphael. “I know, but Meliorn does.”

He felt his wife sigh, her grip tightening around his waist. “You know I trust Mel, but this is Valentine’s son and his husband, who, might I remind you, have been with him for at least five years.”

Jace pressed a kiss to her temple, sitting them down on a couch and smiling when she burrowed herself into his side, red hair falling into her face. “He raised me for eight years, and I turned out okay.”

Clary huffed. “That’s different.”

“How?”

She raised her head to look at him, and Jace was startled to see tears in her jade eyes. “If he’s lying, I could lose you. Forever.”

Jace swept the hair off of her face. “I’m never leaving you, love.  _ I promise. _ ”

Clary bit her lip, running her hand over Jace’s face. “You can’t know that.”

Jace caught her hand, holding it to his face. “I can and I do. After everything we’ve been through, I refuse to believe you could lose me, or vice versa.”

There was a huff, and Jace glanced up to see Meliorn in front of them. “If only your conviction were enough.” 

Jace winced. “How long have you been saving that line?”

The Seelie’s lips twitched. “A while.” He gestured to the spot beside Jace. “May I?”

The duo nodded, and the Seelie took a seat, his posture rigid. 

Jace sighed after a few minutes had passed in terse silence. “Was there a reason you came over here?”

Meliorn nodded. “The Queen found out about us.”

Jace sucked in a breath, and Clary paled. “When?”

Meliorn glanced at the blonde. “The day before Peter and Sebastian came to her to ask for asylum.”

Jace huffed, annoyed. “What, and you couldn’t have sent a fire message?”

“I did. When you ignored the third one I decided to cut my losses.”

Jace shook his head, mismatched eyes gleaming. “I never got them.”

Clary glared at the doorway. “I bet your Queen knows exactly where they are.”

Meliorn shrugged. “It hardly matters now.”

Jace raised a brow. “How can you say that?”

Meliorn smiled sadly. “Because it is true. Whatever we had…”

Jace gripped the Seelie’s hand, eyes searching the Fae’s. “We still have. I might not be very happy with you at the moment, but I still care about you, Mel.”

The Seelie smiled, brushing a lock of hair from Jace’s face. “I know. I care for you as well, but sometimes that is not enough.”

Clary shook her head. “It is, if you’re willing to work for it.” She reached across her husband, gripping Meliorn’s other hand. “We care about you Mel. If you walk away from this, you’re doing it for you, not for us.”

Meliorn smiled sadly, squeezing her hand tightly, then standing. “If only that were true.” He glanced at the couple lovingly, tears forming in his eyes. “You’re good for each other.”

Clary looked at the Seelie. “You’re good for us.”

Meliorn chuckled. “Always tenacious.” He took a deep breath, the tears clearing from his eyes. “Congratulations, by the way.” With that he walked off, heading towards Sebastian and Peter, who seemed to be having their own private moment. 

Clary shook her head, laying it on her husband’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know how you feel about him.”

Jace sighed, raking his hands over his face. “It doesn’t matter now.” Standing, he walked towards the weapons. “Come on, we need to be sure nothing can go wrong on our end.”

~~~ 

“Know what you’re doing there?”

Meliorn raised a brow at the chestnut haired man. “Do you?”

Seb snorted, runeing his sword and daggers. “I can tell you that breaking it off with them isn’t the best idea, not right before battle.”

Meliorn rolled his eyes. “Your advice is noted, Shadowhunter.”

Peter glanced up at the Seelie from where he’d been sharpening the blades. “Do me a favor, and don’t die on this mission. My brother would never forgive me.”

“What am I not forgiving?”

Sebastian grinned at the vampires as they came over. “Your brother’s inability to let things go.”

Peter rolled his eyes as Raphael snorted, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

Simon raised a brow. “What’s funny?”

Raphael smiled at his husband. “The fact that you are the complete opposite. Valentine killed you, and you still found a way to work with his son.”

Simon shrugged. “I never believed in that whole ‘sins of the father’ bit.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m not saying you have to punish people for every infraction, but there is something to the idea of accountability. You let people walk all over you, just to make themselves feel better.”

Simon gave his brother a small smile. “Maybe that’s because I know what it’s like to be in their shoes.”

The men went quiet at that, all reflecting on his words. 

Simon sighed, glancing at the Seelie as he checked his bow and arrows. “So, did you and Jace make up?”

“No. The hunter and I were never going to last anyway.” The Seelie murmured, helping Sebastian polish the blades. 

“Really? Because you’ve both been in a mood since you vanished.”

Meliorn raised a brow. “He has Clarissa, and soon they will have a child. I doubt he misses the presence of one man.”

“You’re wrong. No one knew why, but this past month, Jace has been ever more temperamental than usual.”

Meliorn sighed, placing the blade down and glancing at the vampire. “Then perhaps I wish to spare him the pain of losing me again.” With that he walked off, muttering something about opening the portal for Magnus. 

Simon glanced at his husband. “Care to translate?”

Raphael shook his head. “The workings of the Fae are mysterious for a reason. Best we keep them that way.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“Are you sure this plan is going to work?”

Simon glanced up at Isabelle. “Oh, are you talking to me now?”

The huntress huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. “Just answer the damn question.”

Simon glared at her. “Yes. And to answer your other question, yes, we can trust my brother and Clary’s. If you’re done second-guessing me, I have weapons to prepare.”

Isabelle huffed. “Can you blame me?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m right here. Literally, two feet in front of you.”

Isabelle turned to face him. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Really? Because you’ve had plenty to say all day behind our backs.” Sebastian bit out as he laid the weapons on the table. 

Isabelle turned the full force of her glare on him, eyes blazing. “Fine, I don’t trust you. I think this is a trap, and I think you’re assholes for taking advantage of the little bit of hope Simon had left for his family to be whole.”

Sebastian grinned back at her, eyes full of malice. “You want to talk about taking advantage? Fine. Let’s talk about the fact that you use everyone around you to serve your own purpose, and the minute they disappoint you, you throw them to the side instead of dealing with it like an adult. You want to be mad at me, hate me? Go ahead, but for the love of the angel, grow the fuck up and stop acting like a spoiled brat. It’s annoying as hell.”

Isabelle raised her hand to smack him, but found her wrist in an iron grip. 

“Don’t.”

She glanced back at her fiancé, then to the others. With a sigh, she pulled her arm free, eyes blazing. “Whatever.” She stalked off, still radiating fury.

Lydia glanced at Simon. “I’m sorry. She’s just-”

Simon held up his hand, unable to hear it. “Seb’s right and you know it. I love Iz, but she throws a fit every time something doesn’t go according to plan. Either get your fiancé on board, or leave. I won’t risk lives because Isabelle feels like being a petty bitch.”

Lydia bit her lip, walking off as Magnus walked through the portal, the rest of the team trailing behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

“Everyone knows what to do?”

There were nods around the circle as people did a last minute check on their weapons and magic.

“Great, then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's a reason for Meliorn breaking Jace's heart. Let me know what you thought, and hit me up on tumblr @malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy


	15. Death doesn't discriminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best laid plans can't account for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last official chapter, though there is an epilogue written, I'm just finishing up the edits on it. Hopefully I'll have that up by the end of the month at the latest. Shout-out to my beta SageG16 for editing this and helping me with some reactions. I've kept you up here long enough, so I'll let you get to it, but see me at the bottom for more.   
> Enjoy!  
> WARNING! Minor Character Death

The moment they stepped through the portal, alarms started going off.  

The group tensed but, otherwise, didn’t react. Thankfully, Magnus had been able to portal them inside the building where Valentine was. 

Valentine grinned when he saw his children, Seb with a sword to Magnus’ throat, Peter with one to Tessa’s, and Clary with one to Meliorn’s. 

“Well, well. I was beginning to wonder where you two had run off to.” He grinned at his daughter, then glanced back to his son. “Did you brainwash her?”

Clary sneered at him. “No, they didn’t. But after seeing the way the Clave ignores all the crimes the Downworld commits…” She pushed the sword harder into Meliorn’s throat, drawing a line of blood. 

Valentine raised a brow. “So this has nothing to do with my demand?”

Clary shook her head. “No. I would have found my way here anyway.”

The leader of the Circle smiled, gesturing towards the captured warlocks. “Not to doubt your prowess son, but how did you manage to capture the two most powerful warlocks this side of the Atlantic?”

Sebastian grinned, malice filling his features. “Simple. I told them that Peter here had their loved ones, and if they didn’t co-operate, he’d kill them.”

Valentine smiled, then turned a glare on Magnus. “I daresay Maryse will thank me for killing this one, he’s managed to corrupt her eldest.” He pointed his sword at the warlock. “How much magic did you have to use to turn him, warlock?”

Magnus ground his teeth and leveled the man with a glare. “None. But I understand why you would think I needed magic. I mean, you had the world at your feet and you still couldn’t get anyone to love you. It’s kind of sad, if you think about it."

Valentine looked pissed, but he remained where he was. “We’ll see how defiant you are when we kill your precious boyfriend in front of you.”

Magnus scoffed. “You couldn’t capture him if you tried.”

“Oh no? Because I have soldiers on the way to the Institute right now, and I’m certain they’ll find your little toy.”

Tessa snorted, and Valentine turned his glare on her. “Is something funny?”

Tessa shrugged, as much as she could with her hands cuffed and a sword to her throat. “Let’s just say you don’t hold a candle to some of the other madmen I’ve dealt with.”

Valentine smiled, and Clary felt a chill go down her spine. “Ah, but I’m no madman, warlock. I’m simply saving my people.”

Meliorn scoffed. “Funny, Hitler said the same thing.”

Valentine turned a glare on the Seelie, then froze. 

He turned back to face his son, fury flashing in his eyes as Magnus and Tessa dropped the spell that had kept the rest of their group invisible and silent. 

“You betrayed me, you worthless boy!” He raged as Clary, Seb and Peter freed the warlocks and Seelie, turning their swords toward the Morgenstern madman.

Sebastian glared at his father, fury radiating from him as the others stepped into his line of sight, drenched in blood from the soldiers they’d taken out. “You’re a shit excuse for a father, you know that?”

Valentine rolled his eyes as he drew his sword, taking a step back, only to be stopped by Simon, bow drawn and aimed at his heart. “End of the line asshole.”

Valentine eye’s widened momentarily. “You were dead.”

“So were you, and yet here we are.” Raphael growled out as the group encircled him.

Valentine rolled his eyes. “Even combined, you all are no match for me.” That said, he lunged for Tessa, only to have his sword slammed out of his hand as Lydia brought the hilt of her sword down on his wrist, breaking the bone with a sickening sound. 

Not that it deterred the man in the slightest. He tackled Lydia to the ground, pulling a dagger from his coat pocket. “I hear your husband died because of your lack of judgement, and now you’ll suffer the same fate.”

He’d barely gotten the sentence out when Isabelle’s whip wrapped around his throat. With a vicious pull, she dragged the man off of her fiancé. “You are the only one dying today.”

He laughed, wrapping his hands around the electrum and breaking it in his grip. “You poor fools.” He turned his sword on Isabelle, only to have it turn into a flower. 

He turned a murderous glare on Meliorn, who smirked. “Don’t tell me the infamous Valentine forgot to enchant his blade against Seelie magic.”

Jace’s lips twitched as he stepped towards the man he’d once called father. “All those who claim to believe in your cause, and now they are nowhere to be found.”

Valentine rolled his eyes as the blonde stepped closer. “Are you so sure of that? Perhaps you should question where they are.”

Jem smirked, exchanging a glance with Will. “Did you mean the attack on the Institute? Hate to tell you, but that’s already been thwarted.”

Hatred filled Valentine’s face, and with a scream, he lunged at Jace, having pulled a dagger from his coat. 

Clary screamed in horror as the madman tackled her husband to the ground, blade disappearing from view.

And then she heard Jace screaming, standing where Meliorn had been only moments before. 

Valentine flew back into the wall of the warehouse with a sickening thud, his corpse turning to ash almost instantly from Magnus’ magic. 

Jace raced to Meliorn, who had used his magic to swap places with the Herondale at the last minute.

“Mel! Mel, hang on.” Jace fell to his knees, feeling bile rise in his throat at the sight of the blood pooling around the iron blade buried in the Seelie’s chest. 

Meliorn offered him a small, sad smile. “You of all people know how impossible that request is, shadowhunter.”

Jace tried to glare at him as he pulled the man into his lap, tears on both of their cheeks. “I’ve already told you, impossible doesn’t exist when it comes to us.”

Clary glanced at the two warlocks, tears in her eyes as she watched her husband and his lover on the floor. “Please, save him.”

Magnus bit his lip. “I wish I could Clary.

The redhead shook her head vehemently, glancing towards her in-law. “There has to be something you can do.”

Tessa glanced sadly at the ground. “Even combined, Magnus and I are no match for a wounded Seelie. I’m sorry Clary.”

Jace had been listening to his wife’s conversation, and now fresh tears fell as he held the Seelie closer. “Hang in there Mel. Just, hang in there.”

The Seelie smiled up at him, blood beginning to pool in the corners of his mouth. “I love you.”

Jace tightened his grip as blood stained his gear. “I love you too. So please, stay with me.”

Meliorn coughed, blood bubbling from his lips. “If it were in my power, you know I would.” He glanced towards Clary and Alec. “Take care of him.”

The duo nodded, tears in their eyes. 

Isabelle knelt beside her brother and the Seelie, tears in her own eyes. 

Meliorn turned so he could see her. “If I have to die, at least I get to see your beautiful face one last time, my Isabelle.” 

Isabelle sniffled, but managed a wan smile. “I never stopped loving you.”

Meliorn smiled. “I know. But you and Lydia, you are meant to be.”

Isabelle cried at that, taking his hand. “I know.”

Jace gripped his lover’s hand. “I love you. You know I never stopped, right?”

Meliorn smiled. “Neither did I.” He coughed again, blood spattering Jace’s gear. “I think I’d like a nap.”

Jace squared his shoulders. “Then rest. Izzy and I will watch over you. Just rest.” He smoothed the Seelie’s hair from his face as the other man closed his eyes for the final time. 

Simon counted one, two more heartbeats from the knight, and then…defining silence, broken only by Jace’s broken sobs that the blonde tried to clamp down. 

Isabelle glanced at the warlock’s “What happened to freezing him?”

Magnus and Tessa exchanged a glance. “We couldn’t. I’m sorry Isabelle.”

Lydia pulled Isabelle into her arms as Alec came over to his parabatai, and ever so gently took Meliorn from his lap, handing him off to Raphael, who laid him solemnly on a pallet, draping the body with a sheet. 

It wasn’t until Magnus and Tessa joined hands and recited the spell to return Meliorn’s body to the earth that Jace broke completely, falling to his knees as tears raced down his face, a tortured sound ripping from his throat. 

Alec and Clary exchanged a glance, but it was Simon who knelt by the man, pulling him into his arms as the blonde sobbed so hard he was sure he’d shake apart any minute. 

Simon held him, letting Jace scream and sob, digging his nails into his fists. Through it all he was silent. He knew better than anyone that grief rendered words useless. 

Eventually though, they had to leave. Jem and Will had phoned the Institute, and minus a few cuts and bruises, the hunters there were all fine. Valentine’s army had been cut down, quite brutally if Maryse’s description was anything to go by. Still, they couldn’t be sure that there were no stragglers left. 

Peter pulled Raphael to the side as the hunter’s did one final sweep of the place, Simon still holding Jace, who had gone catatonic. “Give him this, when he’s ready?” 

Raphael glanced at the letter in the man’s hand, then to Sebastian, who was nervously twisting the hem of his shirt. “Why can’t you give it to him yourself?”

Peter gave him a wry smile, glancing over to his brother. “You know him, even better than I do. We both know he’d never let me go.”

The vampire’s eyes widened. “You’re turning yourself over to the Clave.”

Peter nodded. “Seb and I discussed it. We’ve been on the run for so long.”

Raphael gave the man a long look. “I can keep you hidden.”

Peter smiled sadly, shaking his head. “To what end? That’s no kind of life, not for us.”

Raphael took a deep breath. “You know they’ll murder you both.”

Peter nodded, a solemn resignation filling his features. “We knew how this would end the moment we showed up at Clary’s apartment. The fact that I got to see my little brother for this long, and to see him happy, it was more than I ever thought to ask for.”

Raphael squared his shoulders, coming to a decision. “If you leave it to the Clave, your death will be brutal.”

Peter nodded. “We know.”

“Then, let me offer you something else.” Raphael pulled a blade from his side, giving the man a meaningful glance. 

Peter drew in a deep breath, glancing over to his husband. “Promise me, promise me you’ll look after my family.”

Raphael nodded solemnly as the two made their way to the corner where Sebastian was. The blonde took a look at the blade, then nodded, taking his husband’s hand in his. 

“I love you.” 

Peter glanced up at his husband. “I love you too.”

They shut their eyes, and in a vampire quick move, Raphael yanked the blade across their throats. 

The pair fell to the ground, dead instantly. 

Simon had seen the whole thing, tears pouring. He’d made no move to stop his husband though, there hadn’t been time. He’d been too frozen with shock.

~~~~~~ 

The group stood outside the warehouse, silent as Magnus and Tessa set the building ablaze. The fire would destroy any trace of the bodies inside. 

Tessa glanced at Magnus, sadness in her eyes. “I think the boys and I will retire to London for a while.”

Magnus nodded in understanding. It had been a long day, and it only promised to get longer. “Take care.”

Tessa smile, stepping through the portal, her two men following behind her.

Alec glanced at the warlock as he created a portal to the Institute. “Do you think Jace and Simon will be okay?”

The warlock sighed. “Not for a long time, Alexander. Not for a long, long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry for killing Mel. I love his character, but it had to be done, and you'll see why in the epilogue. As for Peter and Seb, I debated for a while whether to keep them alive or not. In the end I decided on this, it works better for the epilogue. I will say that I'll probably write an alternate ending to this, so if that's something you're interested in, let me know. A huge, huge shout out to my beta SageG16, who inspired a last minute change in Simon at the end, and of course for all her fantastic editing skills. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, and for all the comments and kudos. It's been a wild wide, and I've loved every minute of it.   
> Like I said, the epilogue should be up by the end of the month at the latest.   
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy and twitter @smichellem95


	16. The World Will Right Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it just takes time and the right people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The last chapter. A huge, huge shout-out to my beta SageG16 for making this readable. I'll let you guys get to it, but see me at the bottom for more.  
> Enjoy!

“Simon.”

The vampire didn’t answer, staring at his mug of blood-infused coffee. 

“Simon.”

There was still no answer. 

Sighing, Jace sat down in front of the vampire. “You do realize the silent treatment doesn’t work with me right? I’m more than happy to listen to the sound of my own voice.”

Simon huffed, finally looking up at the blonde. “What do you want?”

“Clary’s worried about you.”

The vampire huffed, rolling his eyes. “Right.”

Jace quirked a brow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’ve heard more from you in the past three months than I have from her in the past year.”

Jace winced. “You know that’s not fair.”

“Why? You both lost people that day, but you’re the only one who seems to care about other people.”

Jace clenched his jaw, hands tightening around the coffee cup. “She lost her  _ child _ .”

Simon sighed, hands raking through his hair. He’d needed some space, or at least that’s what he’d told Raphael when he left the Hotel and went to Java Jones. There were perks to being a daylighter, one of them being he could enjoy his favorite coffee truck’s best brew outside and watch the sun set.

“And you didn’t? I’m not saying that Clary doesn’t have a right to mourn. But I lost my brother, you lost your lover, the man you once called father, and your child, and somehow she’s the only one who gets to grieve.” 

Jace sighed, a hand raking through his blonde hair. “She lost a brother, her dad, and her child. She lost Meliorn too. They might not have been as close as he and I were, but they were friends.”

Simon shook his head. “I’m done taking excuses for her behavior, Jace. She will always be my best friend from when we were mundanes, but now, after everything…. I can’t just look the other way anymore.”

Jace sighed, resignation flooding his voice. “I know.”

Simon’s gaze jerked up from his coffee cup, hearing his friend’s tone. “Jace, why are you here?”

The blonde held his head in his hands. “I’m losing her, Simon. With every day, she draws a little further in. If this keeps up, there may come a day when none of us can reach her.”

The vampire sighed. “And you thought I would have answers.”

The blonde nodded, and Simon felt his breath hitch at the raw pain in Jace’s face, the tears in the man’s eyes. “I already lost my child, and my lover. I  _ can’t  _ lose her too, Simon. I just  _ can’t _ .” His voice broke at the end, and Simon was grateful that the sun was going down, the fading light hiding Jace’s vulnerability from prying eyes. 

Simon sighed, standing, puling Jace into a hug. “Come on. There’s something I want to show you.”

The blonde raised a brow, but followed Simon to his mother’s house and into the backyard. He raised a brow when Simon scaled up into a tree house, but followed all the same. 

Simon took a deep breath, and handed him a green leather-bound journal, with Clary’s name embossed in gold on the cover. 

Jace raised a brow. “Why do you have this?”

Simon shrugged. “It was one of the few things that survived when Jocelyn torched their apartment.”

Jace hesitantly opened the book. “Why are you giving me this?”

Simon sighed. “Because this is what Clary thought her life would be like, before all of,’ he raised his hands, gesturing around he and Jace ‘this.”

Jace glanced back up at the vampire. “I don’t think I should be reading this.”

Simon shook his head sadly. “I think you should. Clary and I both made a journal, planned out every detail of our lives. After she and I found about the Shadow world, they seemed pointless. But I still couldn’t trash it. Clary never knew I had it.” He sighed wistfully as he stood in the doorway. “I think this will help you. But Jace,” the vampire bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Clary and I… we hadn’t been close before the ordeal with our brothers, but after? She and I lost each other that day too.” With that the vampire jumped out of the treehouse, leaving Jace to read Clary’s mundane life plan.  

~~~~~~~~ 

“There you are, I was beginning to think I needed to send out a search party.” 

Simon smiled weakly as Raphael leaned down to kiss him. 

The elder vampire pulled back, worry on his face as Simon sat down on their bed, taking off his shoes. “What happened?”

Simon sighed, running a hand over his face. He glanced up at his husband. “When did you know that your mundane life was completely gone? That even the connections you had kept to it, were gone?”

Raphael blew out a breath, taking a seat beside his mate. More than anything, he wanted to know what this was about, but he knew his husband would tell him in his own time. “The day I saw my brothers and mother walking into a church for evening mass, and I couldn’t follow.” He shook his head at his husband’s questioning gaze. “They never knew I was there, I kept to the shadows.” An echo of pain flashed across Raphael’s face. “Mass had always been a family affair. When I could no longer utter the name of god, or enter his house… I gave up any pretense of being human after that.”

Simon sat in silence, for a while, drawing his knees to his chest, tears falling down his face. 

Raphael sighed, pulling Simon down and into his arms, holding him as he cried silently, though for what, Raphael wasn’t sure.

It seemed an eternity later when Simon sobbed out Clary’s name brokenly. 

Raphael raised a brow. “Simon? What’s Clary got to do with this, is she hurt?”

Simon shook his head. “No.” He swiped his hand across his face, removing the evidence of his heartbreak. “Jace came by the coffee truck today.”

Raphael wasn’t sure where this was going, or what it had to do with his earlier conversation, but gestured for the younger man to continue. 

“We were talking about Clary, obviously.” He huffed, tears filling his eyes again. “He and Clary… Jace said they’re in a bad place. Said Clary’s drawing in on herself more and more each day.” He sighed, sitting up, wrapping his arms around his knees. “There was a time when she would have called me the moment things got that bad. Hell, things wouldn’t have even gotten that bad, because neither one of us would let the other get that bad off.”

Raphael shook his head, sitting up beside the man. “You can’t blame yourself for her state. You haven’t seen her for nearly a year.”

Simon glanced up, and Raphael understood then, with heartbreaking clarity even before his mate spoke. “She was my last tie Raph. After we had Magnus alter my mom and sister’s memories, she was my last tie to the mundane man I used to be.”

“And now…” Raphael queried, already dreading the answer.

“And now I’m closer to Jace than I am to Clary. And the thing is, I’m not even upset about that. I’m indifferent to it.”

Raphael raised a brow. “Your tears say otherwise, mi amor.”

Simon shook his head, sniffling. “They aren’t for Clary. When I lost Pe- my brother, I lost Clary that day too.”

Raphael sighed. “She lost her child that day.”

Simon nodded. “I know that. But so did Jace, and he’s made an effort at the very least. And I’m not saying that Clary doesn’t have a right to grieve. It’s just…”

Raphael sighed. “Warehouse, church, there are some places you can never come back to, or from.”

Simon nodded. “I didn’t even realize I’d cut ties with her, how sad is that?”

Raphael smiled sadly. “You’d be surprised how many downworlders are ignorant of the change in their own thinking, until they’re forced to see it.”

Simon raised a brow. “You knew. You knew that Clary and I were done.”

Raphael nodded. “I suspected when you had to hear from Isabelle about the miscarriage. I was certain when you never went to see her after the first time she turned you away.”

Simon sighed and glanced away, tears beginning to fall again. 

Raphael followed his gaze to the letter Peter had left for his brother, still unopened. 

“Not opening it won’t bring him back.” He whispered gently.

Simon shook his head. “No, but if I open that, then I have to accept the fact that I will  _ never  _ see him again. I’m immortal Raphael. There is no ‘see you on the other side’ for me. As long as that stays closed, I don’t have to think about it.”

“But you do think about it. I’ve heard you call out for your brother, even his husband in your sleep. Ever since his death, you’ve gone quiet. You used to babble incessantly, and now I have to beg to get more than two syllables from you.”

Simon scoffed. “I talk to you all the time.”

“About Clan business. But never about yourself.”

Simon stood, walking to their window. “What was I supposed to say Raphael? That after finally getting my older brother back, something I’d never thought possible, I watched he and the man he loved die at my husband’s hand, and then burn up in the same warehouse that Valentine tortured and killed me in? That it feels like a thousand tiny blades slicing my heart every time I think about it?”

Raphael nodded. “ _ Yes.” _

Simon raised a brow at him. 

“It would be better than goddamn radio silence! I love you Simon, I want to be there for you.”

Simon sighed, looking up into his husband’s eyes. “I don’t blame you for Peter and Sebastian’s death. I know the Clave would have done the same things, but far more painful. But it doesn’t change the fact that you  _ murdered my family. _ ”

Raphael drew in a sharp breath as Simon turned back to face the window. “That’s a hell of a statement for someone you don’t blame.”

Simon shrugged non-comitally, staring out the window at the night sky, tumbler of brandy in his hand. 

Raphael squared his shoulders, stepping up behind his husband and handing him the letter. “You can blame me, if you need to. God knows I’ve blamed many people in the past for my pain. But you should read the letter, Simon.” He left the room, closing the door with a soft click. 

Simon stayed at the window for a while, long enough to watch the stars come out. 

Sighing, he placed the tumbler down and sat at the table in front of the window. With trembling hands, he opened the letter addressed to him in his brother’s familiar scrawl.

_ Simon, _

_ It took you long enough. _

Simon glanced up from the letter, then back down. Leave it to his brother to open the letter weird. 

_ I know you. I know you’ve put this off for months, maybe even years in the hope that it will make my and Sebastian’s death less real. It won’t, and it didn’t, but you know that already.  _

_ I’m sorry, little brother. I wanted to stay and be there for you and mom, even Becky, more than anything. Trust me, Seb used that argument to try and convince me to run more than once. But a life on the run, that’s not a life. It’s just surviving, and I wanted more.  _

_ I wanted to live, to be a father, an uncle, a husband. But unfortunately, that’s not in the cards for me.  _

Simon was full on crying by now, hastily wiping the tears away so they wouldn’t stain his brother’s letter. 

_ But that doesn’t mean you can’t do all those things and more. Seb and I talked, the night before the final battle. We talked through all our options, and in the end, well, you know what we decided. It was Seb’s idea to let Raphael deliver our curtain call. Before you get pissed at Clary’s brother, know that I was onboard with the plan.  _

_ I’m so sorry I let you down again Simon. I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through all of this pain, and heartache. But you need to know a few things. _

_ One, I will always watch over you. And hey, Sebastian says ghosts are real. Maybe you’ll see me around from time to time.  _

_ Two, you can’t blame Raphael. We were going to die either way, he just made it painless. If anything, we owe him a thank you for saving us from the Clave.  _

_ Three, and this is the most important one, so pay attention.  This isn’t your fault. Nothing you did bought about my death. I fell in love with a shadowhunter while I was in the army, half a world away from you. Even if you’d never become part of the Downworld, Seb’s father still would have followed the same path, and he and I would still have died. And before you start cursing my husband, think about your situation. Even with everything that’s happened, would you give Raphael up? _

_ I died. And that’s gonna hurt, for a while, if not forever. Eventually, it will hurt less. But that hurt does not give you an excuse to stop living, or become the stereotypical mopey vampire. I want you to live your immortal life to the fullest extent you can Simon. Love, laugh, spend time with friends, even if they’re mortal. After all, if we live on in your memories, doesn’t that make all of us immortal? _

_ Peter _

 

Simon laid the letter down with trembling hands, tears coursing down his cheeks. He’d held out hope that the letter would say that Peter’s death was an elaborate plan to fool the Clave, that he and Sebastian were alive and well somewhere. It hurt like hell to lose that last hope. And yet, he felt a sense of peace. 

He smiled at the space behind him. “Thank you.”

Raphael smiled sadly, pulling his husband into a hug, holding him as he cried. “You’re welcome. And he’s right you know. They’re immortal, so long as they live on in our memories.”

Simon nodded. “Is it weird that I could almost feel him here when I was reading the letter?”

Raphael shook his head. “No. Ghosts are real. Perhaps he truly was here.”

Simon smiled. “Even if he wasn’t, I know he’s at peace now, with the man he loves by his side. I can’t ask for more than that.”

“Really? Damn, I always thought you were the imaginative brother.”

Simon’s eyes flew wide as Peter’s ghost appeared in front of him. “How?”

Peter shrugged. “Beats the hell out of me. One minute I was making out with my husband, the next I felt a pull, and bam, here I am.”

Simon took a step towards his brother, then froze, his hand half extended in front of him. 

Peter raised a brow at his brother. “Simon?”

The vampire smiled sadly. “I can’t touch you. My hand will go right through.”

Peter winced. “Oh.”

Raphael glanced at the ghost in front of them. He looked almost real, except for the barest hint of transparency around the edge of him. “Are you okay? Over there?”

Peter nodded, smiling fondly at the duo. “How are things in the land of the living?”

Simon winced, standing in front of his brother, arms wrapped around himself. “Not so good. Clary lost the baby that day, the Silent Brothers said it was stress. Jace said she’s pulled in on herself. So much so that she’s shut him out. She and I … it was strained between us before, but after that day, we just stopped being friends. I think we both knew things were headed in that direction. We had Magnus help us wipe Mom and Becky’s memory. They have no memory of you coming back. They think I’m out west, pursuing a music career.”

Peter blew out a breath. “And how are you doing?”

Simon sniffled, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “Honestly? I just now read your letter. And until I did, I had this crazy hope that you’d found a way to survive. That you and Seb had faked your deaths, and were living it up somewhere. And now you’re here, and you’re a ghost.” His voice was small then, pain lacing it. “ _ And I’m all alone.”  _

“Oh Simon.” Peter surged forward, pulling his brother into a hug, shocking the elder vampire. 

The brothers didn’t seem to notice that anything was strange at first. Simon was clinging to his brother with tears racing down his face, and Peter had him in a tight embrace. 

Shaking, Peter pulled back a moment later, wonder on both Lewis’ face. 

“You can touch me.” Simon said, awed.

Peter nodded hesitantly.

“But you’re dead.” Simon stated the obvious. 

Peter sighed, sitting down on the bed. “Maybe ghosts are more corporeal than we thought?” He glanced at Raphael. “I don’t suppose you know how the whole ghosting thing is supposed to go.”

Raphael shook his head. “No, but I’ll ask Magnus.”

Simon shook his head. “Don’t.”

Raphael raised a brow. “Simon, he’s the High Warlock.”

“Exactly, and he’s engaged to the Head of the Institute. He’s obligated to report this if it’s not normal, and then I may never get to see my brother again.”

Peter sighed, glancing at his brother. “Si, you aren’t supposed to see me anyway.”

Simon shrugged. “Vampires aren’t supposed to exist either.”

Peter huffed, crossing his arms. “Fine.” He looked to Raphael. “Is there a way for you to look into this discreetly?”

The vampire nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Simon smiled sadly as his brother stood, pulling him into a hug. “Do you have to go already?”

Peter returned the smile. “Afraid so.” He took a step back.

“Wait!”

Peter quirked a brow at his brother. “Yes?”

“Did you, have you… Do you know if Meliorn is okay?”

Peter smiled sadly at his brother. “Tell Jace that his lover is at peace.” He seemed to deliberate for a moment before coming to a decision. “And tell Alexander that his little brother is okay. Better than okay in fact. He’s at peace. Wherever it is we go after this, he went to the good part of that.” He took a deep breath. “And I have it on good authority that the Herondale baby did as well.”

Simon sucked in a breath. “And Valentine?”

Peter gave him a small, sad smile. “He’s gone for good Simon.”

The vampire gave a shaky nod. “Okay, thanks.”

Peter smiled, going back and pulling his brother into a fierce hug. “I love you Simon. Take care.” He looked over his brother’s shoulder to the elder vampire. 

“Take care of him.”

Raphael smiled, though there was pain in his eyes. “You have my word.”

Peter smiled, and then he faded away.

Raphael glanced at his husband. “Are you okay?”

Simon bit his lip, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“Oh bebé.” Raphael pulled him into a hug. “I know. I know.” He murmured, smoothing Simon’s hair as he sat them on the bed. 

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually Simon drifted off and Raphael eased him off of him and under the covers. He shut the door to their room and silently made his way to his office. 

He shut the door and sank into his chair with a deep sigh. He sat there for a moment before he pulled out his phone and shot off a text. 

_ It’s normal for ghosts to be able to make physical contact with the living, right? _

Within seconds he’d gotten a response, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

[Txt from: W. Herondale]  _ It’s completely normal. Stop being paranoid.  _

_ [Txt from: J. Carstairs] Should I be worried about the ghost questions? _

_ No. Just a random question. _

_ [Txt from: T. Herondale] Tell Simon it’s fine. Ghosts can make physical contact, especially when they have a strong connection the person. _

Raphael huffed. Of course Will would tell his lovers. 

_ [Txt to: T. Herondale and co.] Who said anything about my husband? _

_ [Txt from: J. Carstairs] It was obvious. Is he okay? _

_ [Txt to: T. Herondale and co.] Yes. I think he needed the visit. He’s hurting, but I can also see light in his eyes for the first time since that day. _

_ [Txt from: T. Herondale] Good. _

Raphael smiled, placing the phone on his desk.

That smile fell when Lily walked in, not that it bothered her in the least.

“May I ask why you’re here?”

Lily smirked. “I could ask you the same thing. Don’t you have an engagement party to attend?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “That’s not for another week.”

Lily smirked, pointing to his calendar. “It’s today.”

Raphael glanced at the calendar, eyes going wide. “Shit! Simon is still asleep.” He vamped out of the room, muttering all the way. 

~~~~ 

Lydia was having a very pleasant dream featuring her favorite ravenette. 

“Lydia.” 

The blonde grinned, leaning into Isabelle’s touch in the dream. 

“Lydia.”

The woman remained fast asleep, though the way her back arched made it clear what she was dreaming about.

“Lydia!” 

The blonde sat up with a shout, eyes narrowing at the intruder. 

“Give me one good reason not to kill you.”

Raj scoffed. “Because Isabelle will end you if you’re late.”

Lydia rubbed her face, confused. “Late for what?”

Raj grinned. “Your ex-fiancés engagement party.”

“Shit!” The blonde jumped out the bed, glancing at the clock. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Because I told him I’d practice my autopsy skills on him if he disturbed you.”

Lydia grinned as her wife walked into their room, placing a kiss on her forehead, already dressed for the party in a black dress that left little to the imagination between the plunging v that reached halfway down her torso and the sheer panels that ran down the sides of the ankle length dress. She’d accentuated the outfit with a pair of 5 inch black stilettoes, diamond earrings, and a silver chain that hung between her breasts. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun. In short, she took Lydia’s breath away.

The woman grinned at her wife as she stared. “Much as I love the attention, we have to get going. My brother will never forgive me if I miss his engagement party.”

Lydia grinned, shimmying into the forest green floor length dress and putting in her gold earrings. Her outfit was a bit more modest than her wife’s, though admittedly it had an open back and it just barely covered the top of her ass. Her hair was done already, thankfully. Isabelle had convinced her to forgo the braid, instead curling her hair into beautiful ringlets. Whereas Izzy had done her makeup smoky, Lydia had gone for the natural look. A bit of bronzer, some shimmery light pink shadow, and some pink gloss made her look almost like and angel. Isabelle handed her the gold heels, grinning as she pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I love you.” She whispered into the space between their lips. 

Lydia grinned. “I love you too.”

“Ready?”

Lydia nodded, stepping through the portal that had appeared in their room. 

~~~~~~~ 

“You can’t still be naked!”

“I assure you, it’s quite possible. And at any rate, I’m only half naked, I have pants on.”

Jem glanced at Tessa in exasperation as she walked into the living room where her husband was wearing black slacks, and nothing else. “I leave him to you. Magnus will have my head if I don’t help him set up.”

The warlock snorted. “Fine, go.” She waved a hand, creating a portal to the loft. “Tell him I’ll be there as soon as we get Will’s fashion crisis dealt with.”

Jem smirked, stepping through the portal and muttering a good luck her way.

Tessa glared at her husband, then burst into laughter as he swooped her up into his arms, spinning her ‘round and kissing her firmly. He set her down, a heated, tender look in his eyes as he gazed at her,

“Dare I ask what’s gotten into you?”

Will smiled, pushing a stray lock of her chestnut hair back. “Do you remember our party?”

Tessa smiled fondly at him, cupping his cheek in her hand. “How could I forget it?”

Will smirked, leaning into the touch. “I love you, Tess.”

Her answering smile was blinding. “I love you too, William.” 

He grinned, pulling her in for another kiss that made her forget everything that wasn’t her William.

That is, until they heard the sound of a throat clearing, distinctly uncomfortable.

Will smiled, pulling back to glance over his wife’s shoulder. “Hello Jace.”

Jace rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Tessa stepped back and rummaged through Will’s wardrobe for a suitable shirt. “Hi.”

Will laughed at the embarrassed look on his offspring’s face. “Come now, surely you’ve seen people kiss before.”

Jace huffed, crossing his arms. “Obviously. But I don’t make a habit of watching them when they’re clearly leading to other activities.”

Tessa smiled as she threw her husband a dark grey silk shirt and black suit coat. “That’s rather a good thing, in my opinion. Not that we aren’t happy to see you, but shouldn’t you be with your parabatai?”

Jace sighed. “Probably, but I got a text saying Jem forgot to grab Alec’s present.”

Tessa grinned. “That sounds like him.” She walked back into their bedroom as her husband dressed. “How’s Clary?

Jace forced a smile as she walked out. “She’s fine.”

Will raised a brow. “Is she indeed? Because I heard she refuses to leave the nursery.”

Jace sighed, his shoulders sagging. “She’s bad off. But tonight’s about Magnus and Alec, we can talk about my wife tomorrow.”

Tessa gave him a sad smile as she handed Jace the gift bag, “Take this, and then go see your wife. Alec will understand.”

Jace looked ready to protest, so Will put a hand over his mouth. “Take it from me, it’s better just to do as she says.”

Tessa grinned as the trio stepped through. “And yet, you never do.”

~~~~~~~ 

The party was in full swing by the time Simon and Raphael arrived. 

“I told you we’d be late.”

Simon rolled his eyes, straightening the lapels of his black jacket. “It’s not like Magnus will notice. There must be fifty people here.”

Raphael huffed, glaring at his husband. “That is not the point.”

Simon smirked. “Then what is?”

Raphael took a deep breath. “It’s a good thing I love you, otherwise you’d be dead.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I am dead.”

Raphael glared and Simon smiled angelically as Magnus walked over to them, dressed in a slim fitting black suit, adding his signature pop of color with a purple silk shirt.  

“I was wondering when you two would show up.”

Raphael jerked a thumb in his husband’s direction. “Blame him. He took forever to get dressed.”

Simon glared at his mate. “Excuse me for wanting to look good.”

Magnus smirked, taking in Simon’s charcoal grey suit and black shirt. “I’d say you did just fine Steven.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Matt.”

Raphael rolled his eyes at the pair. “You’re both annoying. I’m going to get a drink.”

Magnus grinned as his friend walked off. “How’s he doing?”

Simon shrugged. “He’s fine. Why?”

Magnus gave him a tight smile. “There are rumors that Camille is trying to come back.”

Simon sighed. “I know. I’ve done my best to keep him from finding out.”

Magnus raised a brow, but his reply was cut off as his fiancé came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. 

Magnus smiled up at Alec as the younger man kissed his temple. “What are you talking about that has you looking so upset?”

Magnus kept the smile on his face. “Nothing darling. Just doing my best to annoy Sheldon.”

Simon huffed, looking at the shadowhunter. “He’s doing a good job.”

Alec grinned. “Well then, don’t let me stop you.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “This is why Jace is my favorite Lightwood, he doesn’t encourage this kind of torment.”

Magnus snorted into his drink at the offended expression on Alec’s face. “Don’t take it personally darling, there’s no accounting for taste.”

“Are you still annoying my husband, Bane?”

Alec groaned as Raphael walked back over with drinks for he and Simon.  “I think it’s the other way around.”

Raphael snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He smiled at the men. “Congratulations you two.”

A smile lit up Alec’s face as he stood by his fiancé. “Thanks.”

Simon smiled, glancing at his husband and back to the couple. “Ready for tomorrow?”

Magnus nodded, looking at Alec. “Yes.”

Raphael wrinkled his nose at the sappy expression on the two men’s faces. “And that’s my cue to go mingle. We’ll see you both tomorrow.” The vampire pulled Simon along, stopping when they reached Isabelle and Lydia. “Ladies.”

Isabelle smiled tightly at them, excusing herself.

Lydia sighed. “Sorry about that. She’s been super testy lately.”

Simon shrugged. “It is what it is. She’s never really forgiven me for kidnapping you.”

Lydia sighed. “Sorry about that too.” She smiled at the pair. “Anyway, how are you?”

Simon shrugged. “I’m okay.” He glanced at the Lightwood siblings who’d moved to a corner of Magnus’ loft, the three of them conferring silently. “How are they?”

Lydia sighed. “They’re still hurting. I’m sure Jace has told you about Clary.”

Simon nodded. “And Alec? I know he was hurt when he found out about Maryse and Valentine.”

Lydia gave him a tight smile. “He’s still struggling with it, honestly, they all are.”

Raphael nodded. “I imagine so. How is Isabelle?”

Lydia sighed. “Most days, she’s fine.”

Simon raised a brow. “And the others?”

Lydia shook her head. “There are nights she wakes up screaming for Meliorn.”

Raphael gave her a sympathetic look. “You know she loves you.”

Lydia nodded. “I know. And I’m not jealous. I just hate that she’s in so much pain, and there’s nothing I can do to fix it.”

Simon glanced at the trio, then back to the blonde. “Be there for her. Hold her when she wakes up screaming. Let her talk about him. Trust me, it helps.” With that he walked off.

Lydia glanced at Raphael. “How is he?”

Raphael glanced at Isabelle and back. “The same as her. He finally read Peter’s letter today.”

Lydia blew out a breath. “Jesus. How’d that go?”

Raphael bit his lip. “About how you’d expect. Up until he read it, he was still holding out hope that Peter and Sebastian had somehow lived.”

Lydia gave Raphael a sympathetic glance. “And now?”

Raphael blew out a breath of his own. “Now, he knows they’re dead. Peter’s ghost appeared at the Hotel today.”

Lydia nearly dropped her champagne glass. “I’m sorry?”

Raphael nodded. “Yeah. It was good though. It gave Simon closure.” He took a steadying breath. “He had some interesting things to say.”

“Such as?” The blonde queried, brow raised. 

“He said Meliorn is at peace. That he’d moved on. Said the same about Clary’s baby.”

There was the sound of a glass shattering behind them, and the duo turned around to see Clary, hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes, champagne splashed down the front of her floor-length midnight blue silk dress.

Lydia took a step forward. “Clary.” 

The redhead was shaking. “They’re okay?”

Lydia looked lost, but Raphael stepped in front of her, grasping the redheads hand. “Yes. They found peace, Clary.”

It was a good thing Raphael had vampire reflexes, because Clary’s legs gave out at that point. 

With a murmurer of Spanish, the vampire scooped her up, handing her to Jace as the blonde raced over. 

“Is she okay? What happened?”

Clary smiled up at her husband, tears falling. “They’re okay.”

Jace raised a brow, glancing at the blonde and the vampire. “What is she talking about?”

Clary wriggled out of the Herondale’s grasp, standing. “Peter’s ghost visited them. He said Mel and our b-” She took a steadying breath. “Our baby is at peace.”

Jace’s own eyes filled with tears at the statement as the rest of their group walked over, Magnus having sent the other guests home as soon as he saw Clary fall. 

Alec glanced at his parabatai. “Jace?”

Simon gave his husband a look. “You told them, didn’t you?”

Raphael nodded. 

Isabelle glared. “Told them what?”

Simon looked at the huntress. “My brother, he visited me today, or at least his ghost did. He said Mel and the baby found peace and moved on. He and Seb are at peace too.”

“And Valentine?” Alec choked out.

Simon sighed. “He’s where he belongs.”

Magnus rubbed his fiancé’s back soothingly. “Alexander?”

Alec smiled. “I’m okay Mag’s. Really.” He looked at his sister. “Iz?”

She and Jace exchanged a look. “He’s really okay?”

Simon nodded. 

Tessa walked over then, Jem and Will trailing behind her. “Everyone okay?”

Lydia nodded, filling her in.

The trio smiled, exchanging a knowing grin. 

Magnus raised a brow. “What?”

Jem smiled. “Something you learn when you’ve lived through things like this. Eventually, the world will right itself, if the right people help it along.”

Will rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “What he means is, everything works out in the end.”

~~~~~~~ 

“There’s no way uncle Will said that!”

Simon smiled, pulling the covers up tight under Peter’s chin as Raphael tucked in Grace. “He did.”

The five-year-old shook his head at his father. “Nuh-uh.”

Raphael chuckled as Simon pressed a kiss to their three-year-old daughter’s forehead. “I assure you, your father isn’t lying. Now go to sleep, it’s late.”

Peter yawned. “Okay.”

Raphael smiled as he and Simon made their way to the door, turning off the light.

“Dad?”

Raphael stopped at the door, glancing back his daughter. “Yeah?”

“Will you tell us the story of how Uncle Peter and Sebastian scared Uncle Alec after he pranked Dad?”

Peter glanced at his father. “And the one ‘bout Aunt Clary calling you clingy?”

Raphael smiled indulgently. “Of course. Goodnight darlings.”

The two yawned, eyes already closing as they mumbled out a drowsy goodnight back.

Simon grinned when his husband walked into their living room, turning on a movie. “They asleep?”

Raphael nodded, pressing a kiss to his husband’s shoulder as he laid on the younger man. “Before I even closed the door.”

Simon smiled, running his hands through Raphael’s hair. “You know, Clary was right.”

Raphael raised a brow. “Oh?” he questioned as Simon pulled a blanket over them. 

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to Raphael’s forehead. “You are pretty Clingy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, for now at least. As I said, I'll probably write some outtakes with Jace and Meliorn, and at some point I may write an alternate ending. Huge thank you's to Aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou, for giving me the prompt that started this fic in the first place, blackorchids and SageG16 for their editing and pre-reading skills, and of-hope-and-second-chances on tumblr for encouraging me to finish this, and helping me when I had the worst case of writer's block. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this. Please let me know if there's anything particular you want to see in the outakes in the comments, and feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy, and on twitter @smichellem95.  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading this you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @shadowruned


End file.
